Gate: Thus the Daelaam Fought There
by Savnecro
Summary: After Amon's defeat, a mysterious gate opens on Aiur. Unknown invaders attack the Daelaam, which may not be such a good idea...
1. Chapter 1: The Gate

**Chapter 1: The Gate**

* * *

Author's note: There's a Gate x Terran and a Gate x Zerg fanfic, so I decided to make one for the protoss. This is inspired by "Gate: Thus the Dominion Fought There" by TheWatcher2785. I try to update every week, but no promises.

Disclaimer: Starcraft is the property of Blizzard and Gate is the property of Takumi Yanai. I own neither.

* * *

Hierarch Artanis looked out upon Aiur from his perch on the Citadel Archives. The tallest building on Aiur, it stood well over the height of a normal Nexus, offering an unparalleled view over the recently rebuilt city of Aldera, and served as its glorious city hall. Having claimed total victory over the dark god Amon 2 years ago, the Protoss, as well as the Terrans and the Zerg, had begun to rebuild.

The Zerg, now under Queen Zagara, had returned to Char. Under the guidance of their new queen, they had laid claim to all surrounding systems and, for the most part, they stayed within their territory. So long as that was and continues to be the case, it was fine.

With Valerian leading the Dominion, a golden age of peace and prosperity was ushered throughout Terran controlled space. Unlike his father, he was proving to be a better man; a benevolent ruler who had the best interest of his people as his highest priority. He had put into motion a great many plans to this end, but one of his biggest changes was the alliance he had forged with the Protoss, guaranteeing peace between the two civilizations. Though their first encounter wasn't ideal and many were skeptical of this new arrangement, it was for the best in the long run.

The Protoss had returned to their homeworld and began rebuilding, intent on restoring Aiur to its former glory, as a beacon of hope and renewal for its people. Though two years was but a drop in a bucket of the Protoss' long lives, they had accomplished more than they thought possible in centuries. Hundreds of shining buildings rising to meet the sky, the roads and airspace bustling with traffic.

Having gathered the shattered Protoss fractions from all across the sector, Artanis had decided to completely abandon the old ways of the Protoss, shedding themselves of the Khala and the caste system. Though a difficult transition, he now understood and respected the value of individuality and difference. Under this new ideal, true unity was possible as the Khalai, Nerazim, and Purifiers came back together again. Though some Tal'darim had also joined, the majority still opted not to. Artanis understood their point of view but had kept the offer open for any who would accept it.

Even as he watched from his perch, a rift opened in the city, ready to warp in a new structure. Though the rift seemed different from the ones the Protoss usually employed, Artanis was unworried. After the war, despite the peace, the phase-smiths were hard at work developing new technologies in case they were called to war again. Artanis couldn't help but smile (mentally) about the new inventions that the phase-smiths had come up with. Just a few weeks ago, Karax had shown him the results of their labor.

* * *

3 weeks ago

"Why have you called me here?" Artanis asked as he entered the solar forge on the Protoss Arkship, the Spear of Adun.

Karax, Phase-Smith of the Purifiers, turned to face him, replied, "Greetings, Hierarch. My phase-smiths have been developing new technology for our arsenal. I have invited you here to showcase the results."

Artanis frowned, "We are not at war."

"That is true, but we feel that it would be wise to be prepared. Furthermore, most of us are not developing weapons," Karax replied, without missing a beat.

"It is wise to be ready," Artanis agreed, "Carry on with your report."

"Very well, Hierarch. First, we have developed a vessel that can rebuild both organic tissue and inorganic material rapidly. It is based on the Spear of Adun's reconstruction beams, but more compact and mobile. I call it the Reconstructor. It can be produced in a robotics bay. The prototype has proven to be effective at healing anything at range, but can only heal one at a time and has a lengthy target acquisition time as it scans each target to maximize reconstruction efficiency." As he spoke, Karax pulled up the schematics for the Reconstructor. It was a fully automated machine, which looked like a tank without treads," This machine has the potential to save many lives."

"The second is a modification to the Observer. Instead of scanners, we have equipped the Projector with holoprojectors similar to those on the sentry. These projectors are designed to cloak or disguise a small number of Zealots or other forces on the ground. They can be made to look like Terran or Zerg forces for infiltration. Like the Observer, it is clocked and produced at a robotics bay."

"Our last creation is an enhanced shield generator. Unlike the usual plasma shields, these can be temporarily overcharged safely. This results in an increased shielding of up to 300% more than the average shields, but drains the user's psionic power extremely quickly."

"Impressive work, Karax. You and your phase-smiths are truly to be commended, " Artanis told them, having gotten a good look at the new technology.

"You honor us with your words, Hierarch. We will continue our work. En Taro Tassandar."

"En Taro Tassandar."

* * *

Only now did Artanis understand that even the Protoss, firstborn of the Xel'Naga, had much to learn from the other races. The Terrans, despite their relative youth, had impressive healing abilities in the form of their Medics and Medivacs. The Reconstructor was likely adapted from, or at least inspired by, the Terrans, who placed the lives of their soldiers in high regard. The Zerg, adaptive as they were, also provided a wealth of knowledge, incorporated into the Projector.

As Artanis reflected upon the past two years, a shape slowly formed in the rift that he had noticed. It soon solidified, taking the form of a large stone gate, in the middle of a road. Now, Artanis began to worry. The gate looked to be a simple piece of carved stone, completely unlike any Protoss structure. It had neither any obvious technological parts, neither was it organic, ruling out both of the other races in the sector. So who made it, and what was it doing here?

"Hierarch, your presence is required at the Spear of Adun immediately." The message was short and vague.

"I will be there shortly," Artanis replied, preparing to engage the small warp gate on the building, another result of the phase-smiths work. With a few commands, he felt himself being pulled through space.

"What is the matter?" Artanis asked the moment he fully materialized in the bridge of the arkship. Around him, a dozen Zealots and phase-smiths tapped away at a wall of computers. One of them spoke," Hierarch, we have detected an anomaly in warp space. It is unlike anything we have seen." As he spoke, the Zealot pulled up a screen, displaying the gate that Artanis had noticed earlier. Concerned, Artanis asked," What do we know of this gate?"

"It is bridging two places in space, similar to how our warp gates work. However, we have no idea how it is being powered, neither have we discerned its purpose and origin. Preliminary scans suggest it is made up of basic metals and contains no technology. Observers have been despatched and the Spear of Adun is standing by."

"Excellent work. Alert me wh-"

"Hierarch, a surge of energy has been detected at the gate! Something is coming through," a phase-smith called, interrupting Artanis. While he spoke, he waved a hand, bringing up a real-time image of the area around the gate.

The gate was glowing obviously ready to unload its cargo. It did this in short order, sending a group of bipedal beings marching out. At first glance, they looked like Terran, but this theory was put down upon further investigation. While similar in anatomy, these strangers wore basic leather armor completely unlike the Terrans' standard CMC combat suits and wielded simplistic spears and shields. Some of them also had traits of other creatures, such as claws and fangs. In military formation, waves of them began to move out of the gate.

"Who are they?" Artanis demanded.

"We do not know, Hierarch. While they look like Terrans, their equipment is too primitive even for them. What are your orders?"

"We must prepa-"

Artanis was cut off once again, this time by a commotion near the gate. He took a look to see the strangers unleash their weapons, cutting down the civilians nearby, who immediately panicked and began to scatter. Steadily, the invading force started to spread out, causing all kinds of damage as they ravaged the city. Civilians who were on the streets were either killed or captured. Buildings and property were being destroyed and set ablaze to intimidate. For what wasn't bolted down the invading army pillaged as if it were their right.

"Hierarch! Civilians are under attack! Our forces are ready to warp in at your command."

Thinking quickly, Artanis prepared for battle," Warp in all available infantry immediately. Our priority is to protect as many civilians as possible. If possible, establish a perimeter one kilometer around the gate. What is the status of our robotic forces?"

As the technicians got to work, one of them replied," Our Immortals and Colossi are ready for combat."

"Observers have reached the gate. We have full coverage of the surrounding area," reported another.

"Hierarch, mass recall is ready," a third said.

Artanis gave his orders," Lock on to larger groups of civilians for mass recall. Send in the Immortals, but keep the Colossi at the ready. I do not wish to cause unnecessary damage to our city. Have Warp Prisms evacuate the rest of the civilians."

* * *

A group of Zealots was the first to reach the area, where they came across groups of the invaders. Upon first glance at the primitives, the Protoss warriors hesitated. This species, obviously far less developed than the Protoss, would usually be under their protection. To strike them down felt dishonorable.

As the Protoss forces froze, the enemy took this to mean fear. Clanging their swords nosily against their shields, the invaders taunted the Protoss. Due to the latter's' psionic power, the language proved no barrier.

"Look at them covering in fear!"

"You barbarians stand no chance!"

"Attack! Slaughter them!"

But as they charged forward, the Protoss warriors had only one thought: self-defense was an exception.

As one, the Zealots ignited their blades and rushed to meet their foe, who would very soon discover how they earned their name. With almost ten meters between them and the first of the invaders, the Zealots concentrated, dashing forward like lightning, enhanced by their lower exoskeletal armor. Crossing the gap in less than a second, their psi blades cleaved through the primitive armor of their foe. As they cut their way deeper into the army, Stalkers blinked onto higher ground before opening fire upon the defenseless troops.

For the overconfident enemy soldiers who were jeering at their targets just moments ago, their arrogance quickly turned to shock and panic. At least fifty footmen and cavalrymen were killed in seconds by no more than ten enemy fighters. Their blades cleaved entire groups of footmen into pieces, while arrows of light rained upon them. At such a brutal slaughter, the enemy faltered and chatter once again rose among them.

"Were they not sheep running away?! Are they all mages?!"

"What kind of magic was that? I've never seen anything like it!"

"Protect yourselves immediately! Let's show these mongrels the strength of our fighting spirit!"

Rallying, the platoon got into a tortoise formation with their shields surrounding them with their spears sticking out like spikes. They then started to march forward, confident that their defenses could not be breached. But how wrong they were quickly proven.

Without hesitation, the Zealots jumped forward, slamming straight onto the shields and crashing through the feeble barrier. The spears proved as ineffective as the bent upon contact with each of the Zealots plasma shields, unable to break through. The Zealots, now deep within their foes, began to spin with psi blades extended, becoming whirlwinds of death. Seconds later, the platoon had been wiped out.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Spear of Adun bridge, technicians were filtering data and giving orders to ground troops. Artanis looked over the many screens giving a full view of the battlefield.

"Sector secure. Hold fast until Immortals arrive, then push toward the gate," one technician relayed to a group of infantry.

"Stalkers, take the high ground and support your brethren," said another, highlighting ideal vantage spots.

"Warp Prisms have lifted most of the civilians out of the combat zone. Focus your efforts on containing the army," a third commanded.

"Enemy forces are still arriving through the gate. Air forces have been confirmed," one reported, as men riding winged reptiles appeared.

"Our Stalkers can defeat them, but we should take additional precautions. How quickly can we give our brethren air support?" Artanis asked.

"A nearby Phoenix squadron is already approaching the area. The Spear of Adun also has Void Ray's and Carriers ready to move."

"Send down a Carrier and more ground forces. We will purge these invaders!"

* * *

An Immortal faced off against three cavalrymen in a street. The riders were highly confident, reading their lances against the strange metal creature in front of them. Seeing as how the golden four-legged being had no weapons, except maybe for two short protrusions, they felt that their victory would be easy. With a cry, they charged forward.

The Immortal, unimpressed, opened fire with its cannon. The leading rider and his horse were vaporized, their weak flesh no match for antimatter bolts sheathed in pure energy. Undeterred, the others rode on, another getting blasted as the distance between them closed. The last cavalryman, now within striking range, aimed his lance at the Immortal. The lance slammed straight into it, but instead of knocking the Immortal over, the lance bent and crumpled like paper against the Immortal's hardened shield. Despite the unexpected impact the rider managed to stay on his mount, holding his ruined weapon, only to be blasted by unforgiving energy.

The Immortal marched on.

* * *

The Daelaam pushed the invaders back easily, one street by one street until they neared the gate. The Zealots and Immortals were doing a thorough job of clearing out the enemy ground forces but were incapable of dealing with the flying riders throwing spears down. Hence, to maintain air superiority, the Phoenix squadron unleashed their twin ions cannons onto them. The deployed Carrier also released its interceptors to help clear the skies. The enemy air forces soon fell, allowing the Protoss ground troops to secure the area.

Artanis was watching the screens when a Zealot spoke," Hierarch, a perimeter has been established and our foes are contained. Should we destroy the gate and end this siege?"

Before he could respond, a phase-smith cut in," That course of action is inadvisable. Our data shows that the gate is unstable. Destroying it could lead to dangerous backlash."

"Alright," Artanis replied, after a brief period of thought, "Push on, secure the gate and keep it monitored. Prevent any more of these invaders from crossing over. Also, capture any remaining ones alive, if possible, but do not take unnecessary risks."

* * *

In the streets of Aldera, the Protoss forces pushed forward. Oracles, having just arrived, released their stasis wards, trapping groups of the enemy combatants. Zealots took care to stun their foes, if possible, before Warp Prisms took them away. Relentless, the Daelaam pushed the invaders back to the gate.

"Are they all apostles?! Mages?! Demons?!"

"This must be the wrath of the gods!"

"Retreat! Retreat!"

Enemy morale had completely crumbled. Their formation was staggered as confusion raged through their ranks. The front line was trying to desperately escape the slaughter they faced and the backline was trying to cross through the gate, unaware of what terrors existed on this side.

"We must leave now! Leave the loot and slaves behind!"

"If we stay we will be killed!"

"I will have my vengeance! Mark my words!"

Watching from the screens, the Hierarch of the Daelaam watched the would-be invaders retreat. After the death of thousands of them, as their corpses littered the streets of the city, it was clear that they had foolishly challenged a force far greater than themselves. Although Artanis knew that showing them mercy would more than likely invite trouble later, he still felt conflicted as they were so undeveloped. On the other hand, he had captured a few hundred of them and they should be able to acquire sufficient information from them. Hence, he gave the order, "Hold the gate and let none through. So long as they are retreating we will hold our position so that we can properly assess the situation. No one is to attack unless absolutely necessary. Take care not to damage the gate if you do."

Doing as they were ordered, the Daelaam circled the gate with their weapons at the ready and within clear sight as the enemy retreated with their tails in between the legs. Though there were a few troublemakers, the enemy forces had made a full retreat. Probes would soon arrive, bringing Photon Cannons to reinforce the blockade.

"You have done well, brave warriors. You are encouraged to leave and rest when automated defenses are up, though any who wish to stay and help are welcome," said Artanis, giving his commands," I want a defensive cannon line to be stationed around the gate. Everyone staying is to be on standby until further notice. That shall be all for now. En Taro Tassandar."

Then, to a Zealot," Inform the other leaders to meet me at the Citadel. We have much to discuss."


	2. Chapter 2: The Colation Army

**Chapter 2: The Coalition Army**

* * *

Disclaimer: Starcraft is the property of Blizzard and Gate is the property of Takumi Yanai. I own nothing.

* * *

The meeting began in the Council Chambers of the Citadel Archives, the successor to the Citadel of the Executor and a symbol of unity for the many cultures that lived under the Daelaam.

The room appeared to be a giant disc of thin gold, floating above the tallest spire of the Citadel, right at the edge of space. Its artistic engravings marked the position of the Hierarch and the executors, around the circular table at the center of the room. Artanis stood at the North, defining the position of the rest, both symbolically and literally. To his left, at the 2 and 4 o'clock positions were Selendis of the Khala and Talandar of the Purifiers, representing the sunlight rising from the east. To his right, at the 10 and 8 o'clock positions were Vorazun of the Nerazim and Yalara of the Tal'darim, representing the darkness into which the sun descends in the west. The 6 o'clock, usually reserved for a guest, stood empty.

"Let us begin. Three hours ago, a gate of unknown origin appeared in the streets of Aldera. From it came an invading army that consisted of Terran-like beings with equipment primitive even compared to them. I am sure you have seen the footage. We have vanquished their forces and taken a few hundred prisoners, but do not know what lies beyond the gate. That brings me to the reason I have called you here: we must decide on our next course of action," Artanis said.

"Why not just call in the Purifier Fleet and get this over with?" Yalara demanded.

"The gate is unstable and slowly destabilizing further. Any damage done to it could have negative consequences. Not only that-," Artanis' quiet explanation was interrupted by an outraged Selendis.

"Purify the planet?!" the Executor stated in obvious contempt, her voice clearly portraying her opinion," Have you lost your mind?!"

"Perhaps I am the only one who hasn't!" Yalara spat back," These primitives have declared war on us! Purification by cleansing fire is the quickest and most efficient way to deal with them."

"And whilst we burn away their warriors and those responsible, we also burn away the countless innocents from this world," Artanis said," There will be no purification."

"I personally am curious as to how such an undeveloped species has access to warp travel, as well as their world's location. Have our phase-smiths analyzed the gate?" Talandar asked.

"Thay have. So far, we have determined that the gate is not powered by any known power source. It appears to be kept active by a source we cannot locate," Artanis replied.

"We should at least investigate the other side of the gate. Doing so may reveal clues to its origin," Talandar said.

"I am in agreement, but that leads to another problem: the natives. I can assure you that they will not be pleased and may take action against us," Artanis responded.

"Then we shall destroy all who come in our way!" Yalara exclaimed.

Selendis shook her head," Whatever happened to no purification?! No, they are a young species. It is our obligation as the firstborn to watch over them."

"Have you forgotten that they attacked our city? They slaughtered our people and destroyed our homes. We must respond in kind!" Vorazun argued.

"We must not interfere! It is our duty to let them develop without our influence," Talandar reasoned," Let them learn from their mistakes."

"Their mistake cost almost one hundred lives of our citizens! We cannot let this insult go unanswered!" Yalara retorted.

"Enough! This argument is getting us nowhere," Artanis cut in, slamming his fist onto the table," We must work together as the united Daelaam to face this challenge." When the others had settled, Artanis continued," We have two objectives. The first is to learn how to shut the gate down safely and do so to prevent further damage to our planet. As of now, both the gate and the continent are slowly destabilizing. The second is to deal with the natives, keeping in mind both to avenge our fallen and our duty to less developed cultures. Are we in agreement so far?"

The other Executors gave their agreement, and Artanis continued," Very well. Now, we must find a plan of action that-"

Artanis was interrupted by a holographic screen appearing in the guest slot. A Zealot spoke," Hierarch, Executors, the invaders are attacking again!"

* * *

It was a bad idea. The second attempt fared worse than the first, for the Protoss were now prepared. However, as per their ideals, they did not attempt to attack, holding their position until the invaders showed their intention.

And as the first sword landed upon a Zealot's shield, the Protoss unleashed the might of their technology upon their foes. For the invaders, it was like sheep to the slaughter as a relentless hail of plasma from the numerous Photon Cannons rained upon them, their intelligent targeting systems allowing them to shoot freely without worry of damaging the gate. With numerous Immortals and even a pair of Khaydarin monoliths unleashing deadly blasts, no invader managed to even touch the Zealots on standby.

The attempt stopped very quickly, and the Protoss let the survivors flee back through the gate.

* * *

"That was disappointing," Yalara commented.

"These primitives are clearly no threat to us, though this illogical action makes little sense. Even after their first attempt was destroyed so easily, they foolishly attempt to attack again," Talandar noted," Short of purification, we may indeed need to cross through the gate to gather more information and stop further attempts."

"Very well. I propose we push through the gate and establish a forward position to study the gate from the other side. In the meantime, we will send recon teams disgusted as natives using Projectors to find out more about the native cultures. We may as well field test the new units Karax and his phase-smiths have designed. After we get more information, we will decide on our next course of action. Executor Selendis, I am placing you in charge of all operations beyond the gate. Are there any objections?" Artanis asked.

"I will not disappoint you, Hierarch," Selendis declared.

"Then this issue is concluded, for now. There is another small issue that we need to take care of: the prisoners," Artanis continued.

"What about them?" Vorazun asked.

"They are biologically similar to Terrans. It is likely that they will require sustenance that we do not have. As of now, while we scan their minds for information, they will live, but we must find a long term solution."

"Just put them in stasis," Yalara replied, waving her hand dismissively.

"Perhaps we could contact the Terrans," Talandar added.

The others turned to face him. Before anyone could speak, Talandar hastily continued," Let me explain. These beings are biologically similar to the Terrans. They would have a better idea if the culture and requirements of this world and its inhabitants."

"On this, I have to agree with the Executors. Although we are allied with the Terrans, we must settle this matter ourselves. Let us not involve them unless we must. Unless there are other objections, we shall just put the prisoners into stasis," Artanis said.

The Executors found no reason to disagree, and so it was done. Artanis ended off with," Then that will be all. En Taro Tasaandar, Executors."

* * *

After the interrogations were done and the prisoners put into stasis, the Protoss forces mobilized, preparing to enter the gate. To first scout the area, dozens of Observers were sent through the gate. Cloaked and invisible to the guards, they spread out, transmitting data back to the Spear of Adun.

From the Observers' data, it was determined that the gate was located on the top of a hill named Alnus Hill. Around the gate were simple fortifications manned by armed 'humans', as they called themselves. A larger army was camped further around the gate.

With an absolute understanding of the danger, or lack thereof, the Protoss crossed the gate.

Zealots charged out of the gate, crashing into the guards. They let their shields absorb the impact. Then, uncomfortable with simple slaughter, the Zealots activated their psi blades and deepened the glow of their eyes. Suitably unnerved, the guards fled.

More Zealots, Stalkers, and Immortals crossed the gate, securing the immediate area. To the native's credit, the army camped around the hill rallied and attacked them within the hour but proved to be no match for the Protoss forces, who cleaved through the army with no casualties.

With Alnus Hill now secured, probes crossed the gate to begin construction of fortifications.

* * *

An emergency meeting was called in the Empire's capital days after the attack. Opening the discussions was the main speaker. "Your Majesty, forgive my rudeness, but it seems that there has been a grave error - the loss of a sixth of our Empire's total fighting strength. How do you intend to compensate for this unprecedented disaster? Your Majesty, just how does the Emperor intend to lead this country?"

As a senator as well as a noble, Marquis Casel did not mince his words as he addressed Emperor Molt Sol Augustus, who was sitting on the throne.

Adjusting himself on his throne, Emperor Molt, spoke with an almost bored tone," Marquis Garcel, I share your concerns. I, too, spend sleepless nights, worried about foreign lords rising against us as one. Yet in each time of crisis, have we not pulled together and struggled through? Such as during the Artec War two-hundred and fifty years ago. Do not accuse me of failing to be invincible, or would you be one to play the court day after day until the enemy has come all the way to our front door?"

The other members present chose to take this chance to voice their concerns.

"But it's been two days since the enemy counterattack! Our expeditionary force was destroyed and the gate has been seized!"

"The enemy used blades of pure light. Our soldiers were completely annihilated! I have never seen such terrifying magic!"

"Then fight! If our forces are insufficient then we can just gather more troops from our vassal states!"

The bickering continued for some time, steadily degrading as insults flew. The meeting was on the verge of turning into a brawl when the Emperor slowly stood from his throne, having had enough. The chatter died, and all present listened to what Molt had to say.

"We cannot remain idle at this point! That leaves us no choice but to fight! Send envoys to request reinforcements from our vassals! In order to combat these invaders from another world seeking to conquer our continent, we will muster the full might of the Army of Unified Kingdoms and recapture Alnus Hill!" Molt declared. The military leaders cheered.

* * *

The planet, named Falmart by the locals, had finally been located to be far, far away from the K sector, out of range of even the strongest warp gates the Protoss had access to. Ground forces would not be able to receive support from Aiur, and the Spear of Adun could not leave orbit lest another war broke out. Hence, Artanis decided to send four fully stocked Motherships over, but such was the distance between them that it would take almost a week for them to arrive, even at full speed. Even so, much could happen in a week.

* * *

N othing happened in the next week. While the Motherships have nearly arrived at Falmart, the Protoss ground forces had built up a sizable defence. In millenia of war against the Zerg, who could literally birth an army in days, the Protoss had learned to be fast. Within a day of arriving on the planet, despite being unable to directly warp in structures, a Nexus had been constructed upon Alnus Hill. Around it were numerous pylons and other structures to support the defence of the area.

Over the week, more and more defences were brought online. Photon Cannons ringed the Protoss encampment, supported by Shield Batteries and Stalkers. Also on standby were Sentries, ready to generate force fields to shape the battle. Behind them were Khaydarin Monoliths, Reavers and Immortals, providing heavy fire support. Overhead, numerous Scouts flew, for the heavier air unis could not enter the gate.

Selendis herself soon stepped through the gate and arrived on Falmart. Taking note of the undamaged world, she made a beeline for the Nexus, feeling conflicted. Nevertheless, she did her best to turn the area into an impregnable fortress, all the while hoping that the natives would not try to attack them, yet knowing that they, in all likelihood, would.

* * *

It was a clear day when the Army of Unified Kingdoms approached the hill, ready to attack. In the Lords' tent, the army leaders sat around a map, talking less of strategy and more of their impending victory. Each of them wanted to be the first to charge up the hill to claim the honor of victory over these otherworldly invaders.

Only one man, King Duran of the Elbe Kingdom, felt ill at ease. Combing his white-streaked hair back, the old king tried to guess at what the Emperor was thinking when he had gathered this many troops from the Coalition to do battle with so few invaders.

Enemies of that number should have been easily taken care of with the Empire's own military power. There should have been no need to gather the armies of the Coalition, which meant that doing so was not a military move but a political one.

Did he intend to demonstrate his own might before the Coalition Army? However, if that was the case, he would only need to summon the kings before him instead. Such great fighting power would not be needed. There must be some reason why he wanted to assemble over 100,000 men. After all, feeding so many men was no trivial matter.

Perhaps he intended to use this huge force to attack some country, but since the Coalition Army had been raised with the intention of protecting the continent, there was no justification for using it as an army of conquest.

He shook his head to clear his doubt. The enemy looked to number 10,000 at most. With over 100,000 men, they outnumbered the enemy ten to one. Brute force alone would be enough to claim victory. It would be a great battle, and an honorable victory.

* * *

"Executor, Observers have detected enemy forces massing around the foot of Alnus Hill. They are estimated to be around 100,000 in number," a Zealot reported.

"Motherships are in orbit and ready to deploy reinforcements," said another.

"Excellent," Selendis replied," Send a request to the Motherships to prepare their Colossi. In the meantime, activate the projector."

Pressing a few buttons, a phase-smith created a large holographic screen outside their base, facing the majority of the assembled armies. On its screen, Selendis appeared and began to speak.

"Attention, forces of the empire. I am Executor Selendis of the Daelaam Protoss. You are entering our territory. This is your one and only warning. Turn back now, and keep your lives. Know that, if you wish to continue, we will meet in glorious combat."

The screen winked off.

Though the soldiers were first spooked by the magical screen and the faceless being it showed, they kept marching up the hill, their doubt turning to confidence at hearing her words. Only a coward would try to scare them away, they reasoned, some of them even jeering at their foes' weakness.

"So be it," Seledis muttered, then, louder," Warp in the Colossi. All forces, the enemy approaches. Attack at will, but spare those who flee. Umora sha'is!"

The Motherships warped in their Colossi as ordered, the 17 storey tall war machines appearing on the hill within seconds. They locked onto their targets and let loose their extended thermal lances, each strike cleaving a massive area through the Vassal Army. Underneath these towers of destruction, smaller Protoss forces opened fire was well, sending massive amounts of plasma down the hill.

For the ten thousand men sent up the hill, it was as though they fought against gods. Abandoning formation as Colossi seared the ground, they charged up the hill, intent on reaching the peak, only to run into shimmering walls. Futility, they tried to break through, but stood no chance against force fields that could stop CMC-600 combat suits.

The battle, if it could be called that, was over within minutes, the survivors fleeing from the graveyard.

The army leaders could not believe what they were seeing. Ten thousand men wiped out in minutes by golden walking castles which appeared out of thin air. Swallowing their fear, their pride pushed them to order another forty thousand men up the hill. Employing a more defensive strategy, the army held their shields at the ready in their standered tortoise formation as they marched up the hill. Above them, wyverns flew, their riders waving spears.

As they made their way up the hill, a pair of High Templar entered the battle. They were the highest of the Templar order, and for good reason. Known not for their combat ability but rather their mastery over psionic abilities, those able to claim the title have attained great power, knowledge and understanding of the universe, allowing them an unparalleled ability to sense and manipulate energy to their will. Raising a hand, they channeled their immense psionic power into the sky. The clear sky darkened as the High Templar unleashed massive amounts of power in the form of psionic storms upon the unsuspecting army, the psionic lightning ripping into their formations and killing thousands. Wyverns fell out of the sky, unable to withstand the punishment. The other defenders barely had to even open fire as the psionic storms wreaked havoc on the assembled armies.

After such devastating losses, many soldiers of the Coalition Army had already run away. Not only had they found that it was suicide to challenge these monsters from beyond the gate, but the latter also did not seem to target those who fled. By running, they kept their lives.

However, it was not quite the same for the others who stayed to fight. Rallying what was left of their army for a final assault, the leaders decided to attack under the cover of night to surprise their enemy.

As the last of the Coalition Army made their way up the hill in absolute darkness, Selendis sighed. With the Observers positioned around the hill, she could see every soldier in their army.

"Fools. They know that they stand no chance, and still, they try to breach out walls? Destroy them."

As ordered, the Protoss fired, and the army quickly scattered as their lines were torn apart.

Soon, the entire allied army had fled, and Alnus Hill was peaceful once again.

* * *

Now at ease, the Protoss phase-smiths could work on studying the gate.

In the meantime, Selendis would have to put together recon teams to find out more about Falmart.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **For those who asked, there will be no JSDF involvement in this story.**

 **The Protoss can warp in robotic units, as seen from Artanis in coop missions. So the Colossi warp in is entirely possible.**

 **Also, I have no idea what 'Umora sha'is!' means. But when the in-game Selendis hero is ordered to attack, that's what she says. Must be applicable here, right?**


	3. Chapter 3: Third Recon

**Chapter 3: Third Recon**

* * *

Disclaimer: Starcraft is the property of Blizzard and Gate is the property of Takumi Yanai. I own nothing.

Edit: Rewrote some speech to better reflect the Protoss ideals and goals.

* * *

The Executors were back in the Council Chambers, this time with Karax, phase-smith of the Purifiers and advisor to Artanis, in the guest seat.

"What have you learned from the prisoners?" Artanis began.

Karax wasted no time in replying, "Our enemy is known simply as the Empire, and by extension the subordinate kingdoms they have at their disposal. Their military strength and culture are equivalent to the medieval age in relation to Terran history. Even their most powerful physical weapons pose little threat, but some form of science, known locally as 'Magic', exists. As of now, we cannot determine its capabilities, nor how to recreate it. As for the reason for their attack, it was merely an attempt to acquire resources and conquer new land.

From what we know, the Empire is the only force responsible for both the attempted invasion of Aiur and the assault on Alnus Hill. The majority of beings on Falmart are uninvolved. This Empire is a primarily human kingdom that practices heavy discrimination against demi-humans and slavery regularly. It uses fear to keep its citizens docile. This is not as severe in other territories outside of the Empire's control.

Concerning the gate itself, this 'Magic' is the source of its power. While we are unable to stabilize the gate, we have managed to stabilize the continental plates in Aiur. We plan to do so for Falmart as soon as possible. As for its origin, we have confirmed that none of the native races have created it. A being far more powerful than any we have seen on Falmart had to have done so, and we know of only one race with such power... "

"This is troubling news. I trust that you will continue your research on the gate?"

"Of course," Karax replied, and left with a small bow.

It was silent for a few seconds after, then Talandar spoke, "This 'magic' has much potential, despite what the primitives have done."

"Indeed. The problem is this Empire. As it seems now, it is the sole cause of the attack, and much suffering in their world," Artanis agreed.

"Then let us destroy them and put this behind us," Yalara suggested.

Vorazun nearly laughed, "Do all Tal'darim just want to kill things?"

"Do not mock us! They attacked us without provocation and slaughtered our brethren. We need to teach these fools a lesson and show them how futile it is to oppose us, or they will never stop," Yalara argued.

"Perhaps we should allow Selendis to share her view first. She has the most experience on Falmart," Artanis cut in, preventing yet another argument from breaking out.

"Thank you, Hierarch. As you know, the Empire tried to retake Alnus Hill. They choose to ignore my warning and were hence destroyed. From what we know, it appears that this Empire is the main cause of much of the suffering of this world, including the discrimination and slavery. All of us want justice, and so do I. But there has been enough war. Enough blood had been spilled. I feel that the best way to avenge our fallen citizens is to enlighten the humans of Falmart. Help them find a better path. Teach them the Kahla, the Path of Ascension."

"You would have us uplift those barbarians?" Yalara asked, eyes pulsing red, already halfway out of her seat.

Artanis raised a calming hand, and Yalara settled down, though her gaze did not waver. Artanis spoke quietly, but in a tone that brooked no argument, "Selendis, please explain."

With a small nod, Selendis explained her reasoning, "No species is perfect. Even us, the firstborn of the Xel'naga, have our flaws. They led us to the Aeon of Strife, to cast out our own. But now, we stand victorious over a powerful force that threatened the galaxy. And it was only because we have learned our lessons, and have had the help of others, that we could band together to defeat this evil. The same can be said for the humans of the Empire. They are flawed, as were we. Let us teach them our virtues of honor, of justice. With our help, they can unlock their full potential, especially that of what they call 'Magic', which may prove beneficial to us. I am not suggesting to share any technology with them, but rather help them find their own capabilities.

Furthermore, of all the civilizations of Falmart, only the empire is at fault. We cannot purge indiscriminately for we will be no better than them if we do. Though I suggest we assist them, I have not forgotten their crimes against us. If they do not repent, if they do not learn, if they insist on war, then we will show them the might of the firstborn!"

It was silent in the Council Chambers as the other Executors considered her words.

Surprisingly, it was Yalara who spoke first, "You make a valid point. Uplifting lesser civilizations has backfired before, but what you suggest is different. We simply show them a better path. An interesting proposal. Perhaps a longer stay may be better."

"Indeed," Talandar agreed, "We stand to learn much from this world. This 'Magic', if we master it, has many potential applications for us."

Artanis said, "It is settled, then. We will stay on the world a little longer to test the Empire -"

Vorazun interrupted, "We will give them one chance, and one chance only. If they fail, the Empire will experience purifying flame."

"Yes," Artanis continued, "I agree. There has been enough fighting. Let us seek peace, with purification as a last resort. Do your best to find out more about magic, too."

"Of course. I will see to it," Selendis confirmed, and the meeting was over.

* * *

Selendis had, after much consideration, decided on the members of the recon teams. In particular, recon team three.

They would be led by Umurul, a High Templar who was once part of the Shel'na Kryhas that met Zamara and her Terran host, and one of the few who had survived. He had also visited a number of Terran worlds in peace missions, and his knowledge of Terran culture may prove vital to the operation's success.

Their military commander would be Talis, whose personality had been downloaded into a modified Adept shell. She had been chosen for her vast experience and was in charge of making sure that everyone came back alive. Her dislike for the Terran was well known, but she would be professional enough not to let it affect her.

Also in the team was Eldryth, a Dark Templar who had worked with the fallen Dark Prelate Zeratul. She had acquired a thirst for knowledge ever since and was highly interested in exploring this new world. She had also met the Preservers, and was skilled in the methods of, for lack of a better word, bookkeeping.

The phase-smith with them was Ador, known for his ability to adapt his technology quickly to fit his needs and those of his team. Though relatively young, his skills were great, as Karax himself had attested to. One report had claimed that he had once made a force field that stopped an Ultralisk dead in its tracks.

They would be assisted by a number of other Protoss, as well as supplied with transportation.

Confirming the team, Selendis sent a request for them to meet at the command chamber of the Nexus.

When all of the members arrived, Selendis got straight to the point, "Greetings, friends, and thank you for coming. I have called you here to brief you about your mission objectives."

Before Selendis could continue, the doors burst open, and a figure dressed in black spiked armor walked in, eyes glowing red. He was tall, even among the Protoss. A Tal'darim. Umurul spun and demanded, "Who are you? Why did you interrupt the Executor? Explain yourself!"

"I am Ascendant Orkir," the Tal'darim replied, voice full of the arrogance so common among his people, "I would be a part of this operation!"

"And so you think you have the right to disrupt this meeting? Have you no respect for the Executor?" Umurul responded, voice steadily getting louder.

"Thank you, Praetor, but I can speak for myself," Selendis spoke, "Ascendant Orkir, why do you wish to take part in this recon mission?"

"There are several beings on the primitive planet that are thought to be extremely powerful," Orkir replied with a sadistic (mental) grin, "I want to test my blades against them."

"Is that all? No," Selendis said, "You may not join us."

Orkir made a display of looking at the members of the team.

One wearing the basic golden armor of the Protoss, but what was special was how he levitated above the floor, emanating psionic power in the form of blue afterimages.

Another made of metal and cables, with white armor protecting her form. Amber lights glowed out of her eyes and all around their body, while a set of cables protruded from their head, mimicking the Nerve Cords that had once been so common.

The third wearing the armor of a Zera'tai Dark Templar, its rims plated in gold that refracted the light of the room clearly, her face masked by a shadowy veil that exposed only glowing green eyes. Shadows swirled around her.

"Khalai, Purifier, and Nerazim. I would hate for the Tal'darim to be left out," Orkir said, once he completed his sweep of the room.

Selendis grunted in annoyance, "Very well. You will be a part of third recon, whose members are gathered here before you. While you do so, you are under the direct command of Praetor Umurul."

"What?!" Orkir snarled, eyes darkening, "I will not answer to-"

"Then leave," Selendis growled.

With a "Hmph," Orkir folded his arms and quietened.

Selendis sighed, and continued her briefing, "You have been selected to form the third recon team. Your objectives are to scout the area, as well as interact and learn about the locals. If they require aid, support them to your best ability. Teach them, if possible, our virtues of honor and justice. Do not, under any conditions, share our technology, and do not engage in battle unless necessary. This especially applies to you, Tal'darim. Your secondary objective is to learn as much as possible about the 'Magic' that some of the natives can wield. Find out how they do, but do not put your primary objective in jeopardy to do so.

To help you blend in with the locals, a Projector will be sent with you. It has already been programmed to disguise you as humans and your vehicles as those of the area. Do your best to keep up appearances around locals. Are there any concerns?"

"Indeed there are. Why must we pretend to be humans? Why hide who we are?" Orkir demanded.

"Our objective is to make peaceful contact with the locals so that we can learn their cultures, and to teach them. It would be easier to do so in a form that they are familiar with. Any other questions?"

There were none, so Selendis continued, "Karax has also requested that you test a few of the prototype technologies that the phase-smiths have developed."

A holographic screen appeared beside Selendis, and Karax began to speak, "Thank you, Selendis. You will be using the Projector, Reconstructor, and personal shield overcharge."

Karax then continued to explain the uses of the new technology, while pulling up their schematics to show the team. He soon ended off with, "Do note that the Projector is unable to affect the sense of touch, so try not to come into contact with anyone. Agor, you are welcome to make any modifications to these as required. Anht zagatir nas (The gods watch over you)."

With that, the screen vanished.

"Your mission objectives and supplies will be as such. Should you find yourselves requiring any support, contact the Mothership Shield of Aiur. Is this clear?" Selendis asked.

"Understood," the gathered Protoss, with the exception of the Tal'darim, replied. The latter just made a non-committal sound.

"Then that will be all. The mission begins tomorrow. En Taro Tassadar," Selendis ended. The team left, leaving Selendis alone to wonder how much she would regret allowing Orkir to join the mission.

Third recon got ready to leave at dawn. They had four Warp Prisms, modified to physically transport riders instead of transforming them into energy signatures imprinted into the prism's crystal lattice core. Each would fly mere centimeters above the ground, disguised as horse-drawn cartridges by the Projector flying overhead whenever they were near humans. Two would carry the members of the team, while the third was a mobile forge for the phase-smith and the last ferrying probes, a Reaver and some supplies. Just in case they needed some firepower.

Umurul, Eldryth, Orkir and Talis and two Zealots got into the first vehicle while the others got into the second, except for Ador, who choose to travel in the forge. They moved out.

* * *

It was an hour into the journey when Eldryth suddenly asked, "You appear troubled, Umurul. What bothers you?"

The High Templar in question turned to Eldryth. With a sigh, he answered, "I am worried. Worried that the humans see through our facade and become hostile. Terrans have never been welcoming to alien species."

"We all know the risks. Keeping hidden is difficult, and you should not blame yourself for it," Eldryth told him.

"But I am the one experienced in Terran culture. If we are discovered, it is my failure."

"Do not worry. We will not fail," Eldryth replied, with utter conviction.

"Thank you for the support, Eldryth. You are a great sister to us all," Umurul told her, smiling a little.

"You honor me. What is our heading?"

"We ride for an Elf village," Orkir cut in, sounding strangely excited.

"Elf?" Eldryth asked, noting Orkir's mood.

"A species similar to Terrans, but far more long-lived and are known for their combat prowess. I hope some are worthy of a challenge," Orkir remarked.

That explained the Tal'darim's excitement, Eldryth thought, and replied, "I pray that you will not antagonize them."

Orkir gave a dismissive laugh, "Only if they start it."

"But why do we seek peace with such barbarians? Would it not be fair to simply destroy them as punishment?" Talis asked.

"We simply seek to bring the Empire to justice. We will only use force should there be no other choice. Furthermore, the Empire is solely responsible. It would be unjust to punish innocents for the crimes of others," Umurul replied, "There has been enough war."

Before the conversation could continue, Agor contacted them from the third vehicle, "Greetings, friends. Our Observer has detected that we are approaching the forest where the elven village is located, but there may be a small issue. A large flying reptilian creature fitting the description of a 'Flame Dragon' is strafing the forest repeatedly and setting large portions of it afire." Having said that, Agor brought up the Observer's data feed, showing the dragon breathing fire onto the forest.

"From what we know, this flame dragon is nearly unbeatable. We carry insufficient power to attempt to combat it. I suggest we stop here and wait for it to leave," Umurul said, after scanning the data.

"It may have destroyed the village by the time it leaves," Talis noted.

"That is a risk we have to take," Umurul sighed, "We lack the ability to confront it."

And so, the Protoss watched the forest burn.

* * *

It was over a day before the dragon left, leaving a charred wasteland in its wake. Having confirmed its departure, third recon continued their journey to the elf village.

As they got closer, they could see that a massive area of the forest was completely burned down. The leaves were scorched and the trunks of the trees were reduced to charcoal. Wisps of smoke rose from the blackened ground. Residual heat still remained in the ground, and the team could feel the heat from the soles of their feet.

"The possibility of survivors is low," Talis pointed out. Although Umurul agreed, they headed for the village anyway.

When they reached it, the team could see signs of several buildings. There were also several blackened human-shaped objects lying around the area.

"The damage looks like that of a Zerg attack," Umurul muttered, then, louder, he ordered, "Do a quick sweep for survivors, and try to be done before the dragon comes back."

Having all seen such damage before, the team could largely ignore the disturbing scene. Cautiously, they slowly walked around the remains of the village.

All the buildings were burned. Everything above the stone floor was destroyed, reducing all of it into piles of rubbles. Blackened corpses lay under these structures.

"Praetor, we have located a possible survivor," a Zealot reported.

Quickly, Umurul made his way over to the Zealot, who was standing over the village well. He could sense a weak presence within it. Concentrating, the High Templar focus his psionic energy to lift the elf out of the well.

Protoss usually would not look through others' minds without permission, but this was an exception, for the elf seemed panicked. A quick scan of her memories showed that her name was Tuka Luna Marceau, and revealed the circumstances that caused her to end up in the well. It also revealed that she was freaking out at the strange faceless beings around her, so Umurul quickly used his psionic abilities to send her to sleep. He then called a Zealot to bring the now unconscious Tuka to Agor and the Reconstructor, before resuming his scan of the village.

Upon hearing of the unconscious and possibly injured elvan survivor, Agor quickly activated the Reconstructor. As Tuka was brought before him, he directed the Reconstructor to scan her. With a beep, the prototype got to work, scanning and repairing the elf's biological tissue.

Soon, the Reconstructor was done, leaving Tuka in perfect physical condition. After noting the results of the prototype, and taking a sample of Tuka's hair for further study, Agor informed the others, "The elf is stable. What should we do about her?"

"We cannot leave her here. She would not survive," Eldryth noted.

Nodding in agreement, Umurul, having found no other survivors, spoke, "I recommend we bring her to the closest town. They may have a better idea of what to do with the elf. We should also warn them about the dragon."

"What of the fallen?" a Zealot asked.

Umurul sighed, "Unfortunately, we lack the resources and time to pay our respects. For now, we have no choice but to leave them to the Gods."

Carefully loading the unconscious elf into a Warp Prism, the team silently left for Coda village.

* * *

A/N: I'm not too familiar with Protoss ideals, so forgive me if they act unlike Protoss.


	4. Chapter 4: Coda Village

**Chapter 4: Coda Village**

* * *

Disclaimer: Starcraft is the property of Blizzard and Gate is the property of Takumi Yanai. I own neither.

A/N: Thanks for the views, follows, favorites and reviews. Wasn't expecting such a great reaction.

Also, to the Guest who reviewed chapter 3: Thanks for the review. I'll try to keep it in mind, but I main Terran, so please forgive me if they act unlike Protoss, now and in the future. Never been good at that sort of thing anyway. As for the handicap, you'll see.

* * *

The chieftain of Coda Village was one of the first to be alerted to the arrival of the newcomers. Exiting his house and making his way over to the front gates of the village, he immediately got the sense that something was... off about them. For one, they dressed strangely, the group of four that stood in front of the gathered villagers. Their mismatched clothes with no recognizable emblem suggested that they may have been a mercenary band, yet they held no visible weapons. Their carriages looked like those of nobles, so what were they doing so far from a larger town?

Sighing, the chief made his way to the front of the crowd, and spoke in a clear voice, "Hello, strangers. I am the chieftain of Coda Village, and I welcome you to our town. Who are you?"

The first of the strangers, a simple-looking man, spoke, "Greetings, friend. I am Praetor Umurul of the Dae-." He coughed as one of the others glared at him, interrupting himself, before trying again, "I am Umurul, leader of those who stand before you. I bring a grave warning."

The chieftain was unsettled. The leader, Umurul, spoke as though he had never done so before. His suspicions, however, was quickly replaced by panic as the stranger continued speaking.

"A flame dragon has recently annihilated an elven settlement in the nearby forest."

At this, the person standing to Umurul's right stepped forward, a strange magical projection in front of her. It showed the dragon flying above the forest, unleashing its flame upon those below. The chief's face turned pale when he saw the moving images.

"A flame dragon indeed... We are very grateful you told us this. We have to alert the villages nearby. Dragons who know the taste of elves and humans will hunt for more."

To express his gratitude, the chief moved forward to shake Umurul's hand, but the latter recoiled as though he was a demon. Embarrassed and quickly stepping back, the chief relayed the information to the villagers. When they learned that a dragon attacked an Elven village, their faces paled and they scattered.

"We have managed to locate and heal a survivor."

Umurul's words made the chief raise his head, having almost forgotten about them. Two of the strangers stepped forward, holding the ends of a makeshift stretcher, upon which the unconscious elvan girl lay.

"How tragic. This child is left all alone, Everyone she knew is gone," the chief muttered, lightly stroking the blonde locks of the elven girl. Their cultures may be different, but Coda and the Elven village had basic relations.

"Is your village capable of assisting her?"

The chief shook his head, "Our race and culture are different. You should entrust her to an elven village. And besides, we must run."

"Why do you flee?"

Shocked at the question, the chief took a few seconds to answer, "It's a fire dragon! Nothing can hope to match its strength, so we can only run. Where are you from, if you don't know what it can do?"

His question seemed to startle the strangers, who glanced at each other as though they could hear the others' thoughts. The chieftain assumed that they were so well acquainted that they seemed to act as one.

"Very well. We shall assist the evacuation efforts," the leader, Umurul, decided after a few moments, ignoring the chief's question completely.

* * *

Some distance from Coda Village there was a small house. 15-year-old Lelei lived there with her Master, the old sage Kato.

Now, with the news of an active fire dragon nearby, a wagon, buckling under the weight of a small mountain of crates, sacks, and books, sat outside the house. With a simple spell, the wagon was lightened, and the two mages made their way to the rest of the village.

When they reached the center of the village, they found that the way forward was blocked by a line of wagons.

"What's happening up ahead?" the sage asked.

Someone in front heard and replied, "Ah, it's sage Kato. And Lelei too. We're in trouble now. Someone overloaded their wagon and the axle broke, and now it's stuck in the middle of the road and blocking everyone. We're all pitching in, but it'll be a while."

As her Master was talking to the villager, Lelei's attention was drawn by a group of mysterious men, who worked and moved together so well it was like they had known each other for decades, or talking to each other telepathically. They were standing near the downed wagon.

It took only seconds for her to find more strange things about them. For one, their carriages left no grooves in the muddy ground behind them. They also seemed to be actively avoiding any contact with the villagers, though there were a number of possible reasons for that. Most of all, their movements seemed strange, almost robotic. Wishing to satisfy her curiosity, Lelei told her Master that she was going to "check things out", and got off the wagon.

Said wagon causing the incident was a few wagons ahead of hers. One of its axles was snapped, and the wagon lay sprawled across the road. She could see scattered luggage, a fallen man, as well as a mother with her child. The horse was collapsed on the road, its mouth dripping with foam. It flailed its limbs as it struggled to get up, so the villagers who wanted to help it stand up were unable to approach.

However, Lelei realized the fallen mother and child were injured. Ignoring the flailing horse beside her, she made her way forward.

The boy was a little younger than Lelei, about ten years old. After giving her a quick once-over, she found that he had struck his head, and his face and limbs were gradually turning pale. His sweat flowed freely, and his body was rapidly cooling.

The mother was unconscious, but her condition was stable. The child was the one in danger.

"Lelei! What are you doing? What happened?" the village chief shouted. She turned back to that the village chief approaching her, along with one of the strangers.

"Chief, I think the cause was overloading of the wagon and rot in the axle. The child is in great danger but his parents should be fine. The horse is beyond help," Lelei replied, preparing a healing spell.

"Is the sage nearby?"

Without breaking her focus, Lelei replied, "He is behind worrying his head off. I can do this myself."

Having said so, Lelei pressed her hands onto the boy's head, muttering words of magic. Her hands glowed white, and the boy gasped, face rapidly filling with color.

Suddenly a cry rang out, "Lelei! Get back!"

Unable to react in time Lelei could only watch as the horse, ten times the weight of a man, fell towards her.

Just before it crushed her, a mysterious, unseen force grabbed hold of it, suspending the horse in the air for a moment before pushing it away from her. Shocked, Lelei turned around, just in time to see the stranger beside the chief lower a glowing-blue hand.

"Are you a magic user?" he asked.

* * *

Umurul was pleased. The devices that Karax had given them to translate their thoughts to sound were working smoothly, the humans could not see through their disguise, and a magic user, albeit a young one, has been located. Eldryth had volunteered to talk to her.

The damaged wagon dealt with, the convoy continued on its journey, only to come to a stop mere minutes later. Sitting in the first Warp Prism, Orkir scowled, "Again? How weak are these carts?"

Agor couldn't help but agree with the Tal'darim. Because of the frequency of breakdowns, the convoy moved extremely slowly. "At our current speed, it would take weeks for the villagers to reach a safe area," he noted.

"Perhaps we could assist them?" Talis suggested.

"How do you suggest we do so? We cannot break our cover."

Agor cut in, "I can use the Reconstructor to strengthen the carts. It would cause no observable change and can greatly increase the efficiency of the vehicles."

"That sounds acceptable. If there are no objectives, let us commence immediately," Umurul said.

"Just do it so we can get going," Orkir demanded.

With that, Agor, riding at the end of the convoy, ordered the Reconstructor out of its vehicle. Unseen by the villagers, the Reconstructor floated alongside the convoy, cloaked by the Projector overhead. As it passed the carts, it would scan them, before using its reconstruction beam to reinforce the weakest areas of the wooden carts, making them more stable and structurally secure. The machine slowly made its way through the convoy, steadily enhancing every wagon. It completed its task not long after and returned to Agor, who immediately began running through its data.

The evacuation proceeded much more smoothly after that.

* * *

The allied armies, gathered under the Empire's banner, had vanished within a single night. With many lords and nobles dead, there was a rise in bandit activity. Until recently, they had to skulk around in the shadows, but now they could move around freely. Not only that, among the scattered remnants of the Army, many had chosen to turn their backs on the Empire, instead turning to banditry.

In a particular area, over a dozen bandits gathered around a campfire and gleefully rummaged through their spoils.

That was, until the leader's head fell from his neck, removed by a massive halberd.

Its user was a young girl, no older than 13. Her skin was so pale it was nearly translucent, her hair and clothes were black and her eyes were bottomless pools of obsidian. Her weapon was massive and extremely heavy, but that did stop her wielding it deftly, sometimes with a single hand.

"I am Rory Mercury. Apostle of Emroy, God of Darkness," she introduced herself. With that out of the way, she got to work with her halberd.

As ordained by the gods, Apostles were simply caretakers of the world. They existed to protect the land and weed out its less desirable elements. In this case, despite the fact that her god did not condemn banditry, Rory herself found it detestable and had thus decided to eliminate them.

With the group of bandits dealt with, Rory continued on her path to the gate, attracted by the sense of violence. As morning came, she noticed a convoy of simple carriages. Curious, she went to the road to wait for them.

* * *

Agor was the first to notice the girl dressed in black sitting in the middle of the road, surrounded by a flock of small, black avians via readings from the Observer. Noting her oversized weapon, he reported it to his commander.

Umurul, in the first wagon, looked over the data with interest. A preliminary scan of the girl showed that her strength was far superior to humans and even many Protoss, and she possessed an extremely potent regenerative ability exceeding even that of zerg Roaches.

"The Observer's data corresponds to what we learned from locals. This girl is likely to be an apostle and hence incredibly dangerous. I recommend caution," Agor reported.

"Very well," Umurul confirmed, ordering his vehicle to a stop ten meters away from her. Noticing that Orkir's interest, he continued, "Orkir, do not leave this vehicle until I say otherwise. Talis, would you assist me with the Apostle?"

"Of course," Talis replied, and the two Protoss exited the Warp Prism, leaving Orkir stewing within.

The girl got up as they approached her, dusting off her clothing. In a cheerful voice, she asked, "Hey, where did you come from? Where are you going?" Though her voice was light, her stance suggested that she was ready to burst into action.

"We're from Coda Village, big sis," a young boy from the village cut in, causing both Protoss to jerk back. How did he get here without being noticed?

"Oh? What about these people in the strange outfits?" the girl asked.

"I don't really know, but they are nice people helping us," the boy replied, shrugging.

The girl walked a circle around the two, as though she was trying to figure something out. Her pose was more relaxed than before.

"So they're not forcing you to go along?"

"No, a fire dragon came and they're helping us escape."

"That is true," Umurul cut in, "My team came across the fire dragon as it was attacking an elven village. We then decided to alert Coda village and assist their evacuation. I am called Umurul, and this is Talis. Who do we address?"

"Umurul, eh? Strange name. Anyway," the girl replied, giving an elegant bow, "I am Rory Mercury, Apostle of Emroy, God of Darkness."

"Greetings, Rory Mercury. Would you like to travel with us?" Umurul asked, recognizing a chance to learn more about the Apostles when he saw it.

"Of course! Can I ride with you?"

In the moment of hesitation caused by the innocent-sounding question, Rory had run past Umurul and was almost at his Warp Prism.

As he mentally ran through possible solutions to prevent her from entering it, Umurul was saved once again by the young boy from Coda Village.

"Ride with us, big sis! We're all very happy to see you!" he exclaimed, almost physically dragging Rory over to a further carriage.

Sighing in relief, Umurul reentered his vehicle. Orkir was still a little annoyed, but his eyes were glowing a far darker shade of red than usual. Before they even moved, Orkir spoke, "It seems I may have overestimated her, if she can be distracted so easily."

"Perhaps," Umurul replied, and the conversation was over. Insteas, he pulled up all the data they had on the apostles and started reading. To the natives of Falmart, apostles were feared as immortal warriors sent by the gods. They were all but invincible, capable to challenging and decimating entire armies. Not even the greatest kings dared provoke or hassle them. Their long lives of up to a thousand years allowed them to hone their combat powers to levels greater than many Zealots.

As the Praetor read through all the information, he noticed Orkir looking over the data as well. His intentions were clear even to the dimmest Terran.

"You will get your chance to face the apostle one day, Orkir. But for now, please do not challenge Rory Mercury until we find out more."

He snorted, "Fine. But when that day comes, it will be glorious." His eyes glowed with great intensity once more as he thought about the day he would face off against an immortal foe.

A few carriages back, Eldryth was having a conversation with Lelei, although 'interrogation' may be more accurate. She was asking questions about magic, with Lelei answering them one by one.

"So no one is certain as to the source of magic?" Eldryth asked for confirmation.

"That is correct. If you don't mind me asking, where are you from, if you know nothing about magic?" Lelei asked.

"We... We come from a distant land, where magic does not exist. As such, I am curious as to its capabilities," Eldryth replied.

"I see. Yet your leader managed to stop the horse from a distance. How?" Lelei asked.

"We..." Eldryth hesitated for a moment, but felt that no real harm could occur from telling the mage some truth, "He used what we call psionic power to hold the horse back. In some ways, psionics and magic are similar."

The two continued talking, each learning more about the other's culture and abilities, though Eldryth avoided many of the former by claiming to be sworn to secrecy.

The peaceful ride was interrupted by screams. Frowning, Talis brought up the Observer's data feed, which showed the civilians panicking and a large flying reptile dangerously close to the convoy.

"Brothers, I am taking command! Prepare for combat! The flame dragon is upon us!" Talis shouted, "To battle!"

Third recon quickly exited their vehicles, just in time to see the dragon unleash a wall of fire at the villagers, scorching the ground and instantly frying dozens of those unlucky enough to be directly under the blast. Roaring, the dragon landed, causing the ground to tremor, and began to feast.

"Our objective is to lure our foe away from the civilians. Get them to a safe distance, then attack it with all we have," Talis ordered. The team leaped into action.

"I shall assist the civilians. Zealots, with me!" Umurul said. He then charged over to a family, one of whom had tripped and fell while the others tried to help her up. The dragon's fire was approaching rapidly, but with the assistance of his psionic power, Umurul managed to get between the fire and the villagers. Raising a hand, he forced the fire to either side of the group. "Flee!" Umurul blasted his psionic message, unable to use his translator.

The family, staring open-mouthed at the fire burning in front of them, were jerked into action by the commanding voice in their heads. Quickly, they got up and ran as fast as they could.

Meanwhile, Agor was using the Reconstructor to heal those injured by the dragon. Simply passing it off as a 'Magical Tool', he skillfully deflected the villagers' concerns and used it to heal them. Regardless of their injury, be it burns, fractures or even organ damage, the prototype repaired the damage in seconds. With Zealots helping move the more heavily injured ones over, the healing process was proceeding rapidly, the speed and precision of it astounding the villagers.

"Civilians are secured. Talis, your forces are cleared to move in," Umurul reported, "En Taro Tassadar!"

"Confirmed," Talis replied, "All forces, engage!"

"Finally, a worthy battle," Orkir exclaimed, rushing to the dragon. Ignoring its deafening roars, Orkir charged forward, unleashing psionic lightning at the dragon. The red bolts struck it in the chest, blackening the scales but doing little else. The dragon sent a wave of fire in retaliation, but Orkir avoided it with ease.

"Fool," Talis muttered. Leading her adepts, throwing glaives at the dragon, they went to support the Tal'darim. The glaives, sharp enough to slice vandanium apart, cut into its scales, annoying it but dealing no real damage due to its sheer size. Regardless, the Adepts kept firing their glaive cannons.

Orkir had managed to get under the massive dragon, which was now entirely focused on turning him into a pancake. Throwing himself aside with telekinesis, Orkir narrowly avoided getting stepped on by the dragon. Bane blades at full power, he sliced at the leg, leaving a searing red gash.

With a roar, the dragon jumped up, flapping its wings, followed shortly by sending a massive amount of fire down.

And the charred remains of the Projector landed in front of Talis and shattered.

* * *

A/N: You didn't think I was going to have the team undercover for the whole story, did you? The real dragon battle begins next chapter.

For now, the story will be more or less following canon, but I have plans for it. Just give me a few chapters.


	5. Chapter 5: The Flame Dragon

**Chapter 5: The Flame Dragon**

* * *

Disclaimer: Starcraft is the property of Blizzard and Gate is the property of Takumi Yanai. I own neither.

* * *

In war, no plan survived. They tend to go out of the window at the first possible opportunity. Battlefield conditions changed as often as the wind. Thus, a vital part of knowing how to fight and win was knowing how to adapt to such changes, or even use them to your benefit. Such traits defined a good commander, and could only be gained from experience.

And Talis had seen a lot of war.

Even as the Projector's illusions flickered and failed, she was already issuing new orders, "Brethren, the Projector is down. Our cover is lost. Do not hold back anymore! Show this beast the might of the firstborn!"

Having healed the injured and relocated them to a safe distance, Agor returned to his forge and began the activation sequences of the Reaver.

"Keep firing! Do not falter!" Umurul called, rallying the Protoss as he threw focused psi-blasts at the dragon, to little effect.

"Let your will be heard," the Adepts replied, continuously firing at the airborne dragon, which retaliated with another burst of flame. Using their psionic transfer, they were easily able to avoid the attack, the fire harmlessly scorching the ground. However, their attacks proved largely ineffective. Though the glaive cannons could pierce the dragon's armored scales, they were unable to deal any meaningful damage against the dragon's bulk.

Orkir was continuously unleashing psionic lightning on the beast, but it seemed impervious to such an attack. They would need heavier weapons to bring down their foe.

"The Reaver is online, but it cannot target the dragon while it is airborne," Agor reported.

"Eldryth, I can assist you in disabling its flight capabilities!" Umurul called out. The Dark Templar nodded once in reply, and, with a burst of power, he sent Eldryth flying at the dragon. Too busy trying to destroy the Adepts, the dragon failed to notice her rapid approach as she cloaked in the air.

Eldryth's path took her near the dragon's right wing. Activating her scythe, she aimed for the base of the wing, only to fall slightly short, her momentum spent. Reacting quickly, she vanished in a blur of shadows, only to reappear on the dragon's back. Scythe at full power, she stabbed it into the base of the dragon's right wing.

The flame dragon roared in pain and rage as the blade cut into it, leaving a glowing gash. Instinct took over and the dragon spun, tucking its wings close to its body. Against the intense forces of the barrel roll, Eldryth lost her grip on her target, causing the Dark Templar to fly off her perch and, after what seemed like hours, slam into the ground with enough force to crack the earth. Having taken the majority of the impact, her force field flickered and died. Still, she lay prone, stunned, cloak failing.

The dragon flew over, intent on finishing her. It landed nearby, shaking the ground. Ignoring the largely ineffective attacks of the others, it aimed at Eldryth, opening its mouth to unleash another torrent of flame. Too wounded to move, she could only mutter, "I'm sorry, Executor. I have failed you."

Fortunately for her, the Zealots were alert to her predicament. Two of them charged over at speeds faster than any horse, crossing tens of meters in seconds. Maneuvering themselves between the dragon and the prone Templar, they activated their shield overcharges, causing their personal plasma shields to expand and glow white. Hellish flame struck the group a moment later but passed harmlessly over the supercharged shields.

It also provided the Reaver a good opportunity to launch a scarab at the dragon's face, upon which it exploded in a burst of plasma.

Roaring loud enough to wake the dead, the dragon's deadly breath cut off. A Zealot reached down to help Eldryth up as his shield returned to its usual transparent form.

"I owe you my life, brave warriors," Eldryth said, in way of thanks.

"We stand as one, sister. Let us continue the battle," he replied, pulling her up.

They looked up to see the dragon moving unsteadily stunned from the Reaver's attack. Half its face was smoking and distorted. They could see, however, that while it was hurt, the damage was not enough to take the dragon down. It was also pissed.

With another earth-shaking roar, the dragon took off, before dashing at the Reaver, flying barely above the ground. Agor, standing beside it, quickly ordered it to open fire. It fired its scarabs at the rapidly approaching beast, but the dragon dodged them easily. As it neared, Agor held up a hand, causing a massive force field wall to spring up in front of him. The wall was over three times the strength of traditional Sentry force fields, so the phase-smith was confident that it could hold a dragon.

The dragon slammed into the force field with enough force to crack it, and Agor's eyes widened in disbelief as it threw itself against the wall, shattering it like glass.

The dragon let loose a burst of flame at the Reaver, forcing Agor to flee the area. Seeing its flames do nothing against the Reaver's shielding, the dragon reached down, dragging massive claws across its enemy, causing the shields to flicker.

In retaliation, the Reaver fired at its legs, causing another explosion and knocking it off balance. Enraged, the dragon roared as it slammed both its front limbs into the Reaver, destroying its shields and cutting deep into its armor. A second later, the Reaver exploded in a spray of metal as the dragon tore it apart.

Roaring in triumph, it turned back to the Adepts, sweeping one aside with its tail. She was sent flying, but her shield held.

"We cannot hold!" a Zealot declared, seeing how their only effective weapon had been destroyed.

"The flame dragon has power higher than even that of a Brutalisk. I recommend we call for support from the Shield of Aiur," Agor recommended, calm again despite nearly being roasted.

"See to it, phase-smith! We will hold it off," Talis replied, already at her wit's end but still firing her purifier glaive cannon. The number of projectiles her forces had fired was enough to take down Thors and maybe even an Omegalisk, but the dragon still stood.

Channeling his psionic power, Umurul locked on to the dragon and cast a feedback loop, sending its immense power against itself. Roaring in pain, the dragon lashed out, spraying the fields in flame.

The fire did little to the Protoss plasma shields, flickering over them harmlessly. As the beast flailed about, Talis noticed its face. The left side, which had been hit by the scarab, was now a mess, and the left eye was nowhere to be seen.

"Aim for its right eye! Blind our foe!" Talis ordered. The Protoss immediately retargeted their weapons, aiming at the dragon's remaining eye, forcing it on the defensive and buying time for Agor.

Connecting to a psi amplifier in his forge, Agor contacted the Shield of Aiur, "Shield of Aiur, this is Agor, phase-smith of third recon. We are in combat with a flame dragon and require heavy support. Sending data of our foe now."

"Request confirmed. Data received. Provide a psi matrix and prepare for warp in," the reply came.

As told, Agor reconfigured a Warp Prism into phasing mode, allowing it to deploy a power field similar to that of a pylon.

"Location confirmed. Warping in now."

"Prismatic beams aligning."

* * *

The villagers, having been escorted to a safer distance, were astonished, to say the least. Not only were the strangers fast and strong, but they were also capable of miraculous healing magic. The magical tool that healed them was unlike anything they had ever known, its speed and precision greater than the most skilled of mages.

That was just a glimpse to the sheer power that the strangers possessed. Soon after evacuating the villagers, they had gone to challenge the dragon. As it usually took armies to even hope to bring it down, the villagers were left speechless as they group of less than twenty rushed into battle. They used some sort of light magic that hurt the dragon, then, soon after the battle began and the dragon leaped into the air, they changed.

Shedding their human forms, each of them transformed into beings more than two meters tall, wearing a variety of clothes, from intricate golden armor to veils of darkest black. They were obviously no longer human, and it was clear from the way they moved that they were far superior. One had turned invisible in mid-air as she jumped onto the dragon, while others could stand in fire and survive without a scratch. Another had held the dragon back, if only for a moment, by simply raising his hand. Their power was akin to that of Apostles, maybe even gods.

If what they saw was godly, then what happened next had no explanation. In the sky beside the dragon, the air shimmered and distorted to reveal a massive silver trident. Form each of its tips a shining laser emerged, the three beams of light converging into a solid shining lance that flew at the dragon. Its seared into its left shoulder, burning through the armored scales in seconds.

Releasing a roar that shook the earth, the dragon turned and tried to counterattack, but the silver sword aimed for its face, the beam of light forcing the dragon back. With a final roar of pain, the flame dragon turned and fled, smoke spewing from its hide.

Cheers erupted from the villagers as they watched the solitude of the retreating flame dragon disappear into the distance. Thanking the gods, they were more than elated as they waited for the strangers to return, triumphant over the once invincible dragon.

Of them, Lelei was the only one who looked calm on the outside. Internally, however, her thoughts were racing. It was no wonder that Eldryth had avoided so many of her questions; she was not human. And their psionic power, just how much could it accomplish? As a mage, she had to find out.

Rory Mercury looked at the scene and smirked. She had high hopes for the strangers, and they had been wildly exceeded. She had been ready to assist them against the dragon but now saw that there was no need. She would have to see just what they were capable of and if they were a threat to the world.

Tuka Luna Marceau had woken up during the battle among the villagers. The moment she laid eyes on the dragon, flickers of memory returned, unbidden. A shadow over her village. Hungry flames consuming trees. Screams of pain. "I'm sorry," someone said, then falling. She was jerked out of the memories by a roar, louder than any she had ever heard. Looking up, she could just see the silhouette of the retreating flame dragon. The simple sight helped put her at ease, temporarily calming her.

* * *

"Target is fleeing. Do we pursue?" the Void Ray pilot asked.

"There is no need. Send an Observer to track it if you wish, but we have protected the civilians, and that is enough. You have done well, brethren," Agor replied.

"En Taro Tassadar."

Victorious, the Protoss headed back to the villagers. Loud cheering could be heard as they neared, but the Protoss were not in a celebratory mood - their disguise was gone, and they had no way to gauge the villagers' reactions.

As third recon crested the hill upon which the villagers were, the latter rushed to meet them, only to stop a few meters away, gasping. They were frozen there for a few moments before Lelei stepped forward, the only person still capable of speech, "You... have no mouth. How do you speak?"

A quick mental exchange later, Umurul replied, broadcasting his thoughts to all the villagers present, "We do not speak as you humans do, but instead communicate mind to mind."

"Can you read our minds?"

"Yes, we are capable of doing so. However, we usually refrain from such an action as it is considered disrespectful."

"Where do you come from?" Lelei continued to question, but the villagers had regained their senses. Unable to contain their happiness, relief, and thanks, they rushed forward, chattering.

"You defeated a flame dragon!"

"Thank you for saving my family!"

"All praise... to the Men of Light!"

* * *

Each day, hundreds of lords and nobles would visit the royal castle. Senators, nobles, and courtiers would gather in meetings while enjoying delicious food, graceful dancers, gambling and courting before discussing the affairs of the Empire.

However, with the recent defeats haunting their minds, each of them had a grim look on their face. The beautiful pieces of art now looked like pebbles on a road while the graceful music sounded hollow and meaningless.

What had allowed the Empire to hold its dominant position among the many countries under the reign of Emperor Molt Sol Augustus were its overwhelming military force and immense wealth. Even a child would know that these were the reasons that the Empire was feared by the other countries. Now, the Empire can be said to have lost an arm.

"Your Majesty, the Colation Army has suffered a major defeat. The dead and missing have reached sixty thousand. If we include the ones who were wounded but are still able to resume their duties, it increases to a hundred thousand. The survivors have each returned to their respective countries."

These numbers had not included the ogres, goblins, giants and other demi-humans, which had limited intelligence and were treated as cannon fodder.

Listening to Domestic Minister Marquis Marcus's report, the emperor nodded his head tiredly, "Just as planned. The cowardly senators who were afraid after we suffered some losses have nothing to worry about anymore."

"However, the movement of the enemies from beyond the gate is a concern."

"Hmm, are you getting paranoid?"

"I was born with this paranoia of mine. I will never attain such magnanimity as Your Majesty."

"So be it. In that case, I shall act to relieve the worries of my trusted retainer. This is not such a difficult problem. The distance from Alnus Hill to here is far. It will be fine to use the Empire's extensive territory as a rampart," the emperor said, "If the enemies start moving their forces, then all the cities and villages leading up to the Empire shall be burned down, the wells poisoned and the food seized till the last grain of wheat. Therefore, amidst the scorched earth, no army could obtain supplies and are thus forced to stop their advancement. With this, no matter how strong their army and their mages might be, they will be weakened."

Without a doubt, the scorched earth tactic was an effective one. However, such tactics would turn their own lands to a crisp, and it would be hard or impossible to undo the damage. It also disregarded the livelihoods of the people by robbing their food and water, and the support of the people would be lost, causing resentment towards the government that could last for generations. Considering all these effects, it an extremely poor political choice, despite its possible effectiveness. Hence, Marquis Marcus had to try to talk sense into the Emperor, in a way he could understand.

"But...the tax revenue would decrease."

The emperor only said, "Hmph. Just cancel a few parades and postpone the plans for the imperial villa." For the Emperor, the suffering of the people and the approval of the citizens were trivial things.

Marquis Marcus bowed his head respectfully, accepting the order. At this moment, a voice that was clear as a bell cut through the quiet air in the palace.

"Your Majesty!" the princess, Pina Co Lada, called as she stormed through the door. She had flame-like vermillion hair and white porcelain skin, accentuated perfectly by her white silk garment.

"What's the matter?"

"The Empire is now having an emergency. What has your Majesty done to curb this problem? Is your Majesty getting senile?" the princess's sharp tongue spared not even the Emperor.

"Your Highness, what urgent matters do you have to barge into the chambers of His Majesty?" the Emperor's advisor asked.

"Obviously, it's about the bandits occupying Arnus Hill. It seems that until this day Arnus Hill remains under their control. I couldn't imagine that your Majesty would still sit with such a relaxed posture after hearing what happened to the Colation Army. Marquis, have you reported the facts to his Majesty?"

Sighing, Emperor Molt held up his hand to stop their bickering. Thinking quickly of ways to appease the princess, he said, "Regarding the enemies of Arnus hill, what information we have on our hands now is very limited. Why don't you go check it out?"

"Me?" Pina was, as expected, shocked.

"Yes. We are still rebuilding of the Empire's army to counter the invaders, so we are lacking scouts and can't draw them from our standing army. The enlisting and training of new recruits will need time. The only troops that are free and is adequately trained would be your Order of Knights. If the knights are not your playmates for pretend games, that is…" the Emperor continued, knowing just how to push the rebellious princess into action.

Under the provoking gaze of the Emperor, Piña shut her lips. She was experienced enough to recognize an 'if you don't want to then shut the hell up' tone.

"Well then. Do you accept this order?"

Gritting her teeth, Pina raised her head with a determined look. With no choice, she replied, "I understand. I will do as you say."

"Then I shall look forward to your achievements," the Emperor replied, more out of tradition than actual curiosity.

"Well then, Father. I shall be on my way."

With that, Pina Co Lada turned her back to the throne, dress sweeping behind her as she left the hall.

* * *

A/N: Yes, the dragon lives. Officially, it's sheer size makes the Protoss infantry weapons ineffective, and the Reaver and Void Ray could not fully unleash their power. Thus the dragon could survive the Protoss technology. Unofficially, it has plot armor.


	6. Chapter 6: Alnus Village

**Chapter 6: Alnus Village**

* * *

Disclaimer: Starcraft is the property of Blizzard and Gate is the property of Takumi Yanai. I own neither.

* * *

"How do you plan to continue?"

The village chief took a moment to decipher Umurul's words, and to remind himself that the Men of Light, or Protoss as they like to be called, could talk mind to mind. When he had figured out the best way to reply, he did so, "Well, those of us with relatives or friends in other towns and villages. Those are safe and will have no problem carrying on."

Umurul nodded, and the chief resisted the urge to bow again. Ever since the Men of Light had shed their disguises and defeated the flame dragon, he and the other villagers were awed by the powerful beings. They seemed perfect in every way. Each stood taller than any man, giving off various auras. Their leader, who was speaking again, floated above the ground and didn't seem to notice that he was doing so.

"And what of the others?"

"Well, those of us who can work, and our families, will probably go to the nearest town to find jobs and houses. It shouldn't be a problem for most of us," the chief replied, "That leaves just the children and elderly with no family ties. There's about 20 of them."

"What of them?"

The chief hesitated for a moment before answering, suspecting that the Man of Light would not like it, "We will leave them to God."

"You would abandon your brethren?" the question was asked out of curiosity, not anger.

The chief sighed, "We have no choice. I fully understand that you are noble and compassionate folk and that this probably seems cruel and heartless in your eyes. However, it's already very hard for us just to take care of ourselves… forgive our selfishness in this matter."

Umurul stared at the chief with his piercing gaze for long enough that the latter started sweating before he replied, "Very well. Please return to the other villagers. I have much to discuss with my team," he said and turned away.

"I am surprised that the humans accepted us so easily. Do they not fear the unknown?" Eldryth could be heard asking the group as Umurul approached.

Agor was the first to reply, "I have been thinking about this. My current hypothesis is that such an event of a new species appearing through the gate is not new. Statistically, it is impossible for so many similar species to develop naturally, simultaneously. Perhaps these humans are familiar with this process already."

"Are you suggesting that the gate has opened on other worlds with biologically compatible species before? Most intriguing," Eldryth commented.

"How goes communication with the humans, Praetor?" Talis asked, noticing Umurul approach.

"Surprisingly, none of them are wary or distrusting of us. Perhaps they are grateful that we drove off the dragon. However, we have a more pressing matter to deal with right now. A small number of the villagers are to be abandoned with little chance of survival."

"Such barbaric behavior is to be expected of these primitives," Orkir commented, "They are not our concern."

"We should never have got involved in this," Talis agreed.

"We cannot condemn them to death without lifting a finger to help. We are more than capable, and honor demands it!" Eldryth argued.

"I am in agreement. How can we call ourselves Protoss if we abandon those who need help? I propose we take them back to base," Umurul declared.

Orkir managed to splutter despite his lack of a mouth, "What?"

"I will take full responsibility for this. Now, let us begin."

First, they had to ask the villagers for permission to do so, and those left behind were more than happy to follow the Men of Light anywhere. They were also shocked by their boundless generosity, for they had never experienced anything like it before. The Men of Light had given them so much but never asked for even a single dreaeni in return. The villagers owed them such a great debt that they would follow them to the mouth of hell. Rumors of their might and benevolence would spread far and wide.

* * *

Princess Pina Co Lada was in an inn on her way to the gate when she heard the fantastical rumors. The bar was dirty, and it only had a little space between tables. The place was so noisy that one would not be heard if he spoke at anything less than a yell. Amidst this atmosphere, Pina, her aide, Hamilton Uno Ro, and two of her knights sat side by side around a table stocked with food and drink.

"Knight Norma, what do you think?" Pina asked.

There was a girl from Coda Village working as a temporary waitress serving the customers. After she had delivered the patrons' orders, she would describe what she had seen. Her story had allowed her to collect a good amount of tips from astonished visitors.

The knight in question sighed internally. Having been born into nobility, he was nowhere near used to being in such a situation, which he considered unfit for a knight like himself. "I think that the rumors are nothing more than bullsh*t, this is a waste of time, and you are a spoiled brat who doesn't deserve to be a princess," he said. In his head.

Out loud, he carefully replied, "If there are so many who said the same thing, then it probably isn't a lie. Still, I can't believe that it was a Flame Dragon."

The waitress put down a bottle of red wine on the table as she said, "It's true. It really was a Flame Dragon."

Knight Norma Co Igloo snorted, "I don't think so. Ancient Dragons, Dragonewts, Slither Wyrms, and Wyverns are all called dragons. It must be some sort of mistake."

In reply to his reaction, the waitress pursed her lips in displeasure.

"Don't mind this cranky old man. I believe what you just said; do tell me more," Hamilton said, throwing a few coins her way.

The waitress's mood immediately changed as she caught the healthy tip. She suddenly seemed a lot more energetic, replying, "Such a generous knight! I'll tell you all I know! They came from the elf village near Coda. At first, they looked like a mercenary group, except with women among them."

"What did the women look like?" someone cut in.

The waitress waved her hand dismissively, "Just like any other. They brought warning of the flame dragon. So, of course, we started to pack up and leave the village. At first, our wagons kept breaking down, so we were slow, but that soon stopped and we could go faster. It was a few days after we left that the flame dragon appeared. Its wings blotted out the sun! It began attacking us; it was terrifying. And then the Men of Light came to our rescue.

Some of them repeatedly cast some sort of light magic that forced the dragon back, and others helped our wounded with pure light magic. Even those of us who were grievously hurt was not beyond them. Their magic healed all injuries in seconds!

Then after we were saved, they went to challenge the dragon. That's right, it was only a small group, but they were not deterred. Then they transformed. Their human shapes were only a disguise, and they dropped it against the dragon."

"And what did their women really look like?" the same voice interrupted again. The waitress paused, annoyed, and looked around for the source. To her surprise, most of the people in the Inn were listening to her story, enraptured. Engaged customers were good customers, she remembered, so she went on to describe the women: physically perfect in every way. That provoked a chorus of whistles from the audience.

The waitress snorted at their response and returned to her story, "They were amazingly fast and strong. Why, they ran faster than horses and could stand in the dragon's fire. They used a heavy weapon like a ballista that shot exploding arrows which burned its face. But it was soon destroyed by the dragon. That was when they summoned that thing."

"What thing?" the curious audience asked.

"The 'Silver Trident of the Gods'. It was massive, almost as large as the flame dragon, and appeared out of nothing after the Men of Light cast their summoning spell. It shot a stream of pure light that cut through the dragon like butter! The dragon ran, unable to face holy judgment."

The people in the bar were silent, awed by the tale, but they soon dispersed and went back to doing their own thing.

"Woman!" Pina called, "This... silver trident. What do you think it was?"

The waitress disliked the knight's disrespect and initially did not want to reply, but remembered her companion's generosity. "Well, I put 'of the Gods' in its name, what else could it be? Only they could create something so powerful."

* * *

"You did what?!" Selendis was not pleased, and it showed. The five primary members of third recon were currently on the receiving end of a glare that could have decapitated Amon. The very air felt heavy with rage. Selendis growled again, "Tell me exactly why you thought this was a good idea, and do it before I send you all back to Aiur for treason!"

When third recon had reported the loss of their Projector and the change in schedule, Selendis had thought nothing of it. In hindsight, she probably should have wondered how they lost the cloaked Projector and why they would need a Void Ray. Perhaps then she would have been prepared for third recon to show up on her doorstep with twenty humans in tow.

"Executor, I take full responsibility for this," Umurul began.

"I do not care whose idea it was, why did you fools decide to do it? Do none of you know what 'Minimal Interaction' means? By the Xel'naga, how does bringing a village of primitives here possibly go under that description?" Selendis' generally calm demeanor was forgotten as she raged.

"The villagers were to be abandoned. Our honor prevents us from leaving them to their fate when we can easily assist them in every way. Furthermore, this allows us to build better relations with the locals without being cast in a negative light," Umurul replied, causing Selendis to let out an internal scream. Despite the obvious disregard for the mission objectives, third recon was right. The Protoss, bound by honor, had no other choice. Even now, as she fumed, she could not bring herself to send the refugees away. Yet, she really did not want to be stuck babysitting a bunch of primitives. There were also plenty of advantages that could not be overlooked. As she considered her options, she began to grin (mentally).

"Very well. In that case, I assign you, Praetor Umurul, and third recon to take care of these refugees. Any resources you require will be provided, within reason," Selendis said, in a calmer voice.

She took a moment to relish in the mess of emotions caused by her message before continuing, just before third recon could speak, "The refugees are now your responsibility. Your objective is to leave a good impression with the natives and ease any tensions about us. Your team has had the most success so far, so third recon is to continue in building your relationship with them to develop more connections for us to learn more about this world. To accomplish this, you are free to choose your own methods, as long as you adhere to our laws and, more importantly, do not share our technology with them. If any of you feel otherwise, you are welcome to return to Aiur. Any questions?"

Third recon decided not to answer.

Sending the others to find and clear a space for the refugees, Umurul and Eldryth went to consult them for a list of their needs and were shocked by the sheer number of facilities and resources that humans required for survival.

"Clothing, sustenance, shelter, waste disposal, warmth, medical supplies," Umurul muttered as he looked over the list again, "How did humans manage to survive at all?"

Eldryth did not reply, choosing to focus on leading the refugees to an area set aside for their use. The rest of the team were already there, clearing the forest.

"How is progress on the temporary village?" Umurul asked as he neared the area, leaving Eldryth and the refugees at a safer distance.

"The ground has been cleared successfully. Currently, we are reshaping the land for optimal placement of the houses. Nano-fabricators at the main base have already synthesized clothing and sustenance for the natives and are constructing the houses now, based off designs from Coda village, but I have personally improved them for greater efficiency," Agor replied, overseeing the construction efforts.

"Excellent work. Please carry on."

Lelei was glad that she had chosen to follow Umurul to the construction site, unnoticed. The Protoss really did have some amazing tools; the healing robot was just one of many. The young mage watched in fascination as lasers cut the land into a perfectly flat area. A strange eyeball-like machine them floated over. Every now and then it would do something, and a black void would appear, floating in the air. She gasped as they took the form of ghostly houses for a moment before they solidified, the entire group of houses appearing in the same way. At the center of the new village, a massive floating crystal materialized, thrumming with power. The young mage could feel the pure strength that it contained, even from a distance. A large pile of clothing, food, and water then materialized around it. Lelei made a mental note to ask Eldryth about what she had seen.

A shadow fell in front of her, and Lelei turned to see one of the Protoss standing beside her. Though he was showing no hostility, the mage felt a jolt of fear.

"Please leave the area and return to the other humans," the Protoss said, his tone conveying that it was more of an order than a suggestion.

Lelei left quickly, mumbling apologies.

Soon, the villagers, having being discreetly scanned and identified to prevent any friendly fire in the case of a firefight, were invited over. As Lelei expected, they were left speechless at the speed of which the houses had been constructed, and their similarities to the old houses back at Coda.

"You are welcome to stay in any house of your choice. Clothing and sustenance have been provided. Use them as you require. You may leave the village and explore if you wish, but note that doing so may be dangerous and we cannot gurantee your safety. Should you find your supplies inadequate or require additional resources, please approach any of us."

The villagers were overjoyed as they inspected the things they had been given. The clothing was like that of nobles, extremely comfortable and beautiful. They were made of some material that the villagers had never seen before. The wide array of food was fit of a king's feast, with many exotic dishes that the poor villagers had only heard of. Above the village well, beside the floating crystal, was a series of pulleys that made it simple for even the children and elderly to get water.

The wonders didn't cease as the villagers went to inspect the houses, which were built of some strange material obviously stronger than wood. Within them were comfortable beds and exquisitely carved furniture similar to those found in the houses of nobles.

Most of the villagers couldn't believe their luck, seeing as how no expense had been spared for their comfort. Lelei, however, felt differently. While it was true that the Protoss had no use for the food and must have imported it from somewhere, yet they treated it as though it was disposable. Lelei's mage instincts kicked in, driving her to find out more about the incredibly advanced Protoss. She just had to find one willing to share.

* * *

Night soon fell, and the Protoss left the newly constructed village and made their way back to the main base, leaving the villagers in their new home.

Now alone, the survivors of Coda Village gathered in a house to discuss their options, mostly about repaying the generosity of the Men of Light and gaining their independence. With the villagers consisting of mostly children and elderly, they would find it difficult to achieve independence, let alone repay such generosity. The conversation ended with Lelei's suggestion of harvesting the scales of the numerous Wyvern carcasses that covered the area around Alnus Hill. According to sage Kato, the claws and scales of Wyverns could be crafted into tough defensive equipment and were thus valuable items. Resolving to ask about it the next day, the villagers retreated to their beds.

"You may lay claim to any number of scales you require. We have already acquired sufficient material for ourselves and they are of no further use to us," the reply came early next morning.

Though once more astounded by the Men of Light's lack of interest in the valuable wyvern scales, the villagers wasted no time. It was like telling them to pick as much as they like from a mountain of treasure. They had at first thought that the Protoss had taken most of the parts, but that theory was disproven after they reached the site. Apart from a small area, the wyvern carcasses were left untouched.

The villagers got to work and, within hours, had collected and processed about two hundred dragon scales and three dragon claws, from just a few wyverns.

Each scale was worth between thirty to seventy Silver Denari, each of which could feed a person for five days. In short, the group was rich.

For the villagers and children who lived self-subsistent lives of relative poverty, the massive influx of income allowed them to buy things they once thought were unachievable. Though they were overjoyed, it was somewhat tempered by the unease that they felt at their sudden wealth.

To sell over two hundred scales was not easy, but sage Kato knew a trader capable and willing to do so. The problem was that he was in Italica city, west of Tipilika city, at the foot of Romalia mountain. It was a relatively large trading city, though it lost some of its importance after the Empire had started expanding its borders. The problem was: between Italica and Alnus lay weeks of travel through bandit territory. The villagers just had to get there without getting attacked and killed.

* * *

A/N: Wonder how they'll manage that?


	7. Chapter 7: Italica

Chapter 7: Italica

* * *

Disclaimer: Starcraft is the property of Blizzard and Gate is the property of Takumi Yanai. I own neither.

* * *

Pina's path took her to a monastery, where she heard that a high ranking member of the Colation Army had arrived, seeking refuge.

A few questions found her the location of the survivor from the Colation Army and his identity as King Duran of the Elbe Kingdom. When she arrived at his room, Pina gasped in shock at the sight. Tended to by nuns, King Duran's left arm and leg were gone and his hair had turned completely white. His face was pale, and it was obvious that he would not live for much longer. Just what had he experienced at Alnus?

The princess ran over to his bed, bowing slightly, speaking, "King Duran, I will notify the Empire immediately and have them ready a physician and a carriage. We'll talk after you regain your strength."

But Duran shook his head, "I'm sorry to reject the Princess' kindness, but I do not wish to trouble the Empire. Besides, I am not long for this world."

"Then can you tell me what happened at Alnus?"

Duran continued as though Pina hadn't spoken, "I have been thinking about why the Emperor would summon the Coalition Army to fight this war. Now, I understood. The Emperor knew this would happen. I think he was angry that we remained intact while his troops were beaten. In other words, the Emperor wanted to have the enemy destroy us for him.

Please go, Princess. I do not wish someone armored in lies and wielding a sword of deception to stand before me. The Coalition Army would have fought to the bitter end to protect this continent. However, our greatest enemy was actually behind us. The Empire is our enemy. I say again, Princess, please go."

Even Pina could feel his rage, but she had to know, "Your Majesty, it is too late to ask you to quell your anger, but could you at least tell me what the enemy is like? What magic do they use, what tactics? Please tell me about your tactics as well."

The king replied, "Three times we went for an all-out attack. We never even made it half-way up the hill; we never even got close to even seeing the enemy. The army of the unified kingdoms was annihilated in minutes and the survivors have returned to their kingdoms. No, I will not speak more of the forces at Alnus. We made great sacrifices to learn this much. If the Princess wishes to find out, then proceed to Alnus Hill by yourself. Perhaps the enemy will tell you, for the price of all your men."

The Imperial Princess stared straight at him, "That will not do. You must tell me everything you know. If not, I will take the Kingdom of Elbe hostage. If your Majesty does not speak, I will lead troops to Elbe and burn it to ash."

At the threat, Duran merely laughed, "Do as you please, Princess. Once I die, it is only a matter of time before my country will be swallowed up by the Empire anyway. Death comes for me swiftly, so all this no longer matters to me. I will rejoin my family in death, and then we will mock you and the Emperor when you follow us."

"You may have lost hope… But the Empire will not lose," Pina stood, looking down at the dying king.

"You believe in power, Princess, as does your precious Empire. What happens when you meet a force far stronger than anything we have? The enemies at Alnus are a mighty army, with weapons of godlike power and tactics of divine potency. They crushed us like insects and burned us to ash. The Empire that brought them here will share the same fate as us. When you find out and beg for help, nobody will answer. Your Empire summoned them here, and here you shall meet your end!" Duran's voice grew louder as his anger built, until he was done. Then he collapsed, gasping on his sickbed, the nun at his side soothing him and glaring daggers at the Princess.

Pina had nothing to say. Since there was no more to be gained from the King, she had to give up on him. Turning her back on him, she left the room.

Upon reaching her knights, Pina was asked, "My lady, where are we headed?"

"We ride for Alnus!"

* * *

When Selendis had received the villagers' request for transportation and protection, she had ordered third recon to accompany them to Italica. She had also said, "While in the town, find whoever has the greatest influence within the Empire and get us an audience with their Emperor. And if I hear a word of protest, I will send you all back to Aiur."

And so, the five primary members of third recon were going to Italica, along with Lelei, Rory, Tuka and a few others. They were not pleased but felt it prudent not to challenge the Executor in her current mood.

A few hours later, the group was led to a group of modified Warp Prisms, which they would be using to travel to Italica. As expected, the locals were happy to be provided with transportation and protection for the trade. They were soon on their way.

Finally alone with Eldryth in a Warp Prism, Lelei could no longer contain her curiosity and let loose her questions. She started with a simple question, "Just what is Protoss magic capable of?"

Eldryth had taken a liking to the inquisitive mage, but remembered the rule of 'No sharing knowledge or technology'. Smiling, she replied, "Child, I have already told you that we do not use what you call magic. Our psionic power allows us to communicate telepathically, and can be used in a variety of other ways."

Lelei was unimpressed by the vague answer and continued, "What of the metal eye that created our houses? Was it psionic in nature?"

"You saw the Probe?" Eldryth asked with no small amount of surprise. In a way, Lelei reminded the Dark Templar of herself, sneaking around to find out more about the world. It was how she had met Zeratul, after all. Watching as Lelei nodded, she decided that not too much could go wrong by telling her more of the Protoss. Hence, she replied, "No, the Probe is a robotic drone used for construction. You saw it deploying micro-beacons for the Nexus to warp in prefabricated houses."

"So you built our houses somewhere else and teleported them over?" Lelei asked for confirmation.

Eldryth sighed, "In such crude terms, yes."

Before Lelei could continue, Eldryth spoke again, "Enough questions, child. The Protoss are forbidden from sharing knowledge with lesser races. Perhaps you could answer some of mine instead?"

"I see," Lelei replied, saddened, "Sure, ask what you want."

"Tell me more about magic."

"OK, but I'm just an apprentice and there is much more for me to learn. After this, we should go to Rondel, city of the Sages. The greatest mages in the world gather there; it would be a great place for us to learn more."

Transition

"We are approaching the city of Italica," Agor informed the other members of the team, a few hours after they had begun their journey.

"That was fast," Rory commented. It would take a mounted messenger days to cover the distance.

"However, I am detecting signs of battle within the city," the phase-smith continued, bringing up a bird's-eye view of the town. It displayed obvious damage from fire, as well as a large plume of smoke billowing freely into the air. There were also a number of makeshift barricades at the South and East gates, where numerous bodies lay. A large number of residents were at work in the areas.

"Take caution while in the city," Umurul ordered after a glance at the screen, "Be prepared for combat at all times. I will seek out the commander here and inquire about the situation."

* * *

Having heard rumors of a large armed force preparing to attack Italica, Pina quickly diverted her forces there. Leaving the majority of her knights behind, she had led a small band ahead to deal with the attackers, whom she was sure came from beyond the gate. Perhaps they wanted to lay claim to the surrounding areas before laying siege to the capital.

When she arrived, she found that the attackers were mere bandits, many of whom were once part of the Colation Army. Italica's defense was led by the young head of clan Formal, who was highly inexperienced. Morale was at its lowest and the town was poised to fall in days.

The princess was disheartened, but she couldn't stand by and watch the bandits ravage the city. Revealing her identity to the clan, Pina took command of the Countess' soldiers in defense of Italica. Rallying her forces and the local militia, she managed to outmaneuver the bandits, forcing them to retreat and buying the city some time. They would be back, and the majority of the Rose Knights were days away, but she was not confident that she could hold for so long. She fell into deep sleep, exhausted.

Pina was rudely awakened by a bucketful of cold water. Spluttering, she prepared to unleash a torrent of profanities when the culprit interrupted her, "Princess, the Men of Light are here."

Swallowing her words, the princess leaped into action, wide awake. Within minutes, she was dressed in royal clothes, striding to the town's main gate to meet her visitors, her knights in tow. Already, she was preparing multiple strategies to take control of the inevitable conversation.

At the gate, without waiting to get a good look at her visitors, Pina flung the door open, saying, "Welcome to-"

Her jaw dropped as she noticed the being in front of her. Over two meters tall, he was like nothing she had ever seen. He was physically perfect in every way, just as the rumors described. He floated above the ground in an impressive display of power and wore golden armor finer than the best in the Empire. Pina was unable to form words as she stood in the man's regal presence, feeling suddenly like a peasant facing an emperor.

"Wh-... What the-" Pina stuttered, unable to form a sentence. Her mind drew a blank, all her preparation and training forgotten. Luckily for her, a young human girl stepped up. "Greetings, I am Lelei, apprentice of the sage Kato. This with me is Umurul, Praetor of the Protoss, whom people like to refer to as the Men of Light," she said, gesturing at the floating person. Her unspoken "Who are you?" lingered in the air.

Taking a deep breath, Pina drew on her pride as royalty to focus her thoughts. Tearing her eyes from the Praetor, she hurriedly replied, "I am Princess Pina Co Lada of the Empire. Perhaps we can talk somewhere more comfortable?"

If she had not been distracted, Pina would have noticed Umurul's sudden interest as she identified herself. But she wasn't, so she didn't. She also did not expect a commanding voice in her head to reply, "That would be excellent."

As she freaked out again, Lelei came to her rescue once more, "The Protoss can communicate mind to mind. As you can see, they do not have a mouth." There was a pause, then, "And they promise that they will not look through your memories without your permission."

'What? They can do that? What if they read my mind and find all the Empire's secrets?! What if -' Pina's frantic thoughts were cut off by Lelei's assurances. Taking another deep breath to focus, she said, "Well then, follow me." Having said that, the princess spun and walked off, her knights following her, as stunned as she was.

They were nowhere near prepared for this.

* * *

While Umurul went to talk to the princess, Lelei went to find Kato's contact to sell the wyvern scales. Rory went to wander the city, looking for anything interesting. Most of third recon stayed in the Warp Prisms.

In the Formal mansion, Pina sat with a number of her knights. Across the table, Umurul floated with Talis at his side, both of whom had declined to be seated. It was unlikely that the chairs would survive.

"So, where are you from?" Pina began.

"Our homeworld is Aiur, which lies across the gate," Umurul replied. He would have said more if Pina hadn't interrupted.

"You are the enemy from beyond the gate?!" Pina exclaimed, and, forgetting the rumors of their power, ordered, "Guards! They are enemies of the Empire. Take them alive for questioning!"

Umurul sighed as the numerous armed guards approached him and Talis, who was already settling into a combat stance. The talk had barely started and the humans were already hostile. Now he knew why they were told to move around camouflaged.

"Calm yourself, Talis," he whispered, then broadcasted his next thoughts to all the guards in the room. "Stand down," he commanded, putting a little power into his words.

The guards found themselves lowering their weapons and stepping away. Mouth open, Pina yelled, "What are you doing? Get them!"

"We are not here for battle, princess, nor do we intend to linger," Umurul said, sounding more annoyed than angry, "Your forces invaded our planet without provocation and slaughtered our brethren. All we want now is an audience with your Emperor to clear this issue."

Stunned, Pina took a moment to compose herself before opening her mouth to reply. Before she could, however, Umurul raised a hand to stop her, eyes dimming as though listening to someone far away. For a while, Pina's pride warred with her fear, then she came to the decision to wait.

"It appears this discussion will have to be delayed," Umurul said, eyes returning to their usual glow, less than a minute later, "A large force of armed bandits marches for the city."

"How many?" Pina asked, concerned.

Umurul's eyes dimmed again, "Primary estimates put their numbers at over a thousand. The city will not hold in its current state."

"Then... I must prepare!" Pina exclaimed, "Guards! Alert everyone! Have my commanders meet me here at once!"

The guards saluted and rushed off. As Pina went through possible strategies to protect Italica, she noticed that the Men of Light had not moved.

"We shall assist in the defense of Italica," Umurul proclaimed.

For a moment, the princess's mind froze, convinced that she had heard wrongly. As her mind rebooted, she asked, "Why? Why help your enemy?"

Umurul's reply was almost casual, "This city is not at fault for the actions of the Empire. It would be heartless for us to leave them to the likes of the marauders that approach."

"Then... What reward do you wish for your services?" Pina asked, still trying to understand the situation. She felt that treating them as mercenaries would be best.

"All I wish is that we complete the discussion that these bandits interrupted."

With that out of the way, and with the arrival of the commanders and tacticians, battle planning begun.

Well, battle planning begun after everyone was done gawking.

* * *

The residents of Italica were desperately repairing their fortifications when they heard that they would be aided not only by the Apostle of Emroy, an elf wielding powerful spiritual magic and a human mage but also by the rumored Men of Light. Elated, the townspeople's courage multiplied tenfold, and the soldiers' morale soared.

If they did have the power to defeat a Flame Dragon, then clearing these broken men who had become bandits would be a trivial task. Of course, the Men of Light were few in number, so they would still have to fight. However, once they summoned their 'Silver Trident of the Gods', it would be child's play to annihilate the bandits.

The despair that filled the town from earlier had vanished, and the peoples' eyes were filled with light and hope. The Protoss presence was a great source of hope, which did not go unnoticed among them.

At Pina's request, Umurul had moved his group to the frontline on the south gate. This way, it would not be hard for them to respond to requests for help.

According to her, the south gate had already been broken through once, and the defensive preparations there were completely destroyed, leaving a gaping weakness in their defenses. In the upcoming battle, it should be the site of intense fighting.

The last time, they had halted the enemy advance with walls and fences, but the ensuing melee had left many dead. Now the townspeople were mobilized in full to repair the fences and strengthen the barriers.

The plan was simple: deliberately make a weakness along the defensive line, draw in the enemy's attacks and strike them down.

It was a solid strategy, with one problem. During the last battle, they had also deliberately feigned a vulnerability, so the enemy would think it was an easy target. The tactic had worked flawlessly, Pina's troops easily overwhelming their opposition after the latter had overextended their forces. The enemy had already fallen for the trap once. Would it work again?

One of the patrolling Observers soon caught sight of the bandit scouts, who were several men on horses. They moved slowly and cautiously, probably trying to scan the current state of the defenses. Their attempts at stealth couldn't fool the Observer's advanced technology, which saw them as brightly as if they were glowing.

"Our enemies approach. Agor, prepare the psi-amplifier. I would have a word with them," Umurul ordered as he watched the scouts, "We may yet end this without bloodshed."

The phase-smith nodded and got to work, fiddling with the psi-amplifier's controls, though he did not expect much from talking to the bandits. None of them did, not even Umurul himself, but he had to give it a try. Despite being misguided and choosing a darker path, the bandits were as much a victim as the citizens of Italica. They deserved a chance to repent.

And if they didn't, Umurul would show them just how terrifying the Protoss could be.


	8. Chapter 8: Battle of Italica

**Chapter 8: The Battle of Italica**

* * *

Disclaimer: Starcraft is the property of Blizzard and Gate is the property of Takumi Yanai. I own neither.

* * *

Agor signaled from his position over the psi-amplifier, showing that it was ready. With a nod, third recon's leader spoke to the army approaching Italica's walls.

"Bandits! I am Praetor Umurul of the Daelaam Protoss. Lay down your weapons, and surrender for your crimes. Come peacefully and you will be given a fair trial. Should you wish to battle, know that none of you will live to see the dawn. Drop your weapons now, or face justice."

The words were spoken with enough force to almost physically push the gathered bandits back. Any sane man would have surrendered, but, desperate and bloodthirsty, the bandits jeered and kept heading forward, weapons up.

"This is your final warning. Stand down immediately or be destroyed."

The bandit archers opened fire, sending a hail of arrows flying over the walls. The defending soldiers ducked behind the stone wall for cover, but Umurul did not so much as flinch even when an arrow ricocheted off his plasma shield.

"So be it."

Channeling his psionic power, Umurul unleashed it into the clouds. An unnatural storm formed rapidly, lightning ripping into the unsuspecting bandits. The air was filled with screams of anguish and the smell of scorched flesh as psionic lightning cut into the bandits' lines.

With a resounding yell, the bandits rushed forward, a mass of bodies pressing forward.

Italica's defenders returned fire, but as they did, a powerful wind whipped out of nowhere. It blew their arrows off course, every single one failing to score a hit.

As Talis and her Adepts loaded their glaive cannons, Tuka called out, "There's a spirit user among them!"

"Eldryth," Umurul said, and the Dark Templar nodded once. Then, she cloaked and was gone from sight.

The Adepts on the wall opened fire, easily cutting down the bandit forces. Their armor was no match for plasma, and most of the bandits were killed before they could reach the wall.

Cutting apart the few that managed to reach the city walls, Orkir deactivated his bane blades and spat, "That was disappointing."

"The enemy forces were below expectations," Umurul agreed.

"Why are we defending this town, though?" Rory suddenly asked, "Isn't the Empire your enemy?"

"To protect the civilians, of course," Umurul replied immediately.

Rory's distinctively unladylike snort told him what she thought of that. "Emroy is the god of war, so he does not condemn killing. But the reason we do so is important. Lies stain the soul."

Sighing, Umurul continued, even as he scanned the area for trouble, "Yes, the Empire attacked my city. But I do not lie. The citizens of this city did nothing against us. To abandon them for the crimes of others... makes us no better than the bandits themselves. That is not our way." Then, with a grim (mental) smile, "Furthermore, a small display of power would likely encourage the princess to be more accommodating."

Rory grinned openly at the answer. The Protoss would use this opportunity to scare the living daylight out of the Empire and be celebrated as heroes for it. They were more devious than she thought. "In that case, I would like to help," she replied, with an elegant curtsy, "It's been a while since I could let loose."

"Preator, we have a situation. The bandits were more cunning than we expected. Majority of them are congregating at the less defended Eastern gate. The natives are falling and will be overrun shortly. A number of bandits have also avoided the sentries and approach the undefended Western gate," Agor reported.

"It seems that we have underestimated our foe. Rory and Orkir, can you assist the East gate? There is likely a melee battle there," Umurul had barely finished when they rushed off. Rory and Orkir were gone like the wind, dashing at unprecedented speed. They would reach the battlefront in less than a minute if they could maintain their speed.

"Well. Agor, stay here and monitor the situation. Alert us to any new developments. The rest of us shall hold the Western gate. Eldryth should be taking out the spirit user soon."

As if on cue, the howling wind cut off and the air was still.

* * *

"I'm impressed. Few humans can keep up with me at this speed," Rory said as she ran across the rooftops on her way to the East gate. Beside her, matching her speed, Orkir sprinted along the ground.

"I am no human," the Tal'darim sneered as they neared the fighting. Clashes of metal and screams of pain could be heard.

A quick look revealed that the defenders had abandoned the barricade, instead running out to meet the bandits. The plan had been good, but the hastily conscripted civilians lacked the discipline to see it through.

Laughing, Rory jumped straight into the fray, sending out a shockwave as she landed. The combatants stopped fighting for a second to look at the newcomer, allowing Orkir to fly in beside her, eyes and blades glowing deep red.

The bandits froze in fear, terrified of going against both the Apostle of Emroy and the imposing figure beside her.

"Come! Show me what you can do!" Orkir bellowed, charging head-on into the pack of bandits. Not to be outdone, Rory followed swiftly, massive halberd ready at her side.

The two slammed into the bandit forces with the power of a small army, immediately destroying any semblance of formation that the bandits tried to put up. Rory attacked first, her weapon affording her more range. Sweeping aside the ineffective thrusts of her opponents, the halberd cut a bloody swathe through the assembled bandits. Orkir was in range a moment later, bane blades cutting through metal and flesh alike.

The bandits who had managed to enter the city were decimated, and the two ran through the gate to meet the rest.

It was two against hundreds, which would usually be impossible odds. But here, it was an immortal demigod and a bloodthirsty alien, both of whom hundreds of years old, against simple mortals.

"Face me, cowards! Show me what you can do!"

With that, Orkir began his attack in earnest. Rory, rushed in after him, noting the way he moved. Fast and powerful, Orkir cleaved through the bandits with skill and power that could only be earned through great experience. She would have to challenge him one day, to see just what he could do. In the meantime, she laughed as she descended onto the helpless bandits, laughing almost maniacally.

* * *

At the West gate, the spirit user hid at the back of the gathered bandits, chanting her spell. She was highly confident of her safety, which was one reason she failed to react when a glowing green scythe decapitated her. Her body, now lifeless and missing its head, fell in a splatter of blood.

Of course, she wouldn't have reacted even if she was prepared. Being dead tended to make that much more difficult.

Even as the bandits around the area began to panic, Eldryth was at work, swinging her twin bladed scythe to cut down her foes like wheat in a field. She left only shadows and death in her wake.

From the West wall, Talis and her Adepts open fire once more, thinning the bandit lines. Unable to survive the bombardment, the bandits abandoned their formation and charged blindly for the gate, where a single figure floated. As they approached, running from an invisible assassin and overhead plasma strikes, Umurul raised a hand, sending a wave of psionic force at his opponents. It threw the first line into the next, sending them tumbling as they yelled in shock. Collapsing into a mess of broken bodies, they made easy targets for the forces on the wall.

* * *

While the battle was ongoing, a single Probe left the Warp Prisms and headed for Italica's sewer systems. The metal grating blocking its entry was removed with a little help from the Probe's particle beam, granting it access to the city's widespread sewer system. Floating through the abandoned tunnels, it stopped at specific areas to deploy micro-beacons. Soon, the Pylons warped in, linking most of Italica into the psi matrix.

Task completed, the Probe begun its return journey, whistling.

* * *

Keeping an eye on the Observers' data feeds, Agor was busy assisting the townspeople. Refusing to allow any further loss of life, he had activated the Reconstructor and was tending to the injured. Most of them were simple cases, the Reconstructor mending their slash and stab wounds easily. The problem was that there were a lot of injured, and the machine would run out of energy far before the day was over. There was one simple way to stop the bloodshed while completing their objectives, and, as more and more people arrived for treatment, Agor ordered a Warp Prism into phasing mode.

* * *

Orkir allowed a sword to bounce harmlessly against his plasma shield in a spark of red, then swept it away with a blade and decapitated its owner with his other. Even as the body fell, limp, he was already moving to his next victim.

Behind him, Rory shattered shields and armor with her halberd before moving in to finish the job. For every hit she took, she returned tenfold, then regenerated as though nothing had happened.

The pair of them had killed over a hundred bandits, but they kept coming, and the two kept killing, cutting a bloody swathe through the bandits.

The town's fighters stayed back, content to let the two carry the bulk of the fighting.

From her perch on the wall, Pina looked on, speechless. Not even an army could take down a single Man of Light. Granted, the Apostle of Emroy was with him, but as far as she could tell, he was matching Rory kill for kill with blades made of... dark light. He had slain so many that he was practically covered in blood, as was the demigod beside him. They looked like demons of Hardy.

Also, he could shoot lightning from his hands.

If just a single warrior could face armies, on equal levels as an Apostle, what could an army do? An entire species? They could take over the Captial, the shining jewel of the Empire with but a squad, leaving all that they had accomplished crashing down. These advanced beings were not to be trifled with, Pina realized with a gulp, her mouth suddenly dry. Whatever it took, she must ally with them.

A strange hum drew her attention to the sky above the city, where a number of strange blue shapes had appeared.

Pina gasped in awe as they took form. There was not one but three of the rumored 'Silver Tridents', accompanied by numerous smaller golden pegasi. She was unable to tear her eyes away even when the tridents opened fire, blinding blasts of light filling her vision. The lasers scorched the land like divine judgment, burning the bandits to ash in a second and turning the ground to waste. They swung their aim, moving back and forth to annihilate entire swathes of bandits. The smaller pegasi flew closer, through the thick clouds of smoke that hung in the air, bursting forth in all their shining glory.

The fully-armored soldiers were ripped to shreds. A hail of lead fell upon the stones of the city wall, leaving it riddled with small holes.

Pina could only watch, silently, in disbelief.

These were unlike the wyvern riders, who elegantly and skilfully attacked with lance and bow in equal measure. They were monsters of the sky, utterly brutal and unforgiving, yet beautiful in design.

Pina shuddered, as though she had been stabbed in the back by a sword of ice. In an instant, everything had been destroyed by absolute brutality. Unstoppable, irresistible.

She could not look them in the eye, yet she could not tear her gaze away.

Unbidden, the lyrics of the song, 'Valkyries' Mockery', rang through her head. This was the ride of the Valkyries. Invincible warriors that laughed as they demolished their foes. Against them, humanity was worthless, meaningless, and powerless. Her pride, her status, everything of worth was denied in an instant.

Pina wept as she felt the Valkyries' disdain. At the same time, she knew there were mighty beings which far exceeded herself. Beings on the level of gods.

What welled up in her heart was respect. Respect and fear. Fear not just for herself, but for the Empire and all she held close.

And from the middle of a blood-soaked battlefield, a certain Goth Lolita looked up and smirked.

* * *

The battle soon came to an end, the Protoss sky forces easily overwhelming the bandits.

As the villagers cheered and celebrated their survival, Pina and her aide were once again in the Formal mansion, preparing to continue the talks with Umurul and Talis.

Except this time, she didn't know what to say.

Indeed, the bandits had been beaten back, and the townspeople were happy to have won and survived. There was still mourning and rebuilding to be done, but now was a time for celebration. In that sense, Pina should have celebrated, as one of the victors. However, all she felt was the desolation of defeat.

Pina had won nothing this day. The true winners were Rory, Umurul and the Men of Light.

These enemies who had taken control of Alnus, who summoned silver tridents and golden pegasi, who held magic in their hands which could bring forth thunderstorms, who had exterminated in an instant those bandits that had troubled Italica.

But why? Taking a deep breath, Pina resolved to find out.

"There is something I must know," she said, looking Umurul in the eye, "Why did you risk your lives for your enemies?"

After the Zamara incident, this topic was familiar and Umurul answered easily, "We, the Protoss, do not wish for war. Your kind may have killed our civilians, but to let you suffer catastrophic losses when we had a choice to avert it would have stained our honor, forever and irredeemably, and I could not live with that knowledge."

"What is honor to you?" Pina asked. It was relatively obvious that she had her own definition of the word.

"It is the measure of your word," the Templar replied, "To do as you have promised, to prevent suffering, to be the best that you can be. Beyond that, it's up to the culture and the person in question."

The princess nodded, "And so you would defend an enemy city from the bandits, at great risk to yourself."

"We need not be enemies, Princess."

Pina looked him in the eye for a more few moments. "The Empire has never been saved by others before," she said slowly as if saying it was just as hard as admitting it, "I wanted to know why you did it. Your kind shows values that we should all strive to achieve. Now, there are some matters that I would like to discuss."

Umurul looked at her expectantly.

Pina gave a small cough, "First, there is the matter of the captured bandits."

"Deal with them as you please."

"Wha- what?" Pina stuttered.

"The bandits are of your world. As such, they should be judged and punished in accordance with your laws," Umurul explained, "Just try to treat them humanely."

"What do you mean by 'humanely'?"

"As you would a friend or relative," Umurul replied easily.

Hamilton stood up, demanding, "Would our friends and relatives attack peaceful towns and villages, to murder and plunder?"

Pina urgently gestured for her aide to calm down, but Umurul was already talking, "A logical point. I understand your frustration. Very well, please just try not to mistreat them."

Pina gave a sigh of relief, "Of course. The second matter involves the cleanup and repair of the damage."

Umurul shook his head, "We will not assist you here. There is sufficient raw material and manpower for relatively swift repair. With the bandits in custody, there is little external threat to Italica, and they can provide additional workforce."

A disappointing, but not an unexpected answer. Pina sighed, "Sure. Finally, there is the matter of your payment. What do you want as a reward for saving this town? Gold? Titles? Land?"

"Our requests are simple. All we want is to open communication between our civilizations to deal with the issue of your attempted invasion of our homeworld."

"Then I will be the voice and representative of the Empire for negotiations with you Protoss," Pina immediately replied, before she could change her mind. Though she disliked their casual dismissal of the Empire's army, she could not turn down such an opportunity to gain recognition. If she played her cards right, she may just be able to take the Empire's throne, despite currently being ninth in line.

"Very well then. As mediator, are you willing to accompany us to Alnus Hill to meet our Executor?" If Umurul was surprised, he didn't show it.

"Executor?" Pina asked, for there was no title like it in the Empire.

"Our leader. If I were to put it into your hierarchy, she would be a Queen," Umurul clarified.

"Oh. Of course. When do we depart?" Pina replied, already regretting her decision. She was not at all ready to meet the Queen of the Men of Light, when even a commander gave a royal presence greater than hers. At least, if she had some time to prepare-

"Immediately."

* * *

A/N: So, a few questions:

1) Do I need to bump the story rating up? This chapter turned out a little bloodier than I expected.

2) Do you guys want the Terrans to get involved? I have plans for the Zerg to enter the scene eventually, but I'm still undecided on the Terrans.

3) Are the disclaimers really necessary?


	9. Chapter 9: Return to Alnus

**Chapter 9: Return to Alnus**

Disclaimer: Starcraft is the property of Blizzard and Gate is the property of Takumi Yanai. I own neither. Better safe than sorry, right?

* * *

A/N: First of all, thanks for the reviews. It's good to see so much support. So, the disclaimers and the ratings stay, for now, but the latter may change after the zerg come in. Also, I've decided that the Terrans won't have a major part to play in this story, except in the finale.

* * *

With no reason to delay, third recon began preparations to return to Alnus with Princess Pina Co Lada. The Battle of Italica had been wrapped up, Pina had agreed to act as a mediator between the two civilizations and Lelei had completed the trade that they had set out for. With respect to the latter, it was simply impossible for the merchant to pay in full, due to the war, so the mage had agreed to lower the price in exchange for information about the surrounding areas.

Somehow, the townspeople had gotten word of the upcoming departure of the 'Men of Light'. A good part of Italica's population was now gathering around their Warp Prisms to send them off. They were excited and boisterous, still celebrating their victory with an excessive amount of food and drink. The Protoss, having no way to consume food, had declined to participate.

As the Protoss waited for Pina, who had requested some time to prepare, a group of maids approached them in appreciation for what they had done. The head maid, Kaine, spoke for them, "There is no way we can possibly thank you enough for what you had done."

"There is no need," Eldryth replied, cloak deactivated. However, further inspection revealed that many of the maids had distinctively non-human traits, such as rabbit-like ears or sentient hair. Curious, the Dark Templar asked about it. The maids quickly introduced themselves. They were: Mamina, a warrior bunny; Persia, one of the catpeople; Aurea, a medusa, and Mome, a human. A short conversation with them revealed a glimpse of the social culture of this world. The information, that humans were the dominating species in this world with the Empire forcibly subjugating many demi-humans, corresponded to what the Protoss were already aware of. When asked for the origin of the various sub-species, however, the responses that they got were lackluster, for no one knew any more than the fact that it had happened centuries ago. Now, it was simply a part of their life. Eldryth made a mental note to question Rory about the issue.

The conversation was cut short by the arrival of Pina and her knights, now dressed in elegant attire.

They marched in formation to the waiting convoy. Leaving her escorts further back, Pina walked up to the Protoss alone.

"Are you ready to leave?" Umurul asked, out of courtesy, despite the answer being obvious.

"My carriage is ready," Pina confirmed, and was startled by the expression that Umurul gave her. Somehow, he managed to give her a 'Don't be stupid' look even when lacking most of a human's facial features.

"Perhaps we should use our vehicle instead," Umurul said, diplomatically, "It would be a quicker journey."

Pina blinked. She had never even considered that the Protoss would be willing to give her a lift. Their vehicles would probably be faster and safer, given their advanced technology. Decision made, she replied, "Of course. A most generous offer."

That provoked an outcry from her forces, especially her loud-mouthed aide, "What? There's no way I'll let you go into enemy territory alone. I'll follow you!"

As one, the rest of the knights and guards proclaimed their intention to follow her.

"No, stay here and supervise the town. I will be fine," Pina shut their protests down quickly, before she could change her mind. Turning to the waiting Protoss, she said, "I apologize for that. So, shall we leave?"

Umurul gave a small nod and gestured for Pina to enter the closest Warp Prism, which had its rear ramp open. Walking over, Pina paused outside it, nerves suddenly overwhelming her.

"Don't worry, it's safe," a voice called out. Looking up, she saw Rory, Tuka, and Lelei already waiting for her, with no Protoss in the vehicle. Apparently, she would not need to spend long hours with them. Pushing her doubts aside, Pina stepped in, the ramp closing behind her.

With a barely noticeable jolt, the Warp Prism began its journey back to Alnus. Around them, the townspeople cheered and waved at their departing saviors. They were treated like heroes, Pina realized. If the Protoss decided to take Italica by force, the townspeople would more likely welcome them with open arms than try to stand against them. That realization gave the Princess a chill.

* * *

Pina was silent for the first hour of the ride, deep in thought. On the surface, she appeared calm and collected, but her mind ran wild. The leader of the Protoss, an incredibly advanced and powerful species, would be meeting her within days. Pina had to plan for it, to try and create a peaceful solution that benefits the Empire. Perhaps she could take advantage of their ideals to allow the Empire to learn more about the Protoss magic, which would allow them to become the ultimate power on Falmart. If not, maybe she could try to find another power to match the Protoss, then gain their support through promises of land, wealth or women.

Pina was interrupted from her musing when the vehicle jerked to a sudden stop. The ride thus far had been so smooth that she had almost forgotten where she was. Then, a ghostly figure suddenly materialized in the center of the vehicle, causing its inhabitants to gasp.

The hologram of Umurul began to speak, facing Pina, "Greetings, Princess Pina. I apologize for this inconvenience, but it appears that a large group of soldiers is headed for us. They appear hostile, but preliminary scans show that they bear your emblem. As such, we have refrained from engaging them."

"What?" Pina exclaimed, "Show me!"

Waving a translucent hand, Umurul brought up a three-dimensional rendering of the surrounding area. A group of armored infantry, led by a few mounted soldiers, were rapidly approaching the Protoss convoy. At Pina's request, Umurul zoomed in to the riders, close enough for Pina to make out the identity of their leader.

"It's Bozes; I put her in charge of the Rose Knights," Pina said, "Quickly, let me out of this vehicle. I will deal with this."

With a nod, Umurul lowered the ramp, allowing Pina to jump out of the Warp Prism. She made her way to the front of the vehicles, where she could see the Rose Knights swiftly closing.

"They have the Princess! Charge forward, we must rescue her!" Bozes' voice filtered to her.

Pina frowned, disappointed at her childhood friend for jumping to conclusions. Furthermore, she was standing alone with no restraints or guards in sight. How had Bozes possibly managed to come to that conclusion?

"Stand down, Rose knights," Pina yelled.

The knights kept charging, weapons drawn. Pina could almost sense a buildup of power behind her, doubtlessly the Protoss preparing to defend themselves. That shot a bolt of fear through the Princess. She would not allow her precious order of knights to be destroyed in a pointless battle. Taking a deep breath, Pina bellowed, "Bozes Co Palesti! By order of the Pina Co Lada, Princess of the Empire, stand down immediately!"

That finally managed to get through Bozes' thick skull. She obeyed quickly, reining her horse to a stop. The calvary riders with her did so as well, while signaling for the slower infantry to come to a halt.

Dismounting, Bozes approached her cautiously, sword drawn, asking, "Is everything alright, Princess Pina? What are these strange things?"

"I'm fine, Bozes. These vehicles belong to the Men of Light, whom you may have heard rumors of," Pina replied.

Bozes' eyes widened, "The ones who defeated the flame dragon? It's true?"

"Yes. They're more than capable of it. They also helped me defend Italica."

"Then... Why are you traveling with them? Alone?" Bozes asked, concern evident in her voice.

Pina paused for a second, looking around nervously before replying, "They are also the enemy from beyond the gate. I've volunteered to act as a mediator between them and the Empire."

"What?!" Bozes shouted, "You will have us yield to them? The Empire will never lose."

"Of course not!" Pina shot back, "By doing this, I can learn more about the Protoss. By understanding what kind of foe they are, we will have a better chance of defeating them. After the loss of the Empire's army and the Colation Army, we need this information, as well as time to rebuild our forces. Negotiations will buy us both. That is why I'm going along."

"Then I will accompany you," Bozes declared.

"No-" the beginning of her refusal was all Pina could say before the knight continued.

"I don't care if you're the Princess, Pina. You are my friend, and there is no way I'm letting you get into such a dangerous situation alone!"

Pina smiled at her friend's loyalty, "Fine. You can come with me. The rest of the Rose Knights are to continue to Italica to assist rebuilding efforts."

Bozes nodded, then turned and started barking commands at the rest of the Knights. With a salute, they rode off to Italica, leaving Pina and Bozes alone with the Warp Prisms.

"Come on," the Princess said, walking back to the one she had been riding in and gesturing for Bozes to follow.

Entering the vehicle, Bozes gasped in shock as she recognized the Apostle of Emroy. Then the glowing figure of Umurul, still waiting patiently, began to speak, and Bozes began trembling as the voice echoed around her head.

"Thank you for your assistance, Princess Pina. May I inquire as to the identity of your companion?"

"Wha... what?" Bozes stuttered. Pina, on the other hand, was used to the unorthodox method of communication and replied, "This is my childhood friend, Bozes Co Palesti. I would like her to accompany me to your world as my aide."

"I am agreeable with that. Please take a seat and we shall continue our journey," Umurul replied without hesitation.

"Come on," Pina said, almost physically dragging her stunned companion into the Warp Prism and directing her to a seat. The ramp closed behind them, and the convoy continued on.

* * *

Pina couldn't believe how quickly they were moving. Easily a few times as fast as a galloping horse, the Protoss vehicles arrived at Alnus within hours of departing Italica. A mounted messenger would have taken days to cover the distance.

Now that Alnus Hill was in sight, Pina and Bozes couldn't help but stare out of the windows. Though the hill had been considered sacred, it was now little more than a mass graveyard, with thousands of corpses lying, decaying, amid the battle-scorched land. Sweat rolled down the two royals as they looked at the remains of the Colation Army. Much of the land had been scorched by flame and massive craters pocketed the area. For such a powerful force to have been so utterly destroyed would require immense might.

"Just what are the Men of Light's mages capable of?" Bozes muttered, surveying the damage, already sounding uneasy.

Lelei, seated beside her, overheard and couldn't help but reply, "From what I have discovered, the Protoss call their magic 'Psionics'. They use it to power their weapons and protect themselves from harm."

Bozes frowned upon hearing the mage's words, "That means... every one of them is capable of using magic? Is that the secret to their abilities?"

"I believe so," Lelei confirmed.

Mages in the Empire were rare, and even a few skilled ones could level armies. If every Protoss was a mage, their combined power was unimaginable. Pina gulped in fear, then realized something. The Protoss trusted Lelei enough to share their knowledge with her. Hence, she began questioning the mage in earnest, "What can their weapons do?"

Lelei looked confused, but did her best to reply, "Well, the gauntlets that they wear allow them to somehow focus their magic into a solid pair of blades. From what I saw, these blades of light can cut through any armor that exists in our world. For defense, each warrior is armed with some kind of shield generator that is also powered by psionics. It creates a powerful shield that is difficult to break through and impossible to bypass."

Mulling over this information, Pina muttered, "If we find a way to recreate these gauntlets and shields, then our mages will be unstoppable. Maybe we'll even have a chance to challenge the Protoss."

Once again, Lelei proved that her hearing was exceptional, "That would be meaningless. The magics used to power the Protoss weapons are a far cry from our own. It would be impossible for us to activate them, let alone recreate the metals used to construct them. Furthermore, they employ a variety of war machines," Lelei said, gesturing around them.

Looking around, the group realized that they were now within the Protoss fortifications. Around them was a sea of gold. Pina gasped with mouth wide open as a pair of Immortals trundled past the window, escorted by Zealots and Stalkers. A shadow then cast the vehicle into darkness, causing the Princess to glance up. Her mouth dropped lower as the towering Colossus passed by. In the air, a trio of Phoenixes flew by, faster than the swiftest birds.

Cold sweat dripped as Pina tried to wrap her head around the casual display of power. She took a moment to reason out the Empire's motivations for attacking the Protoss but came up empty. What possible reason could there be?

"I believe what happened at Italica was nothing compared to the Protoss' full power," Lelei added.

Pina was almost afraid to ask, "Then, what do you think their full capabilities are?"

"I estimate that they can easily destroy any city or town in the world at their leisure. Their weapons and magic are far beyond our comprehension. They are a force that the Empire cannot hope to challenge," Lelei concluded.

"How can you talk like that when the Empire is in danger?" Bozes yelled, unhappy at the mage's casual condemnation of the Empire.

Lelei shrugged. Wearing her usual emotionless expression, she replied, "I am of the nomadic Rurudo Clan. The Empire's well-being has nothing to do with me."

Tuka, who had been listening in, added, "I'm an elf!"

Rory chuckled and gripped her weapon, getting her point across without a single word. The conversation ended there.

In a different Warp Prism, Orkir laughed, having overheard the conversation. For the Princess to even think that she stood a chance, she apparently knew nothing about the Protoss. He would delight in showing her just what they were capable of.

* * *

Exiting the Warp Prisms, Lelei, Tuka, and Rory were given permission to wander the area, as long as they were accompanied by a member of third recon. As such, Lelei stuck closely to Eldryth, asking for information about the Protoss and their tools. Tuka decided to return to Alnus village, while Rory just wandered around the area searching for something interesting to occupy her.

In the meantime, Pina and Bozes were led by Umurul to the central Nexus, where Executor Selendis would be waiting for them.

As they were escorted over, the two couldn't help but look in awe at the towering structure ahead of them. Easily larger than a castle, a floating crystal at its tip, the golden building was more beautiful than anything the Empire had to offer. Just how developed, Pina wondered, was a species that could create such a work of art in weeks.

"Please follow me," Umurul voice cut into her head, causing her to jerk her head in surprise. The princess had been so absorbed in admiring the view that she had stopped walking. Forcing her eyes away, she followed the Protoss into the Nexus.

She was led to a massive golden room near the tip of the Nexus. The place was fit for a king, with exquisite furniture and strange crystals that gave out light. The room was lit by these crystals in a peaceful glow.

"Executor Selendis will be here shortly. Please make yourselves comfortable," Umurul said, and promptly left.

Alone, the two girls collapsed into the seats prepared for them. Even though the small act of walking through the Protoss base had only shown them a small part of their culture, Pina now understood a great deal more about the Protoss. Their power, their art, nothing in her world could compare. The best she could hope for in the upcoming negotiations was no longer to find a way to fight the Protoss, but to find a situation where the Empire could benefit. If they could get the official friendship of these creatures, no force would stand against them.

Looking over at Bozes, Pina began to ask for advice but quickly changed her mind. Her friend sat motionless, an almost comical look of shock on her face as she stared into the air. Pina sighed, knowing that her companion would be no help whatsoever.

Then a door - hidden seamlessly into the wall - opened, and the Executor stepped in.

* * *

A/N: If you're wondering why the Protoss didn't just mass recall third recon and Pina, it's because that's saved for emergencies. They won't bother using it to save a few hours of travel. And I have to admit, Queen Selendis does sound... interesting.


	10. Chapter 10: To Aiur

**Chapter 10: To Aiur**

* * *

Disclaimer: Starcraft is the property of Blizzard and Gate is the property of Takumi Yanai. I own neither.

A/N: Quick reminder: In a previous chapter, I mentioned that third recon was using modified Warp Prisms that physically transport passengers. Unless specifically mentioned, they will continue using these for the rest of the story.

* * *

Selendis hated mornings. Especially since she had been assigned to Falmart. In the morning, all the reports that required her personal attention would begin piling up, as well as having to deal with the hundreds of reports coming in daily. In the afternoon, she could relax, either with combat exercises or by meditation. All that peace was shattered daily under the crushing weight of her responsibility, which mostly involved people coming up to her to ask about every single little thing.

Still, it wasn't all bad. She was free from managing most of the day to day issues of Aiur, and there was the fact that this strange world held many mysteries, all of them fascinating.

"Executor, third recon's report is ready," a computerized voice informed her.

And then there was third recon. The other recon teams were steadily making peaceful contact with the natives. It was according to plan, clean and simple. Then third recon suddenly finds themselves in combat with a flame dragon, become rumored heroes and bring half a village worth of humans to her front door. Selendis almost feared reading the report.

Without a choice, she opened it up. 'Executor Selendis, third recon was headed to Italica as escort for the refugees, who requested protection for the journey there to sell their harvested wyvern scales.' I authorized that. 'The trade was successful, but the city was under siege by a large number of bandits.' That's not good. 'The Princess of the Empire, Pina Co Lada was leading Italica's defense.' How did they always end up in such situations? 'We have decided to defend the city using three Void Rays and six Scouts as a way to protect its civilians and convince the Princess to open communications with us.' What. 'We are now en route to base with Princess Pina. Please be prepared to meet her. En Taro Tassadar. Praetor Umurul, High Templar of the Daelaam.'

Selendis slammed her head on the table, groaning. She really needed to talk to third recon about how they kept getting into such big scenes with the locals. At least they got a high ranking member of the Empire willing to talk.

Transition

Moving quickly, Selendis took her seat opposite to her visitors. She began without further delay, "Greetings, Princess Pina Co Lada and Knight Bozes Co Palesti. I am Executor Selendis of the Daelaam Protoss." With introductions out of the way, she got to the point, "I have been informed that the two of you will be representing the Empire as mediators. Am I correct?"

Pina took the opportunity to call upon her training. Negotiations were just another form of battle, one that she had trained all her life for. She would come out on top. First, though, she would have to find a way to take control of the conversation and force its pace. She replied, "That is correct."

Pina was planning on continuing, but Selendis expertly beat her to it, saying, "Excellent. As of now, there is only one thing that I wish to know. Why did the Empire choose to launch an unprovoked attack on our city?"

Pina gulped. So soon and she had already lost control of the situation. Unsteadily, she replied, "Well... you see, the gate is something of a natural occurrence. The Empire simply uses it to... well, for conquest, to acquire new goods."

"So this has happened before? The Empire has attacked other civilizations beyond this gate in the past?"

"Yes. If you don't mind me asking, what are your plans for the future? Do you intend to conquer more land?" Pina questioned.

"No. The Protoss have no intention of expanding further. All we want now is justice for those killed in your first attack."

That was too vague for Bozes, who blurted out, "What exactly does this 'Justice' of yours entail?"

"We would like you to hand over those who authorized the expedition. We do not fault your soldiers for following orders, so we only wish for those in authority to submit themselves for judgment," Selendis clarified.

Pina almost choked at the demand but managed to contain it. Selendis had effectively asked for the unconditional surrender of the majority of the noble houses in the Empire. They would sooner see the world burnt to ash around them than allow themselves to be captured by the enemy, who were more than likely to torture and eventually kill them. That was what they would do to those that they captured. Their pride demanded that they never surrendered regardless of the situation. It would take a lot of convincing to even get them to think about it.

"I... I'm afraid that is not possible," Pina replied, far more meekly than her training demanded.

"Why not?" Selendis asked. Her voice was neutral, yet the Princess flinched.

"Would you surrender yourself to your enemy if they asked?" Pina burst out before she could think. Her outburst sent the room into silence.

Then Selendis laughed, causing the princess to let loose the breath she was suddenly holding. "You make a good point," the reply came, "Then perhaps we could convince them. Tell me, Princess, what do your nobles value most?"

Pina was confused at the sudden change in topic but went along. To the best of her ability, she answered, "Well, obviously they like their money. They're also used to living luxuriously. Apart from that, there's their reputation and family members."

Selendis brightened as Pina finished, immediately asking, "Would they happen to have sent their children to be part of the Empire's army?"

"Well, most of them do," Pina replied. "But why would you..." she let her voice fade off as she understood. "You have taken prisoners?"

Selendis nodded her head in confirmation, "That is correct."

"How many?" Bozes asked, her face reflecting the worry that both she and Pina felt.

"I am unsure of the exact number, but I estimate that we have about six thousand of your warriors."

The Executor's reply made Pina sweat, "Six thousand?! The ransom would be-"

"Fear not, Princess, we do not desire your resources. Do you think that your nobles would be more willing to cooperate if they knew that their family members live?" Selendis asked.

"Of course! Which parent would not want their children to be alive?" Pina replied.

Bozes added, "But perhaps you could prove your claim? Can you show that you have them?"

"Of course. It will take some time, but a list of names can be compiled. It will be delivered to you, and we can bring you to see them. They may be returned after confirmation of the nobles' cooperation. Is that satisfactory?"

That was far beyond her expectations, but Pina chose to keep that to herself. Instead, she tried to take control of the conversation, replying, "That's fine, thank you. In the meantime, I've been wondering about your power. If you are willing to lend me some of your weapons, I may be able to better convince the nobles to come along."

The lighting in the room visibly dimmed, and Pina got the feeling that she said something wrong. Bozes gulped. The tense silence lasted for a few seconds before Selendis acted. As the lights returned to normal, she replied, "We will not share our technology. Do not bring this up again."

Pina and Bozes nodded numbly. The threat was all too clear.

The Executor sighed, knowing that her guests were in no condition to continue, "Let us stop here, for now. Third recon will show you around. I will return with the prisoners' names soon."

As if on cue, Umurul floated through the door.

* * *

At the recently constructed Alnus Village, Lelei, Rory, and Tuka were having a meal with the rest of the refugees. The money from the wyvern scales had been carefully stored somewhere in the village for future use. They talked and discussed various small issues, but the main topic of the conversation soon shifted to the enigmatic Protoss.

"The 'Men of Light' are strange," someone commented, "Why did they do all this for us? It must have cost a great deal for them to build all these houses."

Lelei took the initiative to reply, "Actually, I don't believe that that is the case. They treat the resources given as disposable. The amount of food is excessive, as is the number of houses. I think that this amount is nothing to them."

"What? Are you saying that these high-quality materials are worth nothing to them? They must be worth hundreds of gold!" another demanded.

"Yes," Lelei confirmed.

Rory licked her lips, "I wonder just how large their cities are. Do you think that they'll let us go through the gate?"

The question caught the mage off guard. Hesitantly, she replied, "Well, they are pretty accommodating to our wishes, but seem to greatly dislike sharing their secrets."

"Maybe we should just ask?" someone suggested, "They have been pretty generous."

"I'll remember to ask tomorrow, then," Lelei decided.

"But who should go?" a curious boy asked.

Lelei shrugged in response, "Perhaps we should get their permission first, before deciding. It is highly unlikely that they will even allow it."

With that, the conversation ended. Tuka was the first to leave. Curious, Lelei went after her, only to hear her muttering to herself.

"Father, where are you?"

* * *

Hierarch Artanis was standing in the bridge of the Spear of Adun, looking over what had once been a planet. It was a painful sight. Even after years, the debris of Shakuras still shook him to the core. He had brought the Spear of Adun to see his refuge planet and to remember the warriors who had fallen here due to Amon's incursion to the material universe.

"...it still is a painful sight." Artanis spoke to himself, clenching his chest.

"Indeed, Hierarch," Vorazun, said, standing with him. "The sacrifice of our warriors will never be forgotten." She added, closing her green glowing eyes in silent mourning. The tranquil atmosphere of the space around the bridge helped the Protoss leaders' mood and the stars seemed to glisten with the memories of the End War.

Sometime later, he turned away. While Artanis wished for more time to properly honor his brethren, many issues demanded his attention. The moment he left the bridge, Karax appeared at his side and began to speak.

"Greetings, Hierarch. I bring news from Falmart," phase-smith Karax said, as the two walked along.

"What is it?"

"First of all, the continental plates on Falmart have been fully stabilized. There should be no further unnatural seismic activity there, but a number of phase-smiths will be monitoring it until we are certain."

"That is good news. What else?" Artanis asked.

"Executor Selendis has managed to open communication with the Princess of the Empire. She requests a list of the prisoners from the invasion attempt to speed up negotiations."

"I see. Tell Executor Selendis that I wish to meet with the mediators personally. Also, find someone to compile the names," Artanis said.

"Of course. Third recon has also requested for a small number of civilians to cross over to Aiur, perhaps with the Princess."

"A strange request. Did they give a reason?" Artanis asked.

"The civilians had taken an interest in our civilization and wish to learn more. One of them seems to be extremely ancient, over 900 years old. Another is skilled in 'Magic'. I believe that studying them may prove insightful."

"I will allow this, then, but make sure to keep a very close watch on them. Be sure not to allow them to keep our technology. Use this opportunity to study them, but do so discreetly," the Hierarch decided.

"Of course. Concerning the gate itself, we have progressed greatly in our study of it. Unlike our own warp gates, it bends space-time, instantly bridging two points regardless of distance. Reverse engineering has proven unsuccessful due to the nature of the 'Magic' that powers it. We require more extensive knowledge of this 'Magic' to proceed effectively, but the gate leaves a signature, not unlike that of Xel'naga technology. The gate continues to destabilize. A more detailed report will be sent to you."

"Strange. I will inform Selendis about this and ask her to increase the priority of studying this "Magic", then. Is there anything else?" Artanis asked.

"That's all for now, Hierarch," Karax confirmed.

"Thank you, Karax. Please return to your duties. En Taro Tassadar."

* * *

Having spent the night in the surprisingly comfortable Alnus Village and eaten the food, enough for a king's feast, provided, Pina and Bozes were returning to the Nexus. As usual, Umurul escorted them over, where Selendis was waiting. With a bow, he left them in the room.

"Greetings once again, Princess Pina and Knight Bozes," Selendis began, "I trust that our accommodations are sufficient?"

It was much more than she had expected, but Pina did not say that. Instead, she replied, "It most certainly was."

"Excellent," Selendis said. Pleasantries concluded, she got to the point, "The names of the prisoners are here, as requested."

As she spoke, she slid a crystal over the table. Coming to a stop in front of the stunned princess, it projected a holographic screen in the air. On the translucent screen, the names of the prisoners were displayed, alongside their ranking, age, and gender.

Pina's mouth went dry as she looked through the long list, noting the names of several very influential people.

Selendis gave her a minute to scan the list before continuing, "You may hold on to the crystal, for now. I expect it back before you return to the Empire. Look through it at your leisure, and we can discuss your meeting with them later. In the meantime, there is something else."

"What is it?" Bozes asked for Pina was still deeply engrossed in the crystal.

"Our Hierarch requests a personal audience with the two of you," Selendis told them.

"Hierarch?" Pina asked, pushing the crystal aside as she refocused on the conversation.

Selendis tilted her head before replying, "In your world, you would call him... the Emperor. He wishes to talk to the two of you personally. Make your preparations. We will depart for Aiur within the hour."

Having said what she wanted to, Selendis turned and left, leaving Pina and Bozes to process what they had just heard. They would soon meet the Emperor of the Daelaam Protoss. In his own world, on the other side of the gate.

* * *

As expected, the Protoss were ready to leave by the time an hour passed. Third recon and the five girls from Falmart were now standing in front of the gate, ready to step into a different world.

Umurul took the lead, vanishing into the gate first. Pina hesitated for only a moment before she followed him, the others shortly behind.

They crossed thousands of light-years in seconds, arriving at the other side of the universe as they stepped out of the stone structure.

"Welcome to our homeworld," Umurul declared.

If she had thought that the Protoss buildings on Falmart were impressive, Pina had no words to describe what she saw once she crossed the gate.

Endless rows of towers that touched the sky... Heavenly chariots that mocked gravity... A sea of gold and silver as far as the eye could see.

Pina found herself staring, open-mouthed. The others had the same reaction, staring mutely in awe around them. Why had the Empire declared war on such a magnificent species? The Empire couldn't hope to compare to them. How could they, when even a basic Protoss Nexus could rival the glory of Imperial Palace?

Standing within the artificial valley, Pina suddenly felt very small and insignificant against the Protoss structures.

As the girls took in the sights, an Observer overhead began scanning them, using technology based on Aiur to get more detailed and accurate information than what was usually possible. The data was then sent to the Archives, where a number of phase-smiths would look through it.

"Princess, please board this vehicle. It will take you to the Citadel Archives, where our Hierarch will meet you," Umurul said, breaking them out of their shock. "Lelei, Tuka, and Rory, please board the other. It will show you around Aldera."

The girls entered their respective Warp Prisms and were off. Unnoticed, their Dark Templar escorts followed them.

* * *

A/N: Emperor Artanis!


	11. Chapter 11: History Lesson

**Chapter 11: History Lesson**

* * *

Disclaimer: Starcraft is the property of Blizzard and Gate is the property of Takumi Yanai. I own neither.

Edit: Rewrote some speech to better reflect Pina and Bozes' reactions to 'Firstborn of the Gods'.

* * *

The Warp Prism containing Pina and Bizes took off first, taking off smoothly and seamlessly entering the constant air traffic. Alongside it, two Phoenixes flew in formation, acting as escorts.

The passengers had their faces pressed against the windows as the vehicle flew, allowing them to look over the city of Aldera. The view from the ground was nothing compared to the view from above, where they could see thousands of buildings in all their glory. As far as the eye could see, the city expanded in every direction.

"Just how large is this city?" Pina asked herself, looking down at the sea of gold.

"Our capital city, Aldera, covers an area almost as large as a continent," Umurul replied, having overheard.

"A continent?! The size of Falmart?" Bozes exclaimed. Pina froze as she tried to imagine the vast plains of the Empire filled with towering buildings and bustling traffic.

"Indeed, yet this city is no longer what it once was. Before the end war that concluded a few years ago, Aldera was truly a sight to behold, spanning across almost half the land of the planet."

Pina perked up at the mention of a war that destroyed a Protoss city. Her training kicking in, she asked, "What is this war you speak of?"

Unfortunately, her answer was, "Perhaps it would be better to allow the Hierarch to explain that."

"Oh. I see," Pina replied, disappointed, "Where are we going, anyway?"

"The meeting will take place in the Citadel Archives, the city hall of Aldera. It should be coming into view soon," Umurul replied.

As if on cue, the towering structure loomed in front of the Warp Prism, taking Pina's breath away, and not for the first time that day. This building stretched far into the clouds, overlooking the rest of the majestic city. It seemed to stretch into the heavens. Nothing the Empire had to offer could compare.

The Warp Prism entered a hanger near the top of the Citadel Archives before its ramp lowered for the Princess and her aide to disembark. They were then led to a strange platform and told to stand on it. Around them, numerous phase-smiths were constantly tapping into computers.

"The Warp Disc will transport you to the Council Chambers, where the meeting will take place. Please do not be alarmed," Umurul said as a way of explaining.

The two barely had time to process the words when the Praetor nodded, giving confirmation to the engineers. A few taps of a button and the two were warped away.

After a brief period of disorientation, Pina managed to get her bearings. Looking around, she realized that she was in a golden room, which had to be higher up than anyone else on Falmart had ever been. Looking out of the windows, she could see the planet's curvature, much of the available land covered in shimmering gold. Above the planet was the eternal night sky, pocketed by shimmering stars. It was beautiful, she realized, mesmerized as she stared.

"Are you well?" a voice asked, "Warp travel can be disorienting for Terrans."

Looking for the source, Pina noticed a large round table in front of her. On the opposite side of it was obviously the Hierarch of the Daelaam. The way he carried himself gave off an air of superiority, as though he expected his orders to be carried out immediately, without question. Yet, he seemed kinder than the Empire's own Emperor, who expected nothing but loyalty through fear.

"I'm fine," Pina hastily replied.

"What the heck just happened?" Bozes demanded.

Given the technological difference between the two civilizations, Artanis tried to keep his explanation simple, "That was what we call warp travel. The exact science behind it is quite complex, but on a fundamental level, we can bend space-time to shorten the distance between two points. This allows nearly instantaneous-"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Bozes stated.

Artanis sighed and dumbed down his explanation further, "We teleported you over."

"I see..." Pina said. There were powerful mages in the Empire that were capable of teleportation, so she could understand the concept.

"If you have no other questions, let us begin. I am Hierarch Artanis, leader of the Daelaam Protoss," his words were soft, yet demanded Pina's absolute attention. It was the voice of a commander, a leader who inspired utmost loyalty. Pina had never wished for anything else than to be able to speak like Artanis, to have his presence. The Empire would be hers.

"First, can tell me about the Empire? About its beginnings and development?" Artanis asked.

Never one to waste a chance to show off the Empire's power, Pina began to speak, "The Empire was founded over 600 years ago and is now ruled by Emperor Molt Sol Augustus. We control most of the continent of Falmart and have many vassal states. Overall, no other fraction can match our power.

In the Imperial government, the Emperor has absolute power. He has the responsibility for the overall policy of the state, its diplomacy and has the final authority on most matters of state. However, substantial power also lies in the hands of the Imperial Senate. Many lesser kings and nobles swear loyalty to the Empire and provide troops during times of war whilst controlling most of the local affairs in their territories as vassal states.

250 years ago, a war we call the Arctic War took place. It was the largest conflict in the Empire's history and marked turbulent times, but we managed to defeat our enemies and become victorious. Less than a century ago, there was a widespread rebellion that the Empire crushed swiftly and effectively."

Artanis seemed deep in thought as Pina finished her story. He asked, "What of the apostles?"

Pina hesitated. "Well, we don't really know much about them. All I know is that, to become an Apostle, one must be chosen by a god. They are immortal and powerful, capable of battling armies. After a thousand years, they will ascend to godhood, and no one really knows what happens after. "

"I see," Artanis said, and it was quiet.

"What about the Protoss? What is your story?" Pina then asked.

"You wish to know the history of the firstborn? Very well," Artanis said.

As he spoke, the room began to change, displaying holographic projections. It started as a view of Aiur, before zooming out rapidly and displaying hundreds of planets, suspended in space.

"First, you must know what lies beyond your planet. Out in space, there are infinitely more planets, many of which contain life. Of all the sentient species, there are three great races of the Koprulu sector. The first are the Terrans, primitive yet surprisingly resilient and adaptable."

The images focused on a planet, where humans could be seen. Unlike those on Falmart, however, these Terrans constructed great iron cities, their size rivaling that of Aldera. Pina was enthralled. Could the Empire eventually reach such a stage?

"The second of the dominant races are the Zerg, Secondborn of the Xel'naga. An insectoid species with only one purpose: evolution."

The view switched to show a volcanic planet. The surface of the planet had been covered by a purple gooey layer, and hundreds of strange buildings littered the land. On closer inspection, Pina realized that the buildings were alive, even breathing as they pulsed softly. She shuddered.

"And the last of the great races are the Protoss, Firstborn of the gods."

"Wait, what?" Bozes' yell interrupted Artanis' explanation. Pina froze as well. If the Protoss truly the children of the gods, the Empire would stand zero chance of actually defeating them.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"What do you mean, Firstborn of the gods? Which gods? Hardy? Flare?" Bozes demanded.

Artanis tried to explain, "It is just an honorific. The 'gods' we speak of are the Xel'naga, an advanced species that played a vital role in our development."

"A species... more advanced than you Protoss?" Pina ventured.

"Yes, child. The Xel'naga knew the secrets of the universe itself. Their knowledge makes ours seem lacking."

The Xel'naga sounded like gods, alright. They would be either a powerful ally, or an impossible enemy. Pina asked, "And where are they now?"

"The Xel'naga have vanished, and not even we know where they have gone."

"Oh..."

Artanis continued, "Back to the topic at hand, this is Aiur, millions of years ago."

The view changed to that of a planet, filled with lush jungles and a small silver moon.

"The homeworld of the Protoss. It was here where the Xel'naga uplifted us, the Firstborn. With their blessing, we achieved interstellar travel within millennia. The separate tribes of Aiur turned into a civilization.

However, after the Xel'naga departed, we began to fight against ourselves. These barbaric times were known as the Aeon of Strife. It was the darkest of our history. Great minds were slain and technological marvels lost."

The holographic projections changed as Artanis spoke, his voice betraying his sorrow, showing Protoss fighting with weapons, not unlike those of the Empire.

As the battle of the Firstborn continued, a single individual, wearing what looked like a hooded cape appeared. He was holding a glowing cyan crystal, calling out to the battle with such strength that the bloodshed ceased.

"The war only ended when an individual known as Khas found that the psionic bond that used to connect all Protoss together and, through forbidden methods of the Xel'naga, learned how to attune us to it once again."

Then, Khas lifted the khaydarin crystal up to the sky. With a burst of energy, it flared to life as arcs of energy shot from it and hit every Firstborn in the world. Their glimmering cyan eyes started to glow brighter and their nerve cords started to arc with psionic energy. Their thoughts became one.

"The Khala was developed: the sacred union of our every thought; every action. With this, the Firstborn were united once again, and the Aeon of Strife finally ceased. The Golden Age of the Protoss began, with the tribes across Aiur reunited. Lost knowledge was reclaimed and we spread farther into space. Ever since, Khas was referred to as the Saviour of the Protoss."

The view shifted to a colossal city of gold and cyan. Billions of Protoss walked around on the streets, vehicles sped between buildings and massive ships entered and exited from the levitating Stargates that lead to the low orbit of Aiur. Pina gawked at the majesty of the city, as she had seen such beauty before. Even the current city of Aldera paled in comparison.

Artanis continued, "Despite the greatness of the Khala, some individuals thought that it destroyed individuality. Thus, to sever themselves from the Khala…

The images now showed a group of Protoss cutting their nerve cords with glowing blades.

"... they choose to sever their nerve cords, becoming the first Dark Templar. They were deemed traitors by the Conclave, and Adun was sent to hunt them down and destroy the rouge tribes. Unwilling to shed the blood of his brethren, he instead helped them escape. Hence, they traveled through space, searching for a world to settle in… Shakuras."

Unlike the Protoss homeworld, this city was silver and emerald. At the center of the city was an island surrounded by a lake with a pyramid-like temple resting on it. Its sky was bright purple as if it was an eternal twilight, leaving Pina breathless.

"Soon after, we came into conflict with the Zerg as they invaded our homeworld. By bringing their full might to bear upon us, they were eventually successful, claiming Aiur and allowing the Overmind, the leader of the Zerg, to root itself into the planet."

The screen showed millions upon millions of Zerg descending upon Aiur, a massive wave that blotted out the sun. In retaliation, the mighty Protoss fleets returned fire with deadly plasma. They could not, however, cut down an enemy without number. One by one, the golden ships fell. Pina and Bozes watched in awe and fear as the Protoss forces slowly dwindled.

"As a last resort, Executor Tassadar led his forces to the Overmind itself while the others Protoss forces kept the Zerg at bay. With no other choice, Tassadar flew his ship into the Overmind, channeling his power. This managed to end the monstrosity's life at the cost of his own. Tassadar shall forevermore be remembered as a great hero."

The projections switched to an ariel view of the Overmind, a gigantic mass of flesh and tentacles. A carrier was seen heading in a collision course with it before everything turned white.

"The Zerg went feral with the death of their leader, forcing us away. The Protoss fled to Shakuras, leaving Aiur in the hold of the Zerg. The next years were spent rebuilding the Golden Armada to retake our homeworld. Four years ago, the fleet was launched to carry out this task. However, this coincided with the return of the Dark God Amon, a fallen Xel'naga, who corrupted the Khala and possessed every protoss connected to it."

The view was now that of a massive armada, supported by legions of ground forces. The number of forces would easily be able to conquer Falmart a few times over, Pina realized with a gulp. Suddenly, the eyes of the Protoss turned red, their bodies stiffening as something else took control.

"I managed to gather the survivors aboard the Spear of Adun, last of our great Arkships. Through Zeratul's help and sacrifice, we learned of a way to fight Amon's corruption: to sever our nerve cords, ridding ourselves of the corrupted Khala. Uniting the ancient Purifiers, robotic warriors designed for war, and the Tal'darim, a smaller fraction of Protoss, and moved to reclaim our home. The attack was successful; Aiur was reclaimed and Amon was locked down by the Keystone and thrust back into the Void."

A glowing object, the Keystone, was seen forcefully pulling in the corruption from the gathered Protoss. It blazed red, cracking as Amon fought its influence.

'Without the Khala, what will we become?' the image of Selendis asked fearfully.

'Free'

With a yell, Selendis ignited her psi-blade and swung, cleanly severing her nerve cords. 'En Taro Artanis!' she called out, now free from Amon's influence. The rest of the Protoss soon followed their Executor's lead, and Amon was sent into the void.

"Even then, the Fallen One was not fully defeated. Forming an alliance with the Terran Dominion and Zerg Swarm, the three races cooperated for the first time in history, pushing into the Void to defeat Amon, once and for all."

The next scene made Pina weak in the knees. In a dark, shattered land, a battle among gods was raged. On one side was a massive creature, protected by numerous crystal obelisks. The other was the allied armies. In addition to the massive Protoss fleets, the Terran and the Zerg displayed their power as well. Massive iron knights the size of castles walked the battlefield, spewing fire and lightning. Worms that could have swallowed entire houses burst forth from the ground, screeching. From their cavernous mouths burst forth a tide of insect terrors, claws tearing apart any that stood before them. An audible buildup of energy could be heard, shortly before a burst of light streaked down from the heavens, shattering an obelisk. The combined power of the armies steadily pushed forward, but their foe did not stay idle. Unleashing bursts of void energy, he ripped entire bases apart, shattering the very ground. From rifts around the battlefield, Void Thrashers and appeared, the monstrous protectors of Amon that would make grown men shriek in fear. Alongside them were the demonic hybrid, artificial creations from the genetics of two of the great races. Relentless, the three races pushed forward. One by one, the crystals protecting Amon's form fell until there was just one left.

'You are but a product of the flawed cycle. Manipulated for the entirety of your existence,' a dark, deep voice said, sending chills down Pina's spine.

'You know nothing about me! I care little for the Xel'naga's Infinite Cycle or your twisted lies. No, I choose something different. I choose freedom... for all of us.'

A blazing form of a woman descended, staring at Amon, who stubbornly clung onto his final crystal. 'This is not over...' he hissed before the void crystal vanished.

The barrier finally down, the godlike woman unleashed a powerful beam of energy at Amon, sending cracks of light crossing throughout his body before he was torn asunder. Everything went white.

"With the aid of Sarah Kerrigan, the newly born Xel'naga, Amon was destroyed. In the aftermath of the End War, the Daelaam united the remaining tribes and reclaimed Aiur as the homeland for all protoss. Under our banner, the Khalai, the Nerazim, the Purifiers, and the Tal'darim are welcome as one, though the majority of the Tal'darim have chosen to remain distant."

Done with his speech, Artanis looked at Pina. The Princess was shivering in fear, unresponsive. Her companion was in a similar state.

That might have been too intense, Artanis thought. Out loud, he said, "I apologize. I got carried away with the display. Would you like to rest, before we continue?"

Pina nodded numbly, so Artanis signaled the phase-smiths. A second later, the two girls were warped away.

Pina gasped as she materialized in a room, golden like the rest of the city. There were basic furniture and beds, as well as a decent amount of food on a table. Calming herself, Pina took stock of her surroundings. The room had little decorations, which struck her as odd. Usually, guest rooms had great pieces of art to display the Empire's power. Beside the food was a crystal, which showed a message, 'Princess Pina, this room is for your use. If you have any requests, touch this crystal and speak your mind. Feel free to rest for any duration necessary and alert us via this crystal when you are ready to resume talks. You may wander the building if you wish. En Taro Tassadar.'

After the two recovered from their shock, they sat silently in the grim atmosphere of the bedroom.

An intermediary for the Empire and the Daelaam. Pina now realized just how heavy a burden it truly was.

If this war continued, the Empire would undoubtedly lose. The difference in civilization, technology, and warfare was far too great to overcome. She had seen it with her own eyes and felt it with her own body. Not only that, the Protoss were apparently on friendly terms with the only forces in the universe that could match them.

"Your Highness... What do we do?" Bozes began, in an attempt to clear the air.

"Tomorrow we return to the Capital," Piña answered, still distracted by her thoughts. When she returned, she would immediately begin the work for the peace talks, in her role as mediator. She did not know what form those talks would take. If things went wrong, they would end in the Empire's defeat. But if she let the war carry on, the death toll would cause the same result.

There was no choice. Everything fell to her. Pina converted her resolve into words.

"I will end this war."


	12. Chapter 12: Sightseeing

**Chapter 12: Sightseeing**

* * *

Disclaimer: Starcraft is the property of Blizzard and Gate is the property of Takumi Yanai. I own neither.

A/N: As Guest helpfully pointed out, Pina and Bozes didn't freak when Artanis said 'Firstborn of the Gods'. Given the world they live in, that would probably have happened. Truthfully, I completely overlooked it. But I rewrote that part, so it should be better now. Thanks for the tip, and if anyone spots any other inconsistencies, please let me know.

* * *

"So, where would you like to go first?" Eldryth asked. She and Orkir were in the Warp Prism with Tuka, Lelei, and Rory, with Agor driving.

Rory was the first to speak up, "Can we go to a sparring area?"

Eldryth considered the request for a moment before replying, "That should be fine, but I'm afraid we cannot lend you any of our weapons."

Rory looked at her in glee, "Then let's go! I challenge you, Orkir of the Protoss, to a duel!"

The Tal'darim's eyes blazed red, "I accept your challenge, Rory Mercury the Reaper."

Eldryth sighed.

* * *

Even as the Warp Prism entered the training grounds, the Zealots using it were quickly gathering around a cleared and prepared battle area. Agor had sent details of the two fighters and prepared the field, but had not expected every single Protoss warrior in the area to be gathered to watch the upcoming battle. At first glance, it was an unfair matchup, an experienced Tal'darim ascendant against a young Terran. However, the data showed otherwise.

Rory, though she looked like a weak human youth, was actually quite powerful. Over 900 years old, she was guaranteed to have considerable combat prowess. Her natural regeneration ability exceeded even that of Zerg Roaches, capable of regrowing entire limbs. She was likely nearly immortal. Rory also possessed great physical strength, as could be seen from her effortless usage of her halberd.

On the other hand, Orkir was an ascendant, who was also hundreds of years old. He had lived in a culture where battle was a daily occurrence. Even after he left to join the Daelaam, he had not slacked off on his training. Their bout would truly be a once in a lifetime occurrence, even for the long-lived Protoss.

Agor acted as referee while monitoring the fight from a variety of screens.

"The battle shall end when either combatant yields or becomes unable to continue. Try to avoid lethal blows, and please don't damage the building. Begin!"

Orkir made the first move, dashing straight up to his opponent in the blink of an eye. Bane blades outstretched, he slashed, one after another, at Rory. To her credit, instead of being cut down immediately, Rory managed to bring her halberd up to block the blow, centuries of instinct giving her unparalleled reaction times. At the same time, she adjusted her stance to give herself a better balance, lowering her center of gravity to meet the blow head on.

The bane blades struck the metal, and failed to cut through.

The fighters froze, locked in place as the points of contact sparked and hissed. Around them, the audience displayed similar reactions. The sense of surprise was palpable.

"Why is everyone so shocked?" Lelei asked, nudging Agor.

He spared a glance at her before replying, "Protoss pis blades are made of pure energy. No conventional metal can withstand them." He then went back to analyzing the combat data.

"Oh..." Lelei muttered, turning back to watch the battle.

Pushing Orkir away, Rory swung her halberd, forcing the Tal'darim to dodge backward. Not giving him time to recover, the Apostle went onto the offensive again, repeatedly slashing at the Tal'darim while darting around the larger fighter. Using her speed, she ran circles around the larger fighter, spinning her halberd as though it weighed nothing. Orkir easily kept up, spinning and using his twin weapons to block the blows.

Roughly pushing the halberd aside as it came close to his face, Orkir threw Rory off balance. As she stumbled slightly, he pressed his advantage, leaving two deep cuts across her chest. Against any normal opponent, that would have been enough, but Rory simply jumped back, her wounds closing even as she landed.

"Well done," the Apostle complimented Orkir. Standing at a distance, he replied, "You are skilled, as well."

Orkir let Rory have the next move, carefully watching her to predict her move. When her legs tensed, he was ready, blades crossed to block the uppercut that came. His block was successful until Rory smirked and twisted her halberd. At the same time, bracing herself, she pushed up with her considerable strength. The result was an astonished Orkir being sent into the air, tumbling backward. Rory jumped up after him, halberd raised above her head. As the Tal'darim reached the top of his arc, the reaper brought her weapon swinging down.

Orkir slammed into the floor, with enough force to shake the ground. His shield protected him, but the landing stunned him, allowing Rory to dart over, the business end of her halberd at his throat. Smirking, she asked, "Do you yield?"

As a way of answer, Orkir sent a telekinetic blast at his opponent, sending her flying across the arena as the invisible force slammed into her, breaking bones. As Rory lay gasping on the floor, Orkir pushed himself up, leaping over the distance separating them. Arms outstretched, he aimed to impale the Apostle, who lifted her halberd with a single thin arm, batting Orkir aside.

Orkir landed on his feet, rushing back for another attack on Rory, who was standing up as her bones healed. The two clashed again, plasma bane blades against a surprisingly durable halberd. Again and again, the two struck out, now more cautious as they learned about the other's capabilities.

As Rory swung downward in a heavy downward swing, Orkir raised both his weapons to block them. With the Apostle using her full strength and the Tal'darim sending forth a blast of telekinesis, the two were thrown apart. Digging her halberd into the ground, Rory left a deep groove as she came to a stop. On the other side, Orkir telekinetically righted himself, slowing his momentum.

A few seconds later, they rushed back into battle. This time, it was not a fierce clash of brute force against brute force, but instead, an elegant dance of parries and counterattacks. Back and forth they went across the ring, advancing, retreating, circling, attacking, defending, dodging. Their bodies were little more than dark blurs as they sped up, interrupted regularly by flashes of red.

The two broke away from each other, returning to either side of the field. The Apostle was grinning widely, obviously happy at facing a foe that was on her level.. While Agor had expected Orkir to be pleased as well, he felt a certain degree of unhappiness from the Tal'darim warrior. It was unsettling.

Still smiling, Rory raised her halberd for another round. She was met with lightning, deadly arcs shooting through her. The arced through her, locking her muscles in spasms. Screaming, she lost her grip on her weapon, collapsing as her legs lost feeling. The lightning soon cut off. Forcing her body to respond, Rory immediately did a backflip, causing the bane blades to streak just in front of her. Again, Orkir advanced, slashing, forcing her to back away again. In the middle of her flip, however, a force slammed her onto the floor, cracking the ground and allowing Orkir to cross his blades an inch away from her neck.

"Victory is -" Orkir's deceleration was cut short by a kick to the chest. With her full strength, getting hit by Rory's blow was like having a baneling detonate at point blank range. He was thrown across the arena again, stunned. Sweeping up her halberd, Rory pressed on, landing solid blows on her opponent as he stumbled. Sweeping his legs out with the shaft of her weapon, she slammed him onto his back, before leveling the sharp end at his throat again, this time positioning it to cut flesh should Orkir attempt another telekinetic attack.

Orkir froze, pressed against the ground.

"Victory goes to Rory Mercury," Agor declared. After he said that, Rory immediately released Orkir, who got to his feet.

"A worthy opponent indeed. Your skills are most impressive," the Tal'darim said.

With a childlike grin, Rory replied, "It has been many years since I had such a great battle. Thank you for the experience."

Around them, a new sense of respect was forming. Not only did the Apostle manage to defeat Orkir in single combat, but had displayed honor after her victory. The trait was held in greatest value by each member present, and for Rory to show it as well made her deserving of respect. The silence stretched on.

"Can I visit your library now?" Lelei asked.

* * *

"You don't use books?" Lelei asked. She was in the Archives, with Eldryth as her guide. The rest of the group had declined to follow them, instead choosing to wander the city. She had expected a massive library full of books, but what she saw when she entered the Archives surprised her. Hundreds of crystals lined the shelves, completely unlike any books Lelei had ever seen.

"Indeed. Our records are stored on Khaydarin crystals, which can condense information much more effectively than primitive ink on paper," Eldryth replied.

"How much more effective?" Lelei asked, leaning closer to a crystal to inspect it.

"Some crystals are more effective than others. Our more pristine crystals can store as much knowledge as thousands of your primitive books, but the one in front of you only has about fifty."

"Amazing..." Lelei muttered, peering at the crystal in front of her, which could apparently hold more data than entire libraries. "How do you read it?"

Eldryth shrugged, "Just touch it. I wouldn't recommend it though, as the feeling can be overwhelming for your human brain."

Lelei poked the crystal, letting out a gasp as information flooded her mind. Her pupils dilated and her body froze as she tried to contain the rush of knowledge.

Hearing Lelei's exclamation, Eldryth quickly positioned herself to catch the mage when she inevitably fell, mind overloaded. A few seconds later, however, Lelei remained conscious, and Eldryth allowed herself to relax. Lelei stayed unresponsive for a few minutes before jerking away, panting as though she had run a marathon.

"Are you alright?" Eldryth asked, concerned.

Lelei slumped onto the floor. After trying to regulate her breathing, she replied, "I'm fine. That was... incredible. So much knowledge..."

"That's good. If you don't mind me asking, how did you cope with it? Normal Terrans would have fallen unconscious within seconds of contact."

Lelei frowned as she considered the question, accepting Eldryth's extended hand. "Well, I suppose it could be due to my beliefs. As I worship the twin gods La and Elange, I gain their blessing of having a greater ability to learn and retain knowledge."

"Most curious. What of the other gods in your world? Does worshipping them grant blessings as well?"

"I believe so," Lelei confirmed.

"I see," Eldryth replied absentmindedly, deep in thought, mostly about the gods and their blessings. As such, she didn't realize that Lelei was poking another crystal. She was only alerted by the sound of a body hitting the floor. Looking around, the Dark Templar found Lelei unresponsive, collapsed on the floor.

Sighing, she hoisted the mage over a shoulder, preparing to bring her to medical facilities. Before she left, Eldryth noted the contents of the crystals that Lelei had touched.

Warp drives and particle physics.

* * *

"What material is your weapon made of?" Agor asked Rory as they left the training area.

"It was a gift from Emroy. I don't know what it's made of. Why?" Rory replied, sounding curious.

"Your halberd managed to withstand repeated strikes from fully charged bane blades. Nothing we have ever seen, not even Xel'naga technology, can withstand such damage," Agor replied, "May I analyze it?"

Rory gripped the halberd tightly, almost protectively, "This is more than just a weapon; it is proof of Emroy's will. I won't let you take it."

"I understand," the reply came, dissatisfied but understanding, "Would you permit me to scan it? Doing so will not affect your weapon in any way."

Rory gave it some thought before agreeing. She then held it out horizontally, as asked by the phase-smith. When it was in position, a green light from the Warp Prism moved over the weapon, scanning its constituent materials. The data appeared on a screen in front of Agor, who briefly thanked the Apostle before committing his full attention to analyzing the data.

The results were shocking. The metal of the halberd matched no known element or alloy, and the Protoss knew a lot of different metals. Furthermore, the molecular structure seemed illogical, pushing the boundaries of chemistry. It was highly unlikely that such a material could exist naturally, or be created with Falmart's level of technology. Even the Protoss may not be able to recreate it. As such, he could only conclude that magic had had a hand in its creation.

Transition

In the meantime, having escorted Rory and Tuka into the Warp Prism, Umurul took off and asked, "Where would you like to go next?"

Rory, having already visited a location, shrugged and said, "Let Tuka decide."

There was no answer. She turned to look for Tuka, who was slouched in her seat, staring out of a window absently.

"Tuka? Are you well?" Umurul inquired. There was no response, so Rory moved and poked her arm. That caused her to sit up with a jolt.

"Huh? What?" she asked.

Deciding to ignore her strange behavior, Umurul repeated his question, "Is there any place you wish to visit?"

"I'll just follow you," Tuka muttered, then went back to silently staring out the window.

"Is such behavior typical of elves?" Umurul asked Rory, who shrugged in response.

"I have no idea, but elves aren't my specialty. She's probably just tired. Can we go to a clothing store?"

Deciding to trust Rory's judgment, Umurul focused more on her question than Tuka's condition. "I highly doubt that any of our attire will fit you. If you have a specific garment in mind, I can bring you to a forge to create it."

"Really?" Rory's eyes widened.

"Yes. The material cost would be insignificant compared to our production capabilities," Umurul reassured her.

"Then let's go!" Rory cheered.

* * *

The phase-smiths and scientists had not been idle while the girls were sightseeing. Data had been collected on their physiology from a variety of sources, from long range scans to discreetly acquired tissue samples.

The results were interesting, to say the least. Starting with the Apostle, her genetic makeup had a distinctly recognizable Terran base, much of it had been modified, partially responsible for her strength and regenerative capabilities. However, it did not explain her longevity, nor could it fully account for her powers. The researchers eventually concluded that some form of magic was at work as well, having found traces of it in her cells.

As for Tuka, the elf, her genetic makeup was similar to that of Terrans. The difference was that her genes had given her cells an increased capacity to rebuild themselves, which enabled them to live far longer than humans. A side effect was the elongated ears, which were a curious phenomenon. They served no recognizable purpose and were of no apparent benefit, so it was extremely illogical for the extensions to exist. The scientists made notes to question the subject about it.

As for Lelei, the mage, her genetic structure was almost identical to the Terran. When they received notification of her 'blessing', they delved deeper into scanning her brain but could find no evidence of modifications. The conclusion was either that she was just mentally stronger than the average Terran, enough to withstand the first crystal, or that the source of her power was magic, which was currently undetectable.

From samples of the flame dragon's scales, and that of the defeated wyverns, the Protoss found the source of their fire resistance. Their molecular structure was extremely compact and efficiently arranged, providing both durability and heat dispersal that could withstand intense temperatures. More surprising was that the structure was unlikely to have been developed naturally, through evolution, but pointed towards either genetic modification or the intervention of 'magic'.

Results confirmed, the phase-smiths sent it up the chain of command, before focusing on their next task: creating a device that can locate traces of magic.

* * *

"Hierarch, I bring urgent news!" the messenger ran up to Artanis, who had been headed for the Council Chambers.

"Go on," Artanis said.

"The Observer dispatched to follow the flame dragon has managed to locate its nest. From within, there was a strange energy signature, which the Observer went to investigate. Unfortunately, it was noticed by the dragon and destroyed, but it managed to get a scan of the mysterious energy source and send it back."

"What is it?" Artanis demanded, worried by the messenger's tone.

"Without a doubt: Xel'naga."

* * *

A/N: You asked for deviation from canon? Well, here it is. About Rory's fight: she can block bullets with her halberd and lift an armored jeep barehanded. I'm pretty sure she can beat a Tal'darim. Maybe. Well, anyway, I say she can, so she can. There wouldn't be much of a battle if her halberd just gets cut in half, right?


	13. Chapter 13: To Falmart

**Chapter 13: To Falmart**

* * *

Disclaimer: Starcraft is the property of Blizzard and Gate is the property of Takumi Yanai. I own neither.

* * *

Pina was worried when she was once again warped into the meeting room, this time alone - Bozes choosing not to follow. It was already time for the final round of negotiations, but the Princess was still trying to make sense of what she had previously heard. Not only did she get a glimpse of the true capabilities of the Protoss, but she had also watched them, and two other equally powerful species, kill a god. A god.

The implications were clear. If the Protoss decided to invade, no force would be able to stand against them, not even the gods and their Apostles. The realization made Pina gulp, more convinced than ever for the need for a peaceful resolution. It was the only way to keep the Empire standing. Yet, a smaller part of her mind, conditioned by a life of teaching, still held out hope that she could, somehow, get the Empire to come out on top.

"So this is the princess of the Empire? Disappointing," a voice reached her ears, dripping with disdain.

Instinct took over, bringing Pina out of her thoughts to rebuke the disrespectful person. That urge was quickly stifled as she realized that Artanis was no longer alone, this time with three other Protoss and a strange four-legged construct around the table. Under their combined gaze, Pina couldn't help hut start sweating. She really wished for a companion, preferably Hamilton, whose negotiation skills would be really helpful.

"Greetings, Princess Pina," Artanis said, glaring at the red figure, who was uncomfortably close to her, that had spoken earlier. "I apologize for that comment. It was uncalled for," he continued, never taking his eyes off the speaker. She gave a 'hmph' but averted her gaze.

Artanis sighed. "Princess, these are the Executors of the Protoss. The one in red, on your immediate left, is Yalara, representative of the Tal'darim."

Said Executor gave another annoyed grunt as she was introduced.

"To her left is Vorazun of the Nerazim," Artanis continued, choosing to ignore Yalara's action. Vorazun nodded as her name was spoken, gazing curiously at Pina.

"To your immediate right is Talandar, Executor of the Purifiers." The four-legged being gave no reaction.

"And, finally, Selendis, whom you have spoken to before."

Selendis nodded, "Greetings, Princess."

Pina gulped, unprepared to deal with both the Emperor and his advisors.

"We have gathered here this day to-" Artanis began, before Yalara cut in, "Just get to the point. I don't want to spend any longer talking to this primitive than I have to."

Once again, indignation flared up, but the emotion was quickly smothered. There was nothing Pina could do, though she hoped at least Artanis could teach her a lesson. Advisors in the Empire had been executed for less.

"Executor Yalara, Princess Pina is an honored guest and will be treated as such," Artanis reminded, then continued, "But to the point. These are our terms: We want the Empire to hand over those responsible for the attack on Aiur. We will be sending a diplomat to assist you with this. In return, we will not expand our territory. The prisoners will be returned upon the arrival of the responsible parties, but the details can be ironed out at a later date. Is this acceptable?"

Artanis spoke confidently, as though he was already certain that she would agree. While he made no threatening gestures, Pina felt complied to agree. It was a relatively fair deal, though she doubted that her father and the nobles would see it that way. Not that she could really do much anyway, considering the technological difference between them. Hopefully, the envoy could be helpful. As such, she replied, "I accept the terms, but there is something I would like to request."

"What is it?"

"Can you release some of the prisoners first? It would act as confirmation that you have who you claim to, as well as help convince the nobles," Pina said.

"Very well," Artanis replied, "In one hour, we will bring you to the prisoners. There, you may select a few individuals to release."

"Thank you," Pina replied, instinctively giving a small bow.

"Then that will be all," Artanis said, and Pina was warped back to her room.

It was quiet for a few moments after she left. Yalara broke the silence by asking, "Is that what we were summoned for? To intimidate a primitive?"

"No. You were called for a more important issue: Xel'naga artifact energy signatures have been detected on Falmart," Artanis replied. The declaration caused another period of silence as the Protoss tried to figure out the implications.

"Impossible! It must be a mistake," Yalara declared.

Talandar was quick to rebuke her, "No, the readings are accurate. Both phase-smith Karax and I have gone through the data repeatedly. It is not anything we have seen before but unmistakably Xel'naga in origin."

"What could the Xel'naga want with Falmart?" Vorazun wondered.

"That is why we are gathered here. We must decide on a course of action," Artanis said.

"I propose we send third recon to investigate," Selendis began, "Along with a few of the natives that they have befriended."

That was met with outrage, "Why should we involve the primitives with our issues?"

Selendis was quick to defend her reasoning, "Namely, Rory the Apostle and Lelei the mage. Their extensive knowledge of the terrain and the Flame Dragon will prove beneficial."

The other Executors were silent as they heard Rory's name. All of them knew of her victory against the experienced Orkir in the training field. And Lelei was an interesting case, as well.

Noting a lack of disapproval, Artanis began speaking again, "So, it is agreed. Third recon will-"

"Why third recon, though? Why not another recon group, or a specialized warrior contingent. The Flame Dragon is a dangerous foe," Talandar questioned.

"That is because they have formed the strongest bonds to the natives. They have also proven to be sufficiently capable in combat, and it goes without saying that reinforcements can be warped in almost immediately if the situation calls for it."

The Executors had no further questions or objections, so Artanis continued, "Thus it is decided. We will be staying on Falmart a little longer. Selendis, have you anything you wish to add?"

"Actually, I would like to carry out several missions involving the civilian population of Falmart. Observers have detected forces from the Empire carrying out a 'Scorched Earth' tactic in the area around Alnus. They are destroying the land by burning it to ash."

"Why would they do such a thing? Wouldn't the villages in the area be destroyed?" Vorazun asked.

"I believe that the Empire is attempting to delay our expansion efforts. For us, that is completely irrelevant. The important point is that I believe that we can use this opportunity to gain support from the civilians. If we provide assistance to the affected villagers, we can gain their support and potentially damage the Empire's reputation, which would assist negotiation efforts," Selendis explained, "I plan to give them basic supplies and transport to Alnus Village, where the refugees from Coda can help. There are also a few other strategies that are being planned."

The Executors voiced their agreement of a solid plan, and it was decided.

To end the meeting, Artanis said, "Selendis, please proceed with your proposal immediately. Be extremely careful to encourage our values and prevent our technology from leaking out. En Taro Tassadar, Executors."

* * *

Pina didn't know what to expect. What conditions would the prisoners be in? If it were the Empire, they would most likely be beaten and enslaved, but the Protoss didn't seem like the type to do that. So what would they do to their prisoners?

Pina was most certainly not expecting them to be lined up in rows of cylindrical cells on a wall. More amazing was the fact that they all seemed to be unnaturally still.

"What did you do to them?" she demanded of Artanis, who was accompanying her.

The manner in which he replied suggested that he had completely expected the question, "We have put them in stasis. Essentially, time does not pass for them."

"How is that possible?" Pina wondered, moving closer to investigate the stasis cells.

"I cannot share that information. Have you decided on a few to be released?"

Pina handed him a slip of paper, which the Hierarch scanned and handed over to a nearby phase-smith. A few moments later, five stasis cells blinked, before warping their occupants into the center of the room. They collapsed in a heap, visibly disorientated.

"Be advised, Princess. These prisoners' last memories are of invading Aiur. They will likely be hostile once they recover. Please-"

Artanis was cut off by a commotion. The five released prisoners had recovered and were understandably confused. They reached for their weapons, drawing swords and spears with a ringing of metal.

"You let them keep their weapons?!" Pina exclaimed, stepping away as the group huddled together, back to back, instincts kicking in as they looked around at their unfamiliar surroundings.

Artanis looked confused as he replied, "Yes. They are no threat to us, and we have no use for such basic weapons. Please go talk to them. You are in no danger."

Drawing once more on her royal background, Pina strode forward to meet them. As expected, the group turned to face her, weapons at the ready, only to lower them as she was recognized.

"Lady Pina? What are you doing here?" one asked. They then noticed Artanis standing behind her, and their eyes widened. "Princess! Behind you!"

Pina sighed as the soldiers raised their weapons again. Convincing them that they had been captured and that the battle was long over would take a bit of doing. At least the commotion seemed to have caused the Protoss to forget about the crystal they loaned her. If she could just get it back for the Empire's scientists to look at...

* * *

It was soon time for the girls to return to Falmart. At the gate, Tuka was waiting for the others to join her. She had chosen to stay in her room for most of the past few days, unwilling to partake in the activities. She couldn't get over the nightmares of flame and death that seemed to fill her dreams. Her father, back at Falmart, would help her, Tuka was certain.

Rory Mercury was the next to arrive, wearing her usual Goth Lolita Priestess attire. In a bag, she carried a bundle of clothing. Skipping happily over, she joined Tuka in waiting for the others.

Lelei was there shortly, accompanied by Eldryth. They were discussing warp drives, which came as a surprise to nearly everyone. None had expected her to remember the contents of the crystals so accurately, nor was she expected to understand its mechanisms with such clarity. In her hand was her customary mage staff, except that a certain Dark Templar had modified it. It now bore silver inlay that shimmered in the light.

Joining Tuka and Rory, she asked, "So, are we ready to return?"

Eldryth shook her head, "Not yet, we will depart once the Princess arrives."

It would be almost an hour before Pina and Bozes made their appearance, with Umurul, two Zealots and five strangely quiet - and fully armed - humans in tow.

"Who are they?" Lelei asked, pointing at the soldiers, breaking off her mostly one-sided conversation with Tuka.

Pina replied, "The Protoss have allowed some of their prisoners to be released, as a show of good faith."

Lelei nodded, then wondered, "Why are they so... subdued?"

Pina hesitated.

 _"Enough of this," Artanis declared, having had enough of the five bloodthirsty soldiers fruitlessly attempt to break the force wall separating them from himself and the Princess. They had not taken their imprisonment lightly, apparently. Stepping forward, he released his psionic power. The soldiers collapsed under a sudden force, pressed against the ground. "Stand down and listen to your Princess, or you will never see the light of day again," he grumbled, patience worn thin. The soldiers struggled to get up but were unable to challenge the telekinetic grip. With a sound akin to a growl, Artanis gestured downward with a hand, and the protest of creaking metal filled the air. He held it for a few seconds before releasing his influence, and the soldiers groaned as they fought to get up, muttering apologies as they did._

"They know the situation," Pina said, simply, in a tone that conveyed exactly what the 'situation' was.

"Huh," Lelei mused, as another Protoss joined them. Similar to Umurul, this High Templar floated above the ground, leaving a trail of blue after images. Their attires were similar, except that the newcomer wore a long, flowing blue cloak as well. After greeting Umurul, he went straight for Pina, he said, "Greetings, Princess Pina. I am Prateor Tetgyr. I will be the envoy accompanying you for the meetings with your senate."

Tetgyr had been chosen due to his experience as a diplomat. Not only had he extensively studied Terran behavior, but he had also been in many diplomatic missions with both the Terran and Zerg. He was known for his cunning and skill when it came to political issues, having managed to stabilize issues with the Tal'darim, as well as having a major role in the current peace between the three civilizations. His was hence trusted by the Executors to represent the Daelaam on Falmart.

His job was to build relationships with people there and to keep a firm grasp on the important members of Imperial society.

"But before we leave for Falmart, there is something you must do," he said, holding out a hand as though expecting Pina to hand him something.

"What?" Pina asked, putting on her best innocent expression.

"Please return the crystal with the prisoners' information," Tetgyr clarified, not fooled in the slightest. Pina mentally cursed herself, then reluctantly drew out the crystal and handed it over. That plan was foiled already.

Their trip to Aiur now over, the group would return to Alnus before going their separate ways.

* * *

The console beeped, signaling an incoming call, and Artanis frowned. He had not been expecting any at the time. Shrugging, he moved to accept it, allowing the holographic screen to display a red-eyed figure, not unlike Orkir. The difference was that this one was more imposing, giving off an aura of power.

"ARTANIS!" Alarak, Highlord of the Tal'darim, bellowed. Artanis briefly wondered how he had found out, then dismissed the thought. It was probably Yalara or Orkir who had shared the information, not that they were prohibited from doing so. Although Artanis would have greatly preferred it if Alarak had not caught wind of the happenings at Falmart.

The Hierarch sighed internally but kept his voice neutral, "It is an honor to meet you too, Highlord. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"You know very well what," Alarak spat, "Why are the humans not destroyed yet? Why do they still live? They invaded our homeworld and you choose to talk to them?"

Having already discussed that issue with the Executors, Artanis gave the same reply, "They are a primitive species and we are-"

"Neither of us are fools, Artanis. Save the talks of justice for someone who cares. Something in that world had caught your attention, or their lands would be burning by now. You will tell me what it is."

Artanis sighed again. He really hated dealing with the Tal'darim. "Magic," he replied simply, and waited as Alarak burst into laughter. It subsided within a minute.

"Maybe I was wrong. You truly are a fool, Hierarch, if you believe in those Terran tales of 'Magic'," Alarak sneered.

"Believe what you will. The humans have displayed scientifically impossible capabilities, a feat that we will fully investigate," Artanis said, still displaying little emotion.

Alarak snorted in derision but did not comment.

"If that is all, Highlord, I have other business to attend to," Artanis continued, moving to sever the connection.

The screen shut off before he could, and the Hierarch let out a long-suffering sigh. Maybe he should assign someone else to deal with the Tal'darim.

* * *

A/N: I've just realized that I never gave proper descriptions for my characters. So, basic descriptions: Umurul looks like a basic high templar, except without the cloak. Talis looks exactly the same as she does as the champion in Fenix coop. Eldryth is classic dark templar except without that ridiculously long veil. Agor looks like Karax with four robotic arms replacing his nerve cords. Orkir looks like a generic Ascendant. The new guy, Tetgyr, is a basic high templar, including cloak. (I get all these names from a Protoss name generator, by the way. Apparently _Gun_ is an actual Protoss name, and so is _Draxxech_. How do you even pronounce that?)


	14. Chapter 14: Elves

**Chapter 14: Elves**

* * *

Disclaimer: Starcraft is the property of Blizzard and Gate is the property of Takumi Yanai. I own neither.

* * *

The group separated as they stepped back onto Falmart. Pina, Bozes, and Tetgyr (and a few Dark Templar, just in case) were given a ride back to Italica, where they would meet up with the rest of the Rose Knights, before heading for negotiations with the Empire.

As for Lelei and Rory, they were asked to accompany third recon to the dragon lair for 'information gathering' the next day. The two accepted without hesitation, then left to prepare.

Tuka immediately left for Alnus Village the moment she could, heading to the house where she lived. She opened the door with a bright, "I'm home!"

She tilted her head because there was no response.

"Hmm? Not here?" she muttered.

After searching the house briefly, she sighed and said, "Really, Dad, where have you gone? I look away for just a moment and this is what happens."

Tuka then left the house, wandering around the village. This behavior was not unnoticed by a certain High Templar. Combined with her melancholy on Aiur, Umurul began to get worried.

As such, he brought Tuka's behavior up to third recon, when they gathered for a strategy meeting to prepare to investigate the flame dragon's lair. After describing her actions, he asked, "Do any of you know what's happening with her?"

Orkir looked annoyed, obviously uncaring. Talis and Agor both had no experience with such issues and hence kept silent. It was Eldryth who replied, "Lelei and I have noticed this as well. She believes that Tuka is suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder due to the flame dragon. Her mind is coping by pretending that her father is alive, but she cannot find him as he is not. I am inclined to agree with Lelei's analysis."

"So how can we solve this?" Umurul asked, "Her delusions are affecting her health."

Eldryth gave the mental equivalent of a shrug. "I am no expert in Elvan psychology. I have no idea how to help her."

Orkir snorted. "I'll deal with it," he declared, and he stomped off in the direction of Alnus Village.

Umurul watched him leave, content to let him handle the issue, oblivious to the disbelieving gazes of the others. He was ready to refocus on the topic at hand when Talis asked, "Are you just going to let him go, Praetor?"

Umurul turned to her, looking confused, "Why not?"

The rest to third recon looked at each other. "He's Tal'darim," Agor volunteered.

"The Tal'darim may be different from us, but they have effective problem... solving... techniques..." Umurul's voice trailed off as he remembered the Tal'darim's favored solution to most issues: brute force.

The others watched him float off hurriedly after Orkir, then turned back to discussing strategy.

* * *

Umurul was nearing the Village when he felt a powerful surge of psionic energy from one of the houses. That told him two things: one, that Orkir had treated the issue as he usually did, and two, that he was too late to stop it. The most he could do now was to minimize damage.

Bursting into the house, Umurul demanded, "What have you done, Orkir?"

"Problem solved," he announced triumphantly, stepping aside to reveal Tuka unconscious on the bed.

"What did you do?" Umurul repeated, his voice stern.

In a decidedly unrepentant voice, Orkir replied, "I got it into her head that her father is dead and not coming back. She won't be having those delusions anymore."

"You should not have done that," Umurul reprimanded him, floating over to check on the elf and pushing Orkir aside in the process.

Orkir frowned, "I took a simple step to solve a problem. It was clean and efficient."

"You could have damaged her mind permanently if you made even a simple mistake. It was an incredibly risky move," Umurul countered, scanning Tuka's brainwaves. There seemed to be no lasting damage, though she would have a massive headache when - if - she woke up.

Orkir snorted. "Why do you care?" he asked, "The elf is as primitive as the humans of this world. She's worth nothing."

Umurul spun around, narrowing his eyes. Hints of rage began seeping into his words, "Every life is precious, Orkir. And as the advanced species, we must understand every individual's value."

"I did not come to Falmart to protect a bunch of primitives," Orkir almost hissed, his eyes darkening and a visible aura of red appearing around him. "I did not come to worry about an elf. Such trivial matters are nothing to me, to us, and the Executors would agree."

"It is only because of Executor Selendis that you are here, and may I remind you that you are under my command. I can have you removed from the team if I deem it necessary," Umurul replied, allowing his voice to reflect his steadily mounting anger. Around him, a blue aura grew to match his subordinate's.

Orkir was almost yelling as his aura flared, "You do not command me! I follow you because it is to my benefit to do so, though this decision is looking to be a wrong one."

"If you live only to battle, Orkir, then you may as well stay with the Tal'darim! Why did you even join the Daelaam, when you would fit much better there?"

That was apparently the wrong thing to say, as the red aura blasted forward. Never had Umurul seen Orkir so angry.

"Do not speak of them to me! Every day their reputation precedes me. Their sins are not on me! How can you call yourself Templar, if you judge me on the actions of others?"

"Others? Did another choose to attack her mind? Did another force your hand?" Umurul demanded, "These actions are yours and yours alone, and you will have to take the consequences!"

"I do not bow to you! You have no right to demand anything of me! Coming here was a mistake," Orkir spat.

The red and blue auras violently clashed, an extension of the two enraged Protoss as each tried to exert their will over the other. The sudden silence was deafening until a whisper cut through it.

"Then leave."

The soft words cut through Orkir's rage. "What?" he asked, confused.

Umurul's voice was hard, nothing like his usual tone. "Leave. You are no longer a part of third recon. Go back to Aiur, or get someone else to find your battles. It matters little. You are no longer welcome with me."

The two glared at each other, neither willing to back down. The stare went on, red and blue auras clashing relentlessly.

Seeing how the standoff was getting nowhere, Umurul decided to end it, firmly speaking, "Do not make me involve the Executors."

Orkir froze, the implications of the whispered threat all too clear. With a final glare on the level of Selendis', he turned away, withdrawing his aura. He then strode away, slamming the door off his hinges as he threw one final remark, "So be it."

And as he left, Umurul allowed his aura to dissipate as he collapsed, exhausted and disappointed.

How had it come to this?

* * *

Somewhere in a forest, a small spring flowed between the trees. A large boulder lay by its side, and an old man sat on that boulder. Magic staff in hand, he carefully watched the pupil he had raised. As an old sage and her mentor, it was his duty to observe how she had grown.

Lelei La Lelena stood calmly by the side of the small lake. She grasped her staff in one hand, preparing to work her magic. The old man noted its silver inlay, the obvious sign of modification from her visit to another world.

Taking a deep breath, Lelei began. Muttering ancient words of magic, she channeled her power into a small ring of plasma around her hand. This ring of light orbited her wrist like a bracelet.

The ring quietly split into two, then two again, over and over. As the number of rings increased, so did their size, and they gradually spread forward. Larger and larger they grew, constantly spreading forward, until each new ring could easily encompass the mage.

With over thirty rings now floating serenely in the air, Lelei's preparations were ready. Slowly, she withdrew her arm from the ring in the air, then snapped her fingers.

The smallest ring exploded, barely visible and not very powerful. Then the next one exploded as well, and the following one, in a chain of steadily mounting intensity. It culminated in a roaring inferno of fire as massive amounts of energy was released in a short period of time, sending up an immense surge of water and steam from the nearby stream.

Water fell like rain.

Bathed in the sudden downpour, Kato could not move for a moment. This was far beyond the results he had expected. Be it the impact, the high-temperature steam around them, or the icy cold rain that fell, all of them were nothing he had seen before.

Lelei maintained her usual blank expression even as the water fell, and waited for Kato's evaluation.

"Lelei, you've done a wonderful job. I have nothing to say. Can you explain what you just did?" Kato asked, curious to find out just how his apprentice had managed a fiery blast beyond the abilities of most archmages.

If Lelei was proud of her master's praise, she didn't show it. Instead, she simply replied, "From my visit to the Protoss homeworld, I stumbled across a vast store of knowledge about what they call particle physics. I have learned the fundamental laws that govern the natural world. I must admit, it is a lot to take in. Many theories of magic have been proven gravely wrong, yet an equal number may benefit from this knowledge. The possibilities are limitless. I have simply applied some basic physical theories such as combustion to the spell, which gave this result."

Kato nodded as he listened to Lelei's explanation. If properly used, the knowledge could lead to many developments in every area of magic. Then he remembered, "How did you get these silver engravings on your staff?"

Lelei held up her staff horizontally, showcasing its new silver modifications. Allowing her mentor to inspect it, she replied, "With the assistance of Eldryth and some engineers, I was allowed to use some of their materials to upgrade my staff. They were extremely knowledgeable despite working with unfamiliar magic. I suspect that even they are curious to see how their psionics and our magic will interact."

"And what does it do?"

"I was told that the silver metal can channel void energy," Lelei replied, "I have also been taught some of the basic functions of this energy type."

"Void energy? I've never heard of such a thing," Kato commented.

"I believe that it bears some similarity to the light energy of the sun."

Now thoroughly curious, Kato asked, "So, what can it do?"

Stepping away, Lelei changed her grip on her staff so that she held it vertically before her, using both hands. Closing her eyes, she concentrated, the silver on her staff beginning to glow. Then, in a burst of shadow, the young mage vanished, only to reappear a few meters to Kato's left.

If any Protoss had been around, they would most certainly be surprised at the trademark blink skill of the Nerazim.

"Amazing..." Kato muttered. Most teleportation magic took a great deal of effort and calculations, but Lelei had managed to easily pull it off. "You've created new applications of magic. Granted, these applications were influenced by research from the other world, but combining them with magic and obtaining results from it makes you worthy of the title of 'Sage'. Perhaps we may need to visit Rondel soon."

Lelei bowed at the praise but kept her expression neutral. Just then, Eldryth came along.

"Lelei, the expedition is preparing to depart," she said.

Lelei looked to her master, who waved a hand dismissively. "Go, we can talk later."

Lelei bowed again and followed Eldryth away.

* * *

"Praetor, why is the elf following you? Where is Orkir?" Eldryth asked as the team prepared to leave for the flame dragon's lair. Along with Talis and Agor, she was prepared, waiting at the Warp Prisms for Umurul to arrive. Due to the nature of their mission, their primary strategy was stealth, avoiding all confrontation if possible.

"Ever since Orkir forced her mind to accept reality, Tuka has been refusing to leave my side," Umurul grumbled. "We will be bringing her along."

The group looked at each other. Talis asked, "Are you sure that's a good idea? It will most certainly be dangerous."

Umurul sighed, looking at the elf clinging on to him, "Yes. We are capable of protecting her, and she is not defenseless."

"Where is Orkir, then?" Agor questioned.

Sadness, regret. "He will not be joining us."

Eldryth frowned, "He is a powerful fighter. Our combat capabilities will be greatly hampered without him."

"We will manage."

Eldryth was preparing to ask further, but was cut off by a weary Umurul, "Please, drop this issue."

Out of respect, Eldryth did not question further but made a note to eventually find out just what had happened.

Preparations completed, third recon left for the flame dragon lair.

* * *

Yao Ha Dushi was a dark elf. Perhaps more importantly, she was a walking bad luck charm. She knew it, her entire clan knew it. She fell into every trap, could never win games of chance and every male who ever shown interest in her had met his end. No exceptions.

Yet she never gave up. Despite her horrible luck, she kept pushing herself forward. As such, she was chosen by her clan. Her clan, which was currently under attack by a flame dragon. It scorched their home, razed the forest, and killed the elves themselves. Now, forced out of the forest's protection and steadily being hunted down, the clan had chosen to send a representative to the rumored 'Men of Light'. That representative was Yao Ha Dushi.

She bore a heavy burden: the hope of the village. Failure meant the destruction of her tribe, her comrades, her relatives, and friends.

But she was decided to have what it took. An iron will, a sense of duty, and a keen survival instinct. Skilled with the blade and resonant with the spirits.

She would get to Alnus Hill, where the 'Men of Light' resided. And by any means possible, she would secure their assistance. Not only was she entrusted with the greatest treasure of her clan, but she was also more than prepared to offer her body as a reward. Due to her pride, Yao would not sell herself cheaply. But if it secured the head of a Flame Dragon and ensured her clan's survival, she would proudly pay the price.

Her mind was set. Nothing the universe threw at her would stop her. She would prevail at all costs, even if she mistook a demigoddess for an innocent child (not that she ever would).

And when she finally arrived at Alnus, triumphant at last, she found that she was not needed.

* * *

The three Warp Prisms were nearing the dragon lair a few days later. Monitoring the feeds of the two Observers sent with them, Agor was the first to notice the dark elf village. As such, he reported it to his leader, "Praetor, there appears to be an elven settlement near our objective. Should we avoid them?"

Umurul considered his choices. Talking to the elves could yield potentially valuable intel on the dragon, which may prove beneficial. On the other hand, he did not want to involve any other natives in Protoss matters, and they could turn hostile if Umurul tried to sneak past their lands.

He was saved from making a decision when a call from Executor Selendis came. Agor immediately put it on screen.

"Greetings, Executor," Umurul said.

"Greetings. Umurul, are you aware of the dark elf village near the dragon lair?" Selendis asked.

Blinking in surprise, Umurul replied, "Yes, it has just come up on our scanners."

"Excellent. After your departure, a representative from that village had arrived at Alnus, seeking assistance with defeating the dragon. Your orders are now to meet with the elves as a recon party. Find out what they know of the area, and the dragon. When possible, provide a psi matrix and we will warp their representative over to assist. Your primary objective to locate the source of the Xel'naga energy signature remains unchanged. As far as the elves are concerned, your team is scouting the area in preparation for a full force. Understand?"

"Acknowledged. En Taro Tassadar, Executor."

"En Taro Tassadar." With that, the screen blinked off.

Umurul turned to Agor, "Bring us to the outskirts of the village, then prepare a psi matrix."

The Warp Prisms moved to the edge of the settlement, and third recon got out. Agor was preparing to change a Warp Prism into phasing mode when Umurul called out, "Be alert, unknown forces are converging on our location. Do not initiate warp-in until we secure the area. Brethern, ready your blades!"

The Zealots and Adepts of third recon gathered in a ring around the three Warp Prisms, one of which was in phasing mode. As ordered, Agor had not yet requested the warp-in, instead focusing his attention onto his forge.

Ensuring that his team was prepared, Umurul called out, "Identify yourselves!"

As one, a group of more than twenty dark elves jumped out of the surrounding area, each with a bow aimed at the gathered Protoss. The Zealots tensed but did not move to attack.

One particular elf strode forward. Presumably the leader, he said, "Who are you, strangers, and what business have you in our lands?"

"We are the Protoss, more commonly known around here as the 'Men of Light'," Umurul replied.

That sparked a sudden flurry of whispered conversation among the elves, one or two of them even lowering their bows. The leader snapped at them to keep their guards up, then asked, "And why are you here?"

"We have received reports of a flame dragon in the area. My team has been sent to evaluate its capabilities in preparation for a full assault."

More chatter, but the leader silenced them with a wave of his hand, "You must have heard from our representative. Where is Yao Ha Dushi?"

Umurul blinked, caught off guard. He recovered quickly, "Your representative is currently nearby. If you would allow us, we can transport her over."

"Do it," the leader ordered, signaling for his subordinates to keep their bows trained on the group.

At Umurul's nod, Agor sent a message back to the Nexus at Alnus, requesting for Yao to be warped over.

A moment later, a blazing blue light appeared under the Warp Prism, the tell-tale sign of a warp-in in progress. The light slowly cleared, the figure standing within materializing, her form sharpening as though coming into focus.

The gathered dark elves gasped as Yao appeared out of thin air. Awed by the impressive display of what they thought was magic, the elves were silent. Slowly, their guards were lowered as they focused on the representative that they had sent out months earlier, that they had put all their hopes on. She had actually completed her herculean task. All eyes were now focused on the slender woman standing among the 'Men of Light', shining with newfound respect, eagerly awaiting her next action.

Yao turned and threw up.

* * *

A/N: Poor Yao. She can never catch a break. Among the Canon story, the Terran version and the Zerg version, this is probably the one where she suffers least. All she got was a bit of warp sickness, instead of being attacked by potential rapists (repeatedly) or getting jailed after attacking Rath. Or whatever the Zerg will end up doing.


	15. Chapter 15: Prophecy

**Chapter 15: Prophecy**

* * *

Disclaimer: Starcraft is the property of Blizzard and Gate is the property of Takumi Yanai. I own neither.

* * *

When Pina returned to Falmart, she was provided a Warp Prism for quick transport back to Italica, where she would meet up with her Rose Knights before making plans for the future negotiations. Accompanying her was Tetgyr, the Protoss diplomat.

At the current time, the Senators of the Empire were largely split into two fractions. The pro-war fraction, whose plans mostly consisted of 'Since this is an emergency, we should gather the Empire's strength and reconstitute the Legions under the Emperor, and drive the barbarians of Arnus away with military force', had more members than the pro-peace fraction, who would rather have the Emperor's power transferred to the Senate, while peacefully getting the enemies in Alnus to leave.

The first person that Pina and Tetgyr would visit was Cicero La Maltose. He was a member of the Maltose family, one of the founders of the Empire. Despite being among the lowest-ranked among the Imperials, he had a significant amount of political pull, partially due to his exceptional debating and leadership abilities.

Cicero had been chosen for negotiations because he was a member of the pro-war faction who could still be reasoned with.

The plan was simple: to try to convince some of the pro-war nobles to at least consider peace, if not outright change sides.

When Cicero was informed of a visiting diplomat, his first thought was to ignore him. But the messenger seemed insistent on welcoming the diplomat, and when he said Pina's name, Cicero knew he had to go.

That's how he found himself looking at a floating, otherworldly being right on his doorstep. Blinking rapidly, he completely forgot what he had been about to say.

Pina took the lead, "Greetings, Lord Cicero. This is Praetor Tetgyr of the Protoss. He is here to talk about the future of the relationship between the Empire and the Protoss. They can speak mind to mind, so don't be surprised when you hear him."

"Greetings, Lord Cicero," Tetgyr said.

Cicero masked his surprise admirably. With a quick shake of his head to clear out his thoughts, he replied, "Right. Greetings, Princess Pina and Tetgyr. I have prepared a feast for..." He trailed off as he realized that one of his guests didn't have a mouth.

"That is a most generous offer, Lord Cicero, but I'm afraid that I must decline," Tetgyr said, more than prepared for the situation.

Cicero blinked again. "Right. So, let's just get to the point. Where do you Protoss come from? I have never seen beings anything like you before."

"We come from Aiur. Beyond the gate," Tetgyr replied, causing Cicero to gasp. Around them, the guards shifted their grips on their weapons. Pina gulped as well, but if the diplomat beside her was worried, he didn't show it.

"Perhaps we should go somewhere more private to continue our conversation," Tetgyr added.

"Of course. Tetgyr, Princess, please follow me," Cicero said, gesturing for them to follow. Turning around, he strode off, subtly motioning for his guards to stand down.

* * *

"Assault team one is ready."

"Assault team two is ready."

"Support team one is ready."

"Support team two is ready."

"Support team three is ready."

The Protoss teams checked in one by one. At the moment, they were preparing for deployment. Their targets were three villages relatively close to Alnus, which were suffering from the Empire's scorched earth policy. Two were currently under attack by the imperial army, who were burning the lands and poisoning the wells, as per their strategy. The last had already been destroyed, but Observers had detected signs of activity near its ruins.

"Begin operation."

The assault teams moved to the villages in combat first, the support teams behind them. Reaching the target villages within seconds of each other, the Warp Prisms began deploying the Protoss forces. Each squad consisted of a few Zealots and Adepts, which were more than sufficient to deal with the attackers. With Observers constantly monitoring the area, the Empire's troops had nowhere to hide. The moment they fully materialized, the Zealots charged to meet their foes.

The battle was done in minutes, if it could even be called that. With the remnants of the Imperial forces fleeing, as confirmed by the Observers, the assault teams returned to their vehicles and left, allowing the support teams to take over.

Landing in the center of each of the three villages, High Templar sent out a widespread psionic signal to the town, broadcasting waves of calm, and sending a subliminal message to the villagers to assemble at the village center. There, the Warp Prism deployed simple food and drinks, which had been prepared back at Alnus. Also present were a pair of Reconstructors to heal the wounded.

Following the sudden urge, the villagers moved to the center of their respective villages, helping their injured along. There, they saw a group of people who could be none other than the rumored 'Men of Light'. As such, their hopes soared. They were then provided with the basic necessities, then had their wounds healed.

Once their immediate problems were taken care of, the villagers were given a few choices: to stay in their partially destroyed villages and rebuild, to be brought to Italica before going their separate ways, or to be brought to the rapidly growing Alnus Town to forge their own path. Many choose the last option.

Transition

Alnus Town had been expanding rapidly. Attracted by the promises of the valuable wyvern scales, many traders had arrived, bringing with them entire caravans of trade goods. This sudden influx of people required more shelter and other facilities. With the Protoss slowly withdrawing their assistance, with a few exceptions, to allow Alnus Town to progress on its own, this demanded more laborers and construction materials. More eager people looking for jobs would then turn up to help, but they required housing as well. And on the cycle went.

Of course, the Protoss had not completely abandoned the town. They had created a hospital where Reconstructors would heal the most grievous of wounds, as well as set up guards around the town's perimeter to ward off bandits. They had also created a rudimentary justice system, mostly by setting up a few laws concerning the town, which would help spread their ideals. Namely, no discrimination and no slavery. They also helped keep the peace with regular patrols, which also had the effect of bringing them closer to the natives. Under their watchful eyes, no thief or other criminals could escape. The Protoss could not be bribed, could not be seduced, could not be intimidated, could not be defeated and could even read minds, if it came to that. They made the perfect peacekeepers.

All this led to the rapid growth of Alnus Town, partially due to the traders and partially to the increasing number of refugees from nearby villages. Slowly, Alnus made its name as a new trading town, one known across the Empire for their fairness, honor, and equality, where beings of all races could work together without fear.

Ever watchful, the Protoss were pleased with its progress. Already, they had made a significant positive impact on Falmart, and it was their hope that the values of Alnus Town would soon spread throughout the continent.

* * *

"So these are the 'Men of Light'."

"They look powerful indeed."

"But there are so few. Can they really defeat a flame dragon?"

One of the elders held up a palm, and the chatter died down. Most of the surviving dark elves had gathered together, seated around loosely in a cave. With them were Umurul and Talis, the rest of third recon staying in their Warp Prisms nearby.

"Elders," Yao began, bowing respectfully. "I would like to formally introduce you to the 'Men of Light'." Then, to the Protoss, "These are our elders. The leaders of our clans who sent me to request your aid."

"Greetings, brave warriors. You have our greatest thanks for coming to our aid in this time of need," one of the elders began to speak.

"The Flame Dragon is a dangerous foe, but with your aid, we are confident that we can destroy it and end its reign of terror," another continued.

It was like the Protoss were not even there as the elders talked among themselves. "Indeed. Of course, we will send reinforcements to help you."

"No."

Umurul cut the elders off. They blinked, confused. "Surely you would need our numbers to kill the dragon," one ventured.

"No," Umurul repeated, "We are just a recon force. Our primary objective is not to engage and defeat the dragon, but to scout the area and determine the strength its combat capability to gauge the amount of force we need to subdue it."

Yao and her elders were taken aback by his confidence. Umurul spoke as if it was a trivial matter to destroy the legendary flame dragon, and they were worried about wasting resources. The fact that it had stood unchallenged for centuries and had wiped out entire armies apparently mattered little. Could they actually be capable of doing so, or was it arrogance?

"So, before we begin, please tell us everything you know about the dragon," Umurul requested of the elves.

The elders looked confused but complied. "Well, the beast woke a few months ago. Ever since, it has laid claim to the forests around here as its territory. Many of our tribe have been killed, either hunting down or defeated in combat. We have lost many brave warriors. That's what we know."

Umurul nodded, eyes dimming. "I understand your pain. I too have lost many close to me. But why does it not move on to a different hunting ground? That is the usual practice of predatory animals," he asked.

Lelei answered for the elves, "The Flame Dragon has very long active and hibernation cycles. Due to its size, it requires a massive amount of food. Perhaps the dragon does not wish to travel long distances for food. Another possibility could be that it is preparing to defend its territory, or it has begun building a nest."

Lelei's words made Talis and the elves tense up.

"What's wrong?" Lelei asked nervously.

"You mentioned that the flame dragon may be building a nest? Does it have children?" Talis questioned, obviously beginning considerations of the youths' power levels.

Lelei shrugged, "Dragons only lay one or two eggs at a time. In addition, Ancient Dragons only reproduce once a century. The chances that this dragon has young is extremely low."

The elders heaved a collective sigh of relief at hearing that, but Talis was still wary. She had not been appointed military leader by ignoring 'extremely low' chances.

"How powerful are these children, if they exist?" she asked.

Lelei was unsure but took a guess, "I suspect that they are equal to Wyverns if they are newborn, but their abilities grow quickly. They can be up to about a third of the full-grown dragon's power."

"Very well. If there is nothing else, we will begin preparations to enter the dragon's lair," Umurul said.

"Are you sure you don't need our help? Against such a terrible foe, you would need all the help you can get," an elder asked again.

Umurul sighed, "Once again, I repeat: we are not an assault team. Our objective is to scout, not to battle. Once we have sufficient information, we will muster our full might to destroy it." Of course, Umurul's actual reason for not wanting the elves to follow them was different: he simply didn't want them to know about the Xel'naga signature that third recon was planning to investigate. But the elves didn't need to know that.

The elders came to a conclusion to accept Umurul's decision. They then sent messengers to all their surviving clansmen. Though many of their champions have fallen against this enemy, there was now hope for the future. With the support of the 'Men of Light', the apostle of Emroy and a combat mage their spirits became renewed.

Gathered together in the valley, many torches were lit in celebration. Opening their food stores for a feast, the elves prepared what they could to celebrate their liberation from the flame dragon. The Protoss politely declined to join, instead preparing for their trip to the dragon lair.

Returning to their Warp Prisms, third recon set off in the direction of Mount Tube, where the flame dragon had made its lair. With the speed of their vehicles, they arrived within a matter of minutes.

"Wait, the dragon's lair is inside the volcano?" Rory asked as the Warp Prisms approached a cave in the side of Mount Tube.

"That is most likely," Eldryth replied, "Is there an issue?"

"I'm not going in!" Rory almost yelled.

Motioning for Agor to stop the vehicles, Umurul asked, "Why not?"

"The earth is Hardy's domain. I will not enter," Rory replied.

"Who is this Hardy?"

Rory took a deep breath. "Hardy is the goddess of the underworld. For the past 200 years, she's been trying to take me as her wife, and I've been constantly refusing her, but she won't go away!"

"But why do you not wish to enter?"

"Hardy rules the underground! If I go in, she'll snatch me away! Please don't make me go in there," Rory almost begged.

The Protoss looked at each other. "Very well," Umurul decided, "Rory, you may stay outside the volcano and stand guard. Take this crystal. It will amplify your mental power and allow you to communicate with us while we investigate." As he spoke, he handed a small crystal to Rory, who was visibly relieved. Grabbing the crystal, Rory jumped out of the Warp Prism, oversized halberd slung over her shoulder.

"If there are no more concerns, let us begin."

The Warp Prisms entered the cave, one after the other, and they soon arrived at the dragon's lair. It was a large outcropping, located in the center of the caldera of the volcano, where a hole led into the earth. It was the size of two basketball courts and littered with volcanic rock.

Leaving the Warp Prisms at the entrance, third recon exited their vehicles and began to explore. Tuka clung to Umurul, shaking in fear. Agor had already sent out the Observers, which have reported signs of dragon activity that confirmed the presence of a lair.

There were fragments of what looked like broken eggshells scattered over the ground, as well as enormous footprints that could only have been made by a dragon.

"The eggshells are relatively fresh. It looks like the young dragons hatched recently, and that they left the nest right after hatching," Lelei's conclusion after inspecting the fragments put everyone at ease. It was unlikely that they would have dragonets to deal with.

Scattered on the floor were numerous armor pieces and swords. They emitted a strange energy, and Lelei confirmed that they had been infused with magic, probably owned by the brave people who had once challenged the flame dragon - and fell victim to it.

After ordering some Zealots to collect the swords for further study, Umurul asked Agor, "Phase-Smith, there are no Xel'naga devices here. Could the original Observer have detected the magical signatures of these weapons and mistook it for Xel'naga?"

"That is impossible, Praetor," Agor replied immediately, "Their signatures are significantly different. I have pinpointed the Xel'naga source to be at the far end of this cavern." As he finished, he raised one of his robotic arms, pointing a beam of light at the point of interest. It was a mossy patch of wall.

"Can you determine its nature?"

"Not precisely, but it appears to be static and dormant" Agor reported.

"Very well. Thank you, Agor," Umurul replied then began moving over to investigate it, gesturing for Eldryth to follow. Mentally sending waves of calm to the frightened Tuka, Umurul reached the wall.

The wall in question was covered by a layer of plant matter, which was easily swept away. Doing so revealed a single slab of rock that gave an unnatural feeling. On its surface lay a multitude of carved images.

"What is this?" Lelei asked, but was ignored by the Protoss, whose attentions were focused on the Xel'naga device.

"This is unmistakably Xel'naga in origin," Umurul said, running his hand over it, "It tells of a story, but I cannot read it. Eldryth, you have experience with the Preservers. Do you understand it?"

"It is... a prophecy, I think. I am no Preserver, but I know some of their techniques for Xel'naga artifacts," Eldryth said, running a hand over the surface of the wall.

"What does it say?" Umurul asked.

"I will attempt to translate it, but note that it may be inaccurate," Eldryth said, before her eyes proceeded to dim into a dark shade of green. When she spoke again a few moments later, it sounded like a multitude of voices speaking as a chorus,

 _"The darkness is no more._

 _A new light born of strength._

 _But underneath a shattered sky,_

 _Lay remnants of a god's last stand._

 _No single blow can stop a tide,_

 _A creature of shadow stands yet strong..._

 _Embodiment of two worlds collide,_

 _Infused with glory of essence._

 _A single spark of divine form,_

 _The infinite cycle renews from dust._ "

As she finished, Eldryth collapsed, eyes regaining their usual emerald green. Umurul immediately went over to help her up, frowning, "A most cryptic prophecy. We must bring it to the Preservers, perhaps they can decipher it. Agor, prepare to scan it."

Agor obeyed, bringing out his equipment from the forge and beginning their calibrations beside the vehicles.

"Hello? Is this working?" Rory's voice sounded out.

"I can hear you, Rory. What is the issue?"

"Dragon's coming back."

* * *

A/N: I greatly disliked the original Xel'naga prophecy. It was too simple, not cryptic at all. It's meaning was just so obvious: Amon wants to kill everyone. It was no fun. That's why I made my own. What could it mean? You'll find out... eventually. If anyone can guess what the prophecy says beforehand, congratulations! Have a(n imaginary) cookie.

Also, I've been working on a small one-shot involving a different show. I've left some (pretty obvious) hints of that around as well. It'll probably be up within a week or two.

Also, I have to mention: I hate politics. I have no idea how to deal with all this diplomacy nonsense, so I'm sorry if the Tetgyr parts of the story, with the politics and diplomacy, are either poor or mirror canon. Most of my ideas for dealing with the Empire currently involves grand displays of power. Which would work, but doesn't seem to be the kind of thing that Protoss would do so much.


	16. Chapter 16: The Flame Dragon 2

**Chapter 16: The Flame Dragon 2**

* * *

Disclaimer: Starcraft is the property of Blizzard and Gate is the property of Takumi Yanai. I own neither.

* * *

Tetgyr took out a crystal and placed it on the table before him. With a few taps, he activated it, causing it to project an image of a person in the air.

Lord Cicero and his wife, who was standing beside him, both drew in a breath. They easily recognized the figure.

"I believe this is Lord Cicero's nephew. He is currently a prisoner in our country," Tetgyr said.

"Are you telling me he is still alive?"

"Alive and unharmed," Tetgyr confirmed.

Cicero's wife slumped into a chair, overwhelmed, and the maids began fussing over her.

"In addition, in exchange for Princess Pina's hard work in accepting the role of mediator, we will unconditionally return these people to you, in accordance with her Highness' wishes," Tetgyr continued, ignoring the commotion.

"Unconditionally?"

"Indeed, we will not impose any demands upon you. There will be no ransom, assuming that the princess continues to assist us."

The meaning was clear to the experienced Cicero. If the Protoss had captured prisoners, then protecting their own people would be treason in its own right. Pina, by acting as mediator, was doing her best to protect patrician sons and fathers, as well as his own ego and reputation. If he interfered with her actions as a mediator, the prisoners would probably not be coming back. In addition, while only a few people were coming back now, once Pina negotiated more, they could probably bring more people home. Therefore, even a pro-war supporter like himself could not do anything to her. After all, whether his nephew came home or not was her decision.

To Cicero, there was no other option. He would help them.

Tetgyr mentally smirked as he and Pina left. That had been surprisingly easy, but slow. If he had to deal with the hundreds of nobles one by one, it would take far too long. Coming up with an idea, he asked his companion, "Princess Pina, is it possible to arrange for the nobles to gather in one place? Perhaps it is time for a demonstration."

* * *

"Rory, how long do we have?" Umurul demanded as the team burst into motion.

"At this speed? Less than a minute, maybe," the reply came.

"I estimate that it will take at least five minutes to get a complete scan, Praetor," Agor reported.

"Very well. Stop and call for reinforcements from the Shield of Aiur. Everyone else, return to the Warp Prisms and prepare to-" Umurul was giving his orders when an entire wall of the volcano caved in, right over the three stationary Warp Prisms and the phase-smith.

The rumble of rocks filled the air, as did a cloud of dust. Above the noise, a roar of fury could be heard, and the dust soon cleared to reveal its source: a massive red dragon that spread its wings, shaking the earth with another roar. A good portion of its face was scarred from their previous encounter.

"Agor!" Eldryth cried out, but a laugh turned her attention away from the mound of rubble that was likely to be his grave. Shortly after, the limp figure of Rory Mercury was flung into the volcano, landing beside third recon. Though bleeding and obviously injured, she stood up almost immediately, shrugging off the damage she had taken as she leaned on her halberd.

Umurul, Eldryth, Talis, three Zealots and three Adepts looked up to see a figure riding the flame dragon. The Reaver and Probes had been crushed alongside the Warp Prisms.

It was a girl of about 20 years, wearing white clothing. It was similar to Rory's priestess attire, but covered less of her body, revealing extensive tattoos on the blue-tinged skin. Large leathery wings, similar to the dragons', lay on her back. On her shoulder lay a massive scythe easily the size of Rory's halberd. At the flame dragon's side, two smaller dragons, one red and one black, landed. They were obviously its offspring.

"So these are the 'Men of Light', eh? Well now I see why you've been so reluctant to join my goddess," the dragon rider spoke.

"Identify yourself!" Umurul called out while scanning for Agor's psionic signature. He found the phase-smith alive, just buried under the rubble. Reassured, third recon's leader asked for his status.

"I am unharmed thanks to the shield overcharge," Agor reported calmly, as though it was an everyday occurrence to get buried by half a volcano. "The Warp Prisms and some of my equipment did not survive. It will take me a few minutes to free myself."

"My name is Giselle," the blue-skinned girl said, jumping off her perch on the Flame Dragon. If she was phased by the unorthodox method of communication, she made no sign of it. "I am the apostle of Hardy, goddess of the underworld. I'm here for Rory Mercury. Hand her over, and none you need to die."

"I am Praetor Umurul of the Daelaam Protoss. What business do you have with Rory?" Umurul replied. He was actually less interested in the answer and more in keeping her talking.

"Agor, can you contact the Shield of Aiur?"

"Yes. I am calling for reinforcements."

In the meantime, Rory was getting better, her wounds healing themselves. Raising her halberd, she glared defiantly at Giselle.

Giselle grinned as she replied, "Why, I'm here to bring her back to Hardy. They're getting married, and it's rude to keep a goddess waiting. Now, hand her over, or you will all meet my goddess."

"Get it into your head! I don't want to be Hardy's wife!" Rory called out. She readied her halberd.

"Well, you have no choice. What chance do you face against my dragons?" Similarly, Giselle raised her scythe. The two demigoddesses glared at each other as the three dragons hissed behind the former.

To both of their surprise, a Zealot stepped between them. Pointing a blazing psi-blade at Giselle, he said, "Rory Mercury is under our protection. You will not take her."

Around them, the Protoss shifted into aggressive stances. Umurul floated higher, almost crackling with psionic power, while Eldryth faded into the shadows. The mound of rubble exploded outward, revealing an unhurt Agor, who raised all four of his mechanical arms.

"You dare challenge an Apostle? Come, and face your end!"

* * *

"This is phase-smith Agor of third recon. We are facing heavy assault by a flame dragon, two of its young and a hostile apostle. Send as much firepower as possible."

"Acknowledged. Provide a psi matrix and prepare for warp in."

"Negative, our Warp Prisms and Probes were destroyed. We are incapable of producing a psi matrix."

"Acknowledged. We are on the way. Fighter arrival in ten minutes. The Shield of Aiur in fifteen. En Taro Tassadar." With that, the commander of the Shield of Aiur shut off the communication and started his engines, sending the Mothership in the direction of the volcano. As he began issuing orders for the swift Phoenixes to mobilize, he wondered just how third recon kept running into such situations.

* * *

"Please wait, your Holiness. Was what you said true? Did you wake the Flame Dragon?" a familiar voice suddenly called out, from the entrance to the volcano.

All parties present turned to look, the tension in the air dissipating as they saw Yao and a group of dark elves standing at the side of the cavern. They all held bows and swords.

"What? And who might you be?" Giselle asked.

"Why? Why did you have to do that!?" Yao continued, desperation evident in her words.

The apostle replied in a low, dangerous tone, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Of course! My people and I worship Hardy as our chief god, and we have been faithful followers. Instead, our god rewarded us with the disaster of the Flame Dragon. Why is that?"

Giselle was starting to get a bit annoyed, and she exhaled deeply before replying," You shouldn't question anything my mistress says. As believers, all you need to do is follow and believe. Isn't that what you're for?"

"B-but-"

"Hardy has a plan for you."

"Was leading us to destruction part of that plan?"

"Of course. If your faith was really that strong, it would be even more obvious, don't you think? You lot should be glad to be able to contribute to my goddess' plan. Even if you die, die in silence! That's what faith is, am I wrong?"

Yao was visibly distressed, her body shaking and her voice becoming unstable, "If, if it was just me, I would faithfully obey Hardy's command. But turning me and my people into sacrifices is far too much. Did Hardy really want us to be eaten by the Flame Dragon?"

Giselle laughed and clapped as she heard Yao speak, "Oh, so you were the ones the Flame Dragon was eating. I was wondering where it was getting its food from. So Dark Elves, was it? Well, it must have been unfortunate for you."

That was the last straw for Yao. The fact that her tribe had been completely abandoned by the goddess they swore their lives to caused her to erupt into a blind rage. Her grip on her sword tightened, her body tensing as she prepared to fling herself at the apostle. Behind her, the elves had similar reactions.

"Yao Ha Dushi! Calm yourself and fall back! We can handle this," Umurul bellowed. His words went unheeded as the group of elves charged forward, screaming.

* * *

Tuka was almost paralyzed by fear. The past few minutes had been most terrifying for her. The mere appearance of the dragon had shaken her to the core. Flashes of memory assaulted her anew: the beast rampaging through her forest, setting the village alight; the screams of her people as they were consumed by fire and dragon; her father...

The visions shown by the red clothed Protoss were true. He had not been trying to trick her.

Her father was dead.

The conversation between Giselle and Yao was background noise as she focused on that thought. She could feel her rage building with every passing second. Rage at the arrogant apostle who now stood just before her.

With a roar unlike anything she had made, Tuka unleashed her spirit magic. The timing of her attack was such that the lightning came down just moments after the suicidal rush of the dark elves. The only thing on her mind now was revenge.

Repeated strikes of lightning rained down upon the dragon but did little against its armored hide. In retaliation, the adult sent forth a wave of flame at her. A jolt of fear pierced Tuka's blind rage as the consuming fire approached her. She was frozen in place and could feel its heat when she was suddenly jolted aside, the world turning black for a second. She found herself lying at the side of the volcano, unaware of her cloaked savior.

The dark elves' charge was halted by a shimmering barrier, courtesy of the phase-smith. As for Giselle, she was intercepted by Rory, who immediately began attacking her violently. Her speed clashed with Giselle's superior strength, but due to their immortality and regeneration, the two were deadlocked.

* * *

"Stay back!" Umurul yelled at the dark elves, "We will handle this!" As he spoke, he channeled his psionic power into the clouds, calling forth his own storm alongside Tuka's.

"No! We will have our revenge!" Yao cried out, her and the dark elves opening fire with their bows. The arrows, some of the best in the world, bounced straight off the dragon's scales. Annoyed, it turned to them and breathed in.

A Zealot bodily rammed into its head from the side before the dragon could unleash its deadly breath, knocking its mouth aside. The jet of fire passed close enough to the group of elves that they were physically assaulted by a wave of heat. Growling, Umurul seized them in a telekinetic grip and flung the group to the side. "Stay back, or you will all die!" he thundered at them. Without bothering to wait for a response, the High Templar turned to survey the battlefield while tossing psi blasts at the dragon.

The Flame Dragon was being kept at bay with a combination of his and Tuka's lightning, as well as Lelei's barrage of magic. Furthermore, its bulk was working against it in the confines of the volcano, severely hampering its mobility. Eldryth, cloaked and invisible, darted up its body and slashed, dealing what damage she could.

Rory and Giselle were still locked in combat and it seemed that they were equally matched.

The red youngling was spinning as it attempted to attack the Zealots and Adepts darting around it, led by Talis. Each plasma strike against the dragon was hurting it, but was like throwing Zerglings against a Thor. The young dragon would eventually succumb to its growing wounds, but was still going strong for now. On the bright side, it couldn't keep up to the dashing Zealots, so it was doing next to no damage.

The black youngling was squirming strangely, as though pinned by an invisible force. Umurul noticed Agor nearby, tapping rapidly onto a screen. His mechanical arms were emitting a blue glow. The phase-smith must have been using a force field to pin the creature down, he decided. But such a powerful field would drain a massive amount of energy, and Agor had no source apart from the tools he had on hand.

"Agor! How long can you hold it?" Umurul asked, dodging a swipe from the dragon.

"My power levels are dropping rapidly, Praetor. Unless I can find a different source, it will be depleted in less than three minutes."

Lelei overheard and called out, "I can provide a source!"

Umurul did some quick calculations and replied, "Lelei, assist the phase-smith. I will hold off the dragon."

The mage nodded and ran over to Agor, staff glowing while Umurul flew at the dragon. It tracked the mage's movements, readying its deadly breath, but was struck in the side of the head by an invisible force. The impact shook it an apostle's strike, drawing its attention to the levitating High Templar.

Lelei quickly reached Agor, who was intensely focused on his machines. "What's your plan?" he asked.

"I can harness the power of the magic swords that the others collected and transfer it to you," she replied. Without waiting for a response, she closed her eyes and concentrated on her staff, using it to channel her magic. Thin, colorful trails seeped out from beneath the rubble, swirling into a rainbow spiral as it was sucked into the staff.

Agor frowned, "My devices are likely to be incompatible with your magic. The transfer will be inefficient at best."

"Do what you can," Lelei said, as the streams came to an end. Her staff was thrumming with power now. Snapping open her eyes to reveal swirling silver, Lelei pointed her staff at Agor and released her magic.

Agor immediately moved a robotic arm to catch the beam, absorbing what he could. It turned out to be a surprising amount, immediately charging his equipment to full capacity and beyond.

That was not the only effect of the magic. The remains of his nerve cords suddenly tingled, as though reinvigorated. Suddenly he felt the presence of not just the other Protoss, but also that of the young mage beside him. It reminded him of... the Khala. And from his newfound connection with his brethern, Agor knew that they felt it too.

The black dragon roared, breaking free with a burst of its wings and leaping for the phase-smith. Turning his attention back to the task at hand, he created more force fields to contain his foe.

The small red dragon was moving sluggishly, its numerous wounds beginning to affect it. Roaring in pain and rage, it lunged forward, sweeping its tail. A Zealot was sent flying as the tail slammed into him, but recovered quickly and charged back into the fray. The sudden movement of the dragon allowed it to catch an Adept in its mouth, whom it promptly began to bite. Against the Protoss plasma shield, however, the crushing force of the young dragon's jaw was shrugged off almost casually. Raising a glaive cannon, the trapped Adept opened fire, sending plasma down the youngling's throat. It reflexively let out a screech of pain that tossed the uninjured Adept out of its mouth.

The other Zealots cut into the flailing beast, inflicting grievous blows. With a final, screeching cry, the red youngling fell dead, slamming into the ground.

Immediate task complete, the Zealots and Adepts turned to the adult dragon. Enraged by its offspring's death, it gave an earth-shattering roar, before lashing out violently. It slammed its tail into the grouped Protoss, sending them scattering. Feeling another scratch on its side, it swept the area with a claw, blindly trying once more to dislodge the invisible Dark Templar. Unlike the previous times, this try succeeded, sending Eldryth spinning away like a swatted fly.

Umurul noticed and immediately and flew to intercept her from slamming into unforgiving rock, only to experience the same fate when the flame dragon's claw struck him. The ground cracked under the impact.

Umurul forced himself to his feet, his shield flickering as it slowly died. He looked over in shock as the dark elves once again mustered themselves for a suicidal charge. Too weakened to stop them, he could only watch as the dragon swept them aside like insects, heavily injuring them if not killing some outright. Unlike the Protoss, the elves were not quick enough to dodge, neither did they have shields to absorb the blow.

No. He could not allow this to continue. No one else would die that day. But the dragon was extremely powerful, and the team didn't have anything that could match it. Nothing except...

Umurul made his way over to Eldryth, who was lying prone on the ground. Her shields had failed long ago and she was obviously hurt. Stumbling over, he reached out a hand. A hand now glowing with psionic power.

Eldryth understood immediately. She understood what he was asking, the sacrifice that both of them would make. There was no hesitation.

"It was my honor to fight by your side, Praetor. Korshala Adun (Until we both meet Adun)," Eldryth said, firmly clasping Umurul's outstretched hand.

"As it was mine," Umurul replied, a blue orb of power appearing where the two Protoss' hands met. It quickly grew in power, crackling with psionic energy as it began to pull them in.

The singularity consumed them both.

* * *

A/N: I originally didn't intend for the dark elves to be a part of this battle. But then someone commented 'I can't wait to see the looks of the primitives when they encounter an Archon!' and I decided that this was too good an opportunity to pass up. Of course, the Archon hasn't formed yet, so obviously they haven't seen it. The Umurul/Eldryth Archon had been planned since chapter 3 anyway. It's unlikely that there will ever be another Archon in this story, so this was the best opportunity I had.


	17. Chapter 17: The Flame Dragon 3

**Chapter 17: The Flame Dragon 3**

* * *

Disclaimer: Starcraft is the property of Blizzard and Gate is the property of Takumi Yanai. I own neither.

A/N: Seems you guys are pretty excited for the Archon. Well, I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. But first, let me introduce our favorite prince.

* * *

The Imperial Palace was situated on the easternmost side of the five hills of the Imperial Capital, and the hill called Sadela had an expanse of flat ground on one of its slopes. There was a beautiful alabaster building on each of its sides, and all of them were surrounded by a broad stretch of forest.

The mansion on its southern ward belonged to Zorzal El Caesar, the oldest son of the Emperor, and Pina Co Lada's brother.

And at that moment, he had just finished raping his slave, the ex-princess of the warrior bunnies: Tyuule. Done with her, he shooed her away while ordering his attendants to dress him.

The once proud warrior sobbed as she rose naked from the bed and wrapped herself in its sheets. She limped away, supporting herself against the wall as she left the room.

The moment she stepped out, one of the prince's attendants entered. Ignoring the slave, he got straight to the point, "Prince Zorzal, I've heard that Princess Pina is hosting a party at her mansion today. Are you not attending?"

"What? But I didn't receive an invitation. Are you sure?" Zorzal demanded. Being the Prince, he was certain that his sister would not leave him out of any celebration. The possibility that she had wanted him as far away as possible didn't even cross his mind.

"Many of the nobles are talking about it," the attendant confirmed.

Zorzal gave it a few seconds of thought, then shrugged, deciding, "She must have forgotten, or the invitation was lost on the way here. This war is bad for the messengers. Oh well, gather my men. We're setting off immediately."

* * *

The Protoss had been busy in Falmart. For one, Alnus Town was growing rapidly.

Not only were the many victims of the Empire's scorched earth tactic being brought there, but traders and merchants from across the continent were arriving daily, adding to the bustling economy of the town. It was expanding rapidly, set to overtake many other trade cities in terms of size and population.

It was a town unlike any other, for any forms of discrimination and slavery were completely banned, and this law was enforced most thoroughly. It was Selendis' hope that such a mentality would soon spread across the continent.

Across Falmart, at Pina's mansion, the Princess watched as nobles from various houses streamed in. Beside her, Tetgyr the Protoss diplomat looked on silently. At his request, the major nobles of the pro-war fraction had been invited to witness a demonstration, under the guise of a party.

And within a certain volcano, a new being of pure power was being born.

* * *

Memories. They assaulted his mind. Fragments and shadows filled his thoughts. Of discovering his potential. Of honing his power. Of watching worlds burn under purifying flame. Of the loss of the Khala. They were his memories, the foundation of the High Templar Umurul.

But within those familiar memories lay many he had never seen. Like unwanted guests, they came up to him constantly. Memories of fleeing an infested Aiur. Of a shadowed planet. Of severed nerve cords. Of the Dark Prelate Zeratul. They were not his past, but the past of the Dark Templar Eldryth.

And within himself, Umurul felt her presence. The two souls were now one, bound by a common purpose. They were no longer separate people, but a single entity of pure psionic power. A form that the Templar and Nerazim alike considered the most honorable. The embodiment of both the Khalai and Void.

They were the Twilight Archon.

* * *

Yao forced herself up, shaking away her headache. For once, her poor luck had saved her. When the elves had foolishly rushed the dragon, it had swept them aside as though they were insects. Yao watched many of her clansmen die outright, while she herself managed to survive with only several light cuts. That was because she had tripped on a rock, causing her to fall under the sweep. The dragon's deadly claws had passed so close to her that she could feel the displaced air.

At that moment, a sheer wave of power swept through the volcano. Everyone, even the demigoddesses and the dragons, turned to look for its source. There it was, a glowing ball of strange energy, swirling above the ground. The power it emanated was immense.

The dragon noticed it as well, turning and preparing to destroy the strange object. It breathed in and prepared to let loose its flame.

"Protect the Archon until the merging is complete!" one of the Protoss called out.

Another one, this one with metal tentacles coming out of his head, ran over to the glowing ball. He put himself between the ball and the dragon, who opened its mouth. Yao decided that both the Protoss and the orb were dead as a torrent of flame swept over them.

Looking away from the fire, Yao saw that the other Protoss fighters were now engaging the black dragon youth. Where the elves had stood no chance, the small group of Protoss was darting about nimbly, avoiding the creature's claws and flame. To put it simply, Yao was speechless. Her eyes widened, unable to take in the scene. A small group of less than ten was not only fending off a dragon but actually hurting it. It may not have been full grown, but it was still a commendable force.

She had not believed in the Protoss' power. That was why she had gathered some like-minded warriors to follow them to the dragon's lair, in order to assist them. Despite the numerous rumors and tales about the "Men of Light", they were still skeptical about its credibility. They had seemingly been proven right when the dragon had returned to the nest with its offspring shortly after the Protoss entered. It had shattered an entire wall of its home, roaring in fury. The elves took that as a sign to go in and help, but to their surprise, the Protoss had it covered. A small scout force was capable of incredible feats of magic, fending off the dragon and its young. They took no casualties in the entire battle while half of the elves had been wiped out in a single charge.

The dragon's flame cut off, the cavern dimming to acceptable levels. Yao looked over, expecting to see nothing but ash and smoke. To her shock, both the glowing ball and its protector were unharmed. The latter was holding up his hands, and Yao could make out the shimmering outline of a shield. A shield that had just survived half a minute of the dragon's powerful flame breath, which could burn a man to ash in seconds.

Yao gulped again as her eyes came across the body of the red dragon youth. It lay unmoving, body riddled with hundreds of cuts. They had killed one of the young, while fending off both its twin and its parent. Even armies would have trouble doing so, and would also have taken heavy casualties in the attempt.

Then the floating ball began to change. From within the swirling maelstrom, strange shapes began to emerge. It started with the body, which looked like a levitating chestplate. Then, armless gauntlets and clawed hands formed, which glowed and shook with uncontained energy. Finally, the head formed, an alien-looking head with a bony crown and nerve cords from the back. It eyes flowed pure white and cackled with pure, unstable psionic energy.

"POWER OVERWHELMING!" the being, which Yao remembered being called an Archon, bellowed. Its very presence sent primal fear and awe through the minds of every single being nearby, including the Apostles, who paused in their fight.

Raising a crackling arm, it sent forth a roiling wave of lightning at the dragon. The attack brought with it thunder that filled the cavern, before a resounding explosion could be heard as a considerable portion of the dragon's left arm was blown apart.

Roaring in pain, the flame dragon counterattacked with a concentrated blast of fire. To Yao's shock, instead of dodging aside, the Archon simply blasted into the air in defiance of gravity, flying straight at the stream of flame.

Open-mouthed, Yao watched as the scorching fire swept around the Archon as though pushed aside by an invisible wall. It was left unharmed, flying straight for the dragon's open mouth.

The dragon's breath cut off, the beast realizing its ineffectiveness. Instead, it swung its right arm, aiming to swat the glowing being away. The Archon seemed to ignore the scaly arm descending upon it until a moment before Impact.

Before the claw batted it aside, the Archon raised its own clawed left arm. The two met, the smaller energy being almost effortlessly holding off the massive dragon. Then, with its left arm pressing against the dragon's right, the Archon raised its other, which began glowing and crackling with obvious, unbound power.

Yao was lost for words as the blazing Archon brought it's arm slashing down. In one cleave, it cleanly severed the flame dragon's claw. As a pained roar echoed throughout the volcano, Yao tried to wrap her head around the fact that the Archon had just cut through near-indestructible dragon scale with its arm. It was not even using a weapon.

The dragon clamped its teeth onto its foe, using its powerful jaws to crush the Archon. They met a spherical shield that held up under the crushing pressure, leaving the fragile being unharmed.

Unperturbed, the Archon began channeling its psionic power into the form of a glowing sphere between its hands. Even from her position on the cave floor, Yao could feel the sheer waves of power it emanated. The dragon could apparently sense it as well, and quickly spat out the Archon, sending it flying across the air. The condensed emery dissipated in moments before the Archon slammed into the volcano's wall. The impact cracked stone and kicked up a cloud of dust that filled the air. A second later, the Archon burst out of it, shield flickering but otherwise unaffected.

The dragon had leaped into the air. Blinded by pain and rage, it no longer cared about its nest. Clutching its new, bloody stump with its other - also damaged - hand, it drew in a massive breath, preparing to raze the entire volcano.

Yao instinctively shut her eyes. Regardless of their might, she thought that there was no way the Protoss could prevent an attack of such magnitude. When she felt no searing heat for the next few seconds, she dared to open her eyes.

It was like looking directly into the fires of hell. The entire air was filled with roaring flame, causing Yao flinched at the sight. Yet, she felt none of the heat that such a fire would produce. On closer inspection, the flames were being blocked from the ground by a massive translucent wall, held in place by the Archon. With its arms raised, the Archon was holding up a shield the size of the volcano's cross-section, protecting all those within from the dragon's flame.

The sheet of fore dragged on, with no signs of ending, and Yao gulped, worry seeping into her mind. How long could the Archon hold the shield? Looking at it, she felt the tension drain out of her. Not only did it seem as powerful as ever, but it was also now only using one hand to maintain the shield. In its other, a ball of energy was forming.

The Archon swung its arm up, sending a bolt of lightning into the air. The flash blinded Yao for a second, before the fire suddenly cut off, accompanied by a roar of pain.

The clear sky now allowed Yao to see the hate-filled eyes of the dragon, which was now sporting a smoking patch in the chest.

It opened its mouth for another breath of flame, only to suddenly be blasted by shining bolts.

On closer inspection, however, she could see golden crafts flying around the dragon. The strange objects had misshapen wings that remained stationary, leaving Yao to wonder how they could even fly, let alone dart agilely around the bulk of the flame dragon while strafing it with short beams of light. In an effort to destroy them, the dragon was using its fire freely, making it seem as if the sky itself was burning. Yao gulped at the sight.

* * *

"No! Towato! Mowto!" Giselle cried out. Having managed to send her opponent flying back with a lucky strike, she was surveying the battlefield.

What she saw shocked her to the core. The red youngling lay dead. The black one was struggling against an invisible force. The flame dragon itself was being swarmed by a group of strange flying craft, which were too quick for it to destroy. While still alive, the dragon was taking grevious damage and already had one hand missing.

The red dragon youngling was lying unmoving, and the black was currently being pinned down by some form of magic. It struggled to escape but was incapable of breaking through.

"Impossible," Giselle muttered, then growled, "You may have defeated my dragons, but what chance do you stand against an Apostle?!"

From across the cavern, the Archon turned to face her. Giselle gulped at the sheer aura of power it gave off but raised her scythe. She was about to charge forward and cleave it apart when it glared at her, and she felt pain invade her brain. Screaming, she dropped her scythe, hands clutching the sides of her head reflexively as she collapsed onto her knees.

After what felt like hours, the pain passed, leaving Giselle filled with nothing but rage. With a roar of anger, she leaped up, swiping up her scythe as she did, and moved to slice the insolent Archon into two.

Or at least she tried to, but her body wasn't responding. Giselle forced her body to move, to attack, but to no avail. A prisoner in her own mind, she could do nothing but watch as she stood up slowly, allowing a Zealot to bind her with some sort of energy rope.

"What have you done to me?" she tried to scream, but apparently she did not have control over that either. Her thoughts were heard, however, and the Archon chose to answer, "Your will is bound to me." The voice echoed in itself, as though two different people spoke together but a fraction of a second apart. It was definitely unnerving.

Now realizing her predicament, Giselle focused her attention on fighting the Archon's psionic control. Using the power bestowed upon her by Hardy, she strained against its will.

The Archon was not pleased with her attitude, and unleashed another attack on her mind. "Submit!" it thundered, the force of two Protoss minds assaulting the Apostle. Unable to contest such power, Giselle screamed again, her eyes taking a red hue as the Archon took complete control.

Above them, the flame dragon gave one last cry before turning and fleeing. Fatally wounded by continuous plasma strikes, it struggled to even stay airborne. The Phoenixes moved to pursue it for a while before returning to the volcano, circling it like bees to a hive. They spread out, escorting the incoming vessel: the Shield of Aiur.

* * *

Rory Mercury had just pushed herself out of the crater she had made when the sky went dark. Fearing the flame dragon's return, she looked up, readying her halberd. What she saw took her breath away. A massive craft that blotted out the sky flew overhead. From it came a group of Warp Prisms that hovered above the ground, releasing their passengers. Most of the Protoss reinforcements gathered around the live black dragon, preparing to capture it, while some went for the subdued Giselle.

Lelei was lying exhausted on the ground, and a Zealot was moving to help her up. Tuka had fallen unconscious and was being carried to a Warp Prism. The Dark elves were also being assisted, though many of them were still.

But Rory didn't care for any of that. Instead, her attention was drawn to the Archon, so she made her way over. Coming to a stop in front of the being, she could feel the aura of power it gave off. "What are you?" she asked in a voice of equal awe and fear.

"We are one," it rumbled.

Rory blinked. "Your souls are merged... I can feel them. Your energy is dissipating. You're dying."

"Death is the fate of all life," it said, apparently unconcerned.

"I think I can help you," Rory claimed.

The Archon looked intrigued, "How?"

"The souls of the dying pass through my body on their way to Emroy, the god of death. That, along with being his apostle, gives me a certain amount of control over them. I may be able to stabilize you, maybe even reverse... whatever you did."

The Archon seemed to have an internal debate. It soon came to a decision, "We would like to live. Very well. Do what you can."

* * *

The great flame dragon still managed to fly a huge distance across Falmart. It may have been mortally wounded, but such a beast was still dangerous and capable of long-distance flight. Over this journey, it did not go unnoticed.

The dark elves who had fell victim to the dragon cheered as it fled the volcano, celebrating the victory of their clansmen and the Protoss. They would feast that day, and host a celebration unlike any other.

On the walls of Italica, the lone watchman blinked repeatedly, unable to believe his eyes. It wasn't everyday one manages to catch a glimpse of a dragon flying jerkily across the lands, dripping blood as it did. After he recovered from the initial shock, he quickly went to inform his superiors.

Prince Zorzal and his guards were heading for the party that he had heard was being held by his sister, Princess Pina. That was when he felt a thick liquid splash onto his head. Instinctively, he turned to look up, only for his mouth to fall open as the dragon flew by, blood falling like rain from its missing arm. With a cry, he rallied his forces to follow it, party forgotten.

A certain red-eyed Tal'darim was wandering the continent alone when he caught a glimpse of the dying dragon. With a shrug, he changed his path. Why not? It was not like he had a previous destination anyway.

The dragon finally collapsed at the base of a mountain, beside a cave mouth that led into its depths. With a final, keening sound, the flame dragon fell to the ground with a thunderous boom, coming to a stop with its head just within the shadow of the cave.

From within, a pair of sinister black eyes glowed.

* * *

A/N: And here comes Prince 'punch me in the face' Zorzal. Apparently, everyone wants to punch him in the face. I wonder why...

As for Tyuule, her part will be relatively minor (and by that I mean very, very minor) as compared to canon, as I'm planning to do away with the entire earthquake/captured slave scene. The Protoss would sooner die than yield to these 'barbarians'. Not to mention, they've already stabilized the Gate, so there will be no earthquake. I've got a different thing in mind.

Anyway, how was the chapter?


	18. Chapter 18: The Shield of Aiur

**Chapter 18: The Shield of Aiur**

* * *

Disclaimer: Starcraft is the property of Blizzard and Gate is the property of Takumi Yanai. I own neither.

A/N: So maybe I was a little vague in my previous chapter. To put it clearly: the flame dragon is dead. It died of its wounds when it crashed.

* * *

Rory, Tuka, Lelei, Yao, the dark elves, the bound black dragonet, the Archon and the rest of third recon had also been transported onto the Shield of Aiur.

* * *

While Rory had wanted to attempt to 'split the Archon apart' immediately, the Protoss had demanded that she do it in a containment cell. The Archon didn't seem to mind, so they did as they were told. Rory barely had time to admire the city-ship before she and the Archon were escorted to the Mothership's most secure containment cell. The two of them were all but thrown inside, the door locking the moment they were in. A second later, Rory could feel powerful surges of energy around the room, locking them within. She tried to get a sense of what was happening outside but felt nothing. Even the passive bond she had with Emroy was blocked off.

"Why are they so scared?" Rory asked absentmindedly, hugging her halberd.

"Archons like us are manifestations of pure rage, and few live beyond combat. Our power is essentially limitless but more unstable than almost anything else in existence."

"Huh," Rory replied, "Well then, let's see if I can fix that."

She took a step closer and hesitated. "I have no idea what to do," she admitted.

"What?" the Archon bellowed, the maelstrom around it suddenly expanding. Rory jerked backward immediately, the surge triggering some buried instinct.

Luckily, the Archon calmed down quickly, drawing itself back into a mostly contained area. Looking almost regretful, it said, "We apologize for that. Our form is rapidly deteriorating. We are most anxious to begin. Perhaps we could try commingling with our minds? Yes, that seems a possible solution." The Archon proceeded to look - or more like stare - at Rory.

The Archon's increasingly erratic speech was not lost on the Apostle, and Rory realized that whatever she wanted to do, she would have to be quick. As such, she shrugged and agreed. A monstrous whirlwind of a mind entered hers immediately after. It felt like a pair of souls, bound by swirling energy. Where usual deaths resulted in a quick passing of the soul through her and into the afterlife, the Archon felt messed up. Its souls felt like someone had - very crudely - taped them together, and parts of the two were now leaking through the gaps. It was all very disturbing.

Rory got to work, first stabilizing the souls. She used her demigoddess power to seal the gaps, figuratively speaking, allowing the Archon to contain its twin souls safely. She then tried to unravel the bindings, but that proved harder than expected. Not only was it a mess, but she had no idea how the psionics that bound them even worked.

After an undetermined amount of time, Rory felt the Archon's presence leave her mind. With a gasp of relief, she fell to the ground, free from the world of souls and back in the mortal realm.

The first thing she noticed was the atmosphere in the room. Where there had been a roiling aura of primal fear before, it now felt much more contained, even controlled.

The second was the Archon's new appearance. It looked considerably better: the thick mist of energy was less like a fresh nebula wrecked with ion storms and more like a dense ball of erratically whirling gas.

"So, how do you feel?" Rory asked.

"We feel... almost stable," the Archon replied, hesitantly, "We are no longer dying, at least, and our energies are contained. Yet, we are still merged, and it feels as though we are incomplete."

Rory let out an exhausted sigh, "Unfortunately, my power alone is insufficient to undo the merging. It's too complicated for me."

"Then, with sufficient knowledge, would you be capable of doing so?" the Archon asked. It sounded almost pleading, as though desperate to return to its original forms. At least it could hold itself together well enough for proper speech.

Rory shook her head, "I'm nowhere near powerful enough, no matter how much I know. If you really want to do this, we need to visit my god. We need Emroy, the God of Death."

* * *

Yao and the dark elves were warped directly to the medical wing of the Shield of Aiur. Yao herself was transported into an unknown metal cylinder. It was lit by an unfamiliar green light. Despite the strangeness of it, Yao felt surprisingly at ease, lying on her back. She hence remained still as the Protoss device scanned her before she felt her minor wounds close. It felt like only minutes later when the top of the pod opened, allowing her to sit up. The green that filled her vision was replaced by the bright white lights of the room. A quick inspection of her limbs revealed that they were healed, with no signs of the previous battle remaining.

Impressed by the technology, Yao looked around. She was in a room lined with many pods similar to hers, and through each translucent covering, she could see the shape of her clansmen. Yet, she was worried. While hers had been green, most of the others were not. Out of the ten who accompanied her, seven had pods shaded black, two were glowing crimson while the other one was bright amber.

The realization hit Yao like a truck, and she wept. She wept for the fall for her brave clansmen, who had given their lives to stop the deadliest threat her village had ever known. They would never get to enjoy the fruits of their victory. Yao almost wished that they could have lived to see the end, yet she knew that, if given a choice, they would choose to do the same. She would always remember their sacrifice.

There was a beep, and the orange pod turned green. Wiping her eyes, she waited. Less than a minute later, the pod opened up, and a dark elf slowly sat up. Yao recognized him as Kom, a young man of 156 years.

"Yao! You're alive! What happened?" he called out, smiling brightly, the moment he saw her.

Yao herself wasn't entirely sure but tried to at least return a grin. She could only manage a small, sad smile, but Kom didn't really notice her at all. He was busy staring at the new arrival: a translucent holographic projection of a Protoss woman.

"The two of you are aboard the Shield of Aiur, in the medical bay," the hologram said, "After the dragon was defeated, the dark elves were transported here for treatment. As your wounds were least severe, you have been fully healed more quickly."

The wonder of being fully recovered after the foolish attack on the dragon overrode their shock at the hologram. While Kom marveled at his healthy form, Yao took the opportunity to ask, "What are you?"

In her pleasant yet oddly monotonous voice, the hologram answered, "I am Sia, the artifical intelligence responsible for all medical affairs aboard this vessel."

Yao blinked. "I see." She didn't, but just assumed it was one of the Protoss' creations. "Can we leave this place?" she asked instead, unwilling to stay with the corpses that were once her friends. Then, she added, "Where are we, anyway?"

"Certainly. If you want to leave, you may do so anytime. I can call for a guide if you wish. As for your other question, you are aboard the Mothership the Shield of Aiur."

That told Yao nothing of where she was, but that didn't matter so much. With permission to leave, she leaped out of the pod, surprised that she didn't even feel sore. She turned to leave, only to remember Kom as she approached the door. Without turning around, she asked, "You coming?"

There was no reply, so Yao turned back to check on her friend. She saw him staring at the blacked out pods, frozen. Her breath hitched in her throat, and the elf left silently.

She would have time to mourn later. Right now, Yao had a demigoddess to talk to.

* * *

Tuka was... conflicted. So much had happened within the past few hours. Her father was dead, slain by the flame dragon, which was in turn slain by the Protoss.

She had gotten her revenge. Yet, she still felt as though she bore a great weight across her heart. No amount of revenge would bring her father back.

As such, she was wandering the corridors of the Mothership, with no particular destination in mind.

"You appear troubled, young one. What bothers you?" a voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Looking around, Tuka saw a Protoss standing beside her. He looked older than the others, with numerous scars across his face.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Hymos, captain of this mighty ship, the Shield of Aiur," he introduced himself, pride in his voice, "Tell me, why do you seem so troubled?"

Tuka sighed. "I... I'm lost," she confessed. Something about this man put her at ease, allowing her words to tumble out. "The flame dragon killed my father. I thought that destroying it would be my revenge, that it would avenge my father, my village, and bring me peace. But now... all I feel is... lost."

For a moment, Hymos was silent, and Tuka suddenly felt extremely embarrassed for spewing her troubles onto some random Protoss. She was about to excuse herself and leave when he quietly said, "Revenge is a strange thing. Everyone who has ever lost something or someone feels that strange, unspoken need for revenge. Everyone thinks that somehow it'll make things better. You know better now, don't you?"

Tuka gave a grim smile, "I suppose so. But... what now?"

"What now? You still bear the guilt of your father's death like chains upon your heart. I don't know what happened, but I am sure that it was not your fault."

"But it is!" Tuka cried out, almost instinctively, tears beginning to form, "He died saving me!"

Hymos put a strong, reassuring hand on her shoulder. The unexpected contact caused Tuka to look up with tearful eyes. Her gaze met the captain's, whose eyes looked like an endless sea of wisdom. Without breaking eye contact, he said, confidently, "And he would do it again. You are still young, Tuka. Don't let this hold you down. Push past your guilt, and make your father proud."

Tuka wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, a small yet genuine smile appearing as she replied in a whisper, "Yes, he would. Thank you, Hymos. I'm not that young, anyway. I'm 165."

The veteran captain chuckled at that, "And while that may be considered old for Terrans, it is nothing to us Protoss." His eyes shined mischievously as he finished with, "After all, I am over five times your age."

While Tuka tried to process his words, Hymos suddenly sat up straight, as though listening to someone far away, and said, "Well, duty calls. Think about what I've said, Tuka. I hope you find your peace."

The captain left for the bridge, leaving Tuka alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Lelei was with the scientists aboard the Mothership, who were currently working overtime. Not only did they have a captured dragnet and Apostle on board, but they also had access to a mage who could channel void energy and a demigoddess trying to un-merge an Archon. It was a gold mine for research, and they planned on taking full advantage.

Despite Lelei having just come out of a battle, the researchers were more than willing to ask her to demonstrate her abilities. As far as they could tell, she had transferred magic from magical swords into a form similar to that of psionic power, which Agor had collected to use to power his equipment. Not only was the entire transfer completely unprecedented, but it had also temporarily formed what could only be described as a pseudo-khala that even those on the approaching Mothership had felt. Needless to say, the researchers were very, very curious.

At the moment, Lelei was being asked to demonstrate her abilities. Because she was unhurt during the battle against the dragon, she was entirely ready and capable of doing her magic. As such, Lelei was in an isolated chamber, alone with her staff and facing a blank wall. Although it looked like a simple plate of metal, it was filled with a variety of sensors, gathering data alongside the others focused on the mage.

"You want me to blast this wall?" she asked, to clarify the request.

"Indeed," came the reply from one of the many technicians and researchers nearby, who were monitoring the test.

"But what if I damage this ship?" Lelei questioned. While she was unable to determine the exact nature of the Mothership, she had figured out that she was on a large vehicle.

"The room is completely isolated and reinforced. All damage will be fully contained."

Lelei took a deep breath, reassured. She began charging up her magic, only to abruptly stop a second later. "Wait, what if my magic just reflects off the wall and hits me?"

"The wall is designed to absorb damage. It will take the blow fully. Furthermore, you are currently protected by a plasma shield. It will keep you unharmed. If there are no further questions, please begin." The speaker sounded moderately annoyed now.

Not wanting to risk further agitation, Lelei started her most powerful spell. The rings of plasma formed as they did before, each larger than the previous. As she did so, the researchers' instruments began recording everything. Not just the basic readings - pressure, heat, intensity - but also taking crude readings of the magical power itself, using a rudimentary device that they had created.

With a flick of her wrist, Lelei released the magic.

Almost everything went off the charts at that moment. Their improvised magic scanner overloaded almost immediately, while their traditional sensors detected conditions similar to those within suns.

The magic burst forth like a supernova, far more powerful than expected. It sent a roaring wave of fire at the target wall, almost ripping it apart. The wall, however, was made of some of the most durable materials known, reinforced by multiple layers of shielding. It took the blast, absorbing the energy and providing data for the myriad of sensors within.

As readings began to come in, Lelei gasped, falling onto one knee on the ground. That single attack had taken a lot out of her.

"Thank you for your assistance. You are free to leave and do as you wish," a researcher said, then a door opened for Lelei to leave. The researchers then focused on their data, all but ignoring the mage.

Lelei pushed herself up and, using the support of her staff, began to leave. She knew that the Protoss were most likely single-mindedly going through the data of her strike, but didn't blame them for forgetting about her. After all, Lelei was much the same when doing her own magical research.

That reminded her, she would have to contact her mentor Kato.

* * *

Rory exited the containment cell, but the Archon was not allowed to do so. It didn't seem to mind, settling itself into what looked like a meditative stance as the Apostle left the chamber.

She was intercepted by Yao, who had found Tuka and was dragging the elf with her. The moment the dark elf saw the Apostle, she said, "Your Holiness Rory, I have a request of you."

Rory took one look at her and immediately figured out what the dark elf was talking about. She replied, "I know, but are you certain?"

"Of course."

"What's the matter?" Tuka interjected, and Yao smiled and answered.

"I plan to change my name, Yao Ha Ducy, daughter of Dehan, of the Ducy tribe, of the Schwarz Forest, to Yao Ro Ducy."

Tuka's eyes widened at the thought. Just to make sure she understood correctly, she asked, "You're going to worship Rory as your goddess?"

Both Yao and Rory nodded, causing Tuka to mutter, "I don't think a demigoddess had ever had worshippers before." She then shrugged off the thought. It was not her choice, and if Yao felt it was best then there was nothing she would do. Still, she had to know, "Why?"

"My clan has worshipped Hardy for centuries. Yet, she unleashed the flame dragon and didn't even care about us! As such, I've decided: rather than praying to a god that doesn't care, I would pray to Demigods who not only can hear their believers' words, but they can respond to them," Yao replied.

Rory grinned.

* * *

"Executor, third recon has reported in. They say it's urgent."

Selendis had never truly been scared. Not since years ago, when she had willingly cut off her nerve cords, abandoning the foundation of her society that was the Khala. That choice had shaken her to the core, and it was only out of complete trust for the Hierarch that she had done so. That had eventually proved to be the right choice, allowing them to banish Amon and eventually kill him. Her trust in Artanis had never faltered since, and she had never had reason to feel fear under his leadership.

Until now. She would sooner face Hybrid than read the report staring at her.

Without a choice, Selendis brought up the document. Mentally steeling herself, she began to read.

'Greetings, Executor Selendis. This is Talis, military commander of third recon. I have taken the task of writing this report as Praetor Umurul is currently incapacitated and unable to do so. In the flame dragon's lair, we have successfully located and identified the Xel'naga source. It is an artifact containing what appears to be a prophecy. It has been scanned and a rough translation has been attached, but I recommend we get it to a Preserver as soon as possible. We had also come into combat with the flame dragon, its two young and a hostile apostle, Giselle. In order to secure victory, Praetor Umurul and Templar Eldryth sacrificed themselves to form an Archon. The dragon was mortally wounded and one of its young slain. The other is under containment aboard the Shield of Aiur. The apostle is in a similar condition. Third recon took no casualties, though many of the dark elves who followed us against our will were killed. We are now en route to the temple of Emroy in the Shield of Aiur as Rory Mercury believes that her god may be capable of returning the Archon to its original forms. En Taro Tassadar, Executor."

Selendis slowly closed her eyes and allowed gravity to slam her face into the table. Xel'naga prophecies, Archons, and Gods? By Adun, how did third recon even manage all that?

* * *

A/N: I have never been able to understand why Tuka magically healed from her delusions after getting her revenge. Revenge won't bring her father back. Revenge won't heal her heart. It never ends well, people. Revenge never does. Forget it, put away your hate and go do something useful... Damn it, I'm getting all philosophical. Well, have a nice day, everyone.


	19. Chapter 19: Demonstration

**Chapter 19: Demonstration**

* * *

Disclaimer: Starcraft is the property of Blizzard and Gate is the property of Takumi Yanai. I own neither.

* * *

"Thank you all for coming," Tetgyr began, his mental voice projected loudly enough for all the assembled nobles to hear clearly. Despite having being informed about the Protoss communication method, many of them looked visibly uncomfortable, squirming slightly in their seats. The pro-war nobles were obviously worried about mind-reading enemies. While scanning through all their thoughts and using that information against them was easily possible, the Protoss would not do that. They felt that the humans deserved at least that much respect, and hence gave them their privacy. Of course, should they come into combat, all bets were off.

"I am Praetor Tetgyr, representing the Daelaam Protoss, or more commonly known here as the 'Men of Light'," he continued. He then proceeded with some simple background that he was sure would be forgotten quickly, if not outright ignored. Its main purpose was to get the nobles accustomed to hearing his mental voice and it was working, as seen by the reduced movement in the audience. Some even seemed to be getting bored, so maybe it was time to get to the point.

"Now, let us begin the demonstration," Tetgyr said. The nobles had, after much persuasion, and the promise of an unforgettable feast and a party, agreed to gather to watch a small Protoss demonstration. They were understandably wary of an ambush, and it was only because of personal assurances by Princess Pina had they agreed. Even then, the nobles' personal guards patrolled the area, as well as numerous fully armed and armored rose knights. The fact that so many nobles were gathered was a great testament to her determination.

"This noble Zealot has volunteered to help me conduct this showing," Tetgyr introduced, with a nod to show his appreciation. As if on cue, a single Zealot stepped up beside Tetgyr, facing a group of three armor stands with the Empire's armor about a dozen meters away. He wore the standard golden armor of the Protoss, glinting in the sunlight, and carried no visible weapons. This caused a stir in the audience as their eyes scanned the Zealot's armor, the experienced nobles knowing fine craft when they saw it. What the Zealot wore was easily the best they had ever seen. Its design and creation were completely foreign.

"Our warriors are armed with psi-blades, simple yet effective weapons," Tetgyr explained. The Zealot held up its left arm, allowing the gathered nobles to get a good look at the large, golden gauntlet covering the forearm. At this, a wave of snickers went around the audience. To the retired generals and army members of the audience, the gauntlet, while exquisite, looked completely worthless in combat. Unlike a sword, it was blunt, how would it cut armor? Unlike a shield, it was small, how could it block blows? And unlike a bow, it could not fire, why were the targets so far away? The nobles quietly snickered. Tetgyr ignored them.

"This is how it looks like when activated," he said instead. With a flick of his wrist, the Zealot ignited the psi-blade. From the gauntlet blazed an incandescent blade of shimmering light. The blade that had earned the Protoss their honorific title. The nobles looked on in awe at the almost hypnotic weapon, imagining what they could do with such power. Their mocking voices were silenced in an instant.

"Whenever you're ready," Tetgyr told the Zealot, who nodded in turn. Turning his attention fully to the targets, the warrior moved his arms to his sides while lowering his body. He flicked on his other psi-blade. His body was tensed, ready to move. And move he did. At some unseen signal, he blazed forward like lightning, crossing the twelve meters in the time it took for a single blink. At the first target, he crossed his arms and brought them slashing down in an X. The plasma cut through the armor like butter. The four pieces of the armor fell to the ground, half melted into slag by the heat of the weapon. Before the pieces even landed, the Zealots was already moving to the next suit of armor. He punched forward with his blades, leaving two molten holes in the metal: one in the head and one in the heart. Flipping away, the Zealot dashed for the last target, blades flashing. A moment later, the entire armor stand split vertically into two, cleaved in a single clean stroke.

The entire process had take mere seconds, before the Zealot deactivated his blades and returned to his starting position. Once he reached it, he gave a small bow, not looking winded in the least.

The nobles had been silent as they watched the demonstration, and now they burst out in chatter. The speed of the attack and its sheer effectiveness was unprecedented. Against such a weapon, no armor in the Empire would be of any use. Its wielder would be unstoppable. Naturally, being belligerent nobles, they wanted to know how they could acquire it, or even learn to make it or harness its capabilities for themselves.

"Please save your questions for after the demonstration," Tetgyr calmly told them. The assembled nobles quietened down, eager to see what else the Protoss had in store. The Zealot stepped away, and a large, four-legged construction took his place.

"This is an Immortal," Tetgyr introduced. The Immortal was, like everything the Protoss used, made of an otherworldly golden metal. It consisted of a main body on four legs, with large cylinders mounted on either side and stood more than twice as tall as a man. It was obviously a heavy weapon. The nobles muttered amongst themselves, wondering what this machine was capable of.

"These Immortals house the remains of our fallen warriors, allowing them to transcend even death to support their brethren in the field," Tetgyr described. His words immediately caused an outroar among the nobles, who were both horrified and astonished. Disbelieving mutters contested against outright cries of falsehood. If the Protoss were capable of defeating even death itself, the range of their powers must have been immense. And every single one of the nobles had lost loved ones. Should they ever learn to harness such power...

"Please save your questions for after the demonstration," Tetgyr repeated, then continued, "The Immortal uses twin phase disruptors to unleash devastating antimatter bolts, designed to penetrate heavy armor."

As he spoke, a warp-in was taking place. The remains of the armor from the previous display had been cleared, and a solid wall of rock was being warped in in its place. The wall was easily half a meter thick, rivaling the sturdiest of keeps and forts.

That simple show to what the nobles thought of as powerful teleportation magic made them wonder about the strength of the Protoss mages. If their foot soldiers were so strong and fast, what would the mages be capable of? If their war machines were piloted by their fallen, what could their mages create?

Their questions were pushed aside as the Immortal opened fire. The twin cannons spat balls of blazing light that flew straight and true, striking the wall dead-center. Upon impact, the half meter of stone shattered like glass. Twice more the Immortal opened fire, each strike blasting a massive hole in the wall of rock and leaving a puddle of molten rock. At the display of power, the nobles looked on in silent awe. Without speaking, they imagined the war machine tearing their castles apart, hence allowing the infantry to storm in. As one, the nobles shuddered.

"To protect these great warriors, our engineers have created extremely resilient shields by intertwining spectrums and wavelengths of varying intensity," Tetgyr said. At this, cauldrons of oil were upended over the waiting Immortal, drenching it in the flammable liquid. In addition, a large amount of combustible kindling and wood were thrown onto it. All the while, the Immortal stood still, unsurprised and unconcerned.

"Would anyone like to volunteer?" Tetgyr asked, now with a burning torch in hand, which he offered to the assembled nobles. A younger, more eager one stepped up, almost snatching the torch out of Tetgyr's hand. The latter didn't react, even when the torch was flung, without hesitation, at the Immortal.

Upon contact, the entire pile went up in flames. The Immortal was hidden behind the sudden glare of the raging fire, which forced the nobles to turn away. The flames calmed down a second later, and the audience turned back. They were just in time to see the golden Immortal step out of the flames, unharmed despite the heat. To the nobles, the four-legged contraption looked like a beast from the depths of hell as it left the flame. The sudden sense of fear hung heavily in the air.

"And now for our final demonstration," Tetgyr continued, not allowing the nobles to regain their bearings after the terrifying sight. "This is a Void Ray."

In the sky far above the audience, the air distorted, and a ship, hundreds of meters in length, warped in. Craning their heads up, the nobles gasped as they recognized the 'Silver Trident of the Gods', the rumored weapon that had defeated a flame dragon.

"The Void Ray is a marvel of Nerazim and Khalai engineering. By focusing the power of a prismatic core, it creates searing beams of energy that burn through even the toughest of metals."

Above them, the Void Ray charged up its attack, beams of light appearing from each of its three tips to merge into one. The combined beams were focused into a ball of energy that could be fired off at a moment's notice, but the Void Ray did not do so.

The nobles realized this, too. At a single command, the majestic ship overhead could turn and unleash its built up energy upon them, and they would have no chance to fight or flee. How could they, when all it took was half a second of plasma and they would be dead? All their guards and military bravado were useless against it.

Under the overwhelming power of the Protoss machines, the gathered nobles could only come to one conclusion: if we fight them, we will lose.

They had seen it firsthand. The Empire's soldiers, the Empire's weapons, the Empire's tactics, none of them could hope to even challenge the Protoss.

Who was the idiot that suggested declaring war on a foe like this? The Senators looked at each other with hateful eyes, but all they saw was the pained expressions on each others' faces. Everyone had the same thing on their minds.

After that, they saw Pina and the Protoss diplomat watching them, and the senators understood.

They knew why Pina had so enthusiastically volunteered to be a mediator. Indeed, it was for the sake of the captives… but she knew, before all of them had discovered now, that if the Empire continued fighting, it would be defeated. It would be destroyed, completely and utterly. All their previous thoughts and questions about acquiring or understanding the Protoss weapons were forgotten, for they now knew that the Empire couldn't come anywhere close to replicating it.

Lord Cicero slowly approached Pina and Tetgyr. Almost reluctantly, he asked, "May I ask, what do the Protoss want, exactly?"

"What we want remains unchanged. All we desire is for those that attacked our world to be brought to justice. Once they have been judged by our system and dealt with accordingly, we will have no further conflict with the Empire," Tetgyr assured him, and the rest of the nobles who were listening in.

They were obviously not reassured in the slightest, so Tetgyr continued, "We are not interested in expanding beyond Alnus hill. We have no need for your currency or your titles. For those who turn themselves in willingly, we can promise fair treatment until you are released."

This then began another round of chatter between them. Granted, most, if not all of the noble houses had partaken in the expansionist effort in hopes of increasing their land and wealth. They were most certainly worried about their fates, should they turn themselves over.

"I understand that this may be a difficult decision for many of you. As such, you have a week to make up your mind. Please have an answer before then," Tetgyr said. While his voice was pleasant, the nobles heard the underlying threat; the unspoken 'or else' that accompanied the demand.

The nobles immediately began talking among themselves but were soon interrupted by Tetgyr, who cut in, "But for now, let us enjoy ourselves. You were promised a feast."

As he spoke, he gestured towards rows of tables nearby. They were all empty, prompting confused mummers.

"Lord Cicero, do you have any particular delicacies in mind?" Tetgyr asked him.

The Lord in question was confused, both by his question and the lack of any actual food in the area. After seeing that demonstration, however, he was more than willing to play along with whatever games the Protoss had prepared. Hesitantly, he replied, "Well, I've been meaning to get some Wyvern meat, but the recent battles have caused a lack of supply."

Tetgyr merely nodded at the request. A moment later, an entire row of tables was consumed by a blue glow. When it faded, they were filled with an assortment of Wyvern meat, cooked so recently that they were still sizzling, covered with multitudes of fragrant spices. The heavenly smell immediately washed over the nobles, whose mouths began watering at the spread before them. Some semblance of self-restraint held them back from immediately rushing forward, instead, they stared in awe. Even Pina looked on in slack-jawed wonder. Not only was Wyvern meat incredibly rare, but it also looked cooked to perfection. How had the Protoss done it?

"Please, enjoy," Tetgyr encouraged the nobles, who needed little convincing as they mobbed the spread. "If there is anything else you like, just tell me and it will be provided."

The moment he finished that sentence, Tetgyr was surrounded by nobles calling out various dishes. And every one of them soon found their requests magically appear on an empty table, looking and smelling divine. Even the rarest of delicacies proved no problem: serpent eggs, drawvern wine, dragon meat alike would be prepared in seconds.

Unlike what the Senators saw, the creation of the delicacies had not been easy. The Protoss had to discreetly scan the nobles' minds for the descriptions and flavors of their requested foods, then cross-reference it with the data they had collected from their recon teams. Having procured samples of most food items in Falmart some time ago, they would then use nanogenerators to build the requested meals molecule by molecule, all prepared to perfection. Finally, they would have to warp it over to Pina's mansion. All within seconds of being notified.

Compared to fieldwork against Zerg, though, that was nothing.

The impressive display was wildly successful. The nobles would forever remember this unparalleled feast, and by extension, the Protoss displays of power. None among them had any will to challenge the 'Men of Light' anymore. It was all according to plan.

Tetgyr watched appraisingly as the nobles devoured the food provided, continuously remarking how it was just as they had imagined. Soon, though, they were satisfied, and their forgotten questions resurfaced.

"How do you make these things?"

"How can we buy them?"

"How many of them do you have?"

The questions came continuously, but most went ignored by Tetgyr. Even if he had tried to explain the theories behind the weapons' construction, it was unlikely that the nobles would be able to understand, let alone replicate.

The nobles themselves didn't really expect any answers anyway. After all, the two were officially at war. Only true fools would sell their own weapons or teach their enemies to make them.

The Protoss were no fools.

Some questions, however, Tetgyr felt comfortable answering, if only to further drive home the Protoss' superiority. "Every warrior is provided a pair of psi-blades, but many of our High Templar choose not to use them in favor of honing their psionic abilities," he told them.

The nobles didn't know exactly what Tetgyr was talking about but could figure out the primary message: the Protoss could easily mass-produce the incredible psi-blades. Not only that, but their mages choose to forgo such amazing weapons in favor of their magic, bringing to mind the question: just what were the mages capable of?

Without a doubt, the Empire was fighting a war far beyond its capabilities. Not a single person in the meeting wanted this meaningless war to continue anymore. Now, it was just a matter of convincing Emperor Molt of choosing peace.

* * *

A/N: So apparently there are still people complaining about my lack of originality; that I'm still mirroring canon. Well, for one, I am. But rest assured, I have planned out most of the remainder of the story, and it will throw canon out of the window, starting from the next chapter.


	20. Chapter 20: Tal'darim

**Chapter 20: Tal'darim**

* * *

Disclaimer: Starcraft is the property of Blizzard and Gate is the property of Takumi Yanai. I own neither.

A/N: I upload on Saturdays because it's convenient for me, and has nothing to do with other fics. I would also like to reiterate that the Flame Dragon is dead. Also, the Terrans will arrive eventually, don't worry.

* * *

"But why must we fight?"

"The Chain of Ascension is the very backbone of Tal'darim society! It demands blood, and who do you think you are, to challenge it?"

"I have no wish to be part of that barbaric system! I never have, and never will!"

"You dare insult the chain?!"

"I am no Tal'darim!"

"That is not your choice to make. Bring the Terrazine!"

"You cannot force this upon me!"

"Oh, I very much can. You will fight, Orkir, or you will die!"

"No!"

Orkir snapped awake. The memory lingered like a bad taste in his (figurative) mouth. The snarling beast attacking him, however, didn't vanish. It took Orkir's fiddled brain a second to realize the threat. His attacker, a wolf-like creature, was trying to eat him, its lengthy teeth positioned over his throat and crushing down. The Tal'darim's ever-present force field was doing its job, of course, but Orkir was unhappy. His guard had been lowered to a level where a mere animal could sneak up on him. Unacceptable!

With a powerful hand, Orkir grabbed the predator, shoving it violently away. It squealed as it was flung away, flipping and tumbling. As it righted itself, Orkir pushed himself to his feet. The two glared at each other for a moment before the Tal'darim ended the duel with a bolt of psionic lightning.

After a quick glance at the smoking corpse, Orkir began taking in his surroundings. Trees everywhere, sunlight beginning to stream through the occasional gaps in the canopy. Nothing remotely technological in sight. How had he gotten there?

Right. That damned elf.

Scrowling, Orkir tried to understand the circumstances that had brought him out here, in the middle of nowhere.

He had argued with Praetor Umurul, his direct commander. Back when he was part of the Tal'darim, such an offense was punishable by death. Now, as part of the Daelaam, he was merely exiled, and even that was unofficial. At least he could generate sustenance from light, or he would have much more work to do.

But why were they even arguing? Thinking back, it had begun when Orkir had chosen to solve the problem of Tuka's delusions in Tal'darim fashion. The cure by fire approach was effective against a variety of problems, from troublemakers to swarms of Zerg. It was thoroughly Tal'darim, and Orkir hated himself for doing it.

Haven't he been spending the last two years getting away from the Tal'darim? Distancing himself from their cursed Breath of Creation and their warrior lifestyle?

A large boar crashed out of the undergrowth, grunting. Orkir took a step to the side, activating his bane blades. A single slash split the boar into two, and he deactivated his weapons. Ignoring the charred corpse, Orkir kept walking.

The Terrazine had changed him. It brought with it power, a sense of invincibility. When he used it, he felt unstoppable, capable of destroying anything and anyone in his path. To his horror, it made him want to do so. To slay, to create rivers of blood. But what if he didn't want to?

The Terrazine was like a drug, he realized. A drug that all Tal'darim were addicted to. Yes, it brought strength and confidence. But how could they survive the bloodlust that followed? How could they-

Loud rustling from behind him brought Orkir out of his musings. As he cautiously turned to face the sound, he suddenly remembered the boar he had cut down. Distracted, he had thought that it was trying to attack him. He had failed to notice its wounds and the fact that it wasn't running at him. The boar was not hunting; it was being hunted.

Igniting his weapons once again, Orkir lowered himself into a defensive stance and waited for something to show up.

The trees were slammed apart as a massive ogre lumbered into sight. It was as tall as many of the trees and holding a wooden club easily as large as a human. It growled as it noticed Orkir, raising its arm to bring its weapon down upon him. The latter easily dodged aside, causing the club to slam into the ground with an impact that shook the surrounding trees. Spinning around, Orkir slashed at the primitive weapon, splitting it into two.

The ogre raised the half of a club it was still holding, staring at it with a dumbfounded expression. Orkir snickered as he watched his dimwitted foe try to figure out an appropriate course of action.

After a surprisingly long period of consideration, the ogre decided to sweep the remaining part of his weapon horizontally. Almost leisurely, Orkir leaped onto its arm, using it as a platform to launch himself at its face. He crossed his blades, swiftly decapitating the ogre, before pushing off its chest.

The now-headless ogre succumbed to gravity and fell onto its back, once more sending a tremor through the area. Orkir landed lightly beside it, face-to-face with a small army of goblins.

Everyone froze comically, trying to process the situation. With a chattering roar, the goblins rushed forward, waving their simple swords. With a grim (mental) smile, Orkir strode to meet them.

It was over quickly, leaving Orkir standing alone amongst a blood-soaked field of goblin corpses. Victorious, he roared his triumph to the sky.

And that was when he saw the dying flame dragon. Normally, he would be surprised, but third recon did have a habit of getting into trouble. For a moment, he wondered how they were doing, then pushed the thought from his mind. It was of little consequence. He debated following the dragon, then shrugged. May as well. And so, Orkir changed his course.

* * *

The dragon was easy to follow, both because of its size and the fact that it was leaving an obvious trail of blood. Having tracked the beast for a few days, Orkir was impressed by the dragon. Despite being mortally wounded, it still managed to fly a great distance. That determination was worth his respect. The bigger question was: where was it headed?

Orkir's new path took him from the forest to a mountain range. He was suddenly extremely grateful for his ability to derive sustenance from sunlight, having come across little wildlife or even plant matter in the past few days. The blood trail led to the entrance of a cave, where a massive groove in the ground lay. It looked as though the dragon had collapsed outside the cave before entering it.

No, closer inspection revealed that the dragon did not willingly enter. The drag marks on the ground suggested that something had dragged the dragon's corpse in. Whatever it was, it must have been extremely strong and hence, dangerous.

Now wary, Orkir ignited his bane blades. Cautiously, he made his way closer to the cave mouth, straining his eyes in an attempt to uncover the secrets that lay in its murky depths.

A purple shape moved within the shadow of the cave, and Orkir instinctively did a backward somersault. As he did, large armored claws slashed past his face, so close that he could feel the air it displaced.

Orkir retreated slowly as he waited for his opponent to reveal itself. It slowly stepped out of the shadows, revealing a thin face, an expansive carapace headpiece, segmented plates over spindly limbs and massive black claws. From its back extended four tentacles, writhing like serpentine limbs. He recognized its towering and hulking presence, strange and unique. It was similar to both Protoss and Zerg, yet vastly different from both.

Orkir's eyes narrowed as a name attached itself to the monstrosity before him. A Hybrid Reaver.

"YOU... BETRAYER!" it bellowed, with a voice like scraping sandpaper. The Hybrid lunged forward, deadly claws reaching for Orkir.

Reacting quickly, the Tal'darim rolled forward, dodging the claw and bringing him close to the Hybrid. He immediately let loose a flurry of blows, bane blades flashing as he cut into his opponent. Unimpressed, the Hybrid simply grabbed him with a tentacle and flung him away.

Orkir landed on his feet, his momentum dragging grooves in the ground. Unhurt thanks to his plasma shield, he stood up straight, extending a blade towards the Hybrid.

"The Tal'darim serve no one!" Orkir declared, unleashing psionic lightning. The powerful red bolts struck the Hybrid head on but did little more than scorch its carapace.

"DIE, IN THE NAME OF AMON!" it roared, ignoring the lightning and charging straight for Orkir. He nimbly evaded the first swipe of the claws, only to jump into a tentacle. It struck him like a rock, slamming him into the ground. The Hybrid moved to take advantage of the Opening, raising a massive leg to crush him.

Orkir rolled away to put some distance between him and the Hybrid. "Amon is dead, fool!" he yelled, shooting more lightning.

"THE DARK GOD WILL HAVE HIS VICTORY!" the Hybrid declared, ignoring the electrical attack completely and moving in to crush its foe.

Orkir rolled aside, slashing as he did, leaving red burns on the Hybrid. It lunged for him again, but Orkir focused on his speed, dodging his foe's heavy blows. The time for talk over, Orkir focused on his strategy. Having found countless Hybrid in the end war, he could almost read his opponent's plans, easily allowing him to dodge aside. In return, the Tal'darim kept slashing with his blades, slowly whittling down the Hybrid's health.

Leaping over a sweeping slash of the Hybrid's claws, Orkir struck out with his blades, cleanly severing one of its tentacles before landing behind it. The Hybrid roared in pain, violently lashing out. A backhand blow connected solidly, sending Orkir flying once more.

His shield absorbed the impact, allowing Orkir to leap straight back into the battle. He began darting around the Hybrid once again, but it was having none of that. With a roar, it released a blast of corrosive slime into the air, coating everything nearby in it. Orkir was hit as well, the heavy liquid sticking to his shield and dragging him down.

Roaring in triumph, the Hybrid advanced on the trapped Tal'darim, claws raised to deliver a final blow. Unable to dodge, Orkir raised his hands in an effort to block the blow. The crushing hit slammed straight through his meager defenses, ripping him out of the slime and sending him flying back.

Orkir landed roughly on his back, his shield giving up and dying outright. The landing across the rough terrain also caused numerous small cuts to form. Groaning, Orkir pushed himself up to face the Hybrid. It remained unmoving, except to give a roar of victory, even as its constricting slime evaporated.

This was no ordinary Hybrid Reaver. Orkir had fought and killed enough to those to know how to slay them, and the damage he had inflicted should have been more than enough. The one in front of him was far stronger, and, to defeat it, there was little choice.

From within his robes, Orkir drew out a small cylinder. It contained a purple liquid that thrashed almost violently against its prison. Terrazine, the sacred Breath of Creation.

For the last two years, he had been working to break his addiction to the gas. Was he willing to give all that up, just to take down this enemy? Were he part of the Tal'darim, he would not: he owed them nothing. But he was now a member of the Daelaam, of the united Protoss. They had given him a chance to live as himself... and he would repay them.

With a yell, Orkir injected the powerful gas directly into his nervous system.

The change was immediate and all-consuming. Energy surged through his veins, charging him up like lightning.

Floating up into the air, Orkir felt unstoppable. He also felt the steadily strengthening urge to kill, and, for once, allowed it to consume him. Mind filling with rage, the Tal'darim released a Deadly Charge, blasting himself forward at the Hybrid, ramming into it with such speed that it couldn't react. Gripping onto its midsection, Orkir psionically propelled the two of them forward, the Hybrid's tentacles whipping in that air.

They slammed into a rock with an impact that shook the mountains. Finally releasing his grip and jumping back, Orkir allowed the Hybrid to pry itself free from the new dent in the solid rock before unleashing a Lightning Surge from his fingertips. The red bolts sought out his target, which roared in pain as the psionic lightning tore into its armored hide.

The Hybrid was, however, the combination of two great species. It refused to die so easily. Ignoring the lightning, it lunged forward, swiping its claws. Orkir held his ground, calling upon his new, Terrazine enhanced, powers. A shield formed just before impact, absorbing the kinetic energy of the blow, and Orkir sent it back to the Hybrid in a powerful Counterstrike.

The Reaver stumbled back, hurt, but Orkir would not let it escape. Laughing Sadistically, he used Telekinesis to pull the Hybrid back to him. As it was pushed towards him by the psionic force, Orkir raised both his bane blades to unleash a powerful Discord Strike.

The Hybrid fell, dead at last, as its head detached from its body. Its massive corpse slammed to the ground. Beside it, Orkir focused on calming himself and allowing the Terrazine to leave his system. When he was calm and in control, he would investigate, and see what he could uncover. For now, he sat still in mediation.

He was about halfway there when the sound of footsteps sent his senses on high alert. Jumping to his feet, Orkir scanned the area, easily spotting a cloud of dust kicked up by a rapidly approaching group of horses.

As they neared, Orkir made out the patterns of their armor, especially the emblem that painted them as Imperial Royalty. It would take a minute for them to arrive, during which Orkir began considering his options. He couldn't let them find the hybrid.

One: kill them all, leaving none alive to report. It was entirely possible, maybe even the easiest option. But that was the Terrazine speaking, and Orkir would prefer keeping such an option as a final, drastic measure.

Two: Bluff, and hopefully they leave in peace. Maybe pose as one of the Falmartean gods to convince them to leave. Although, he didn't know any of them, so this may not be the best idea.

Three: Bribe them to forget everything they saw. Yeah, right.

Bluffing it was. And there might even be enough time to mess around with them. Drawing upon his psionics, Orkir began to carry out his plan. He released his psionics power in the form of an aura, encircling him in a red glow. Orkir then floated up, just a few centimeters off the ground. It wasn't much but should be enough. Finally, he Tal'darim deepened his eyes' glow, giving him a demonic look. His physical appearance alone should discourage any competent person, let alone the aura of fear he was emitting. Preparations complete, he waited for the humans to approach.

Orkir grinned to himself as he made out the expressions of the riders. Almost every one of them had a look of absolute terror on them, and even the horses looked spooked. On second glance, it was only because of the most well-dressed one repeatedly forcing them that they even tried to approach. Orkir took it to mean that he was in charge, and immediately felt nothing but disdain for him. The man - Zorzal, a quick scan of his mind revealed - was a coward, forcing his guards to go in before him. The Tal'darim made a mental note to challenge him if possible.

"Wha... What are you?" one of the humans asked. His voice shook as much as his body.

Orkir chuckled. "I am the dark god Amon," he told them, taking extra effort to use a terrifying voice, somewhat like the actual Amon. "Leave now, mortals, or face my wrath."

His words had the desired effect, drawing upon the men's innate fear and respect of the gods. Silently connecting to all their minds, Orkir found out that all of them were expressing a great desire to follow his instructions and leave. All but one.

Prince Zorzal narrowed his eyes. In a confident tone, he called out, "Nonsense! There is no god called Amon."

His guards felt the need to challenge their prince and get him to respect the gods, but at the same time didn't want to get on the bad side of their commander. Unable to reach a decision, they kept silent, squirming uncomfortably. Orkir snorted at their behavior. Cowards, all of them, but at least they could follow instructions. Nevertheless, he wanted them out of his sight. "Do you wish to challenge me?" he demanded, exerting a greater psionic pressure onto them.

The guards shuddered, their eagerness to leave clear, but Zorzal barked a command for them to stay. He then dismounted, walking with an arrogant stride towards the floating Protoss. The guards immediately panicked, warning him of danger, yet the prideful prince simply ignored them and strode forward like he owned the place.

Stepping right up to Orkir, his pride all but suppressing his fear, Zorzal demanded, "I don't know who you are, heathen, but you are no god. Now get out of my way."

Orkir drew back his fist and punched Zorzal in the face.

* * *

A/N: How's that for canon deviation, hmm? Apart from the fact that Zorzal still gets punched in the face. We all knew that it was going to happen.

And yes, Orkir used all of Alarak's abilities from Heroes of the Storm.


	21. Chapter 21: Emroy

**Chapter 21: Emroy**

* * *

Disclaimer: Starcraft is the property of Blizzard and Gate is the property of Takumi Yanai. I own neither.

* * *

Emroy was the God of Darkness, War, Death, Violence, and Insanity. His followers were numerous, spread all across the continent. He was one of the most worshipped gods, alongside Hardy and Flare, and as such, he had a great shrine.

Helcago shrine was actually a small city, all focused on the worship of a single god: Emroy. It was located near the edge of Empire-controlled territory. Its population was in the hundreds, but daily worshippers came from far and wide to bolster these numbers.

The person in charge, the head priestess, of the actual shrine was a human called Carola. She had just finished directing yet another group of worshippers to the shrine. Trusting her subordinates to be able to handle things without her, she left the shrine for the city walls. The past few weeks had been busy, with a sudden influx of worshippers that brought the craziest news.

Carola soon made it to the top of the stone wall that encircled the city. With a polite nod to the watchmen, who returned it respectfully, she walked along the wall, gazing absentmindedly off into the horizon. During that time, she spared a thought to the rumors that she had been hearing recently. A new species had come through Hardy's gate, that much was certain. The rest of it, though, Carola found it hard to believe. The supposed 'Men of Light' were spoken to be two meters tall, with no face except for glowing eyes and the ability to read minds. Many of the rumors seemed completely outrageous, yet the people swore them to be true. Summoning massive flying tridents from thin air? Defeating Hardy's Flame Dragon? Having the support of Rory Mercury? Especially that last point, since it was the primary reason for the increased number of visitors. Carola sighed. It had been weeks since they heard from the Apostle. The last message they had received was that she would be heading to investigate the gate. Ever since, there was nothing but silence from her. While it was not Carola's place to be questioning Emroy's Apostle, she couldn't help but wonder just what Rory was doing.

The head of the shrine was interrupted from her musings when a watchman suddenly appeared in front of her. Blinking rapidly to refocus her sight, Carola pulled her mind back to the present and listened to what the man was trying to tell her.

"-your own safety, please leave and go somewhere safe."

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that," Carola apologized, "Could you please repeat what you said?"

The watchman knew better than to argue with or snap at her, so he replied stoically, "Your grace, an unknown enemy is coming. Please, find somewhere safe."

"And what enemy has you worried? Our defenses are some of the greatest in the world, and we have Emroy's divine protection," Carola asked. She would not run like a coward while others fought for her life.

The watchman gulped, pointing to the sky in the direction of the front gates, "That."

Wyvern riders, maybe? Carola expected maybe a group of them at most. What she didn't expect was a massive golden vessel that rivaled the largest of the Empire's naval ships. And it flew, which should have been impossible for something of that size. Even attempting to fight it was a notion so ridiculous that Carola couldn't help but laugh.

"How exactly do you plan on defeating that?" she snickered at the poor watchman, who fell silent.

Then, another thought fell into place. "That vessel must belong to the 'Men of Light'," Carola deduced. "They have our her holiness Rory Mercury's support. Have our guards stand down at once. I will personally talk to them," she then ordered the watchman.

That last sentence caused him to start, "Your grace, it could be dangerous!"

"Tell me again, what exactly is your plan for dealing with it?" Carola asked sweetly, gesturing at the vessel as it continued to near. It looked to be the size of a small city now and showed no signs of stopping.

The watchman swallowed his words and dashed off, hopefully to follow her instructions.

Ignoring the chaos around her, Carola made her way to the front gate of Helcago shrine. Any requests that she turn back were refused politely, and any further requests were outright ignored. Still, she couldn't stop a squad of guards from walking with her, so she ended up at the gates - wide open at her command - with an honor guard. The golden vessel was now nearly overhead, its sheer size blotting out the sun as effectively as a wall of clouds. It was so dark that the citizens were setting up the lanterns usually used at night.

Standing there, she idly wondered if her actions were wise, but quickly dismissed the thought as shapes began to form about a dozen meters in front of her. The shimmering blue shapes solidified into a familiar figure, accompanied by less familiar beings.

Recognizing the deceptively young girl, Carola was quick to drop to her knees and bow, greeting, "Your holiness, welcome back to Helcago shrine."

"I keep telling you, you don't need to do that," Rory grumbled, "A simple greeting is fine."

Carola got back to her feet. "Of course," she replied, just like the many previous times. "So, your holiness, where have you been?" she asked, "Are those the 'Men of Light' behind you?"

Rory began, "They are. We can talk later. I have important business to attend to. Please begin the ritual to summon Emroy at once."

"Of course," Carola confirmed, then turned around and started barking orders.

* * *

Talis had been worried about gaining entrance to the shrine, but it turned out that she didn't need to. As she walked through the city behind Rory, she wondered how she had managed to overlook the fact that Rory was Emroy's Apostle and would be able to simply walk into the city unannounced. She was losing her edge.

The group, consisting of Rory, herself, Agor and a pair of Zealots soon made their way to the actual shrine, where numerous people were running about, scrambling to complete the preparations for whatever ritual they were planning. Their path there had been smooth - the people on the streets moved out of the way the moment they saw them coming.

The shrine was a massive temple, easily the largest building in the city. The group entered the temple, led by Carola, who walked straight past the main worship room and led the Protoss into a smaller room.

"Where are we?" Talis quietly asked Rory.

Emroy's Apostle replied, "We are going to the innermost chamber of the shrine, where Emroy prefers to remain when he takes mortal form."

Talis accepted the answer and remained silent as Carola, along with a small group of white-robed priestesses, led them into the large, highly-decorated room. It was easily large enough for them all and lit dimly by a few weak torches. Its walls were covered by a variety of paintings and artwork. The one thing that the paintings had in common was that they all displayed scenes of war. There were also numerous weapons like swords and spears around the room. Without a doubt, this was home to the God of War.

"You visitors. The god Emroy makes his advent. Pay your homage unto him," one of the priestesses intoned as a ray of divine light tore through the dim room and illuminated the altar.

As one, the priestesses genuflected before it. Rory sank the spiked head of her halberd into the ground and went down to one knee. The Protoss dipped their heads in a traditional show of respect.

The light took the form of a bulky man, tall and muscled. He wore simple leather armor that, like the body itself, glowed with supernatural yellow light. More disconcerting was what appeared to be dried blood splattered on his armor, yet the being didn't seem to notice.

"So these are the 'Men of Light'. They look... disappointing. Why are they here?" Emroy grumbled, his voice deeper than any humans could be, and full of annoyance.

Before Rory could open her mouth, Talis stepped forward to answer, "Greetings," - Talis hesitated for a moment, uncertain of which honorific to use, before coming up with a decision - "Your Holiness Emroy. I am Commander Talis of the Daelaam. We have a request for you, if you are willing to listen."

The expression of sheer shock on Emroy's face did not escape her notice.

"You... can hear me?" Emroy ventured, sounding a lot less annoyed than before.

Talis, though confused, kept a straight face. There were benefits to being a mechanical being. "Yes. Is something an issue?"

Rory answered the question, "Normally, only I can hear Emroy before he takes a body. But you Protoss can read minds, after all, so perhaps you can hear him as well."

"So I don't need a host, then? Nice," Emroy muttered, "So, what do you want to ask? I haven't got all day."

Take a body? Talis mentally filed that thought away, focusing on the task at hand. "We were informed that the souls of those who pass in battle will pass through you. That you are experienced in dealing with such matters."

"Why, of course," Emroy said, sounding pleased, then unexpectedly growled in sudden anger, "But before you ask, I'm not going to bring anyone back to life. No exceptions, even if Rory supports it. If that's all you want, get out now."

"That was not our intention," Talis said immediately in an attempt to placate him.

"Oh? Then speak. What do you desire?" Emroy asked, leaning forward towards Talis. His anger was gone as quickly as it had appeared, replaced by curiosity.

Talis, robotic face impassive, replied, "As a final resort, two of my kin fused their souls into one single being. I am requesting that you split them apart."

From Emroy's expression, that was nowhere near what he was expecting. His ethereal face took on a variety of expressions as he tried to rationalize the thought, before he visibly gave up, saying, "Where is this being of yours?"

"It remains aboard our vessel. We have chosen not to bring it here as it is extremely uncontrollable and may cause unwanted damage."

Emroy was unimpressed, "Well, bring it here. I'm not leaving, and I'll need to know what it is before I can do anything."

"Of course," Talis agreed, then to the waiting Mothership, "Initiate warp-in."

The Protoss present moved aside, content with letting the Archon handle the rest. In a familiar blaze of blue light, it arrived in the altar. Emroy drew back as the formless being took shape in his altar. The power it emitted was such that Emroy immediately became cautious, even in his own altar. Not to mention that the thing's soul, or souls, were a mess. Their very composition gave him a glimpse of the cost of such an act, and he was cowed by their sacrifice. What could possibly have forced them to perform such a drastic act?

The Archon looked around for a moment, as though confused, before focusing onto the glowing figure of Emroy. "You must be Emroy. Can you help us?"

"Amazing... I've never seen anything like this," Emroy muttered to himself, completely ignoring the Archon's question as he moved around the energy being, his face a mask of intrigue. Occasionally, Emroy would reach out as though to touch the Archon, only to draw his hand back quickly.

The Archon stood still and allowed Emroy to do as he pleased for a few minutes before getting bored. "Are you willing to help us?" it repeated.

Emroy drew back, as though suddenly aware of the situation once more. "Maybe," he replied, "But first, show me what you can do!"

"Please clarify. What do you wish of us?"

Emroy let out a roaring laugh, "Well, I'm the god of war! What do you think I want?"

"You wish for battle? But you do not have a physical form," the Archon pointed out.

Laughing once more, Emroy picked up the hammer lying beside him. Despite its massive weight and his incorporeal state, Emroy effortlessly picked it up and, in one smooth motion, swung it at the Archon.

The translucent force field absorbed the damage, but the sheer force of the blow sent the Archon tumbling backward. Righting itself, the Archon growled, the maelstrom that surrounded its body writhing.

"Yes! Show me your strength!" Emroy yelled in glee.

Talis moved forward to diffuse the upcoming battle, but a massive halberd blocked her way. She looked at Rory, who shook her head, whispering, "Do not interfere. Think of this as a test; one that must be passed alone."

"Emroy does not appear to have a physical body. How is this supposed to work?" Talis questioned, but decided to follow Rory's request. The Archon released a stream of lightning that passed through Emroy (and left a smoking dent in the wall). The two then engaged in what looked like a staring competition.

Rory shrugged in reply, just before a sudden surge of energy blasted out from the Archon and the god. However, the priestesses nearby didn't react, as though they couldn't sense it. Talis figured it out quickly: the Archon was attacking psionically, similar to what it did to Giselle. Except that its current target was a full powered god instead of a demigoddess.

Talis remained still as only a mechanical being could while the two powerful beings battled it out within their minds. If the energies swirling around the room were any indication, it was a heated battle. All the while, she kept a close eye on the two. The Archon seemed relatively stable, so all was fine, or as fine as it could be when Archons were involved. As for Emroy, he seemed to be holding up well... until his very form began to flicker. Even as the devotees gasped audibly, Emroy's form scattered like smoke.

The Archon jerked as if waking from a trance. It looked around like a criminal caught in the act, then offered, "Oops?"

The priestesses roared their disapproval, only to be silenced by Rory, "Enough! Emroy is unharmed. He finds the Archon worthy, and has agreed to help."

Talis let out a sigh of relief as she powered down her weapons.

* * *

"So, you want me to take you and the Archon to Belnago Shrine?" Hymos asked, seeking confirmation.

"Correct," Rory affirmed, standing with the captain aboard his ship.

"Is there any particular reason for this? What happened with Emroy?" the captain asked. While he could order the course change easily, he was most curious as to what third recon had planned. This was already far out of their original plans. The Shield of Aiur had somehow become third recon's personal chariot, and now they were visiting shrines? Although, to be fair, their plans had never expected Archons.

"The Archon wants to visit Hardy, goddess of the underworld, and convince her to allow it to reclaim the portions of the souls it had lost, so that it may become whole again. And perhaps ease its pain."

"Weren't you trying to split it back?" Hymos asked.

Rory gave a shrug, "Apparently, it's impossible to do so. Even Emroy himself does not have the power."

Hymos nodded, "That is disappointing, yet unexpected. After all, we Protoss have known about Archon for millennia and still know of no way to do so. Nevertheless, to soothe their suffering is a noble goal. Their sacrifice will be honored. I will order the course change immediately."

* * *

The Shield of Aiur was on its way across the continent. Lelei, and now Tuka as well, continued to assist the scientists and researchers with their experiments on magic and the Archon was content in its containment chamber. That left Rory and Yao, who followed her around, with little to do. Even the Protoss of third recon were busy: Agor with research, Talis was probably planning some military strategy, and Orkir... they hadn't heard from him in days.

With nothing else to do, Rory found her way to a viewing platform, thinking about the Archon. Emroy had patched it as well as he could, fusing the two souls properly. The problem was that parts of the souls had been lost to the underworld and could not be retrieved without Hardy, so Emroy had, as a temporary replacement, pumped the Archon full of magic. For now, it was stable and cohesive, though Emroy warned that the only way to fix it permanently, into a single, stable form, was to visit Hardy. Rory was not looking forward to it.

Sighing, she looked out into the horizon. The Mothership was flying at a relatively low altitude, just above the lowest clouds, which would help shield it from inquisitive eyes. Rory thought that it was a waste of effort; no one ever looked up anyway.

At least the view was beautiful. Above her, the sky stretched into endless darkness, peppered by hundreds of shining stars. Normally, watching from ground level, the view was either partially or fully obscured by clouds. But from above them, the sky stretched out infinitely in every direction, painting a picture unlike any other. Below, a mountain range came into sight, even the great creation of nature paling against the Protoss Mothership.

An entire flying city. Rory still couldn't believe it. She couldn't help but wonder if the humans would someday be able to accomplish such a feat, but quickly dismissed that possibility. For whatever reason, the Falmartean gods wanted to keep the technology level low, and would likely prevent any attempts to improve the technology.

Rory was snapped out of her idle thoughts by a blaring alarm, accompanied by red flashing lights. A mechanized voice sounded throughout the Shield of Aiur. It said just four words. While Rory didn't know their significance, it was obvious that the Protoss did. The entire ship's population was sent into furious motion. Rory was all but ignored as the Protoss rushed about, the Apostle wondering just what could send such a powerful race into battle stations so quickly.

"Warning! Zerg bio-signature detected."

* * *

A/N: Little information is given about the gods, except for Hardy, in canon. As such, I have come with my own interpretation of Emroy and his personality, and created the city/shrine of Helcago. Most of the stuff on Emroy is not canon.


	22. Chapter 22: Italica 2

**Chapter 22: Italica 2**

* * *

Disclaimer: Starcraft is the property of Blizzard and Gate is the property of Takumi Yanai. I own neither.

* * *

A/N: Are you seriously more excited about the Zerg in chapter 21 than the Hybrid in chapter 20? Why?

Also, to H20 Ferrum Dominus, you're also literally the only person who thinks that my mirror of canon is a good thing. Thanks.

Nevertheless, as promised, there will be more deviation soon. Thank you all for your reviews.

* * *

It was night in the trade city of Italica. Its law-abiding residents were sound asleep. Yet the city still bustled with the nightlife that was common among large cities. The bars, easily busier than in the daytime, welcomed anyone with coin. Prostitutes wandered the bars, looking for work. Criminals skulked in the shadows, hunting for easy prey.

And it was a group of these criminals that would find themselves on the wrong end of a warp scythe this night. The group of four were patrolling a building that had recently changed possession. A deal made not with coin but with blood. The four were laughing and joking as they walked, doing an impressively poor job of staying aware of their surroundings. It was almost ten seconds after the first was decapitated that the others realized, turning to see their friend slumped on the ground. Before they could even process the scene, they too were slain by the glowing blades, their bodies falling limp like puppets whose strings were cut.

The Dark Templar moved on, ghosts in the night.

* * *

1 week ago...

Italica was flourishing. Under the unofficial protection of the 'Men of Light', no bandits or even armies dared attack the city. With security guaranteed, its leader, the young countess Myui, and her assistants, were free to focus on Italica's trade. Their geographical position, between Alnus and the rest of Falmart, allowed the trading city to experience unprecedented growth. With the rise of Alnus Town, hundreds of traders would pass through Italica as they made their way from Alnus to their final destinations.

With so much coin flowing freely, it was no surprise that the four crime lord families of Akusho wanted a piece of it. Each family, Gonzori, Medusa, Paramount, and Bessara, sent a sizeable group of men from their headquarters in the Empire's capital to Italica, where they had set up smaller bases to extort protection money from the businesses that operated there.

* * *

In the building's foyer, lit up light day under numerous oil lamps, the gang members laughed and cheered. The members of every gang were present in the foyer, leaving the rest of the building devoid of human life. The members were watching a rather heated match of cards. Bets had been placed, decks were shuffled and hands had been drawn. The four players - all right hand men of the gang leaders - were playing for more than money. They competed for the fame that it would bring their gang, and most importantly for bragging rights. Around them, their subordinates cheered them on, passing around smokes and drink. Cash was strewn all about, but no one seemed to care.

Perhaps it was the drink, or maybe the increasing tensions, but it was over an hour after the patrol team was supposed to report back that anyone noticed. Yet, not a single person suspected anything, the leaders simply ordering another patrol before going back to their game.

* * *

3 days ago...

The scheme had been going well. By cowing the businesses stealthily, the crime lords went under the Protoss radar, hence allowing them to work freely.

Until, of course, the Protoss set up a small operating base in Italica. They had planned to form closer relationships with Italica, using the trade city as a stepping stone for their ideals to spread around the continent. With a widespread psi-matrix already in place under Italica, the Protoss had easy access to the town. As such, the base, a simple purchased house, had a primary objective to provide a place for the citizens of Italica to contact them.

So when they got reports of businesses being harassed by crime lords, the Protoss began investigating immediately. To have such villains work directly under their (figurative) noses was a challenge that could not go unanswered. The Nerazim, masters of stealth, led the investigation.

* * *

Two of the Dark Templar stood guard while the others looked through the building. Doing their best to ignore the slurred threats and insults coming from the foyer, they made their way through the criminal base, looking for anything important. Records of deals, payments, and transportation were all scanned and stored within Ihan crystals for future use.

The two standing on guard were notified by the front door suddenly opening and four semi-drunken men stumbling out, obviously displeased about patrol duty. In their inebriated state, there was little chance of them noticing the two Dark Templar, one of whom moved to follow them, while the other remained still.

Of course, their cloaks would prevent the sharpest human eyes from spotting them even in daylight.

Less than a minute later, the first Dark Templar returned, deactivating her warp scythe. She gave a nod as confirmation and returned to the door.

* * *

1 day ago...

What they found - the silent threats, the extortion - was unacceptable. There was even evidence that they had originated from elsewhere and was merely an expansion effort. Such corruption and the direct challenge of their ideals would not go untouched, and a plan was made.

First, they would have to find the criminal's home base. That was easy - an Observer simply scanned the town from above, identifying the building that the gang members returned to after their daily routine. As added confirmation, a few High Templar scanned the minds of the known criminals, pulling their secrets into the light. The location was confirmed.

Next, the had to decide who to send. With the primary objective to keep things quiet, Dark Templar were the obvious choice.

* * *

With all the information they could find safely stored away, the Dark Templar moved to their next step. The small group of invisible warriors all gathered around the building, all eight of them powering up their warp scythes. As one, they blinked through the building's walls and into its foyer, where the majority of the criminals were playing cards and gossiping.

"Nonsense! That's impossible!"

"I swear to it! I saw the flame dragon dying with my own eyes!"

"That's the booze talking!"

Cloaked by shadow, the Dark Templar attacked violently and without warning. Their plasma weapons cleaved through the unarmoured humans, splitting them cleanly apart in a single stroke. They wielded their scythes as extensions of their own body, the deadly blades flashing as they ended criminal lives.

Working in from the walls, the Dark Templar left trails of corpses behind them as they approached the table where the four leaders sat. They had already picked up their swords from wherever they had stashed them, but it wasn't as though that could help them, as their subordinates died around them.

* * *

23 hours ago...

The eight Dark Templar were chosen for the mission and assembled together in a Warp Prism to on the way to Italica. As they inspected their equipment, their leader ran through the plan for one final time.

"Our primary objective is to gather all possible data on the gangs, especially their true leaders, and store them for future use. What records they have should be kept somewhere in their base. Engage cloaks at all time, get in and scan everything. This should be a simple task."

"Our secondary objective is to give them a reason never to return. Because these people are all criminals, we have been given full permission to use any tactic available. Hold nothing back."

* * *

The four leaders were trying to rally their forces. It was a fool's errand in the chaos of the foyer. The gang members were panicking as they were cut down by wraiths, with nothing but a glimpse of green before the killing blow landed. Yet, there were many of them who had somehow acquired swords and were trying to fight back, though they were wildly unsuccessful. Their plans involved mostly stabbing blindly and praying for a hit, which caused a considerable amount of damage to their allies and none to the Dark Templar.

The situation was steadily descending into chaos. The oil lamps that lit the room were shattered, be it by accident or on purpose, their flames dying even as the remaining oil was spilled across the floor.

Giving up on trying to contain the situation, the four leaders sprinted for the door, leaving their subordinates to be cut down. To their horror, the door was stuck, a second glance revealing that it had been welded shut.

Swallowing in fear, the four turned around, swords trembling in their hands.

They saw the gruesome sight of their slaughtered subordinates and their weapons almost dropped out of their suddenly numb hands.

From the darkness before them, a figure began to take shape. The Dark Templar's glowing green eyes were revealed first, followed by the rest of her body. In her hands she held a twin bladed warp scythe, spinning it with the skill of a master. Even though she was easily in attack range, the four were too paralyzed in fear to move.

"Return to your masters, humans. Tell them that they are forbidden from Italica," the Dark Templar quietly told the four, "And if you should choose to return, we will not be so forgiving." Having said that, she moved in a blur of motion. The four leaders jerked back as though stung, a cut appearing on each of their cheeks. It was not a major wound, but it would leave a permanent scar and memory. "Understand?"

* * *

22 hours ago...

"Those are our objectives. This should be a simple and clean mission, let's keep it that way. Don't do anything too stupid, and hopefully, they'll return the favor."

* * *

Three of the leaders nodded numbly, looking as though they wanted to be as far away as possible. The last, though... the last had one drink too many and the alcohol was overriding his sense of self-preservation.

"We will never bow to you, demon!" he spat, taking a step forward. His sword was raised, ready to strike, only to split cleanly into two. Deep green eyes glowed brighter as the Dark Templar drew herself forward, but the leader would not be quelled.

Tossing the remains of his weapon aside, he spat on the floor, pulling out a stack of matches. "I would sooner die than face such humiliation!" he yelled. The others rushed to stop him, but it was too late. A flick of his wrist lit the matches, and another sent them into the oil that littered the floor.

The wooden room went up in flames.

* * *

21 hours ago...

"Don't worry if the secondary objective is compromised. Worst case, we can just kill them all, though we are to keep this option as a final resort."

* * *

The Dark Templar vanished into the shadows, leaving the humans to their fates, and blinking through the walls to safety. The fire was beginning to spread, slowly growing as it consumed the building.

Quickly, the Nerazim called for containment, and a pair of robotic Sentries were dispatched. As they waited for the reinforcements, the Dark Templar took positions around the building, which was burning like a bonfire in the night, to ensure that no one got out.

The blaze was lighting up the area like day before the Sentries finally arrived, deploying force fields over the building. They simultaneously contained the fire while starving it of oxygen, and the roaring flames soon died down to embers.

* * *

20 hours ago...

"Basically, even if everything falls apart, don't let the locals know. Remember, stealth is our priority. Don't give our diplomats any more problems than they already have. Got it?"

Transition

* * *

That botched mission was expected to be a public relations nightmare, but the citizens of Italica surprised the Protoss once more. They had made a public announcement about the incident, which easily half the city witnessed the results of. The building had been charred to a husk, and the conflagration had not been subtle.

Nevertheless, a few speeches had been prepared to solve the issue, except that they weren't needed. The moment the Protoss had claimed that it was the hideout of the gang members, the citizens had cheered and hailed the Protoss as heroes.

With that issue out of the way, it became obvious that the Protoss were beloved by the people of Italica, who would spread tales of their heroism and justice. Perhaps the job would be simpler than expected.

* * *

Orkir drew back his fist and punched Zorzal in the face.

The force of the blow sent flying back, his helmet denting under the strain. He then crashed into his guards' horses, sending them tumbling in a chain reaction that ended up with everyone tangled up on the ground.

"You dare mock me?!" Orkir bellowed, floating higher. He let loose his psionic aura, shrouding his form in red. Laughing, Orkir noted the sheer terror within the minds of the primitives, who tried to squirm away, except for Zorzal. That idiot was apparently angry. Did he have no sense of self-preservation whatsoever?

"How dare you attack me! I am the Crown Prince of the Empire!" Zorzal screamed, sounding almost like a petulant child whose toys just got taken. "Get him!" he then ordered his men.

The guards quickly righted themselves but hesitated as they held up their weapons. After all, they were facing what looked and acted like one of their deities. Only a fool would challenge such a being. A fool like Zorzal, who urged, "What are you waiting for? Get him! Attack!"

Orkir was more than annoyed. He had a task to complete, and the stupid prince was not helping. A sudden surge of Terrazine burst through his system, prompting him to raise a hand and unleash his psionic lightning at the guards. The electricity stuck them head-on, killing them outright. The attack then chained to the others, slaying every single guard but leaving Zorzal himself unharmed.

Taking a moment to savor Zorzal's slack-jawed expression, Orkir leaned forward. "You are a fool, Prince. And you will die painfully," the Tal'darim promised.

Zorzal backed away in instinctive fear, then seemed to get a grip onto his feelings. Indignant, he said, "I am Zorzal, Crown Prince of the Empire! You will regret the day you crossed me!"

Now thoroughly done with talking to the idiot of a Prince, Orkir raised a bane blade to Zorzal's throat. Preparing to ram it through, Orkir was suddenly struck from the side by a blast of power. His plasma shield, having mostly recharged, took the hit, but Orkir was not happy. As he spun to face his assailant, Zorzal took the opportunity to run away.

Orkir could sense the coward fleeing, but choose to ignore him. The Protoss currently had bigger problems. Namely, the two Hybrid Reavers and the Hybrid Destroyer, the latter of which had shot him.

Where had they even come from? No, that wasn't the major issue at the moment. More importantly, there was no way he could take all three at once. One, he could handle, but three, especially when he was weakened? Impossible. Yet, he would not flee like that coward. He would fight, and he would win.

Pulling another Terrazine injector, Orkir prepared to use it, only for the bottle to be knocked out of his hand by a tentacle. Instinctively, he tracked the bottles' trajectory. That proved to be a mistake, as the lapse in attention allowed a clawed arm stuck his side like a truck while he was distracted, sending him flying straight into the mouth of the cave.

Orkir landed roughly, tumbling across the ground. It was not as hard as he had expected, and he used the dim light available to examine the floor. It was covered in a viscous purple substance, the identity of which made the Protoss gasp: creep.

And where there was creep, there was Zerg.

As if on cue, a Zergling threw itself at him. Its jaws clamped over his arm, which Okrir had brought up to block the blow. He flung it aside, only for the creature to leap back at him immediately. With a slash of his bane blades, the Zergling was sliced apart.

The light of his weapons revealed that Orkir was in a bad spot. From the depths of the cave, a small army of Zergling and Hydralisks were cautiously approaching. At the entrance was the Hybrid. One of the Reavers were holding something with one fo its numerous tentacles, and closer inspection revealed it to be that idiot Zorzal. If not for the fact that he was surrounded by Zerg and Hybrid which would love nothing more than to tear him apart, Orkir would have laughed.

The Zerg began to growl, and the Hybrid joined in in an unholy chorus. Orkir knew that he wasn't going to make it out alive.

But that didn't mean that the Tal'darim would just lay over and die. If the Hybrid wanted him dead, they would have to work for it.

But first, his kin had to be warned.


	23. Chapter 23: The Preservers of Zhakul

**Chapter 23: The Preservers of Zhakul**

* * *

Disclaimer: Starcraft is the property of Blizzard and Gate is the property of Takumi Yanai. I own neither.

A/N: I have no intentions of cross-posting this story as of now. I'll reconsider it once it's complete.

Also, I was overseas last week. That's why I'm only uploading this chapter now. Sorry. Next chapter will be as per usual.

* * *

"Warning! Zerg bio-signature detected."

Hymos immediately sent his ship into battle mode upon hearing that announcement. The Mothership's heavy plasma lances were brought online, its cloaking field activated and the dozens of smaller craft it carried prepared for launch. A less experienced person may see all the preparations and think that it was overkill, but, after millennia of war against the adaptive insectoid species, the Protoss knew better. Against the Zerg, there was no such thing as overkill. You brought everything you had to bear against even the smallest Zerg force and kill everything, or even a single larva could recreate an army, given the time and resources.

Of course, the Protoss were officially at peace with the Zerg in the Koprulu sector. But for Zerg to show up on Falmart, without informing them beforehand, and somehow managing to bypass the four Motherships and hundreds of Observers without being detected... they most certainly did not come in peace.

Hymos ordered another scan on the mountain range where the first Zerg signatures were found while his Mothership was brought into combat mode. In his long life, those four words were never good. He had thought that they were the worst possible combination of any four worst words but had changed his mind about three years ago. The only way this could get worse was if-

"Warning! Hybrid bio-signature detected."

-that happened. Well... crap. The Executors would not be happy.

* * *

It was not a good day.

When Selendis had delivered the news of third recon's most recent exploits, Artanis had ordered a council session on the Spear of Adun immediately. While the Executors were unable to make it there physically due to their other commitments, Selendis, Talandar, Yalara, and Vorazun each had a holographic image in the room. Artanis himself was the only one actually aboard the Arkship, talking with four others millions of kilometers away. Unfortunately, this was all too common an occurrence, with the Daelamm's sheer size and the hundreds to issues that each Executor had to attend to. Nevertheless, the meeting could begin. Within minutes of sharing the news, a unanimous decision was made to head to Zhakul, where the three immortal Preservers resided. With the Grand Preservers out of commission due to the loss of the Khala, they were the only remaining possibility to decipher this new prophecy. After the end war against Amon, the Protoss had learned to be far, far more wary of anything Xel'naga. And for one of their cryptic prophecies to show up on Falmart... it heralded only doom.

At least there was no argument against the decision, and so the Spear of Adun was on its way. Artanis had naively hoped that the rest of the meeting would go as smoothly, or at least not dissolve into another argument.

He was wrong.

"They gave the ultimate price! We must honor the sacrifice of the two Templar, by at least helping them find peace! If it may be possible to revert the fusion, then we must try!"

"If it were possible we would have discovered the technique eons ago! We have known Archons for millennia and come up short, yet you believe that a primitive species can succeed?"

"These humans possess a magic far different from our own. All it takes for innovation is a single new perspective. If this offers them even a hope of returning to their lives, then we must take it!"

"You would allow them to experiment on such an exalted being? The mere thought disgraces our honor!"

Artanis sighed. This was going to be a long meeting. Raising his hand for silence, he attempted to bring civility back into the room, "Please calm yourselves, Executors. Arguing among ourselves brings no benefits. I propose that-"

"What is the meaning of this intrusion? The Executors are not to be interrupted!" Selendis exclamation cut the Hierarch off. The four looked at Selendis' holographic avatar, who seemed to be talking to someone else. They waited quietly for a few more moments, before Yalara demanded, "Who are you talking to?"

Selendis ignored her, listening intently to whatever the messenger was saying. It was another few uncomfortable seconds before Selendis turned back to the conference, eyes wide, saying, "Hierarch, we have a problem on Falmart."

"It had better been a serious problem, for your messenger to interrupt such an important meeting," Yalara snorted.

Selendis ignored her once more, "Hierarch, Zerg bio-signatures have been detected on Falmart."

The atmosphere in the room tensed up immediately. Although the two great species were officially at peace, or at least not at war, Artanis still mistrusted them, a sentiment shared by the Executor and most Protoss. The Zerg had proven invaluable allies against Amon, but no one forgot or forgave their invasion of Aiur. Now that the dark god was defeated, who was to say that the Zerg wouldn't try to restart a war?

"Silence!" Artanis bellowed, cutting off the Executors' new argument. They, who were supposedly the best representatives of a species, acted like younglings sometimes. "Selendis, who leads these Zerg? Is Zagara behind this?"

Selendis shook her head, saying in a somber tone, "Worse. Hybrid have been spotted as well."

"Impossible! Amon is dead, his minions exterminated! Are you sure the report is accurate? Perhaps the sensors are faulty," Vorazun ventured.

"Impossible. I am sending you all the scan results now. They were taken by the Shield of Aiur and confirmed by a dozen Observers. There is no mistake," Selendis countered.

"And what of third recon? What are they doing?" Talandar asked.

The question caused Selendis to hesitate. "The report doesn't say," she admitted, "But we can assume they're doing something stupid and inadvisable."

* * *

The Archon shivered, a chill running down its spine. Scanning the immediate area, it found nothing out of the ordinary and decided to ignore the strange feeling.

* * *

"Of course they are," Yalara sighed, "That is of little concern. These scans show only a small Zerg force with few Hybrid. Just get the Shield of Aiur to obliterate them and get rid of this problem."

"They have been ordered to hold position and observe until the other Motherships arrive," Selendis reported, "Only then will a full attack begin."

Against any other foe, Yalara would have dismissed the precautions as paranoia. But against Zerg - and Hybrid - even the Tal'darim knew better than to underestimate them. As such, she kept silent.

"That is an acceptable temporary solution, but we must find answers. Other than the Xel'naga prophecy, what can we do to find out the source of these abominations' return?" Talandar asked.

"Have any other Hybrid been sighted in the Koprulu sector?" Artanis asked.

"Negative," the Executors replied one after the other, each affirming that the areas they were responsible for were clear.

"So there have been no sightings in Protoss space," Vorazun mused.

"Alert all planets under our control to stay vigilant," Artanis ordered, "If anything strange appears we are to know immediately. Also, send a message to Highlord Alarak to inform him of this. Inform him and any other smaller fractions that Hybrid have returned."

Even as the Hierarch spoke, the Executors were sending out the alerts, and it was done. Then, Talandar suggested, "Perhaps we should check with the Terrans to make sure."

"Keep in mind that they do not know of Falmart yet. Telling them about this occurrence may lead to many inquiries," Yalara warned.

"I approve of the decision to inform the Terrans. We are now allied, and the resurgence of Hybrid cannot be taken lightly," Selendis added. Even Vorazun nodded to show her support.

"Very well. Executor Talandar, this task falls upon you. Inform Emperor Valerian of this development and seek his cooperation," Artanis decided. That matter had been handled peacefully, at least. "The Spear of Adun approaches Zhakul. If there are no urgent matters, this meeting is over."

"What of third recon?" Vorazun asked, "I believe we were still discussing their mission."

Selendis spoke up before another argument broke out, "I suggest we allow them to proceed. Even a failed attempt will yield valuable information. Furthermore, the Archon itself reports benefits from meeting Emroy and wishes to continue."

"But the only other Archon to survive this long is Ulrezaj. How can we ensure that this one doesn't go insane as well?" Yalara questioned.

"Unlike Ulrezaj, this Archon is formed from a High Templar Umurul and Dark Templar Eldryth. Their personalities are both within the Archon instead of a single dominant one. Also, either of them wants to kill everything."

It was a weak point, but the others saw no reason to argue. The Archon itself was stable enough, and if wanted a chance to live, then who were they to deny it the freedom to do so?

"Does the Archon have a name?" Talandar suddenly wondered.

"It seems agreeable to simply being called Archon," Selendis replied, "But I will see if it wishes to take a name."

"So be it. They have our permission. That will be all. En Taro Tassadar, Executors."

* * *

The Spear of Adun jolted as it dropped out of warp space. Instead of a peaceful entry to Zhakul's orbit, however, the Arkship found itself in the middle of a heated space battle.

Two fleets of Battlecruisers were shooting at each other with their considerable armaments, while hundreds of smaller craft darted around between the behemoth flagships, firing their missiles. Explosions filled the air, and the scene was general chaos.

"Hierarch! A Terran Battlecruiser is hailing us. It appears to be the Hyperion," a technician called out. The rest of the bridge crew were busy processing the sudden influx of data from the skirmish.

The Hyperion? If Artanis remembered correctly, that was the late James Raynor's flagship. He was a good man, an invaluable ally, and a friend.

"Put it on," he ordered. A moment later, a screen lit up in the cockpit of the Spear of Adun, showing a familiar face.

"Good to see you, Hierarch Artanis," Admiral Matt Horner of the Terran Dominion greeted, "You have come at a good time. Your assistance would be greatly appreciated."

"Admiral Matthew Horner. Who are your opponents?" Artanis demanded.

"Moebius Crops, Hierarch. We detected them mobilizing their forces and managed to intercept them here. I have no idea what they're up to, but it can't be good," Matt replied.

"Very well. The Spear of Adun will assist you. Please send us the identity of our foe," Artanis replied, mind spinning. If Moebius Corps was attacking, there could be little doubt.

"Right away," Matt confirmed, and soon information began streaming into the Spear of Adun from the Hyperion, marking the different sides of the conflict in different colors.

"Target the Moebius Corps ships at once," Artanis ordered the Protoss on the bridge, "And mobilize our fleets. Moebius Crops will not win this day."

As per the Hierarch's orders, the Arkship joined the battle. Overwhelming even the massive Battlecruisers in terms of sheer size, the Spear of Adun turned the tide of battle with its very presence. It then opened fire with its weapons, the lasers scything through space to cut entire capital ships apart while managing to avoid the allied ships through its advanced targeting computers. Within seconds of entering the battle, two Mobieus Battlecrusiers exploded into wreckage that littered the battlefield.

In retaliation, the remaining Battlecrusiers blasted at the Spear of Adun. With a buildup of power, they released their heaviest weapon, powerful Yamato cannons, sending bolts of superheated energy at the Arkship. The bolts were absorbed and dissipated harmlessly by the Spear of Adun's shielding, while the opposing ships had no such protection against the Arkship's lasers.

From its gargantuan hangers, an armada of Void Rays and Carriers emerged, bolstering the allied Terran fleet.

It was obvious that Moebius Corps was outmatched. In numbers alone, the Terran and Protoss forces could easily overwhelm them, without even including the mighty Spear of Adun, which could single-handedly take on entire fleets.

Yet, the few remaining Moebius Battlecrusiers kept attacking, as though intent on fighting to their deaths.

"This is ridiculous. Moebius Crops is losing so badly, but they're not even trying to run. What monster commands so many men to their deaths?" Matt wondered.

"It matters little. We have much to discuss, Admiral."

* * *

When Matt Horner had received the report of Mobeius Corps' mobilization, he had first thought it a fake, or perhaps the result of sensor error. Then another dozen reports correlated it, and he quickly gathered what forces he could to intercept them at Zhakul.

And then the Protoss had arrived. Hierarch Artanis himself, no less, and in the Spear of Adun. Something was happening with the Protoss, and it was big, for Artanis to be all the way at Zhakul in his Arkship. And now he wanted to talk.

Matt was nervous, but in his position, who wouldn't be. He had, at least, been through this before. When talking to the advanced psionic species, it was most important to be respectful. It was only out of equal respect that they don't probe your mind. He would be fine.

"Thank you for coming to our assistance, Hierarch. Without the Spear of Adun, I fear we would have taken catastrophic losses," Matt said, "But do you know why Mobieus Corp is suddenly active again? The last we saw of them, we blew their base apart. They've been unheard of since. What could have caused this activity?"

Artanis began, "I believe I have the reason. About one lunar cycle ago, a mysterious gateway opened up on Aiur. It links my homeworld to an unnamed planet across the universe."

"Like a warp gate?" Matt asked, confused.

"While it does have similarities, this gate was not our creation. On the other planet, on a continent known to the locals as Falmart, we found-"

"I'm sorry, did you just say locals? You found another species with access to warp tech?" Matt burst out, unable to stop himself.

"Allow me to finish," Artanis grumbled, visibly annoyed, and Matt nodded in apology. "On Falmart, there was a variety of species. The dominant one calls themselves humans, and are almost identical to you Terrans biologically."

As Artanis went on, Matt's face slowly grew more and more disbelieving.

"Other species include elves and a variety of demihumans, who are human except with certain animal traits. Even now we cannot understand how so many similar species exist on a single world."

Did this gate open into a fairy tale world, Matt wondered, noticing how it reflected the many races of fantasy. What Artanis said next all but confirmed it.

"Some of these locals are capable of what they call magic, bending the very fabric of reality in ways we still struggle to understand."

"This is very interesting, but what does it have to do with this gate of yours, or Mobieus Corp?" Matt asked. He reminded himself to ask more about this magic as soon as he could.

"On this world, my recon forces have spotted Hybrid. I believe this has to do with Moebius' sudden activity."

"Hybrid?" Matt exclaimed, "And you didn't think to tell us about it?"

"They have only appeared a day ago, Admiral. Executor Talandar is informing Emperor Valerian as we speak," Artanis replied, eyes narrowing.

Matt quickly apologized, "Sorry, I'm just concerned. This is bad news for all of us. Why are you at Zhakul, anyway?"

"On Falmart, a recon team found and scanned a Xel'naga prophecy. Without the Khala, only the three Preservers on this planet can decipher it."

"I see. Can you tell me more about this Falmart, then?" Matt asked.

"Perhaps later," Artanis replied. "I must personally see what the Preservers make of this prophecy. We shall speak more when I return."

"Of course. Good luck, Hierarch."

"En Taro Tassadar, Admiral."

* * *

Artanis warped down onto the surface of Zhakul with his honor guard, only to find the three Preservers already waiting for him.

"Greetings, Hierarch. We sense the stirring of ancient beings," one began.

"Moebius Corps is active once more, and Amon's vile Hybrids have returned to plague the sector," Artanis summarised. His guards, three Templar and three Dark Templar, stood at a respectable yet close distance. "Great Preservers, I ask that you decipher this prophecy, to give us a glimpse of the future, and perhaps we may be prepared for what comes next," he said, holding out a crystal in which the scanned prophecy was copied.

With a nod, one of the Preservers took the unassuming crystal from Artanis, activating it to reveal the Falmart prophecy.


	24. Chapter 24: The Flame Dragon 4

**Chapter 24: The Flame Dragon 4**

* * *

Disclaimer: Starcraft is the property of Blizzard and Gate is the property of Takumi Yanai. I own neither.

A/N: So... I'm late. Again. Sorry. My excuse this time is that my laptop just died. No warning, no reason, just shut down and refused to power up again. Had to get it fixed, and now I finally present the next chapter.

* * *

On receiving orders from Executor Selendis to hold position and prepare to purge the Zerg, Hymos parked the Shield of Aiur above the mountain, sending out Phoenixes to form a blockade around the area. Then, as ordered, he waited for the other Motherships to arrive.

Third recon, unwilling to allow their plans to be delayed any further, grabbed their prisoner, jumped into a Warp Prism and left, headed for Belnago.

A few minutes later, the three other Motherships arrived, and the four captains began discussing plans of attack, while their vessels circled the mountain and sent out smaller ships to form a perimeter.

"The Zerg have collapsed the tunnels leading into the cave. I believe that they are trying to buy time for something," Hymos noted.

"It must be that unknown energy signature deep in the cave," another spoke. The Mothership's scans had revealed a small Zerg and Hybrid force, but deep within the labyrinthine tunnels lay a strange, massive signature that their instruments couldn't make heads or tails of. The closest thing it could be was some form of Zerg, yet it was unlike any other.

"Whatever it is, we must destroy it. Can our plasma lances penetrate the rock?"

"No, it lays too deep within the mountain. Short of the purifier beam, I believe we have no choice but to use a frontal assault."

"But that would likely lead to a large number of casualties. Perhaps we could use a Disruptor to collapse the cave system?"

Other"No, the Disruptor cannot release its charge deep enough to do sufficient damage."

Before the discussion could continue, a warning began blaring on each Mothership. A glance at the screens showed a swarm of Mutalisks emerging from hidden tunnels in the mountain, a deadly, screeching mass. It was a deathly similar sight to the past invasion of Aiur, and Hymos froze as memories assaulted him.

Without being asked, the Protoss forces opened fire, filling the sky with plasma. The combined fire of four Motherships and dozens of Phoenixes struck the flock, sending them crashing down, screeching.

Hymos snapped back to his senses. Now was no time for fear. Now was the time to fight.

"Where did they come from? How could our scanners have missed so many?" Hymos demanded, keeping an eye on the battlefield. For now, the Mutalisks were being held back, but their numbers never seemed to end, typical of a Zerg assault.

"The unknown signature in the mountain was likely blocking the Mutalisks', captain."

Hymos narrowed his eyes. That strange signature again. "Mobilize all our air forces to contain them," he ordered, "Destroy the Zerg; do not let them escape!"

Done with that, the captain returned to keeping an eye on the battle. The Mutalisks had reached the Phoenixes and were shooting their glaive wurms, which proved ineffective against the fighters' shielding. Meanwhile, the Phoenixes' anti-air phase disrupters were causing heavy damage to the flying Zerg. Not to mention the Motherships, whose plasma lances burned through entire lines with every discharge. Even the sky began to darken, promising to release their lightning under the High Templar's command. The psionic storms crackled into life, striking down the Zerg fliers. Other smaller vessels circled the perimeter, shooting down any flier that tried to escape. The Mutalisks alone would accomplish little, Hymos realized, which meant that they must have something else in store.

"Captain, the unknown signature is moving," a technician relayed.

"Its getting clearer," Hymos noted, "Which means that it is approaching the surface. And from its size and power, it will be a deadly foe."

"Yes, captain. What are your orders?"

"Keep aiming at the Mutalisks," Hymos said. Then, after some hesitation, "Begin charging the purifier cannon and aim it at the expected point of exit. Fire only on my mark."

Without hesitation, the crew went to work, and there was soon an audible buildup of energy as the massive purifier cannon began charging up.

This did not go unnoticed by the other captains, who demanded, "Hymos! What are you doing?"

"That unknown energy signature is likely to be an enemy. With such a large energy output, it must be powerful. I am merely taking precautions," Hymos defended his action.

"Understandable. But the purifier beam? That causes untold environmental damage!"

"We are in a secluded area. All collateral damage will be minimized," Hymos said. Realizing that the others still seemed unconvinced, he reassured, "It is merely a last resort, and not set to full power. I will not order it unless I must."

At that moment, the mountaintop exploded. Like the most violent erupting volcano in history, the entire top of the mountain shattered into boulders that scattered into the air, as though dust in the wind. The noise drowned out the Mutalisks' screeches, drowned out the plasma that filled the sky. And from within the new crater, a massive being emerged, lending its own deafening roar to the cacophony of noise.

It propelled itself with wide leathery wings, sending its massive form ascending vertically with surprising momentum for its size. Its four limbs ended in deadly claws that glinted off the sun. And within its open, gaping maw, the hints of flame flickered.

Hymos felt as though time had frozen as he stared at the unmistakable shape of the Flame Dragon.

It gave another roar, snapping the captain out of his stupor.

"By the gods..." he muttered, watching the beast head straight for the Shield of Aiur. It was not identical to the previous one, he could see now. Its scales were now a dark shade of brown, a hue shared by the countless Mutalisks around it. Its head was shaped differently, now sporting an additional pair of eyes and a fan of tentacles from the back. Over its body - even larger than before - it now sported a variety of deadly spines and interlocked carapace. And most importantly, it gave off a psionic signature stronger than the greatest of Templar. It was, beyond a shadow of doubt, a creature of Zerg.

"By Adun... They've assimilated the dragon..."

"All forces, fire upon the Hybrid! Leave the dragon to the Shield of Aiur!" Hymos heard another captain yell, drawing his attention back to the battle. Behind the immense bulk of the dragon, he glimpsed the tell-tale glow of Hybrid Nemesis.

What did the other captain mean when he said leave it to the Shield of Aiur? Hymos understood. Turning to the crewmember in charge of weapons, he yelled, "Target the dragon and fire the purifier cannon! Do it at once!"

A second later, the immense cannon let loose its rage. The laser, powerful enough to burn entire countries to ash, streaked to the dragon. On the screens, the dragon roared, twisting its body and wings in such a manner that it was flung to the side, with agility the rivaled even the Phoenixes. The beam blasted passed the dragon, striking the mountain beneath with its full wrath, vaporizing every organic, and even nonorganic thing in its path.

The Shield of Aiur rotated in an attempt to track its evasive target, only for the dragon to continue its upward path, still headed straight for the Mothership. The laser, as bulky as it was destructive, could not catch it.

"Shut off the purifier beam!" Hymos ordered, realizing its ineffectiveness and trying to reduce collateral damage, "Divert power to plasma lances and shields. Prepare to engage the dragon!"

The dragon was nearing the Shield of Aiur when the plasma lances fired upon it. A quick barrel roll caused the attack to miss, and the dragon countered. Opening its mouth, it released a devastating blast of fire and lightning. The fire, burning white in the thousands of degrees, licked against the Mothership's plasma shields, which flickered against the unexpectedly powerful burst. The lightning passed straight through the shield as though it didn't exist, striking the hull directly.

The Mothership's lights flashed red in warning of damage.

"Status!" Hymos snapped.

"The blow hit a pair of our plasma lances! The entire system is out of commission. Primary weapons now at 66%."

"The Dragon-"

The dragon rammed itself into the Shield of Aiur, the impact being dissipated by the plasma shield but shaking the Mothership regardless. The entire vessel shuddered under the force of the blow, its inhabitants almost losing their footing.

"Shields are down to 17%!" a technician warned as the dragon moved around the Mothership, flying above it where its plasma lances could touch.

"Bring the secondary weapons up. Fire upon the dragon!" Hymos ordered. "Primary weapons are to target the Mutalisks."

The Shield of Aiur's secondary weapon systems, a series of mounted photon cannons, sprang to life. Locking onto the dragon now circling the Mothership, they opened fire.

Once again, the dragon rolled to dodge the plasma barrage, but the sheer number of projectiles made it impossible to dodge every single one. Shrugging off the few that hit it, the dragon went back on the offensive, releasing its fire and lightning.

The fire was once again deflected by the plasma shield, but in doing so, the shield strained and flickered out. The lightning carved a path of destruction, ripping apart an entire sector of photon cannons. The dragon then moved to the next, paying the hail of plasma little mind.

Watching the progress of the dragon destroying his ship, Hymos called to the other Motherships for help, "I require assistance! The dragon is above us and out of our primary weapons' range."

"It moves too swiftly for target lock," one of the other captains noted, "Hymos, do your best to stall it. We're deploying a time warp."

"Confirmed. Keep firing on the dragon," Hymos ordered, taking the chance to look at the rest of the battlefield. One Mothership was climbing above the Shield of Aiur, obviously preparing to target the dragon. The others were fending off the rest of the Zerg and Hybrid. They were surrounded by a mass of the bat-like creatures, which shot glaive wurms non-stop at their weakening shields. The smaller air vessels - Void Rays, Phoenixes, and Carriers - were in combat as well, the former targeting the Hybrid Nemesis while the rest tried to clear the air.

At least few reinforcements were coming from the ruins of the mountain, courtesy of the purifier beam. Their current forces should be sufficient to destroy the Zerg.

There was another shudder as the dragon attacked again, followed by a status report, "Primary weapons systems down to 17%."

"Hymos! My ship is ready. Hold the dragon still!"

Hold still a creature that could shake a flying city? Sure.

"All Sentries on board, prepare to deploy force fields in front of the dragon on my mark," Hymos called out, staring at the dragon as it circled.

When it slowed and opened its mouth in preparation for another attack, Hymos snapped out, "Mark!"

The Sentries acted as one, creating a wall of translucent energy in the dragon's path. Not expecting such an attack, the massive beast slammed straight into it. The fields shattered under the impact, but the dragon slowed to a groggy stop, shaking its head.

The moment it stopped, the other Mothership released its energy, warping the time and space around the stunned dragon. Immediately after the green bubble of the time warp appeared, the Mothership let loose its plasma lances.

With a roar, the dragon simply flew off, completely ignoring the time warp and perhaps even physics itself. The Mothership's plasma streaked off into the distance. The dragon turned to launch another attack, one that caused the Shield of Aiur to shudder once more.

"Impossible!" the captain of the other Mothership bellowed, "Reaquire target lock immediately!"

Hymos left him to it, although he had a sinking feeling that the dragon was simply too agile. Instead, "High Templar, can you cast your feedback loops on the dragon?"

"We will attempt to do so," one replied, staring at the dragon as it circled around for another attack run. Snapping his fingers, the High Templar forced the dragon's immense power into a loop against itself. The dragon shuddered but seemed mostly unaffected.

"Again!"

The many High Templar on the Mothership collectively cast their feedback on the dragon. It roared as though struck by lightning, flapping its wings clumsily as it began to plummet.

"All available forces, open fire!"

The Protoss weapons finally struck true, scorching and burning the dragon as it fell. Again and again, the fleet unloaded their weapons upon the dragon.

The sky was clearing, the Mutalisks defeated, Hymos realized. Even the group of Hybrid Nemesis were nowhere to be seen. On his side, his ship was damaged but still flying, as were two other Motherships. The last had landed, probably due to damage to the anti-gravity systems, but was in one piece. And now, the dragon would be killed. The battle was-

The dragon burst up into the sky once more, sporting blackened and charred streaks across its hide, but still flying strong. It looked at the remains of the Protoss forces, all of which were now aiming a considerable amount of firepower at it.

The dragon let out one final roar as the next round of plasma flew at it, and began to fade away. It vanished in a blur of blue, and the attacks struck air.

* * *

The battle was over, but the war was just beginning. The Zerg and Hybrid within the mountain had been slain, but the Zerg Dragon had, against all logic, warped away. Hymos had no doubt that it would make a reappearance, but he had more pressing issues to attend to.

The Shield of Aiur did not make it out unharmed. Being the primary target of the ridiculously powerful Zerg Dragon, or Dracolisk, as he personally dubbed the beast, the Mothership had sustained quite some damage.

"Status report! What's our condition?" Hymos demanded. One by one, the technicians began to answer.

"Shields are beginning to recharge, captain. Shield generators are operating within acceptable parameters. Full charge estimated within the hour." That was good; the ship would be protected in case of further attack.

"Primary weapons system and the purifier cannon have taken catastrophic damage. Field repairs are impossible. We need a stargate if we are to repair them. Secondary weapons operating at 39% and undergoing repairs." That was not so good, but at least they weren't defenseless.

"Captain, there's something you need to see," a technician in the Shield of Aiur's bridge reported.

"What is it?" Hymos asked, walking over.

"Scanners have detected an energy signature matching that if an Ihan crystal within the debris."

Hymos frowned. How would such a thing have gotten in there? "Warp it up," he decided, "I'll take a look. In the meantime, alert the Executor about this."

"Right away."

The Ihan crystal was promptly warped on board, scanned of Zerg infection, and just about everything else, before being delivered to Hymos' chambers, where he hesitantly activated it.

The Ihan crystal sprang to life immediately. Despite the cracks on its otherwise smooth surface, it functioned perfectly. Designed to store and retrieve memories, it now did the second: to relieve the thoughts of its owner. A holographic projection appeared above the crystal, drawing in the Protoss' attention.

"These are the last moments of Ascendant Orkir, previous member of third recon on Falmart," the voice sounded exhausted as it resounded within the Hymos' mind. The Tal'darim from third recon? Now that he thought about it, Orkir wasn't with the team when they had called for the Shield of Aiur. The image began to show what Orkir saw, and Hymos focused back to the task at hand. His mind's eye saw a darkened cave interior, lit only by the Tal'darim's red blades.

Movement could be seen in the shadows as Orkir continued reporting, "I have stumbled across a Zerg and Hybrid lair within this cave. Their numbers are unknown but more than enough for an invasion."

The point of view jerked backward suddenly, and there was a flash of light as Orkir lashed out, his bane blades hissing as they met carapace. The image then proceeded to spin dizzyingly, and Hymos concluded that Orkir had rolled forward to close the distance between himself and the approaching Hydralisk. Twin plasma blades pierced its skull.

Weariness could be heard as the voiceover continued, "I have slain two Hybrid Reavers, but another two still live, as does-"

The vision suddenly flickered, going abruptly silent.

A burst of blinding light appeared from the distance, striking Orkir's plasma shield and causing him to stumble. The bubble flickered and died, leaving the Protoss underneath vulnerable. Narrowly dodging the next psi-blast with a roll, Orkir found himself face-to-face with another Zergling. All in complete silence.

"-hold any longer," Orkir said, blades speared through a Zergling and watching the Hybrid Destroyer approach, its glow lighting up the cave.

Apparently, the crystal was damaged, if the lack of sound was any indication. At least it wasn't major.

"If any of my brethren read this, then know that you must assemble with all haste. Purify this planet if necessary. Know that-"

Across the universe, a trio of immortal Preservers took one look at the Falmart prophecy and completed the Tal'darim's sentence.

"Amon lives."

* * *

A/N: I know I said that the Flame Dragon died. It did. But that kind of thing has never stopped the Zerg before.

Also, this marks the three-quarter point of the story. 8 chapters to go. Unless some other problem comes up, I'll keep uploading every Saturday.


	25. Chapter 25: Preparations

**Chapter 25: Preparations**

* * *

Disclaimer: Starcraft is the property of Blizzard and Gate is the property of Takumi Yanai. I own neither.

* * *

"Impossible!"

The Preservers ignored Artanis' outburst, instead focusing their efforts on the crystal before them.

"The dark god rises again."

"Armies dormant return to light."

"Only one hope remains: the infinite cycle must be reborn."

"You speak of Moebius Corps," Artanis realized, "We just destroyed their fleet moments ago!"

The Preservers did not reply, instead choosing to stare at the Hierarch.

"Of course," he realized, "They merely planned to delay us. We will engage them again, then. But how could Amon have survived? The ascended Queen of Blades... Kerrigan slew him." Artanis said the name like a curse.

"Amon is Xel'naga, Hierarch. One who seeded the universe. You truly expect one strike to slay such a being?"

"No single blow can stop a tide. We should have known! How could we think it was so simple?!" Artanis cursed. "But if even Kerrigan could not kill him, how do we accomplish such a goal?"

"Two legendary powers, different yet alike. Only through mastery of both can a final blow be struck."

"You speak of magic... But how can we master it? It defies all logic and science!" Artanis demanded.

The three Preservers looked at each other before replying, "We do not know. This is all the help we can give. You must prepare."

"But we still know nothing! There must be more!" Artanis said, for a moment losing his composure. He looked unlike the leader of the most powerful race in the sector and more like a vulnerable youth his age.

The Preservers understood his worry, but could not help. Not even they, with millennia of memories, could understand the workings of gods. "You have defeated Amon once, Hierarch. Have confidence in yourself. You will end this threat. The light has never and will never die."

Artanis focused himself, slowly regaining his regal presence. When he was done, he bowed to the Preservers, saying, "I am most grateful for your assistance, great Preservers. Your wisdom will surely be invaluable in the upcoming war."

They nodded. "Go now, young Hierarch. Do what you must."

* * *

"Hierarch, you're just in time," a technician said, the moment he appeared on the bridge, "We're detecting gravitational anomalies. Something is warping in nearby."

"Is it Moebius Corps?" Artanis asked.

"Negative, Hierarch," Matt replied, and Artanis suddenly realized that the communication line with the Hyperion was still open. "The distortion is Protoss in nature. Did you happen to call for backup?"

"No," Artanis replied, "this is no Daelaam vessel."

"Orders, Hierarch? Do we power up weapons?" a technician asked.

"I-" Artanis was interrupted as the space around them warped, marking the appearance of a group of blood-red Mothership and dozens of crimson Void Rays. It was a Tal'darim death fleet, which meant that Highlord Alarak himself had arrived at Zhakul.

"Tal'darim? What are they doing here?" Matt wondered. Artanis was also thinking the same, but knowing the Tal'darim, it was nothing good.

As expected, a screen blinked, showing an incoming transmission. With a nod, Artanis allowed it through. Beside Matt's screen, another appeared on the Spear of Adun's bridge, this one showing a red-eyed figure.

"Artanis! What is the Terran fleet doing here?" Alarak demanded immediately, without any form of greeting.

"Greetings to you too, Highlord Alarak," Artanis replied, suppressing a sigh, "The Terran fleet is led by Admiral Matthew Horner, against Moebieus Corps."

Matt took the opportunity to enter the communication, "Indeed, Highlord. The Dominion detected Moebieus mobilizing their fleets, so I gathered my own to chase them down. We caught up to them here and, with the Hierarch's help, destroyed them."

Alarak sneered, "And why would Moebieus Corps be here? They were destroyed, along with their master. Artanis, have you considered that you have been deceived into helping a Terran fraction?"

"I know Matthew Horner to be trustworthy, Alarak. He had earned as much. Furthermore, Amon yet lives, Highlord," Artanis replied calmly.

"Oh? It's not just the Hybrid now, but the dark god himself?" Alarak asked, "Then tell me where he lies, and the Death Fleet will end him for good! He will pay for his treachery!"

"I believe that you know of Falmart, Highlord. Amon is most likely on its surface, guarded by his Hybrid while he carries out whatever plan he has."

"Then why do we delay? Mobilize your Golden Armada, Hierarch, and let us destroy Amon for good!" Alarak exclaimed.

Artanis shook his head, "It is not so simple, Highlord. On Falmart, my recon team had discovered a Xel'naga prophecy, which I brought here for the Preservers to translate. They say that only a combination of our power and the magic of Falma-"

"Magic? You still believe that it exists?" Alarak mocked, "Foolish child, the might of the Firstborn alone will be sufficient to kill this god!"

Artanis narrowed his eyes. "Underestimate the Xel'naga at your own peril, Highlord. The previous prophecy came to pass, did it not? This one reveals hints of how we may destroy Amon for good, and you want to ignore it?" he demanded.

Alarak glared in return but did not reply. Matt, who was listening in to the conversation, cut in, "Hierarch, Highlord, Emperor Valerian requests to talk to the two of you."

The two Protoss leaders looked at him. "Of course," Artanis agreed, while Alarak just grunted.

A third screen appeared on the Shield of Aiur, this one showing Emperor Valerian Mensk of the Terran Dominion, who was halfway across the sector, back on Korhal.

"Thank you for your time, Hierarch. And Highlord Alarak, a pleasant surprise," Valerian greeted.

"Save the pleasantries, Terran. Why is he here, Hierarch? The Firstborn does not need the help of lesser species," Alarak said.

Valerian did not take that very well, replying immediately, "Perhaps you would like a first-hand demonstration of what this 'lesser species' can do, Highlord."

"You dare challenge me?"

"Please, calm down," Artanis cut in, trying to pacify the two. Why was he always the peacemaker? "The resurgence of the Hybrid concerns us all. The Terrans have proven invaluable allies against Amon, Alarak, and they are deserving of our respect. And Valerian, please do not antagonize the Tal'darim."

"Of course, Hierarch," Valerian apologized, while Alarak made a non-committal sound that could be interpreted as agreement.

Artanis sighed and got to the point. "As you know, Hybrid and Zerg have reappeared, most notably on Falmart. The prophecy we recovered from the continent claims that Amon himself leads them. There is also the mobilization of Moebius Corps."

"These Zerg, are they controlled by the Hybrid?" Valerian asked.

It was an unexpected question and one that Artanis didn't have an answer to, "We do not know, Emperor. Why do you ask?"

"Well if they are, maybe we could get Zagara to help. If she can send someone to take control of the Zerg on Falmart, we don't need to worry about them," Valerian replied.

"The Zerg?" Alarak sneered, "You would trust those beasts after what they did?"

"Well, we're talking to you despite what the Tal'darim did," Valerian shot back.

"Our past squabbles are not a priority here," Artanis said, "Let us focus on the future."

Before he could continue, an alarm beeped, and a technician called out, "Danger, Hierarch! A Zerg Leviathan has entered orbit around Zhakul!"

From the faces of Alarak and Matt, it was obvious that they had detected this creature as well.

"Just one? That's strange, usually the Zerg send far more," Valerian mused.

Before anyone else could speak, the technicians once again announced, "Hierarch, incoming transmission... from the Leviathan."

"The Leviathan? How?" Artanis demanded.

"We are unsure. It appears to be transmitting on a few frequencies. The signal is faint, but we managed to read it. Putting it on screen now."

A moment later, a new screen flickered into life, showing the face of a Zerg queen. But not just any queen. It showed Overqueen Zagara herself, her nightmarish carapace of spikes and claws unlike any other. And with that image came a wave of memories and horror. The death and destruction. The fall of Aiur.

"I am Overqueen Zagara, ruler of the Swarm. I bring greetings to you all, Highlord Alarak of the Tal'darim Hierarch Artanis of the Daelaam, and Emperor Valerian of the Dominion," a harsh, grating voice rasped.

Gesturing for the technicians to scan for other Leviathans, Artanis got to the point, "Zagara. Why are you here?"

The war may have been over, but the suffering had not. The fall of Aiur would always be the lowest point in Protoss history, the near-genocide that happened decimating their numbers. Aiur was being rebuilt, but even that would take time.

Zagara seemed to pick up on his mistrust, "The Swarm comes in peace. The Queen of Blades, then ascended to Xel'naga, left me a message. To be here, above Zhakul, this day."

"Kerrigan told you to come here? This day? And she said so... two years ago?" Valerian asked, incredulous. Artanis didn't believe it either, in the slightest. It was all too convenient. Although the Leviathan was alone, it could have an immeasurable number for Zerg within.

Apparently, Alarak had the same thought, "You must take us for fools, to speak such a lie."

"I do not lie," Zagara denied harshly, "She spoke of a day when the Zerg, the Terran, and the Protoss must reunite to face an ancient enemy."

"And did she perhaps share with you just who this enemy is?" Artanis asked.

"She did not," Zagara admitted, "But I am not blind. Your fleets have mobilized. The Hybrid has returned. Moebius has resurged. Our foe can only be Amon."

"May I speak to you privately for a moment, Artanis?" Valerian asked, and Artanis nodded, ordering the crew to mute all other channels. The moment that was done, Valerian spoke again, "We should tell them."

Artanis frowned, "They Zerg destroyed your planets and slaughtered your kin by the billions just two years ago, yet you would trust them now?"

"I trust them as much as you do, Hierarch. But, as you said, this concerns us all. We'll need them for this battle. Besides, if we go to this Falmart of yours and being our fleets along, wouldn't it be better for the Zerg to be in sight then to be back here, doing whatever they want?"

Artanis considered this. "A fair point," he conceded, "Very well. I will share what we know. But if there is the slightest hint of treachery, the Zerg will feel our fury."

"I would expect no less. Thank you, Hierarch," Valerian replied. With another gesture, he rejoined the group of leaders. A technician then said, "Hierarch, incoming transmission from Executor Selendis. She says it concerns Falmart."

Sighing internally, Artanis gestured for him to put it up. It was getting crowded, he thought, the screens of Alarak, Matt, Valerian, Zagara and now Selendis fighting for space. And why did he have a foreboding feeling in his chest?

* * *

Selendis was on Aiur and had just read through the report from the Dark Templar in Italica, which left her feeling conflicted. On one hand, the criminals most certainly wouldn't be coming back, and the Protoss had the support of the citizens. On the other, it was definitely against the laws of no interference and may result in the overreliance of the citizens on the Protoss for protection.

Sighing, she put it aside, resolving to deal with it later. She had never expected so much paperwork from dealing with Falmart, although in hindsight, she really should have. To bend the rules and actually interact with this society, every action and decision had to be cataloged. It resulted in a lot of information, most of which had to go through her.

Not to mention the Dracolisk and the Hybrid. Along with a massive flock of Mutalisks, they had managed to ground a pair of Motherships and damage the others. Construction material for a Stargate had been sent through the Gate, as well as more resources for the Motherships' repairs.

But the Dracolisk had escaped. As such, hundreds of Observers had been assigned to Falmart, spreading out all over the continent to search for any other Hybrid or Zerg.

That was when the Zerg had begun their assault.

The reports came in rapidly. From the northern side of Falmart, creep began to spread. It covered the ground, spreading relentlessly and consuming everything in its way. The Zerg followed shortly after. Entire villages went dark, and the creep was showing no signs of stopping as it expanded. Already it approached several large towns. Belnago, Helcago and even Sadera we all at risk of an attack. And there was no way such a primitive society could withstand the Zerg's assault.

Naturally, Selendis had sent for reinforcements. However, there was a problem. The Gate itself was too small for the Protoss fleet to pass through. Infantry and robotic forces could enter the Gate and reach Falmart almost instantly, but the heavy air forces would have to take the long route, a journey of at least a week.

The Swarm could conquer entire planets in a week.

Overseeing the new group of Immortals going through the Gate, Selendis sighed. It had been just two years since the End War. The Protoss had been decimated, and now, before they could recover, Amon was forcing them back into action. They would have to destroy him for good if peace were to be obtained.

A cracking noise drew her attention back to the Gate. The stone structure, utterly different from Protoss constructions, filled her vision. What had caused the noise?

The Gate shuddered, the stone groaning in protest of some invisible force. It cracked, the fractures spreading across the structure. They grew by the second.

Selendis recognized the danger immediately and yelled, "Clear the area immediately! The Gate is collapsing!"

It really was, Selendis realized. Similar to how an unstable Warp Gate would collapse under its own gravity well, the Gate was being drawn into a single point by its own power.

The Immortals hurried as much as they could, doing a half turn to exit the destabilizing wormhole, but their bulky forms prevented them from moving any faster than a trot. The waiting Immortals also backpedaled as quickly as they could to give their Brethren some space to maneuver. Suddenly, with a loud crack, the Gate collapsed onto itself. The stone crumbled and shattered, sucked into the point at the center of the Gate. A second later, the stone was gone, leaving nothing, not even rubble, behind.

And now Falmart was cut off from Aiur.

* * *

"Hierarch, grave news! The Gate has collapsed. Falmart is cut off from Aiur," Selendis reported with a calm that belied her emotions.

There was a stunned silence aboard the Shield of Aiur's bridge. Artanis broke it, "This must be Amon's doing. Gather all our forces. We set off at once!"

"Amon destroyed the Gate? The Dominion stands with you, Hierarch," Valerian declared.

"The Death Fleet is ready. Amon will be destroyed!" Alarak added.

"The Swarm is ready to assist," Zagara declared, and waited for the others' reactions.

Artanis looked at her with mistrust, but said, "We would welcome what forces you can bring, Overqueen. But know that our eyes are upon you. The slightest hint of betrayal and Amon would be the last of your worries."

Zagara hissed in displeasure, "And what of you, Hierarch? If I should gather my forces, I need your word. Your word that you will not take the opportunity to destroy the Swarm for good."

Artanis couldn't deny that the thought had crossed his mind. Yet, the millennia of war between the two species could not be forgotten or forgiven so easily.

"You have my support, Zagara. The Terran Dominion will not betray you," Valerian said, when Artanis was deep in thought.

"You would make such a promise?" he asked.

"We need all the help we can get, Hierarch. Amon has returned. The Swarm was a valuable ally before. Let them help us once more," Valerian replied confidently, then hammered in the nail by adding, "Besides, we have no intention of betrayal. I'm sure you don't either, so this is merely a formality."

"Very well," Artanis decided, "I give you my word, Overqueen. The Daelaam will accept the Swarm as allies, for now. We will not attack you without provocation."

"Thank you, Hierarch. The Swarm mobilizes, and promises in turn not to betray your trust. We seek only peace. Peace that will begin through the eradication of Amon," Zagara replied in her grating voice.

Artanis nodded, "Everyone, begin mobilizing all the forces you can. The coordinates of Falmart have been sent to each of you. In twenty four hours, we will set off to destroy Amon for good. In the meantime, here is what we know..."

And so began the second collaboration of the three great races.

* * *

A/N: I've always wondered why Blizzard went and got Xel'naga Kerrigan to literally one shot Amon. How is it possible to actually kill what is essentially a god with just one strike? Blizzard, I want answers.

Oh, and Orkir is dead. For good.


	26. Chapter 26: The Fall of an Empire

**Chapter 26: The Fall of an Empire**

* * *

Disclaimer: Starcraft is the property of Blizzard and Gate is the property of Takumi Yanai. I own neither.

* * *

He ran, stumbling over his feet. Fear lanced through his heart as its pounding filled his ears. The red being, the one that slew his guards, was suddenly no longer the main thing on his mind. The others came after him.

He didn't know what they were. Demons from Hardy's underworld, maybe, but never before had he seen anything like them. Never had he even heard of anything like them. Despite the multitude of varying species that Falmart held, there was nothing remotely similar to these creatures.

They could move deceptively quickly. The large one, a purple troll-sized monster with armor stronger than iron, rushed him down and picked him up with a tentacle. While it's allies - oversized dogs and snakes armed with too many spikes - engaged the heathen who slew his guards, it had talked to him.

They called themselves Hybrid. The strongest species in existence, greater than even the annoying Protoss. They told tales of the stars, of gods and cycles. They spoke of Amon, the true Amon, and not the red figure that dared threaten him. The fake would not survive long, the Hybrid assured him, and would be destroyed quickly.

Amon was the last Xel'naga. The Hybrid told him of this dark god and his goal. Amon was the true god, the most powerful of them all. Emroy, Hardy, Flare and the others were nothing compared to him. The lesser gods could barely affect the real world, but Amon? Amon could bend reality to his will.

But what did such a powerful being want with him, he wondered. The question was spoken only in his mind, but the Hybrid heard it anyway. Amon wanted to destroy those who had wronged him. The foolish, prideful Protoss, who had dared stand against him. Their allies, the overbearing Terrans and the animalistic Zerg, would all be destroyed. And when the flawed races were wiped clean, he would rebuild the sector in his image.

But what did he get out of it? The reply came quickly to this unasked question as well. Power, of course. He would be elevated, far beyond any human. He would be immortal, indestructible and unbeatable. All he had to do was to accept the gift, and take control of the Empire, as was his destiny. Prove to his father, and to the treasonous Princess Pina, that he was the true heir to the throne, who would bring the Empire to unparalleled glory and power.

Yes... A most agreeable deal. He was destined to rule! The Empire will be his, and all others will bow at his feet!

A cocoon began to form over his injured body, soothing it. Soon, the Hybrid promised, soon he would have his power.

And when the mountain shattered in a blaze of light, Crown Prince Zorzal El Caesar walked away, grinning madly.

* * *

Zorzal ran without rest, marveling at his new capabilities. For over six hours, he had been sprinting along, faster than a horse, without getting tired. He wasn't even breathing hard from the exertion.

The walls of the Imperial Capital loomed before him. It was a sheer mass of stone designed to keep intruders out and had done so valiantly for decades. Before, it's size alone had awed him, but now that he had glimpsed into the stars, it seemed puny.

Outside the gates of the city, long lines of traders and merchants waited for their turn to enter. With the checking of documents and taxation that had to be done, the lines were progressing slowly, causing a massive jam.

It was moving too slowly for Zorzal's liking as he came up behind them. He was the Crown Prince! Waiting in line was beneath him. He began forcing his way through the crowd, his enhanced strength pushing grown men aside effortlessly.

The men he forced aside glared at him before fear suddenly became apparent on their faces. Ignoring it, Zorzal pushed onward, only for a path to open up before him as the news of his presence spread. Ha! The commoners knew to give way to him, as his position demanded. But why did they all look so scared? Maybe the Protoss were attacking, or planning to. Were they at war?

Zorzal reached the gate of the Imperial Capital uncontested, coming to a stop when a pair of guards called out, "Halt! Who goes there?"

Zorzal felt a surge of annoyance. They didn't recognize him when even the peasants did? "I am Crown Prince Zorzal, fools! Get out of my way at once!" he demanded.

The two guards, dressed in gleaming armor and pointing spears at the figure before them, looked uncertainly at each other. "Sir," one ventured, "Could you please remove your mask and allow us to confirm your identity?"

Mask? The strange request distracted Zorzal from his rage at being questioned. He put his right hand to his face, noting smooth carapace. It could be a mask, he supposed, but how could he remove it? Seeing as how he hadn't even discovered it, it must be a part of him. Getting an idea, Zorzal simply willed it aside and was gratified to feel the armor slide aside, coming to rest on either side of his head. It revealed his mostly human face, which wore a predatory grin displaying rows of sharp teeth.

The guards took a half step back as they gaped, mouth open. Zorzal scowled as they raised their spears to point at him. Incompetent fools. If only he could force them to obey him...

And just like that, he was in their minds. He could feel them as though the two were extensions of himself, a new but not uncomfortable feeling. Mentally, he ordered them to stand down, and his smile grew as they relaxed, lowering their spears back to their sides without any protest. This was going to be fun...

* * *

Zorzal walked up into his room, looking around. It was exactly as he remembered, but it seemed so... disappointing. Of course, when one looks through the eyes of a god, nothing made by man held value. And he was basically a god now, wasn't he? He was nowhere near as powerful as Amon, definitely, but his new abilities could easily rival the likes of Hardy or Emroy.

With a wave of his hand, he dismissed the guards following him. They were useful, their presence getting him straight to his mansion without incident, but now he needed time alone. Sitting down heavily onto his bed, Zorzal began to think.

His new form was powerful. But, he thought, looking over his arms, it could be unsettling to lesser men. His arms were covered by hard brown carapace similar to that of the oversized insects - the Zerg, he remembered. He used his right arm to experimentally strike his left. What was supposed to be a light tap caused a resounding crack to sound out. However, he felt no pain, and a check showed that his armor was undamaged.

His chest and legs looked human, at least, but they too were different. The skin was far stronger than even animal hide, holding together even when he ran a claw-tipped finger across his leg.

Now that he had the power to do so, he had to come up with a cast iron plan to take control of the Empire. Powerful as he was, his form would most likely terrify the Senators. First, he needed to find someone he could trust to help him deal with the Senate.

A knock on the door drew him out of his musings, and Zorzal looked up as the double doors to his bedroom opened to reveal a panting Count Marx of the Ministry of Internal Affairs.

Yeah, he'd do.

"Prince Zorzal! You've returned! And... what..." Count Marx trailed off as he stared at the Crown Prince. Whose arms and head now looked distinctively non-human.

"Ah, Count Marx!" Zorzal greeted cheerfully, "I was about to summon you."

Marx blinked rapidly, trying to regain control of his speech, "Your... Your Highness... What happened?"

Zorzal grinned widely, knife-like teeth showing, "I'm glad you asked. I was chosen by a god, Marx. Chosen to rule!"

"A god? Which one?" Count Marx asked, pulling himself together. Most gods did tend to neglect the appearances when granting their gifts, but this was still unsettling. "Hardy?"

Zorzal stood up, taking slow steps forward, and to his amusement, Marx took a small, subconscious step back. "No, not her. My god is called Amon, and he is far more powerful than any other," Zorzal announced triumphantly.

Sweat dripped down Marx's brow as he replied, "I've never heard of a god called Amon." He took another step back as Zorzal got closer.

"You have now. So, Marx, are you with me? Help me talk to the Senate and you can rule by my side!"

Marx swallowed uncomfortably. "There... There are rules for this... um, your Highness, maybe... you could discuss this with your father?"

Zorzal scowled, his face an inch away from Marx's. The latter's was a mask of frozen fear, betraying his intention to flee. Zorzal ran a forked tongue over his teeth, relishing the sensation of fear that he could almost taste.

"That a no, Marx?" he hissed.

Marx's legs froze, instinctively locking in place. "Your... Your Highness! N... No, I meant that maybe, um... maybe you could..." his voice gave out as Zorzal gripped his shoulder with a clawed hand.

"That's a no," Zorzal said, and focused on Marx. The target gasped as Zorzal's presence swept throughout his mind. He took a moment to look through, before giving the Minister some instructions.

Zorzal broke away from his victim, waiting in anticipation. Marx had calmed down, his fear a thing of the past. Calmly, without emotion, he said, "Of course, Prince Zorzal. I'll inform the Senate immediately."

Zorzal watched Marx leave, pleased. He had no idea how he was controlling others' minds, but he didn't really care. All he knew was that he would have completely loyal, devout servants. He had left Marx's body unaltered, but Zorzal felt that he was capable of changing a person's physical form as well. Not to be as powerful as he was, but to become stronger than any human. It was a gift of power, like what Amon had gifted him. Who could he enhance first? Was there a loyal servant who served him that was deserving of such a gift?

Of course! His newest slave, the queen of the warrior bunnies, Tyuule. She was already strong and capable. The only problem was her annoying willpower, but that could be fixed. With his gifts, she would make a great servant. Having made up his mind, Zorzal ordered one of the guards to summon her to his room.

Tyuule was quickly brought to the room, dressed in little more than rags. The guard handed over the chain that connected to Tyuule's iron collar before hurrying out as quickly as protocol would allow.

Zorzal ignored him, focusing on Tyuule. Despite her run-down attire, she was indeed beautiful. The bunny ears that extended from her head, the curves of her body... the delicious look of absolute terror on her face.

Without wasting more time on words, Zorzal began. With a yank on the chain, he forced the slave closer, before reaching out and pressing a palm on her forehead. He entered her mind and immediately felt that it was different from the others.

"What... What's happening?" Tyuule slurred, her mind resisting Zorzal's efforts. The boiling rage at her humiliation and her utter hatred of the prince manifested themselves in the form of a mental barrier, preventing Zorzal from invading her mind.

Momentarily stunned at the resistance, Zorzal stumbled mentally, allowing Tyuule to jerk away and break the connection between them. Growling in anger, Zorzal grabbed her throat, preventing Tyuule from escaping, and channeled his mind again.

Tyuule gasped as Zorzal attacked again, now prepared for her defense. He used no strategy to overcome her, simply drawing upon the power that Amon gave him to overwhelm her. Forcing his way into her mind, he saw her thoughts, clear as if his own.

She was not broken, after all. Even enslaved, Tyuule schemed to bring him down. To gain his trust then manipulate him to force a war the Empire couldn't win. Preposterous! The Protoss may be powerful, but they were no match for the brave men of the Imperial Army. Especially not led by him.

It didn't matter, anyway.

Zorzal released Tyuule from his mental grip, happy with his work. She fell back limply, collapsing onto the floor, and Zorzal frowned. Had he accidentally killed her? With the amount of power he used, that was a definite possibility.

To his relief, Tyuule sat up a moment later, holding her head groggily.

"Ah, you're awake! How do you feel?" Zorzal asked her.

Tyuule replied almost immediately, despite her possible injuries, "I am well, Prince Zorzal. How may I serve?"

"Prince?" Zorzal mused, "I think Emperor sounds better, don't you? Call me Emperor Zorzal. It has a nice ring to it, hmm? Besides, if Marx does his job, dear old father should be giving me the throne soon."

"Of course, Emperor Zorzal," Tyuule replied. Probably having had no idea what he just said. Zorzal sighed, but then perked up again when he remembered that he was planning to strengthen Tyuule.

Of course, he had no idea exactly how to do it, but that wasn't going to stop him. First would probably be to decide what he wanted to change and keep. Bunny warriors were said to have powerful legs, maybe he could work on that. Coming up with a design in his head, Zorzal wondered what to do next.

Putting a hand on the subdued Tyuule's head, he closed his eyes and concentrated, expressing his will to strengthen his servant. Zorzal could feel the power flowing into her, changing her slowly.

Soon, he sensed that it was enough, and opened his eyes. Tyuule had been encased in a fleshy green cocoon, upon which his palm rested. Dimly, Zorzal remembered that the Hybrid had done something similar to him before.

After she emerged from the cocoon, Tyuule would be like him. A god among men. The difference was that he, Emperor Zorzal, answered to no one, while Tyuule would be bound to his will. She would make a perfect servant. And if she could satisfy him, she may become his queen.

Within her cocoon, Tyuule began to change.

* * *

The door to his bedroom burst open violently, almost ripped off their hinges.

"Zorzal! What is the meaning of this?!" Emperor Molt bellowed, his voice echoing around the chamber. Only then did he realize the state of the room, and the rest of his words were forgotten.

The room, once beautifully decorated, was now a mess. The ground was covered in a slimy purple substance that sucked at his boots, and the walls seemed to have living flesh growing on them. The entire room seemed to be breathing, in fact, slowly pulsating with life.

Zorzal himself was apparently busy, having his way with someone that Molt couldn't see, apart from a pair of disfigured legs. Hearing the yell, Zorzal turned to look at his father, casually pulling a cloth over to cover himself.

"Ah, father, it seems you've got my message," Zorzal began.

That snapped Molt out of his stupor. Doing his utmost best to ignore the disgusting state of the room, he demanded, "You dare threaten the entire Senate? You dare demand my throne?! How did you get Marx to deliver that message anyway?"

Zorzal grinned evilly, "So you did get the message. Marx managed that at least."

Molt was decidedly unamused by Zorzal's attitude, "Explain yourself immediately! What gives you the right to crown yourself Emperor? Where have you been? What did you do to the room?"

"I was destined to rule, father! The Empire will stand unchallenged under my rule," Zorzal confidently claimed.

"Not even the great Empire can prosper when led by a fool."

Zorzal snorted in derision, "You are weak, father. The Protoss destroyed your forces and humiliated the Empire. How can you still sit on your throne while they still live? Why do they still live?"

Molt bristled at the insult. "Enough," he declared. "This has gone too far. Apologize to the Senate immediately, say it was a mistake, and maybe you'll get out of this alive," he said, then added in disgust, "And clean up this room. I don't know what you did to it, and I don't want to, but it's disgusting."

"You cannot stop me now, father. I'm more powerful than you can imagine. Maybe if you give me my throne immediately, then you may survive to see my rule."

Molt narrowed his eyes and said, "It seems that you are no longer willing to listen to reason. Guards, take him to the dungeon. Then get someone to clean this up."

The four soldiers - the Emperor's personal guard - advanced, swords and shields out. Ignoring their feelings of disgust, they made their way deeper into the room, mentally groaning as the slime clung to their boots. Zorzal made no move to defend himself, instead merely asking, "Hey, Tyuule. Handle this, won't you?"

The moment he finished his question, Tyuule leaped up from her prone position on the bed, vaulting over Zorzal and landing on a guard, hard enough to crumple his helmet and force him to collapse into a heap. The others turned to face Tyuule, who stood straight from the crouch in which she landed.

Her legs now sported the brown carapace of the Zerg, ending in large three-clawed feet. They bit deeply into the metal helmet of her victim, almost tearing it apart. Tyuule's arms were similarly covered in carapace and her hands had clawed fingers. Her torso was a messy combination of human and Zerg - like the result of an inexperienced artist. She still sported her bunny ears, except that she now had a crown of small spikes around her head. Also, she was naked.

The three remaining guards' training cover came their fear and they attacked as one, swords slashing. Tyuule simply leaped straight over them, landing behind the three guards. It took only one spinning kick to send all three of them flying.

Zorzal stood up as Tyuule bowed and moved aside, allowing him to look straight at Emperor Molt's astonished expression. He raised his right arm, pointing at his father. The armor along his arm clicked and changed, and a sword-like bone spike protruded out from the carapace on his forearm, passing over the back of his hand to form a deadly blade. Zorzal laughed, a mad man's crackle.

"The Empire is mine!"

* * *

A/N: A longer one (author's note, not chapter) this time, I've got a lot to say. First off, hey! How dare you assume that I, Emperor Zorzal, am dead?! Seriously, though, I didn't even try to make it seem that he died...

Prince Idiot is back in the scene, and so is Tyuule, who, as I've said, won't have her own story arc. Sorry. Zorzal's still an idiot, but he's now a powerful Zerg idiot running an empire. Definitely not good news.

Also, yes, infested Zorzal was having creepy sex with infested Tyuule. That cursed image appeared in my head and I couldn't get rid of it. Hence, I now doom you all to having it stuck in your heads as well.

Anyway, I know third recon's been missing for quite a few chapters already, but good news, the preparations are complete. Next chapter brings the focus back to them, starting with their visit to Hardy.


	27. Chapter 27: Hardy

**Chapter 27: Hardy**

* * *

Disclaimer: Starcraft is the property of Blizzard and Gate is the property of Takumi Yanai. I own neither.

Edit: Fixed the most embarrassing mistake in the story. x-x-TheBurnedMan-x-x, thanks for pointing it out.

* * *

"So you want to talk to Hardy? Why do need me?"

"According to my sources, Hardy's shrine is unreceptive to newcomers without an invitation. This will doubtlessly lead to delays we cannot afford," Talis explained.

Giselle, Hardy's half-dragon apostle, looked at her from within the cell with a bored expression. "And what does that have to do with me?" she wondered, picking at her nails.

Talis sighed, "With Hardy's apostle alongside us, we can bypass all that to get an audience with her as soon as possible."

Giselle sat in her cell - which was just an area in the transport sealed off by energy - uncooperatively. She asked, "Why not just get Rory?"

"Rory Mercury has volunteered to assist us, but her dislike of Hardy is well known. Your presence will be the only one that can guarantee us a smooth passage."

Giselle folded her arms, "And what do I get?"

"You will go willingly or I will force you to," a deep voice said. The source of the voice exuded a presence that filled the small room, and Giselle instinctively shrunk away as the Archon entered.

Talis sighed and exited the room quietly, knowing that her efforts were futile. The action going unnoticed by Giselle, whose attention was fully on the glowing being in front of her. It was not every day one could see an immortal apostle cower in fear, speechless.

"So I ask you again," the Archon rumbled, "Will you assist us?"

"As if I have a choice," Giselle pouted. Then, as though struck by inspiration, she perked up, "If I get you to Hardy, I want you to promise me something."

"Speak your request."

The Archon made no threatening move with the question, yet Giselle hesitated all the same. With a deep breath, she told it, "Stay out of my head."

"Acceptable," the Archon agreed immediately, and Giselle blinked in surprise.

"Really? Just like that?"

"Of course. In exchange for smooth passage into Hardy's shrine, I promise never to forcibly enter your mind. It is usually a last resort anyway," the Archon admitted.

"Oh. Uh, great. I'll take you there, then," Giselle replied. There was a moment of silence, then, as the Archon turned to leave, she asked, "Hey, could you maybe let me out of this cell?"

The Archon stopped, as if considering it, then waved a hand. The energy that formed the cell vanished, and Giselle cautiously passed a hand through its previous location. She met no resistance and happily followed the Archon out.

"We are approaching Belnago Shrine. As long as we can -" Talis broke off as the Archon entered, Giselle following behind it.

"You let her out?" she asked.

The Archon nodded, "Giselle has agreed to assist us."

Talis nodded to herself and turned to the apostle, "Alright. Giselle, do whatever you have to and get us an audience with Hardy as soon as possible. Leave the rest to us."

"Sure," Giselle agreed, "But can I have my weapon back now?"

"You will receive it when we land," Talis curtly informed her, then turned to the Archon, "Archon, Executor Selendis wants to know if you wish to take a name."

The Archon, though obviously surprised, simply replied, "I am agreeable to being called Archon, for now. I will inform you if I choose a name."

* * *

Belnago Shrine. Similar to Helcago, it was a temple city. The difference was that this one was dedicated to Hardy, the Goddess of the Underworld.

With few exceptions, the souls of the deceased would be drawn to the Underworld, which was Hardy's domain. Thus, her shrine was often visited by even those who did not primarily worship Hardy, but who wished to pray for the souls of their deceased. This meant that Belnago was full of activity, thanks to the hordes of worshippers which flocked to it to pay respect to the thousands who died in recent wars. Wars against the Protoss, who were just landing outside the city.

Staying a safe distance from the city gates, the Protoss transport released its passengers. Talis, Agor, Yao, Lelei, Rory, and Giselle walked slowly to the main gate, with Giselle leading the way. Her massive scythe hung over her back, returned to her as promised.

As expected, the crowd parted for them, recognizing the two apostles and the 'Men of Light'. No one was brave, or stupid, enough to try stopping them, apart from the city guards. As per their training, they grouped up to form a barrier between the Protoss and the city, tense and ready to act.

"Halt!" the guard captain called out, "State your business!"

"Let me handle this," Giselle whispered, motioning for Talis to stop. As the Protoss and Rory stopped walking, Hardy's apostle kept moving, only slowing to a stop when she was in front of the guards. "I am Giselle, the apostle to her holiness Hardy," she introduced in a commanding voice, "I seek an audience with her holiness. Allow me entry at once!"

"Of course, your Holiness. But what of the 'Men of Light'? Are we not at war?" the guards asked, standing aside.

Giselle hesitated, but only for a moment. "That is my business. But they can promise that they will not attempt to attack us," she claimed, fixing Talis with a glare.

Talis replied emotionlessly, "We will not attack unprovoked, but will defend ourselves if required. Is this acceptable?"

Giselle looked at the guards, who reluctantly stood aside and opened the gates. Gesturing for the Protoss to follow, Hardy's apostle entered the city. The guards silently formed up around them, acting as escorts.

* * *

It was crowded, to say the least, but the crowds parted like magic when the group walked past.

Talis looked around the streets as they walked, which were packed with worshippers. They were lined with stalls and shops, selling a variety of cheap wooden accessories everywhere. There were also metal chalices and carvings of the scenery, each stamped with the mark of Belnago Shrine. Souvenirs, without a doubt.

Talis ignored them all, instead choosing to scan for weapons. Apart from her group and the guards escorting them, she found not a single weapon in the area. Unlike Emroy's shrine, Hardy's seemed to prohibit weapons. Though that brought to mind the question of why they were allowed through so easily.

With Giselle leading the way, the party soon got to the shrine itself, which was a vast cave comparable to an inverted pyramid. There were large stone pillars everywhere with support beams between them, supporting a gigantic ceiling that covered the pit. This vast area was the public shrine that most visitors say. The actual altar to Hardy was located in the deepest reaches of the hole, where the apex of the inverted pyramid would be.

Priestesses clad in white goth outfits stood in a line before the altar, dispensing blessings upon the worshippers in the form of words. To Talis, it was all meaningless, yet she chose to keep silent so as to not antagonize their hosts.

The white goth priestesses soon ushered them even further within. Before them, a narrow set of stairs extended deep into the earth. The seemingly endless steps faded into darkness and nothing could be seen further in. Talis concluded that they must lead to the true altar; the entrance to the Underworld.

As they neared the small tunnel, Rory suddenly grabbed onto Talis' arm, causing her to jerk away reflexively. Her grip, however, was surprisingly strong, and her grip could not be broken. Sighing, Talis asked, "Is something the issue, Rory?"

With a small whimper, she muttered, "Entering the domain of a different god without an invitation is just asking for all kinds of trouble."

"I see. Do you wish to sit out?" Talis asked.

For a moment, Rory looked to be considering it, but then she shook her head. "No... I must do this. Once and for all," she said, still looking unsure. She was definitely bothered by even the notion of entering Hardy's shrine.

Talis sighed again, "Very well. Follow me, then." Having said that, she began walking down the tunnel, Rory still clinging to her.

Walking briskly, they soon arrived at a large underground cavern, its roof far overhead held up by countless pillars.

"You visitors. The goddess Hardy makes her advent. Pay your homage unto her," one of the priestesses intoned as a ray of divine light tore through the dim room and illuminated the altar.

As one, the priestesses genuflected before it. Rory sank the spiked head of her halberd into the ground and went down to one knee. Giselle did the same, except with her scythe. The Protoss dipped their heads in a traditional show of respect.

It was exactly the same procedure as with Emroy, Talis noted. Perhaps these gods did have something in common after all.

The light took the form of a woman in her twenties, with silver hair reaching down to her waist. Her expression was serene, like an exquisitely-carved piece of glass, while her figure would doubtlessly make any human envious.

The Protoss waited, unaffected by her beauty, for Hardy to speak. The goddess floated around them, as though examining them from every angle, before coming to a stop in front of Rory.

"Ah, my dear Rory Mercury. Have you finally agreed to take my hand in marriage?" she asked, running a hand over the apostle's jaw.

Rory glared at her, "I've told you before, no! I will never be your wife! Get it through your head!"

Hardy didn't seem bothered by the rejection, probably because she had heard it many times before. Instead, she floated to the Protoss, asking, "And who are these, Rory?"

Talis took the opportunity to step up and introduce herself, "Greetings, your Holiness. My name is Talis, and I represent the Daelaam. We are here to request your help."

As expected, Hardy froze in shock. It took her a moment before she spoke again, "How can you hear me?"

"We Protoss communicate mind-to-mind using psionic powers. We believe this allows us to speak with your... spirit form," Talis replied.

Hardy seemed to process this information, before saying, "That's new. Still, I think I'll take a host. Hmm, who shall it be?" As she spoke, she scanned the nearby priestesses, as though looking for a candidate. They seemed enthusiastic, moving as though offering themselves up.

Talis wondered what kind of ritual they were planning. She remembered Emroy saying something about taking a host, as well. Could it be some form of mind control or possession? But why would the priestesses be so eager to undergo such a process, when it may damage their minds?

Lost in thought, Talis completely forgot about Hardy until Rory suddenly called out, "No, wait!"

Snapping back to the present, Talis immediately saw that Hardy was moving. Simple calculations of her direction provided her target: Lelei. Based on Rory's exclamation and Lelei's expression, this was not a good thing. Talis moved quickly, aiming to intercept Hardy before she could reach her target.

Unfortunately for her, Hardy simply passed through her form like a ghost, the purifier body unable to stop the motion of a spirit. Hardy reached Lelei unimpeded and proceeded to enter the young mage's body. It was as though she was struck, Lelei stumbling back until Agor caught and steadied her with a mechanical arm.

It was quiet for a moment, with Rory looking on in horror before the Protoss began to feel something strange. A new being, at the edge of their consciousness.

* * *

Hardy was delighted. Such a perfect body! The girl, Lelei, was promising to be an excellent host. She was a little less... developed... than she would have preferred, but that was not important.

Without wasting a second, she made her decision and floated to her target. Ignoring Rory's shocked cry and the mechanical Protoss' attempt to impede her, she took over Lelei's body, immediately finding it more than satisfactory. Not only was she capable of wielding magic, but her control over it was also surprisingly powerful.

But what's this? A pressure began to build in her mind, the tell-tale sign of the host resisting her will. Strange - why would anyone reject such a great honor? Ah, well, no matter. With a thought, Hardy pushed Lelei's mind aside, allowing her to take full control. Because she liked this body, Hardy even made sure to be careful to leave her host's mind relatively intact. She was a merciful goddess, after all.

Except, Lelei didn't give in. That mortal fought on with surprising will, preventing Hardy from taking over fully. She had put up a mental shield, blocking access to her body.

Annoyed now, Hardy gathered her power. She had given the girl a chance to keep her sanity and was rejected so rudely. Well, Lelei had had her chance. With her might, Hardy smashed through, planning on forcibly evicting Lelei now. Her barrier shattered under Hardy's godly powers, allowing her to attack Lelei's very consciousness.

But she wasn't alone.

Hardy gasped as a tremendous pressure pressed down on her being. She felt the presence of hundred, no, millions of minds, bound by a crude but powerful link. Hardy was a god, with all the power that it afforded her, but even she could not fight against the suffocating strength of an entire psionic species, united as one against her.

Her vision blacked out for a moment, before clearing to reveal Lelei, standing in front of her. Hardy subconsciously noticed that she was back in her spirit form, the Protoss in the room radiating anger while her priestesses stared in open-mouthed shock.

Indignation filled her mind. The Protoss had kicked her out? Kicked Hardy, goddess of death, out of her chosen host?

"How dare you!" she screeched, "I am a goddess!"

Talis stepped up to her and, with barely contained anger in her voice, said, "You attempted to forcibly take control of her mind and body. We will not allow that."

"Who do you think you are?" Hardy sneered in return, "You are but leaves before a storm."

To her surprise, Talis was unperturbed. "Understand that we do not take this lightly. We were once made slaves of a fallen god. It was the darkest time of our history. Never again will we allow this, on our brethren or anyone else."

Hardy laughed, "Well, you're free now, aren't you? That god of yours returned you your freedom, did he not?"

"No," Talis deadpanned, "We slew him. We took our freedom back."

Hardy froze at the bold proclamation. To kill a god... impossible, wasn't it? Yet, she could detect no signs of deceit coming from Talis, and the emotions of the others seemed to support it. Nevertheless, she couldn't accept it.

"You... killed a god?" she whispered, unbelieving. For the first time in centuries, she felt the stirring of a new emotion. Fear.

"Indeed," Talis confirmed, both her voice and thoughts true. Could she even lie, as a robot?

That wasn't important right now. The implications of the Protoss' claim shook her. To kill a god... No, this could not do. The Protoss were too powerful to be left alone. Hardy was not expecting such a species when she had opened the Gate a few weeks ago. They must be stopped.

With a snap of her fingers, Hardy closed the Gate.

* * *

"Enemy approaching!" a lookout warned, sending the guards into a frenzy. The gates to the city of Belnago were shut and locked, while archers took their places on the wall, ready to shoot down the invaders. Soldiers armed themselves, donning their armor and checking their blades.

Their enemy was numerous. A swarm of beasts, heading straight for the city. The ground under their feet was corrupted as they neared, taking a purple shade. As the guards readied to defend the city, the swarm grew steadily closer, allowing the guards to gaze upon the insectoid monstrosities known as the Zerg.

"What manner of monsters are these?" a veteran guard muttered, looking out at the tide of beasts that approached. Never in his long term of duty had he ever seen anything like them. Giant clawed dogs, snakes with clawed arms and massive armored beasts that loomed over them all. Muttering a quick prayer to Hardy for support, he continued to scan the area. With every passing second, more came to reinforce their lines.

"Demons... We cannot fight them! We will all die!" a younger, more inexperienced guard wailed, terrified.

The veteran calmly knocked his junior's helmet with the pommel of his sword, hard enough to jolt him without any lasting damage. Confidently, he said, "We have her holiness Hardy's divine protection. Whatever these beasts are, they are no match for our fighting spirit. We will destroy them!"

A cheer rang out as the guards rallied around their elder. Reassured, they prepared for battle, checking their weapons and armor. With a goddess on their side, they could not lose.

A/N: If you've noticed that Tuka is missing, she stayed aboard the Shield of Aiur. That's mostly because I completely forgot about her existence after chapter 21, and it's too late for me to add her back into the plot. Sorry.


	28. Chapter 28: The Battle of Belnago

**Chapter 28: The Battle of Belnago**

* * *

Disclaimer: Starcraft is the property of Blizzard and Gate is the property of Takumi Yanai. I own neither.

* * *

"Warning! Zerg attack imminent. Evacuation advised," Agor's instruments calmly informed him. The alert was followed shortly by a detailed render of the area around Belnago Shrine, which was being updated in real-time with the information provided from the scouting Observer. Leaving Talis to deal with Hardy over the strange attempted possession incident, he scoped out the Zerg forces.

It was not a good situation. The incoming Zerg wave was a hundred Zerglings and Hydralisks, supported by Roaches, Ravagers and even a few Ultralisks. At least there were no suicidal acid-spraying Banelings. Most Protoss military outposts could withstand such an assault, but Belnago was not a Protoss outpost, nor was it military. Based on the combat capabilities of the locals from observations, they stood no chance. At the very least, the Zerg were still a good distance away, giving them some time. Yes, evacuation would be a good choice.

Noticing a lull in the conversation, Agor spoke up, "Talis, Zerg are bearing down upon the city. Estimated time of arrival ten minutes. I recommend that we leave."

Talis whirled around to face him, obviously preparing to demand more information. Before she could, a guard sprinted into the room, panting. Bowing deeply, he cried out, "Your holiness, demons approach the city walls! Their numbers are many. Please, lend us whatever aid you can."

"Zerg," Agor pointed out helpfully, "The city stands no chance against them."

Hardy narrowed her eyes. "I will have to see this," she decided, looking at Lelei once more, "Are you willing to be my host?"

Lelei shook her head, causing Hardy to sigh. For a moment, Agor thought that she would attempt to force the possession again, but to his relief, the goddess glided over to one of her priestesses and merged with her. The force of the act caused the host to stumble and fall, only to stand up a moment later, her hair suddenly growing to her hips in length and turning silver.

"This body will do," Hardy grumbled, before turning to the guard. She ordered, "You, show me these invaders."

"Of... Of course," he stammered, bowing and rushing out of the room, Hardy following quickly behind him. Agor looked to Talis for guidance. The unofficial leader sighed, gesturing for them to follow.

The guard led them to the wall facing the Zerg forces. Ignoring the awed and reverential expressions of the guards nearby, Hardy scrutinized the enemy. She remarked, "Doesn't seem too many. You, with the robot arms, why do you say Belnago stands no chance?"

Blinking in surprise at being directly questioned, Agor took a moment to answer. "Zerg carapace is incredibly durable. None of your soldiers' primitive weapons can hope to damage them."

A nearby guard took offense at that, "Hey, our swords and arrows are the best in-"

Hardy shut him up with a glare. Taking a few seconds to consider this information, she asked, "And you? Can you kill these things?"

"The Zerg are our ancient enemy. We have been fighting them for millennia; of course we can kill them," Agor replied, "But our numbers are too few."

"So in exchange for helping defend Belnago, I'll help you with whatever you need from me. Deal?"

Agor looked towards his commander for guidance. Talis hence stepped up to take over the conversation, saying confidently, "We can agree to that. Our request is a little unique, though."

"You want me to find a soul and bring it back?" Hardy guessed. It was the most common request, and the one she pretty much never allowed.

"Not quite," Talis explained, "Two of our kind merged their souls into a single being. This process was crude and large portions of their souls were lost. We need you to recover them."

Hardy seemed frozen for a while, before deciding, "Fine. Get this being of yours to meet me in my innermost shrine. The rest of you, do whatever you can to prepare. Giselle, help them."

Hardy's apostle nodded in agreement, while Rory added, "I'll help too."

"You, dark elf, why are you here?" Hardy demanded, noticing Yao for the first time.

"I want to tell you personally that I no longer worship you."

"Fine," Hardy grunted, unconcerned, "Talis, where is this being of yours?" With that, she left, going straight back the direction from which they came, leaving Yao speechless.

"Prepare our defenses, Agor," Talis told him, running off after Hardy.

Agor began taking stock of his forces while the others did their own preparations. A lot of human guards with useless weapons and armor. If the had to fight, the casualties would be enormous. Two immortal apostles, who would probably jump straight into the brawl. They could hold off the smaller Zerg, but the Ultralisks would ignore or trample them. Then there was Lelei, the magic user. The phase-smith now had a better understanding of her capabilities, but whether or not Lelei could destroy Zerg was uncertain.

The Protoss would have to handle it, then, Agor decided. Setting up a communication line with the Shield of Aiur, he began calling for reinforcements, "Shield of Aiur, this is phase-smith Agor of third recon. A Zerg attack is inbound on Belnago Shrine. Requesting heavy reinforcements."

There was a crackle of static before the surprising reply came in, "Negative. The Shield of Aiur is currently inoperable. Our forces are engaging with the Zerg. We cannot spare any warriors. I recommend that you evacuate."

More Zerg attacks? This was unsettling news. "Understood," he acknowledged, shutting off the communication line and opening up another to the primary Nexus on Aiur.

It couldn't connect, and Agor frowned. With the four Motherships on Falmart, any communication across the planet as possible. For a failed connection to occur meant damaged equipment - or that every Mothership was grounded. What force could have so severely damaged four Protoss Motherships, each a flying city?

"I know that look," Rory interrupted Agor's pessimistic thoughts, "You're calling for help! So, what do we get this time? Tridents? Pegasi? The entire flying city?"

"Unfortunately, I am unable to acquire any additional forces at the moment," Agor admitted, watching the delighted expression fall off Rory's face.

Third recon's Warp Prism then decided to float by, transforming into phasing mode and releasing the rest of its passengers - two Zealots and Adepts each.

"This is all we have," Agor muttered, running diagnostics on his equipment. They would have to be enough, or at least until the Archon could arrive.

Rory's expression brightened back up, "Well, then I'll finally get to kill some things."

"They're coming! Get ready!" a cry sounded out. The Zerg were stampeding forward, the three gargantuan Ultralisks leading the charge.

With Talis still occupied in Hardy's inner shrine, Agor took command. "All ranged forces, open fire!"

On the wall, the gathered guards and Yao released their arrows, filling the sky with a wall of steel-tipped projectiles streaking towards the Zerg army. The Adepts and Lelei added their own power to the mix.

The waves of arrows bounced off the hardened carapace of the Ultralisks, not affecting them in the slightest. Even the Zerglings shrugged off the arrows, only suffering a few injuries when a lucky arrow managed to hit a soft spot such as an eye. The Adepts were having more success, their plasma glaives cutting through the smaller Zerg. But with only two of them, they couldn't deal any significant damage to the swarm. With a mighty burst of magic, Lelei sent forth a volley of fireballs, each flying among the Zerg before detonating in a fiery blast. The shockwaves threw the nearby Zerg away, but did no lasting damage, as seen when they jumped back into the charge immediately. Frowning, Lelei began channeling a more powerful spell.

"Apostles-"

Rory and Giselle didn't wait for Agor, choosing to leap off the wall and begin sprinting to an Ultralisk. Lelei aimed her spell, a trail of glowing rings, at the second. That left Agor to deal with the third.

Machinery humming to life, the phase-smith opened fire. Miniature plasma lances, similar to those used in Motherships, flared to life. They spat plasma at the charging Ultralisk, scorching and burning its carapace. It roared in pain but kept its momentum, spreading its deadly kaiser blades in preparation to bring down the city walls. Instead, the Ultralisk struck a translucent wall, the impact forcing the beast into a dead stop. It roared again, rearing up and raising its kaiser blades to break the wall. To its shock, the field pulsed forward, striking it like a massive hammer. The Ultralisk lost its balance and pitched backward, crushing the smaller Zerglings as it slammed down onto its back.

Firing more plasma lances at the exposed underbelly of the overturned Ultralisk, Agor surveyed his surroundings. Rory and Giselle had teamed up to stop their Ultralisk. Grabbing onto a razor-sharp kaiser blade each, and ignoring the fact that they nearly got cut into two, the apostles used their immense strength to forcibly bring down the living tank, pushing its blades into the ground. They then advanced onto the trapped Ultralisk, halberd and scythe flashing, fatal wounds closing. Never before had Agor seen anyone take down an Ultralisk like that before, but then, he hadn't known anyone to be immortal before.

The final Ultralisk, shrugging off the human arrows, had nearly reached the city wall before Lelei attacked. Before her, pointing at her target, were dozens of floating rings. Waving her hand, Lelei unleashed the built-up energy of her spell, sending a spear of firey magic towards the Ultralisk. It struck the Zerg's armored head straight on, the sheer force of the attack causing the lumbering assault beast to stumble as a cloud of smoke burst forth.

All was quiet for a moment before the Ultralisk burst out of the smoke, colliding into the solid rock wall with the force of a nuke, shattering an entire sector of the wall. Debris and unlucky guards were flung like ragdolls. Lelei stumbled and fell as the entire fortification shuddered, only to disappear in shadow and reappear beside Agor. The Ultralisk, scorched but standing strong, roared in triumph, the sound sending terror into the hearts of the nearby men.

Amid the screaming and fleeing humans, two golden figures ran to meet the threat head-on. The Zealots' plasma blades met armored flesh, drawing the Ultralisk's attention.

The situation was not good. The wall had already been breached, and the main Zerg force hadn't even arrived.

The Zerglings arrived shortly after, a chittering tide of death. Many flooded through the entrance provided by the Ultralisk, but not all could pass through such a relatively small opening. As such the bulk of the Zerglings leaped onto the wall and began climbing. Their hooked limbs provided them the grip they needed to scale the vertical face of the wall, and they soon reached the top, tearing into the human guards.

With all four of his mechanical arms' blasters firing at full capacity, Agor attempted to repel the wave. Zergling after Zergling fell, fatally wounded by searing plasma, but more rushed forward, decimating the human forces.

Beside him, Lelei did her best to support him. Recognizing the ineffectiveness of her offensive spells, the mage instead chose to support the Protoss. Walls of ice formed, trapping the Zerg. Sudden bursts of wind tossed them off the wall. A barrier of magic formed to block the spines fired by the Hydralisks.

Still, more Zerg arrived, the Ravagers beginning their bombardment.

"Flee! We're overrun!" a panicked guard screamed, running from the battle. He was followed by the few remaining human sentries, unable to battle against the power of the Zerg. With the human forces in full retreat, the Zerg sent their full focus onto the small group of Protoss. Agor, the Adepts, Zealots, and Lelei huddled together within the mage's shield, killing any Zerg that approached them. Even as corpses began to pile up, the swarms of Zerg kept rushing them, intent on destroying the last resistance against their invasion.

The surviving Ultralisk was suddenly charging back, intent on flattening the shield. It was bleeding from various plasma cuts, but they meant little to a beast of such size. Agor turned to face it as it approached, preparing his defense, but another Protoss beat him to it.

The flash of gold that accompanied the new arrival made Agor think that of the Zealots had decided to sacrifice himself, but both of them were still beside him. The stranger caught a kaiser blade, three times as long as it was tall, in a flash of light. With surprising strength, it pulled the kaiser blade - and by extension the Ultralisk - towards it with a single hand. The other hand glowed, blazing like a plasma blade, slamming down to sever the Ultralisk's weapon. It roared in pain, rearing up and attempting to crush its enemy underfoot. The being leaped aside, holding the severed blade, allowing the Ultralisk's stomp to shake the earth. With a grunt, the stranger swung the kaiser blade in a massive overhead arc, slamming it into the Ultralisk's skull. Armor cracked under the blow and the Zerg beast collapsed, dead.

Done with the Ultralisk, the being looked around at the swarming Zerglings. Throwing its hands apart, it unleashed a psionic explosion, with itself at the epicenter. The lightning destroyed every Zerg creature nearby, yet passed through the small group of Protoss harmlessly. Area temporarily cleared, it walked over.

The energy signature that it gave off was very similar, and Agor quickly realized where he recognized it from. "Archon?"

The Archon nodded. It now looked nothing like a traditional Archon, with their unstable maelstrom of energy. Instead, it looked like a genderless Protoss, wearing what looked to be standard Zealot armor with silver streaks.

"What happened?"

The Archon cocked its head, as though thinking. "I am fully in control," it finally answered, "Stable. Calm."

"And who are you?" Agor questioned, noting its' use of the singular pronoun 'I' instead of the 'we' it used to prefer. "Umurul, or Eldryth?"

"I am both," the Archon replied, it's armor shimmering like a mirage. "Yet, I am neither."

Agor nodded. Two souls, now one. Under Hardy's guidance, they had finally managed to fuse cleanly, unlike the patchwork creations of traditional Archons.

Talis arrived, sprinting through the corpses that littered the ground. "Is everyone alright?"

The Protoss and Lelei signaled their confirmation, and Talis gave an approving nod. "Then, let us end this siege! En Taro Tassadar!"

With a primal roar, the Zerg reinforcements arrived, fangs and claws ready for blood. As one, the Protoss leaped to meet them.

The Archon led the way, floating above the ground. It released its carefully contained power, creating a swirling aura around it. This aura of unbound energy ripped apart any Zerg that foolishly tried to attack the Archon in melee, regardless of their numbers.

Reacting to the new threat, the Hydralisks fired their poisoned spines at the Archon. It waved its hand almost causally, causing the deadly projectiles to sudden fall, momentum lost. In retaliation, the Archon fired blots of plasma, each shot striking with perfect accuracy to destroy an enemy.

Leaving the other Protoss behind, the Archon barrelled straight out of the city wall's perimeter, a single speck against the sea of purple, and roared its challenge to the Zerg.

Burrowed Roaches popped up, surrounding the Archon. As one, they attacked, spitting highly corrosive acid. The acid landed on an invisible shield and dripped off harmlessly, unable to penetrate it. The Archon counterattacked, lightning ripping through the land. The roaches were destroyed in an instant, suffering damage so severe that their regenerative abilities could not save them.

Agor watched in awe as the Archon single-handedly took on the army. Allowing his machines to automatically aim and fire at the Zerg, he asked, "Talis, what did Hardy do? How is the Archon so powerful?"

Looking over the wreckage, Talis was silent. Agor was about to repeat the question when she replied, "Hardy fused their souls into one. In a normal Archon, the two personalities are... split. Even with a common goal, such as the destruction of their enemies, they cannot agree on every detail. The speed at which to move, the first enemy to target, even the angle at which they raise their arms. There is always an inherent conflict, one that prevents them from reaching their full potential."

Talis stopped for a moment as the Archon grabbed a Ravager - triple its size - and proceeded to use it as a mallet.

"This Archon is different. A single personality controls its thoughts and actions. There is clarity unlike any other. Its power resonates with its will. Even Hardy herself commented that its limits are extreme and unknown. They may not even exist."

"Unbelievable," Agor muttered, watching the Archon destroy the last of the Zerg. The threat removed, the Protoss finally allowed themselves to relax. Lelei suddenly blinked away, reappearing beside the corpse of the Ultralisk that had made it into the city. She immediately began poking it with her staff, obviously curious about its physiology. Agor considered calling her away but decided against it. The Zerg were eliminated; may as well allow her to satisfy her curiosity.

Agor, running diagnostics on his mechanical arms, could not react to the danger in time. The Observer overhead alerted him of the danger too late. The Infestor unburrowed beside Lelei in a burst of dirt.

Lelei screamed as the infestation took root.

* * *

A/N: I've got the rest of the story all mapped out, except for one problem: Zorzal. I can't quite decide who will face him, so I'm asking you, my readers: Who do you want to choose to face infested Zorzal in single combat?


	29. Chapter 29: Rondel

**Chapter 29: Rondel**

* * *

Disclaimer: Starcraft is the property of Blizzard and Gate is the property of Takumi Yanai. I own neither.

A/N: One chapter. One chapter in the Protoss arc of Gate: Thus the Dominion Fought There by TheWatcher2785 and I find my entire fic lacking all of a sudden. Brilliantly done, Watcher. I applaud you.

* * *

Protoss could not get infested by the Zerg hyperevolutionary virus. While every other species they knew, even the adaptive Terrans, would inevitably succumb to the incurable virus, the Firstborn shrugged it off. Embodying the purity of form, bound by the Khala, they had nothing to fear from the virus. They never knew the horror of seeing those close to them turn into mindless slaves for their ancient enemy. Never had to go through the whirlwind of emotions that most Terran Marines had faced.

So when the virus took hold of Lelei, even Talis was frozen in indecision.

Training demanded that she attack. Experience told her that Lelei was lost. Data found no cure for the virus spreading through her cells. But against all that, Talis could not even think of ending the human's life.

From her first healing spell outside Coda Village to creating a pseudo-khala from magic, the mage had grown. Once a mere apprentice, now empowered by a comprehensive knowledge of physics, Lelei was more than a human to the Protoss. She was one of them, who could share their sacred bond. She was their kin in all but blood.

Precious seconds ticked by, the Protoss paralyzed in indecision. The Zerg virus, unstoppable, uncaring, spread through her body. Her skin hardened, turning into though Zerg carapace. Claws and tentacles of monstrous species began to grow, pushing out of her body. Barely even seconds had passed and Lelei was looking more like a Zerg than human.

The Archon burst into view, roaring in rage. A wave of its arm and the Infestor disintegrated, vaporized as if it were thrown into a star. Landing beside Lelei, it pointed a hand at her and began channeling psionic power into her body.

No, not psionic power. Magic.

The Archon was somehow charging the mage up with its own magic, strengthening her. But why? She would turn soon, and empowering her would only cause more trouble later.

And before her eyes, the infestation began to recede. Lelei's skin hue lightened, from the brown of Zerg carapace to her usual pale tone. The waving tentacles quietened down, like children being admonished as they sank nack into her skin.

Talis leaped over to them. "What are you doing?" she asked of the Archon, "And how?"

"The goddess Hardy granted me the knowledge to the basics of magic. I am drawing upon the magic of this world to purge the infestation," it answered. Beside it, Lelei, looking more human than Zerg now, pushed herself onto one knee. Most of her non-human appendages were gone. Using her staff as a crutch, she attempted to stand.

"How long will it take to cure her?"

"I do not know," the Archon replied, strain beginning to build in its voice, "The virus is adapting. I fear it may learn to overcome the magic before I can purge it."

"Rondel..." a whispered word drew their attention to Lelei. She had given up attempting to stand, instead choosing to rest in a kneeling position, both hands on her staff. "Rondel," she repeated, straining, "Best mages... on Falmart. If cure... They find." She groaned, the microscopic battleground within her taking its toll on her fragile body.

"Then we must bring her there. Archon, can you stall the virus?" Talis asked, calling for their Warp Prism for pickup.

"No. It's already resistant to my magic." The reply was short and devoid of good news.

"Alright. Agor, stasis," Talis commanded, as the Warp Prism floated overhead. The phase-smith obeyed, placing Lelei in a stasis ward. For her, time wouldn't pass, so the infestation could not proceed. Nevertheless, it was only a temporary solution.

Carefully, Agor transported the frozen mage into the Warp Prism. The rest of the group - except Giselle, who choose to stay in Belnago - prepared to board, only to be interrupted by a shout, "Stop!"

Talis turned to face the speaker - a priestess with long, flowing silver hair. She recognized Hardy immediately but had no time to talk. "I am afraid that we are in a hurry, Goddess Hardy. We-"

"Then I will be quick," Hardy cut her off. It was obvious that she would have her say. "I would like to officially offer my gratitude for your assistance in defending Belnago. Should you ever choose to return, know that the Protoss will be welcome here."

"Thank you, but we must leav-"

"I wasn't finished," Hardy snapped. "I am also taking the opportunity to notify you that I have closed the Gate that connects out worlds."

Talis froze in the process of turning to leave, demanding, "Explain yourself, quickly!"

"When I was... When you defended Lelei from my attempt at possession, I mistakenly believed that you were a threat to this world. Your decision in assisting me has proven otherwise, so I am informing you of my actions. That is all."

Talis noted that Hardy didn't offer an apology for either trying to possess Lelei or closing the Gate, but as she was in a hurry, she chose not to comment on it. However, she had to know, "Can you reopen it?"

"No."

Talis wanted to press further but decided against it. "Very well," she simply said, then turned and entered the Warp Prism, its door closing behind her. Immediately after it hissed shut, the transport took off toward Rondel, city of the mages. They quickly left Hardy's apostle behind, standing in the remains of a warzone alongside her goddess.

* * *

Agor pushed the Warp Prism to its limits, the sleek vessel blasting across the sky toward Rondel. As they traveled, he took it upon himself to detail the recent happenings in a report. The visit to Hardy, the fully-merged Archon, the Zerg attack on Belnago, Lelei's infestation and the closure of the Gate.

As the transport made its way over to the city, Talis realized that, in her rush to leave, she had overlooked something important. "How are we going to find people to help? We need them to be both knowledgeable and trustworthy."

Rory piped up, "I know someone. I'll direct you to her once we arrive."

"You are sure she can be trusted?"

Rory shrugged, "She's Lelei's old mentor. I talked to her about fifty years ago, when she was young and exploring the continent. I wonder how she's doing now..."

"And what does she specialize in?"

"Well, she focuses on the species of Falmart, like elves and humans," Rory admitted. "She used to explore how elves can use a brand of magic different from humans. But," Rory hastily added when she saw the look Talis was giving her, "She's a well-known sage. She knows most of the other powerful sages in the city. I'm sure she can direct us to a healer."

Talis sighed but didn't have much of a choice. She could only hope that it was enough. Soon, Rondel appeared on the horizon, and the Warp Prism made its way over the city.

The buildings in Rondel were constructed primarily of white stone. Compared to the more basic construction materials and buildings in the rest of Falmart, Rondel had an impressive architectural design that featured large domes and towering spires.

"Bring us to the side of the city, near that wall," Rory ordered.

Agor did as instructed, bringing the transport over beside a large stone wall within the city.

"Stop," Rory ordered when she deemed the location suitable, "Put us down here."

Agor shook his head while reconfiguring the Warp Prism into phasing mode, saying "There is insufficient space to land here. I am warping you and Talis down."

A moment later, Rory found herself standing on the ground alongside Talis, their transport casting them in shadow. Taking a second to orientate herself, Rory began to move.

She led Talis into a narrow alley, which seemed to link to others in a labyrinthine layout. Fortunately, Rory knew the path well, and it wasn't long before they stopped before a small building. Rory opened an unimposing gate and climbed a narrow and treacherous staircase. Even looking at it, Talis was uncertain about its structural stability, but it did not break when Rory bounded up. Talis followed, taking care to identify relatively stronger areas to use. A small wooden door came into view at its top. Rory, halberd slung over her shoulder, knocked on it rapidly.

"Who is it? If you're here to collect debts, you can save your effort. I'm broke," a grumbling, questioning voice answered the repeated knocking. It was rather hoarse, and Talis estimated that it belonged to an elderly human female.

"Its Rory Mercury!"

The door swung open the moment Rory stated her name. Talis was pleased to note that her prediction was accurate. The difference was that this woman held a sparkle in her eyes, a far cry front he haunted, the empty look of Terran veterans. She wore what was once a pure white robe, now dirtied, which likely represented a specific rank among the mages.

"Ah, Rory! Thank you for coming all the way here to visit me. Please, come in!" she welcomed. Rory thanked her and entered, followed shortly by Talis. The woman gave her a questioning look, followed by, "You must be from the other side of the Gate, yes? What's your name?"

Talis entered the apartment uncomfortably, her size making it difficult to avoid the mountainous piles of books, scrolls and specimen cases that seemed to be thrown haphazardly around every available surface.

As Talis was looking around, the woman - Mimoza, her mind supplied - asked another question, "Wait, you have no mouth. Can you even talk?"

"I am Talis," she introduced herself, using the standard Protoss communication method. Mimoza jerked backward in response to the unexpected voice in her head, but quickly composed herself.

"Mind reading? If your entire species is like you... Why, we've never had anything like this!"

Rory coughed to get the old sage's attention. "I know you're curious, but there's something I need to ask of you."

Mimoza turned to face the apostle with a smile, asking, "It's been a while, Rory. Are you here about that question?"

"No," she replied, shaking her head, "We need your help. It's about Lelei."

"What about Lelei?" a new voice asked, "How is the little sister who ignored the feelings of her lonely big sister who has no luck with men, the little sister who- What the heck is that?!"

Talis sighed as she turned to the new arrival, a younger, beautiful human woman. Based on her appearance and speech, she was Lelei's older sister, Arpeggio El Lelena. Which, Talis noted, Lelei had never spoken of.

"Ah, Alfie, this is one of the people from beyond the Gate! Their species show amazing mind-reading power," Mimoza said.

The sentence sent Alfie's thoughts into a flurry of panic, and Talis reassured her, "I will not read your mind without permission, Arpeggio."

If anything, the voice speaking in her head freaked her out even more. Ignoring her, Talis turned to Mimoza, "We require the assistance of a powerful mage, preferably one skilled in xenobiology and virology."

Mimoza blinked. "What?"

"We need a healer," Rory translated for the sage, "The best there is."

"Why? What happened?"

"Lelei was infected by... some form of virus?" Rory said, looking at Talis for confirmation.

"Indeed. Lelei fell victim to what we call the Zerg hyperevolutionary virus. As of now, we have no cure. I hope that, through magic, a cure to this infestation can be found," Talis supplied.

"Wait, what happened to my sister?" Alfie demanded, "Where is she?"

"She is safe, for now, aboard our vehicle. You are welcome to see her, but we must know the identity of a healer."

"Alright. Bring us to your vehicle, and I'll direct you to the best healer I know," Mimoza offered.

Rory nodded, leading the way out. The two human women followed her, Talis taking the rear. As Rory led them out of the alley, she called for pickup, the Warp Prism arriving overhead almost immediately. The four were warped on board.

"Woah," Mimoza muttered as she reformed in the golden vehicle. She could help but admire its design.

"The location, if you would," Talis prompted her.

"Ah, right. His address is," Mimoza recited out a memorized address, before continuing, "I would direct you there, but I'm not exactly used to flying over Rondel."

Talis kept an eye on the instruments of the transport as Agor began running scans of the city below them. "That is sufficient. Thank you for your assistance. Lelei is in an isolation chamber in the other room."

"Thank you, dear," Mimoza replied, pulling Alfie - who was intently focused on the material of the Warp Prism - along into the other room.

There, they found a single Protoss apparently guarding Lelei. She was in a half-kneeling position and surprisingly still. The two also noticed that her skin was discolored in places... and were those tentacles growing from her arm?

"Lelei! What happened?" Alfie cried out, rushing forward only to be blocked by an invisible barrier. She pounded on it futilely, stopping when she realized that Lelei hadn't moved. "Lelei?" she asked again.

"She cannot hear you," the Archon provided, "To slow the virus, we have placed her in stasis, where time does not pass. She is unaware of what is currently happening. Please step away from the isolation barrier."

"How... how long before she dies?" Alfie asked, her voice cracking. Mimoza looked equally shocked.

"Untreated, the infestation would complete within minutes. However, she would not die."

The humans perked up at that news. "So, what will happen when it... completes?"

In a flat voice, the Archon replied, "She would become a mindless slave to the Zerg."

Alfie collapsed, sobbing, while Mimoza tried to stay focused. "You must have researched it, yes? Can I see the data?"

With a shrug, the Archon brought up holographic screens, each containing a wealth of information on the Zerg virus.

Blinking away her shock, Mimoza got to work scanning through the information. She was silent as displays flashed across the screens before her, filled with symbols and pictures that she could hardly recognize. She broke away a minute later, saying, "Nevermind, I can't understand this. I'll just leave it to the healer."

The Archon nodded, turning the screens off. Mimoza went back to staring at Lelei's prone figure, feeling helpless as she laid a comforting hand on Alfie's shoulder.

The door burst open, revealing an elderly man in a robe similar to Mimoza's. He wasted no time, shoving Mimoza and Alfie away and making his way to Lelei, only to be blocked by the isolation barrier.

"You!" he snapped at the Archon, "Let me through. I need to take readings."

The Archon denied, "No. All the information and data we have gathered is here." As he spoke, he brought up the screens once again, allowing the healer to read through it. While he did, the Archon ushered Mimoza and Alfie out.

Frowning, the healer nevertheless complied and began to look through, only to begin shaking his head. "No, no, no," he complained, "I can't understand any of this! I need to use my magic to scan her!"

The Archon considered its choices. "Very well," it decided. "I will shield you and deactivate the barrier. But," he warned, "You will have at most five minutes before the infestation is complete. When that happens, she is lost."

"That fast?" the healer muttered, then steeled himself. "As long as it is not the work of a god, I can cure it. Lower the barrier."

The Archon began inputting commands and a plasma shield appeared around the healer. He was preparing to lower the barrier when a shout interrupted him, "Wait, what's this?"

The Archon paused, "It is a barrier to protect you from infestation."

"It's interfering with my magic."

"I can turn it off if you wish. However, doing so will expose you to the virus, which will consume you within minutes unless you can devise a cure before then," the Archon offered.

"I will take that chance," the healer decided, "Allow me to work unimpeded and I guarantee success."

"Very well. Know that if you fail, you will be destroyed without mercy," the Archon warned, but did as told.

Taking a deep breath, the healer walked in beside Lelei. The isolation barrier came down behind him, a moment before Lelei was released from her stasis.

As the Zerg virus began its assault once more, the healer got to work.

* * *

Back on Aiur, phase-smith Karax noted that it had been almost a week since the three united species had set out to confront Amon at Falmart. It wouldn't be long before they arrived.

Turning his attention back to the task at hand, Karax calculated its time before completion. Maybe a few hours and the Protoss might have a new weapon to battle Amon. Hopefully, it wasn't too late.

* * *

A/N: I know, most of this chapter is just a filler. Just... I wanted to have Mimoza and Alfie appear, but didn't have too much to write about.


	30. Chapter 30: The Emperor's End

**Chapter 30: The Emperor's End** (otherwise known as I Hate Politics)

* * *

Disclaimer: Starcraft is the property of Blizzard and Gate is the property of Takumi Yanai. I own neither.

A/N: Pina was last seen in chapter 19, getting a demonstration of how easily the Protoss can blow the Empire up. I forgot about the Princess of the Empire, one of the most important characters in canon, for ten entire chapters. Oops.

Edit: Tried to make the Protoss more Protoss-ey.

* * *

"Enter," Emperor Molt spoke, his voice carrying powerfully around the throne room. Heeding his words, the huge double doors of the throne room slowly swung open, revealing his guests.

Princess Pina entered first, dressed in her formal dress. She carried herself with pride, her dress flowing behind her.

Following shortly behind her was Tetgyr, wearing ceremonial armor that looked highly impressive. Floating slightly behind Pina, his cloak flapping as he moved, he waited for Pina to introduce him as the doors were shut with a bang that echoed around the room.

Pina bowed deeply, showing her respect for the Emperor. A moment later, Tetgyr too bowed his head in respect.

"Pina! It is nice to see you. Who is this guest that you have brought before me?" Emperor Molt asked, sitting on his throne.

The Princess cleared her throat and introduced, "This is Tetgyr, special envoy of the Daelaam."

"The Daelaam? Is that what they're called?" Molt wondered, "Why are you here?"

"I wish to discuss compensation and justice for your attack on my homeworld," Tetgyr replied. That was one reason. The other was to try to ensure that the Empire sat quietly while they stretched their forces thin to contain the numerous Zerg outbreaks happening all over Falmart. With their Motherships damaged by the Dracolisk, it was proving to be a difficult affair that required every spare fighter.

They communicate mine to mind, rumors had claimed. Well, that was obviously true. Hiding his shock as much as he could, Molt asked, "So, what do you want?"

"Your armies entered the Gate and attacked our city approximately a month ago. The attack was repelled, but not before many of our kin were slain," Tetgyr began.

"And what is it you want in return? Gold? Land?" the Emperor pressed. They would be easy to give up.

"We have no interest in such trivial goods. The Daelaam seek justice for those lives lost. We would like your leaders involved in the attack to surrender themselves for judgment by our Conclave."

Molt automatically translated the demand into 'we want to take your nobles prisoner and torture them', for that was standard procedure in the Empire. As such, "There's no way we'll just agree to that."

"Why do you believe so?" Tetgyr asked, curiosity evident.

Molt waved his hand dismissively, "Who would allow themselves to locked up and held by their enemy, submitting themselves to all manner of torture?"

"I can assure you that the nobles are treated fairly, Emperor. They are provided sufficient sustenance and will not be harmed in any way."

"Oh?" Molt asked, leaning forward in his throne. Interested now, he continued, "Then how do you plan on getting them to talk? I'm sure many will try to lie their way out."

"One cannot lie to a species that knows your every thought." If Tetgyr could express facial emotion, he would have the smuggest smile anyone could imagine.

Emperor Molt leaned back, considering. It was a good point. Deciding to find out more, he asked, "What happens after?"

"Most have been released and are free to return to their lives."

Molt couldn't believe his ears. "You just let them go?"

Tetgyr nodded, "Most of the nobles supported the attack in an attempt to expand. Even we come into conflict over territory in our society, so they cannot be faulted for that. However, they did not stake their claim. Their armies marched without warning, slaughtering all in their way. To us, this is unacceptable."

"So you just let them go?" Molt wondered.

"We taught them a better way. The best method for them to compensate for their actions would be for them to stop such a calamity from ever happening again. Only those who live to slaughter the innocent do we detain."

Before the talk could go on, the grand double doors of the throne room burst open once more. The guards positioned around the room immediately jolted into action, pointing their spears at the uninvited newcomer - the Minister of Internal Affairs, Count Marx.

"What is the meaning of this?!" the Emperor demanded, halfway out of his throne.

Marx did not bow, an unforgivable transgression of etiquette. He did not even greet the Emperor or the Princess. It was grounds for execution. Instead, he simply spoke, "I being a message."

"That is no excuse! Where is your respect? You address the Emperor!" Pina demanded, outraged.

Marx calmly replied, "Emperor Zorzal claims the throne. All will bow to him."

The guards, trained well, did not react. The Emperor himself, however, shot to his feet, bellowing, "He goes too far! I am the Emperor of the Empire!"

In the same monotonous voice, Marx repeated, "Emperor Zorzal claims the throne. All will bow to him."

"That's enough!" Molt roared, "Guards, restrain him and take him to the dungeon! I'll deal with that fool of a Prince myself!" The two closest guards did as ordered, escorting a surprisingly amiable Marx away.

All the while, Tetgyr floated silently to the side, uninterested in getting caught up in the Empire's politics, though he kept an ear out just in case the information would come in useful.

Molt, taking deep breaths, finally seemed to remember his existence. In an apologetic tone, he told Tetgyr, "I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm afraid our discussion will have to be continued later. I will have a room prepared for you."

"A generous offer, Emperor, but that is not necessary. I have my accommodations," Tetgyr replied, with a small bow.

Molt nodded, "Then you are dismissed."

Another bow, then Pina and Tetgyr left. The moment they stepped out of the throne room, Pina turned to Tetgyr, "Can you find your own way around? I need to talk to my brother. Find out what's going on."

"I understand. Farewell, Princess Pina," Tetgyr replied. With that, he floated off.

Pina took a deep breath to compose herself, wondering just what was wrong with Zorzal. Declaring himself Emperor? Her brother was foolish, but what could have possessed him to make such a claim?

The throne room doors opened up once more, this time allowing Emperor Molt to exit. He was surrounded by four of his personal guards, elite swordsmen dedicated to his protection. He was marching off when he saw Pina standing there.

"Why are you still here, Pina? Aren't you to be accompanying the Protoss?"

"I must find out what has happened to Zorzal, father," Pina replied.

Molt grunted, uninterested, "Go and talk to the Protoss, Pina. You don't need to see this."

"I can help, father!" Pina protested, but Emperor Molt stood firm.

"You have always been stubborn, Pina, but this time just listen to me! Whatever is happening, you cannot understand it!"

"I can understand politics just fine-" Pina argued, only to be cut off.

"No!" Molt thundered, silencing her, "You will not follow me this time, daughter." With that, he turned and marched off swiftly, his guards following silently.

Pina clenched her fists as the Emperor departed, then slowly released a breath. Anger would not help her here. What would help her... was stealth.

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Tetgyr confirmed, "There is no mistake. There is a powerful psionic being somewhere near the Imperial Palace. It seems to be interfering with our sensors."

"Is it Protoss?"

"No. It seems to be an unusual signal that reminds me of Kerrigan, the Queen of Blades," Tetgyr replied.

"Kerrigan? If there is another like her, then we must find out."

"Indeed," Tetgyr agreed, "Shall I investigate?"

"Please do. Avoid detection at all costs."

"Affirmative," Tetgyr confirmed, then broke the connection. Having his orders, he began to prepare. He was primarily a diplomat, so he decided to enlist some Dark Templar. With their cloaking ability, escaping detection should be a walk in the park.

Choosing two of the Nerazim who had traveled with him to be his discreet guards, Tetgyr quickly explained the situation. The Dark Templar could sense the psionic signature as well, so there wasn't much to say: just find out what it was, and whether it would be a threat. With a nod, they vanished from sight.

* * *

It had taken Pina far longer than she would admit sneaking after her father. Staying far behind the group, she was cautious not to be seen as they proceeded to Zorzal's mansion, located a short walk away. Being the princess of the Empire brought many benefits, but going about unnoticed was not one of them.

By the time she got to the corridor to Zorzal's bedroom, Molt was already yelling. "Enough!"

Pina gulped, hanging back. Never before had she heard her father in such rage. Perhaps it would be better to wait. Let Molt and Zorzal work out the problems, then...

No! She would not hide like a coward. Mustering her courage, Pina stepped closer, no longer bothering to hide her presence. As she got closer, she began to make out Emperor Molt's words, which were quieter but held no less rage.

"- take him to the dungeon. Then get someone to clean this up."

Pina's jaw dropped. What had her foolish brother done, to force the Emperor to such lengths? She hastened forward, only to hear a sickening crack, followed by the thumps of three bodies hitting the wall.

"The Empire is mine!" Pina could just hear Zorzal declare as she arrived at the doorway. She had seen amazing wonders of the universe, yet what she saw before her, in what used to be an ordinary bedroom, shook her.

Zorzal... Her brother was a terrifying being, caked with brown carapace. The sword extending from his arm and his armor's structure seemed utterly alien, hey Pina knew that she recognized their design.

'The second of the dominant races are the Zerg, Secondborn of the Xel'naga. An insectoid species with only one purpose: evolution.'

Before she could continue wondering, there was a wet squelch from beside her, followed by a weak gasp. Pina turned in horror to see her father collapse onto his back, a long bony spike protruding from his chest.

"Zorzal! What have you done?!" Pina yelled, noticing that the sword on the back of his arm was gone. Shot into his father, the Emperor.

"What I was always destined to," Zorzal answered coldly, but Pina did not listen. She crouched down beside her dying father, desperately trying to stem his bleeding.

"No..." the word was soft, and Pina almost thought she had imagined it. Then Molt gave a wet cough, and tried to continue, "Pina... you... my successor. Lead... well..."

It was silent as Molt finished, his eyes closing for the final time. Unable to stop herself, Pina began to weep, clutching her father's cooling hands.

Zorzal was feeling equally emotional, though not out of sadness. "What is this?!" he roared, "Even in death you refuse me my glory?"

Maybe she should just let him rule. Zorzal would surely be a better choice. He was the first son after all.

No! What was she thinking? Under her brother's rule, the Empire would not survive. Blinking her tears away, Pina got to her feet. "I never wanted this... But I accept this burden. I will make you proud, father," she whispered.

"No!"

Eyes burning with hatred, Zorzal raised his arm once more, the bone spike extending once more. This time, pointed at Pina.

"What are you doing?"

"I will rule the Empire!" Zorzal screamed, "Anyone in my way will die!"

Pina began backing away, stumbling, but it was too late. Zorzal fired his spike, the deadly projectile flying straight for her head.

As it flew, Pina felt as though time had slowed to a crawl, the spike spinning slowly as it approached her. Regret filled her heart - never could she be worthy of her father's faith. Then there was a flash of green, and time resumed.

The spike clattered onto the floor, sliced cleanly into two. The cut itself was glowing, heated by the plasma that created it.

"You! You will all die!" Zorzal raged, knowing the reason for Pina's survival. Amid coiling shadows, two pairs of green eyes glowed. Dark Templar, a voice in his head told him.

One of them grabbed onto the frozen Pina and blinked away with her to safety, leaving the other to face Zorzal. He drew his warp scythe before vanishing from sight.

Zorzal hissed and stumbled back as plasma cut into his chest, leaving a stinging gash. Less than a second later, another cut appeared. His mask clicked back automatically over his face, and the room focused as though a lens had been changed. The Dark Templar, where he was invisible but a moment before, now looked no different from any other demihuman.

Zorzal's enemy attacked again, the twin scythe flashing as it spun in experienced hands. Zorzal blocked it with an arm, feeling the plasma sting against his armor but do little damage. With his other, he swiped at the Dark Templar's face, forcing the warrior to dodge back. The Protoss' eyes narrowed, now realizing that Zorzal could detect him, and preparing accordingly.

Zorzal didn't allow him to come up with a new plan, bellowing as he charged forward with arms outstretched. In return, the Dark Templar unleashed the devastating Shadow Fury technique on him, blinking rapidly to land powerful cuts from every angle.

Zorzal flailed around, unable to catch his elusive foe, rage building as he stumbled from the repeated strikes. In a moment of clarity, he reached out into the air and smirked as his clawed fingers closed around a throat. With all his might, Zorzal slammed his opponent into the ground, cracking it under the force of the blow.

A blue shield protected the Dark Templar, who dragged his scythe against Zorzal's arm. It didn't slice through but left a deep burning cut, forcing Zorzal to release him with a howl of pain. From Zorzal's other arm a new bone spike appeared, and he used this weapon to lunge at his enemy.

The Dark Templar vanished in a burst of shadow, leaving Zorzal stabbing nothing but air. The Protoss reappeared behind the infested Prince, swinging his warp scythe in an arc to decapitate him.

Before the weapon could make contact, Tyuule sprang into life, protecting her master by kicking the Dark Templar so hard he was thrown into a wall, his shields flickering.

Grinning, Zorzal lunged forward to stab him, only for the Dark Templar to once more vanish into shadows. Zorzal whirled around to find that the Protoss had not reappeared in the room, having managed to escape.

Zorzal roared his rage into the air while Tyuule remained motionless by his side.

* * *

"Are you well, Princess Pina?" the other Dark Templar asked softly.

It took a few seconds for Pina to gather her wits enough to answer. "I'm fine," she replied, feeling anything but fine. She was somewhat numb, unable to process everything that had happened earlier.

She felt something being pushed into her hand, accompanied by words, "Take this."

Sitting on a stray chair, Pina stared at the golden device in her hand, her mind instantly recognizing it as Protoss technology. "What is it?"

"A force field generator," the reply came, "It will protect you. Put it on your shoulder, and press the button to activate it."

Pina did as asked, following the instructions given. The push of the button activated it as promised, the device digging lightly into her shoulder. A blue shield appeared around her, before disappearing into translucency.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You lead the Empire now." It was a question.

"Yes," Pina replied quietly. "I do."

The second Dark Templar appeared beside them in a burst of shadows. Rubbing his neck, he said, "Prince Zorzal has fallen to the Zerg. I cannot defeat him alone. We must inform the others and purge the infestation with all haste."

The three vanished into shadows once more.

* * *

Back in his bedroom, Zorzal was preparing to march out and hunt down his sister. As he did, however, a voice spoke to him, "You are needed."

Before he could react, Zorzal felt himself being pulled across space, some unknown force warping him and Tyuule away.

So when Tetgyr barged into the room with enough forces to purge the infestation a few minutes later, he found nothing but creep. As he ordered the entire area cleansed, Tetgyr couldn't help but wonder where Zorzal had disappeared off to. They had to find and destroy him before he could spread the virus.

* * *

A/N: I'm not entirely sure whether DTs can blink away with someone else in SC canon, but this isn't canon. So I'm just assuming that it's possible.


	31. Chapter 31: The Flame Dragon 5

**Chapter 31: The Flame Dragon 5**

* * *

Disclaimer: Starcraft is the property of Blizzard and Gate is the property of Takumi Yanai. I own neither.

A/N: Thank you for the feedback. The primary reason for the Protoss 'softness' is that they have been occupied with numerous Zerg outbreaks through Falmart and are struggling to contain them, especially with the Gate shut and their Motherships damaged. They can't spare much to deal with the Empire at the moment. The DTs barely managed to arrive in time to rescue Pina; they couldn't have saved Molt as they were still on their way. They didn't detect Zorzal's infestation because they were expecting any so close to the Empire's capital. Also, Zorzal with Tyuule's help can defeat both DTs, not to mention they have to keep Pina alive. The DTs knew that and left to get reinforcements. As for the dragon, they only let it escape once, after Coda. The battle at its lair mortally wounded it. It died at the Hybrid lair, then the Zerg resurrected and infested it. Also, I've already said that it has armor that not even Protoss can break: plot armor. I hope this answers your questions satisfactorily. I've also gone back and modified the previous chapter, hopefully making it clearer. Once against, thanks for the feedback. Normally I would promise to write them better, but this is already the second last chapter, so... yeah.

* * *

Zorzal found himself in an unfamiliar city. His god, Amon, had pulled him from his bedroom and teleported him - and Tyuule - into a city made of polished stone. The design of the city reminded him of... Rondel, that was it. He was in Rondel, halfway across the continent. But why?

Looking up, Zorzal found his answer. A floating golden vessel, Protoss without a doubt. Strange energies were surging from within.

Destroy it, the voice ordered.

Zorzal grinned, a bone spike emerging from each arm, somewhat like the Protoss plasma blades. He was more than willing to punish those that had wronged him.

A figure leaped out of the floating vehicle, landing in a cloud of dust. She hefted a massive halberd over her shoulder as she stood up from her crouch, shrugging off an impact that should have broken her legs. Something golden glinted on her shoulder.

Rory Mercury, the immortal apostle of Emroy, glared at him, "What the heck are you?"

Grinning proudly, Zorzal began to introduce himself, "I am Emperor -"

"He is a slave," a voice sounded out. Talis materialized beside Rory, the amber lights that dotted her body glowing rhythmically. Her weapon charging up, she added, "Destroy him without hesitation. The infestation cannot be allowed to spread."

"I am no one's slave!" Zorzal roared, then ordered, "Tyuule, kill her!"

Tyuule nodded and leaped forward immediately, slamming into Talis with such speed that they were carried away, out of sight.

Zorzal, grinning again, turned to Rory and taunted, "They say that apostles are immortal. Today I will prove them wrong."

Rory was unconcerned. Shrugging, she replied, "And they say princes are noble and smart. So I guess they're already wrong."

Growling in anger, Zorzal attacked. Lunging forward, he swung his swords, only for them to be easily blocked by Rory's halberd. Zorzal kept up his attack, aggressively slashing with rage.

Rory calmly countered his every move, her experience of over 900 years allowing her to foresee Zorzal's next moves. The prince, an inexperienced fighter, struck with power and speed but displayed little strategy. Rory easily blocked blow after blow until she decided to finally counterattack, spinning her halberd to use its staff to knock Zorzal's hands away before the blade came in, slashing him across the face. The blow glanced off his faceplate but sent him stumbling back.

"Is that all you can do?" Rory mocked, a wide smile on her face, "How pathetic."

Zorzal roared, firing a bone spike at Rory. She spun her halberd to deflect it, only for Zorzal to come charging in with unexpected speed, allowing him to stab his other blade into Rory's stomach.

That didn't affect her. The apostle outright ignored the spike in her torso and attacked with her halberd, dancing around Zorzal to land repeated strikes on his body. The spike did nothing to hinder her superior agility. Despite that, his armor held, resisting her blows.

Leaping into the air as Zorzal futility slashed as her, Rory brought her halberd spinning down, intent on ending the battle with a single, powerful blow. Her opponent looked up at her, instinctively raising his arms to block the strike.

The resulting impact sent a shockwave throughout the street, both fighters thrown in opposite directions. Zorzal stood, glaring, the armor on his arms cracked but healing quickly. Rory faced him, sending her scornful gaze back as she pulled the spike out of her stomach and threw it aside. The wound healed before the spike touched the floor.

"Do you know who I am? I am Emperor Zorzal, ruler of the Empire!" Zorzal screamed.

He was unable to react in time as Rory suddenly dashed over to him, her halberd already swinging in from the side. It struck him soundly, sending the infested prince into the wall. A moment later, the blade if the halberd was at his throat, Zorzal barely managing to get his hands up to block it. He hissed in pain as the blade bit into his armored palms, using all of his enhanced strength to hold back Rory.

"You dare call yourself Emperor?" Rory demanded, barely contained rage in her voice.

Even backed against a wall with a deadly blade at his throat, Zorzal's arrogance showed as he replied, "I had always deserved this title. It was my birthright."

Rory growled low in uncharacteristic anger. As she did, she shifted her weight and swung her halberd upwards, using it to catapult Zorzal into the air. Rory leaped up after her enemy, swinging her halberd violently to send him flying back into the ground.

Zorzal collapsed onto his back, groaning. As the dust cleared around him, he sat up, taking in his surroundings. His gaze landed in the black-clothed figure slowly striding towards him. Unlike her usual self, Rory had a dark expression on her face. She stalked forward, a true apostle of death. She was a predator. And Zorzal was her prey.

"I have seen beggars with more pride than you! Barbarians with more honor! You do not deserve to even be called human, let alone Emperor," Rory declared, her voice promising painful retribution.

Desperately, Zorzal looked for something to save him from the apostle's wrath. He quickly noticed the crowd that had gathered, curious passerby who had come to watch a battle between an apostle and a demon.

Rory noticed his gaze as well, sprinting forward in an attempt to end him before he could use them.

It was too late. Standing up with a manic glint in his eyes, Zorzal spread his hands. Spores of Zerg virus spread through the air, seeking out new hosts. Rory noticed this move and immediately tapped the golden device on her shoulder, prompting a force field to spring up around her, protecting her from infestation.

The passersby did not have such protection, however, and they doubled over in pain as the hyperevolutionary virus worked its way through them.

Zorzal laughed as he watched his virus spread. It lasted only a second before Rory was in his face again, the halberd cracking into his ribs with such force that he felt something crack as he stumbled back.

"Attack her, my servants!" Zorzal yelled. In response, the newly formed infested, grotesque abominations of humans, began marching for Rory, intent on tearing her apart with newly formed claws.

If it were possible, Rory's expression darkened further. "Even now you are a coward, hiding behind innocents."

"The peasants know to serve their ruler. They see my power," Zorzal laughed as Rory backed away from the infested slowly surrounding her. She was unwilling to kill them, even if they were lost.

"Power that you received from a pact with the devil. You sold your soul, fool, for power never truly yours," Rory returned.

"I am Amon's champion! His power is mine," Zorzal hissed, his infested closing in. A second later, however, they were vaporized, blasted by plasma.

The Archon landed with a thud beside Rory, advising, "Do not waste your breath, Rory. He will not listen."

Zorzal lunged forward once more, and Rory leaped to meet him. Her halberd gave her the reach to attack first, striking Zorzal and throwing him aside. The Archon followed up, blasting him repeatedly with plasma.

With the two powerhouses relentlessly attacking, Zorzal could only do his best to survive, even his armored carapace cracking under the force of the blows. He was thrown back repeatedly, his every attempt at counterattack failing miserably. They bombarded him with blows, steadily weakening him.

'Amon, help me!' he mentally cried out, and the familiar presence of the dark god filled his mind. Around him, time seemed to slow, Rory and the Archon moving as though through mud. Zorzal laughed, preparing to attack them. Then...

"You are weak."

"What? No!" Zorzal denied. He tried to move, to attack and destroy those who had wronged him, but found that he could not. All he could do was argue with the voice in his head.

Amon's voice sounded once more, "You had such potential. Your hatred could have made you unstoppable."

"I am! Nothing can beat me!" Zorzal screamed in his mind.

"You cannot best even a mere apostle of false gods. You. Are. Weak. My power is no longer yours," Amon decreed.

"No!" Zorzal cried, but it was too late. Time slowly sped up as he felt the strength draining from him, leaving him feeling empty. And human.

Rory too saw the sudden change in the infested prince, his infestation fading as she swung. Nevertheless, she kept her swing, aiming to decapitate the prince. Zorzal, panicking, threw himself back, but it was not enough to save Zorzal from harm.

Zorzal screamed as his hand detached from his wrist in a spray of blood.

Swinging her halberd back around, Rory knocked Zorzal onto his back and placed the blade against the neck of the sobbing prince.

"Please! Mercy!" he begged, clutching his new stump in a vain effort to stop the bleeding.

"Mercy?" Rory Mercury hissed, leaning in. The halberd dug slightly into Zorzal's vulnerable throat as she asked him, "Did you show mercy to those you just doomed? You will find no mercy, not from me."

Done with that, Rory raised her halberd, in an executioner's stance. Desperate, Zorzal's gaze landed in the nearby Archon, and he silently pleaded for help.

In response, the Archon raised a force field around him and Rory, sealing them in. Zorzal may not look infested any more, but the Zerg were often subtle. No chances could be taken.

"And so I, Rory Mercury, apostle of the god Emroy, pass my judgment."

Zorzal just had enough time to stare into Rory's pitch-black eyes and whimper before the halberd came down.

And so died the crown prince of the Saderan Empire, Zorzal El Caesar.

* * *

Talis dodged back, ducking underneath a sweeping kick. She fired a quick blast from her glaive cannon before rolling aside, Tyuule's strike cracking the pavement beneath her. Tyuule grunted as the plasma cut into her, before renewing her assault.

The battle had been going on for a while now, neither combatant able to land a solid blow on the other. Tyuule would strike out, kicking powerfully, only for Talis to dodge with ease. The Purifier would them counterattack, but her glaive cannon was ineffective against Tyuule.

And so the two equally matched fighters danced, at a stalemate. That was until something happened to Zorzal nearby, and Tyuule suddenly slumped over, gasping. Before her eyes, the infestation began to recede, draining away.

Wary of a trick, Talis held her glaive cannon ready as she approached the apparently unconscious Tyuule.

Then a voice suddenly sounded out.

* * *

"It seems that I can never rely on others. No matter. The time has come. The corrupt cycle finally comes to an end."

Amon's voice unexpectedly echoed throughout the continent of Falmart. The natives did not know what the voice was, nor what it promised. But the Protoss did.

Aboard the Shield of Aiur, captain Hymos grimaced at the proclamation. Without a doubt, Amon was preparing to attack once more, and judging by his words, he would unleash everything he had.

On the horizon, a gigantic crystal began to emerge from the ground. Hymos immediately recognized it as a Void Crystal, one that Amon had used within the void before he had been first defeated. But they had all been destroyed - or were they?

The Void Crystal in the distance thrummed with power, far larger than those during the End War. Around it, void rifts began to form, allowing Void Thrashers to emerge, the monstrous beings guarding the Void Crystal.

Then more rifts appeared, and an army of void constructs began marching through. The shadowy approximations of the three great races - Terran, Zerg, and Protoss - marched out, mindless beings that obeyed only Amon. Outside their natural environment of the Void, they were weakened, but no less deadly.

"To arms!" Hymos ordered, and the Shield of Aiur, mostly repaired, sprang into life. Another long and hard battle waited in front of them.

* * *

Talis cursed under her breath as she looked at the horizon. She was back in the Warp Prism, the unconscious Tyuule frozen in stasis.

Of all things, a Void Crystal had appeared a few kilometers outside Rondel, which was making a huge number of void rifts, from which an army of void constructs marched forth.

Towards Rondel.

Warning klaxons began to blare around the city, warning its citizens of an incoming attack. They began running about in preparation to defend the city, though Talis was unsure if it would be any use. Even if third recon assisted them, they would be outnumbered thousands to one by the endless number of void constructs that Amon could throw at them.

Talis spared a glance towards the rear of the Warp Prism, where she could feel the magic and psionics swirling as the healer worked on healing Lelei from the dreaded Zerg virus. The Archon hadn't obliterated the entire transport yet - the last resort - so Talis assumed that it was working out.

Once more, Talis attempted to call for reinforcements. To her surprise, she managed to connect to the Shield of Aiur, which meant that it was repaired and transmitting again.

"Shield of Aiur, this is Praetor Talis. Requesting immediate reinforcements at Rondel City. Amon marches for us." As she spoke, Talis couldn't help but think back and realize that most of third recon's messages to the other Protoss were calls for help. That did not speak well of her. However, now was not the time for such thoughts.

"We have seen the Void Crystal and are en route," the reply came, "Hold them off until we arrive."

Hold them off? Talis looked back at the Void Crystal. Standing as tall as a skyscraper, it pulsed with dark energy, creating more and more void constructs by the second, all headed straight for Rondel. Not to mention the swarm of Zerg and Hybrid that they had picked up along the way.

There was no way her small group could even try to hold off so many, especially not with the Archon overseeing the healing process. Then, she remembered - Rondel was home to the strongest mages on Falmart. Maybe they could stem the tide. She contemplated helping the mages prepare, but decided against it. They had their plans and she would most likely disrupt their defensive strategy.

Stuck in her transport, Talis only watch helplessly as the city prepared for war.

"Warp signatures detected."

More? Just how vast were Amon's forces? Talis wondered as the alert sounded. The battle was already pretty much unwinnable through the sheer difference in numbers. Pushing her dismay aside, Talis began scanning through the warp signatures to find out what other surprises Amon had for the Firstborn.

"Yes!" Talis exclaimed. She normally wouldn't display such an act of unbound emotion, but hope now soared through her heart. She knew what was coming.

The Spear of Adun appeared over the planet, a golden arrow among the stars. With it came dozens of Motherships, Carriers and Void Rays, and countless other smaller vessels. Their golden and silver hulls glinted in the fading sunlight, a bold defiance against Amon's darkness.

The Golden Armada had arrived.

"Brothers and sisters! We stand as one!" Artanis' voice echoed in every channel, "Amon will not win-"

"Fools! Arrogant Protoss, who are you to believe you can defeat me? Behold my power!" Without waiting for Artanis to finish, Amon's disembodied voice echoed throughout the continent. As he spoke, space began to warp and distort, before portals to the void opened up. Hundreds of them. From each came a demonic Void Thrasher, Amon's monstrous defenders, accompanied by fleets of void constructs.

Despair once again began to grow. How long had he been planning this? Amon's forces were already comparable to that during the End War, and still more poured from the Void. It took the combined power of the three races to defeat him last time. Could the Protoss do it alone?

Turns out, they didn't need to.

"Stand fast, my Brethern! Do not despair; for we do not stand alone!" Artanis bellowed. As if on cue, reinforcements began to arrive.

Blood-red Motherships and Void Rays appeared first. The Tal'darim Death Fleet wasted no time in opening fire, sending walls of scorching plasma at Amon's dark forces.

"Amon! I will take great pleasure in destroying you again."

Fleets of Terran Battlecruisers, massive beasts of metal and fire, appeared out of thin air. They unloaded their extensive arrays of laser batteries upon the Void Thrashers as they emerged, while a fleet of smaller, more agile starships emerged from their hangers to join the battle. The impressive Terran arsenal quickly filled the space with deadly - and mostly explosive - projectiles.

"Lock and load, boys. Aim straight and stay safe."

Also arriving were the behemoth Leviathans, the Zerg capital vessels. Kilometer-long barbed tentacles sought out Amon's forces, impaling even the largest Void Trashers and tearing them apart. They too released the Zerg fighters, literal swarms of Mitalisks and other fliers emerging from cavernous chambers to form a massive cloud that could blot out the sun.

"For the Swarm!"

The three races of the Koprulu sector working in unison was a sight to behold, one seen only once in history, against the same common enemy. Staring into the war among the stars, the natives of Falmart, even the gods, could only look on in shocked silence.

Said common enemy, however, was not so easily impressed.

"All your power, all your armies... gathered in one place! Watch as I crush your greatest heroes! Watch all you've built be torn down!"

Accompanying the declaration was a massive void rift that opened up above Falmart, dozens of times the size of the usual. From the portal, that a Battlecruiser could easily fit through, a shape began to emerge.

First came a pair of hands. Each could hold - and crush, effortlessly - entire airships. Its left was an armored claw similar to that of a dragon. Its right seemed strange and shimmering, looking like a shadowy mirage. No material in the universe looked like it, but it looked familiar - almost a perfect replica of Amon's shadowed void constructs.

The claws gripped onto the edge of the portal - onto the very fabric of reality - and pulled. A distorted head burst free from the Void, barely recognizable as a dragon. Carapace covered much of the face, providing protection. Its eyes, burning red, locked onto the Spear of Adun. It opened its maw to send out a terrifying roar, revealing gleaming fangs fifty meters long. Sound could not travel in space, a vacuum, yet the roar travelled all the same, striking fear into any who heard it.

The rest of the body followed soon after. Larger than a Battlecruiser, the Dracolisk burst into the universe, spreading its wings, which could shroud entire cities in their shadow.

"Finally I am free! The Xel'naga and all their creations will be consumed!"

No, that was no mere Dracolisk.

Amon himself had entered the battle.

* * *

A/N: Zorzal, as far as I know, never received much official combat training. His infestation gave him strength, but without the skills to use it, Rory had no problem defeating him with her experience. So that really wasn't much of a battle and more of a stomp. I hope it was a fitting end for him.

Next chapter is the finale, the epic final battle. That ought to be fun to write. Especially with the surprises that I have in store.


	32. Chapter 32: The End of Infinity

**Chapter 32: The End of Infinity**

* * *

Disclaimer: Starcraft is the property of Blizzard and Gate is the property of Takumi Yanai. I own neither.

A/N: _Supposed_? Third recon is _supposed_ to kill the flame dragon at Coda? Tell me exactly where it says that the dragon is _supposed_ to die at Coda. No. You do not get to tell me what's _supposed_ to happen in _my_ story.

Aside from that, I know that the DTs can beat Zorzal. But not Zorzal and Tyuule together. Also since the Protoss look down on the Empire, dealing with them isn't really a priority. Anyway, this is already the final chapter. It's too late for any more changes. Maybe it was a bit rushed after all.

Reasons for being late: 1. This is the longest chapter I've ever written. 2. My computer decided to take 6 hours to update.

Also, a warning: this chapter is based less on 'what the characters can and will do' and more on 'rule of cool'.

* * *

 _All things must end._

"For eons I have waited, biding my time. For eons I have scoured the universe, seeking out a host powerful enough for me." There was a laugh of triumph before Amon continued, "Now, at last, I am free! Foolish mortals, now you feel my power. Witness your destiny!"

Artanis watched in horror as Amon, in the body of the massive Dracolisk, began to channel some form of void energy. The dark energy flowed around his body, enveloping it in shadows.

"What the hell?" Matthew Horner exclaimed, his expression of shock visible on one of the many screens currently active on the Spear of Adun. Artanis was inclined to agree - the monster before them defied all possibilities.

Overqueen Zagara was heading for the planet in a drop pod, where she would continue to command her forces while trying to claim control of Amon's Zerg.

In the meantime, Matt ordered, "Dominion Battlecruisers, charge up Yamato cannons and lock on to Amon. Fire on my mark."

"Daelaam forces, clear a path for our allies," Artanis ordered, knowing the power of a Yamato volley. Even with their superior technology, the Protoss struggled to construct something so powerful yet maneuverable. But they had their own ultimate weapon: "Engage the Purifier Beam!"

"The Swarm stands with you," Zagara's grating voice came from another screen. Around the Spear of Adun, a wave of fliers suddenly accelerated, speeding past the mighty vessel to intercept Amon's forces. Following closely behind them were a new strain of Zerg, but one look at them and Artanis knew their purpose.

Banelings the size of Guardians flew like fireballs.

But something was still missing. With a jolt, it came to him - the speech. Every good final battle needed a rallying speech. Using a psi-amplifier to amplify his voice, Artanis began to speak.

"All forces, hear me! Today we stand once more on the threshold of a new dawn! We face the end of civilization. We face a malevolent being who would tear apart all we have built. But we do not face him alone! Terran, Zerg, and Protoss, united like never before. Amon will attack us with all he has, but he cannot break our will; our unity! Our disagreements are a thing of the past. Through unity we have stuck him down before; now, let our alliance prevail, and destroy him for good! Trust in each other in the battle ahead. Strike as one blade. Stand as one will. We will be victorious, and claim a brighter future!"

"Open fire!" both the Terran and Protoss commanders ordered, their fleets releasing the most devastating weapons in their respective arsenals. Yamato bolts, spheres of fire and plasma as hot as the sun, combined with lasers that could scorch entire planets into ash joined whatever explosives or chemicals the Zerg bombers held. All this streaked straight for Amon, whose draconic body floated in space, unmoving.

As the volley was about to impact him, Amon simply raised his shadowed right arm. Drawn in by an irresistible force, all the firepower of the combined races sought out the arm, consolidating into a ball of glowing energy.

Unharmed and with a slight chuckle, Amon flung it back, the sphere becoming a wall of deadly energy that seemed to extend to infinity.

The emotion that went through every Terran, Zerg and Protoss present was eloquently summed up by Admiral Matt Horner, "Oh, shit."

* * *

Down on the surface of Falmart, another one-sided battle was taking place. Shadows marched, an endless tide against the mages of Rondel. Instinctively knowing the gravity of the situation, the mages were going all out, throwing all their most powerful spells at their enemy.

Fire and brimstone rained from the sky, bombarding the shadows that steadily marched onward. The earth trembled and ruptured, chasms opening up to swallow enemies whole. A lightning storm spontaneously appeared, sending deadly bolts down into the approaching army.

But Amon's forces pushed through, the leading line of Ultralisks and Hybrid Reavers shrugging off nature's best attempts to take them down. Despite being blasted by incredible forces, the enemy managed to reach the city, where they crashed into a gigantic force field covering the entire city. Undeterred, they began slashing at the shield, and it soon began to flicker.

A whistling could be heard as several objects began to fall like meteors. Looking up, Talis recognized the Zerg drop pods that were heading for the city. That was not good, she realized, even as she noticed the metallic Terran drop pods that were flying in alongside them.

The transmitter spluttered into life. "Talis, this is the Spear of Adun. Do you copy?"

"Affirmative, Spear of Adun. Requesting reinforcements to Rondel immediately. Zerg drop pods are arriving."

"We are aware. Overqueen Zagara is heading there to take back control of Amon's Zerg. Support her to the best of your ability. We will be sending reinforcements," the speaker informed her.

Zagara, ruler of the Swarm, herself? "Affirmative," Talis confirmed. She may not like Zerg, but she liked Amon even less. Looking around, she saw that a few of the mages had seen the approaching drop pods and were preparing to blast them. That would not be good.

"Agor, is the psi-amplifier available?" she asked.

The phase-smith replied quickly, "Already prepared."

Talis nodded in thanks and began to speak, her thoughts amplified by the psi-amplifier, allowing every mage in the city to hear her, "The drop pods are friendly. Do not attack them. I repeat, do not attack the drop pods."

The mages hesitated. Undecided on whether to trust the voice, the choice was soon made for them. Amon's forces took that moment to smash through the magical barrier around the city, allowing the void constructs to flood into the city. The mages turned to face the more immediate threat, ignoring the incoming drop pods.

While the mages did their best to destroy the Hybrid, the drop pods landed, right underneath the hovering Warp Prism. Leaving Agor to monitor the situation from the vehicle, Talis warped herself down.

Overqueen Zagara, in all her terrible glory, pulled herself out of the drop pod, scanning the surroundings while a pair of Hydralisks hissed from beside her. More Zerglings crawled out of nearby drop pods. Around them, the Terran drop pods had landed as well, releasing Marines and even a Seige Tank. They immediately began entrenching their position. Supporting then were Immortals, currently being warped in.

"Overqueen Zagara, I am commander Talis," she introduced, suppressing the instinct to throw a glaive or two at the Zerg leader, "Please begin preparations immediately. We will keep the area secure."

"Yes..." she hissed, closing her eyes. Some kind of Zerg device, looking similar to a psi-amplifier, had grown up before her, allowing her to broadcast her will. "It will take a moment. Kill anything that comes close."

A thundering roar cut through the air. Shortly after came the sound of rifles, and Talis turned to see a Hybrid Reaver charging their position, supported by a group of void Zealots. The Seige Tank, now in siege mode, fired again, the explosive round sending up a spray of dirt. Talis joined the Marines in cutting down the void Zealots, but the Reaver absorbed their attacks, relentlessly approaching.

It was blown apart by a bolt of plasma, and the Immortal stepped forward to support the battle line.

As Talis sighed in relief, there was a surge of power from the Warp Prism.

* * *

Who am I?

She was Lelei La Lalena, sister of Arpeggio El Lelena, second disciple of Cato El Altestan. She was one soul amongst trillions. But she was so much more.

She was born a nomad, of the Rurudo Tribe. Distant from the Empire's gaze, traveling across the continent. Trading, hunting, to survive another day.

I am human.

She created a flame in her hand. It flickered, weakened, then grew stable as more magic was poured into it. Beside her, her an old sage stood, smiling under his beard. Despite the strain, she too smiled with him, the flame steady above her palm. It would grow into a roar, the roar into an explosion that shattered the earth.

I am magic.

In a volcano lair, against a terrifying beast of flame and rage. A desperate effort to provide assistance, to provide energy to those keeping her alive. A surge of will, a stroke of luck, and what was once shattered began to reform around her. Renewed. Reborn. A new Khala, binding her to her new kin. Stronger than before.

I am Protoss.

The deadly, incurable virus, attacking and adapting with every passing second. Trying to consume her. She could not destroy it, even with the assistance of all her friends, her kin. She could not fight it. But she could control it. She took it, bound it to her will, and absorbed it, assimilating it into herself. It took a moment, but she was in control. And she learned.

I am Zerg.

It was always meant to be. From a humble girl, now a bridge between two worlds. Her body and mind were pure. Form and essence both.

Who was she?

I am Xel'naga.

* * *

A ray of light burst forth from the Warp Prism floating above Rondel. It streaked through the sky and into space, stopping between the allied fleets and the wall of impending doom. It took the form of a familiar human, but blazing with pure, blinding light.

Raising her hands in front of her, Lelei then parted them, sending her magic out. Amon's wall of plasma shattered like glass, each fragment burning for a moment before sputtering out.

"We must destroy his host body before we can kill Amon," Lelei spoke, her power allowing the leaders of the three races to hear her.

"Lelei La Lalena?" Artanis asked, "How?"

"That is not important right now. Focus your fire onto Amon. I will disable his arm."

"Can we trust her, Artanis?" Matt asked.

"She had been of great assistance to us before. Do as she says," Artanis decided.

Outside, Lelei rocketed towards Amon, leaving a glowing streak in her wake. She looked like an insect against Amon's massive body, yet she did not hesitate. She raised her arms, firing a continuous laser that struck Amon's shadowed arm, the light swirling around the limb to lock it down.

Amon roared in fury as he was subdued, "Do not think that she can save you! A newborn Xel'naga stands no chance against me!"

Around him, even more void rifts opened up, releasing a group of Dracolisks into the universe. Each capable of combating Motherships, they charged forth to attack. Without air, fire couldn't burn, so the Dracolisks spat chains of lightning, each burst frying dozens of smaller craft.

Supported by fleets of void constructs, Amon's forces fought the allied armies to a standstill, preventing them from directly attacking Amon.

"Hold Amon down, Lelei! We will do our best to assist!" Artanis said. Getting another good shot against Amon was going to be difficult, however. With Dracolisks and endless reinforcements from the void rifts, even the Spear of Adun was pushed to its limit.

A wave of lightning struck the Arkship dangerously close to the bridge. The shields managed to deflect it, but Artanis couldn't help but worry as the forked electricity crackled along the barrier. He then clenched his fists as a Mothership exploded into shining wreckage nearby. How many Protoss were on it? How many lost their lives? The battle was taking its toll on an already weakened species. He had to end it, quickly.

As if reading his mind, a transmission came in on the Spear of Adun, showing phase-smith Karax. Without delay, he got to the point, "Hierarch, I am sending reinforcements."

For a moment, Artanis was confused - hadn't they already sent everything? Then, he remembered that Karax had spoken of a project that he and the other phase-smiths had been working on. Perhaps this was it. The familiar reading of a Protoss warp appeared on the scanners, but it was different from the usual ones. The closest they had seen of it... was when the Spear of Adun warped.

And in a blaze of light, a new vessel entered the fray. It looked identical to the Spear of Adun, from its color scheme to its design to its impressive 76-kilometer length. An Arkship, capable of saving an entire species from extinction, and of waging a war on its own.

"This is Grand Preserver Shantira commanding the Pride of Altaris," a commanding voice rang out, "All forces, engage the enemy!"

The Pride of Altaris opened fire, lasers erupting from hundreds of cannons. Artanis internally relaxed when the lasers avoided the Zerg and struck the Hybrid. Fortunately, someone had the foresight to inform Shantira of the alliance with the Zerg, or chaos would have broken loose.

"Didn't know you had another of those, Artanis," Matt commented, watching Amon's forces begin to falter against the overwhelming strength of two Arkships.

"Neither did I," Artanis admitted, "Karax has done exceedingly well."

They watched as the Pride of Altaris sent a plasma lance at a Dracolisk, blasting it apart while raining down more plasma upon any Hybrid nearby.

"Pride of Altaris, engage the purifier beam," Artanis ordered, assuming that the Arkship was equipped with one. The Spear of Adun began charging its own while the Dominion Battlecruisers prepared for another Yamato volley.

"Negative, Hierarch," Shantira replied, "It had been replaced with a different weapon system. We are initiating Supernova."

A weapon more powerful than the purifier beam? A supernova was the greatest of natural phenomena. What had Karax been up to?

The Pride of Altaris almost physically thrummed with power. Around its massive hull, rings of power began to form. Similar to Lelei's magic, back when she had just learned of particle physics. This, however, was on a completely different scale, the silver rings measuring from hundreds of meters to a few kilometers in diameter.

"Ready," Shantira said.

"Open fire!" the command went out once more. With groups of Wairths, Phoenixes and Mutalisks keeping Amon's forces engaged, the capital ships unleashed their ultimate weapons once more.

The Pride of Altaris went first. One by one, the magical rings burst into flame, releasing their stored energy. For a moment, the Arkship burned as bright as a supernova, before the energy was directed at Amon in a massive spear of light. A Dracolisk moved to intercept the beam and protect its master, only to disintegrate almost immediately as the blast streaked past.

A moment later, the purifier beam, the Yamato cannons and whatever new explosive strain that Zagara had cooked up joined the Pride of Altaris's Supernova.

Amon roared in pain and fury as the power of the armies ripped into him unimpeded. Bombarded by magic, plasma, acid and all other kinds of nasty weapons, his form begun to fall apart. The constant bombardment proved too much for even the massive Dracolisk body to handle. With a final roar, Amon's host broke apart, exploding into a thousand fragments. His body became as bright as a star as the energies overwhelmed him, filling the space with a light so bright that even those behind shielded glass had to turn away.

And when that light faded, Amon's host was no more. But the dark god himself still lived. In front of the glowing Lelei, another figure floated. Amon. He was a being of pure shadow, a stark contrast to the being of light he faced. In a human form, he floated a short distance from Lelei.

"Die!" he screamed, and attacked.

* * *

Back on Falmart, things weren't going so well. Much of Rondel had fallen, the mages completely unprepared to battle enemies of such caliber. The Hybrid, Zerg and void shadows had breached the outer wall, proving too powerful for the forces of nature to destroy.

On the bright side, the mages of Rondel had bought precious time. There was now a fortified entrenchment around Overqueen Zagara, who continued to broadcast her psionic command within a Hive that had grown up around her.

The process, whatever she was doing, was working. Any of Amon's Zerg that came within a hundred meters of Zagara immediately turned upon their allies, violently ripping into the Hybrid. It curbed the enemy numbers effectively until the Zerg completely stopped attacking, leaving the Hybrid and void shadows to move in. Now, Zagara was focusing on finding the leader of Amon's Zerg and 'convincing' it to obey her.

In the meantime, Talis oversaw her defense. Rings of allied forces had formed around the central Hive, killing anything Amon threw at them.

The outer line was proving effective at holding the line. Bunkers, Spine Crawlers and Photon Cannons were the first to engage any enemy. They were supported by rows of Seige Tanks, Khaydarin Monoliths and an entire Planetary Fortress that had somehow arrived, a massive structure armed with an equally massive pair of Ibiks cannons.

A pair of Hybrid Nemesis floated by, their annihilation beams tearing a path of destruction. They concentrated on the Missle Turrets firing volleys of missiles at them, taking the anti-air defenses apart. A group of Scrouge screamed past, crashing into one and releasing their explosive payloads. The Nemesis fell from the sky, slamming into the war-torn land beneath. The other, shrugging off Marine fire, attacked the Planetary Fortress, steadily burning through its armored plating. Plasma streaked from above, and the Nemesis fell to an orbital bombardment from the Spear of Adun.

The Archon blasted into a shadow Colossus, slamming into the quadruped walker with enough force to bring it crashing down. Zergling swarmed the helpless walker while the Archon fired lightning at a group of shadow Banelings, tearing then apart before they could reach the nearby squad of Marauders.

As one, the three great races of the Koprulu sector brought time for Zagara to do her work.

* * *

Artanis watched in awe as Lelei did battle with Amon. Though the Spear of Adun was currently engaging the remaining void constructs and providing orbital support to those on the ground, the Hierarch himself was not required to coordinate the battle. That left him free to spectate the brawl between the fallen and the newborn Xel'naga.

Amon had charged Lelei, almost teleporting as he closed the distance between them. The dark god caught his foe by surprise, knocking her back. Though unharmed, Lelei was sent tumbling away as Amon chased her, a sword of dark energy appearing in each of his hands.

Righting herself, Lelei raised her hands to create a shield of light between her and Amon. The twin swords clashed onto the barrier in a burst of sparks, but the wall held. A wave of her hand, and Lelei pushed Amon away with her shield.

As the protective bar tier dissipated, Lelei closed her eyes and concentrated. Within her hand, alight consolidated to form a solid shape - a replica of her staff, which was lost somewhere. The weapon in hand, Lelei looked for her enemy.

Amon appeared, dangerously close, slashing with his swords. Lelei barely managed to block the first blow with her staff, the impact once more sending out sparks. Amon then unleashed a flurry of slashes and stabs, easily overwhelming the untrained Lelei. She attempted to block his endless strikes, but the swords got through, cutting into her form. Each left a slash of vile black in her golden figure, which would heal almost immediately. But as the clash dragged on, Lelei felt more and more cuts begin to form, each healing slower than the last. The corruption would spread just a little more before she purged it.

She could not win like this. Amon was skilled in melee, while she was trained as a mage. She had to force the duel into that of a mage.

With a yell, Lelei sent forth a burst of force that pushed Amon away. He immediately reacted, blasting away with a beam of darkness that consumed the girl. The beam soon died down, revealing Lelei unharmed and in a bubble of light.

Amon sneered, ready to attack again, only to gasp as he realized what was around him. Hundreds of glowing swords surrounded him in a sphere, their blades pointed at its center - Amon himself. A flick of Lelei's staff sent them all flying forth like beams of light.

Surrounded on all sides, it was impossible for Amon to dodge every sword. Instead, he simply sent forth a sphere of darkness that swallowed the shining blades. From within this sphere, Amon burst forth, aiming to engage in melee with Lelei once more.

Lelei would not allow that, raising a barrier of light in Amon's path. His momentum shattered it like glass and he moved to attack, but Lelei was no longer in front of him. He looked around, but could not find her.

Invisible, Lelei began casting more spells. A ball of light, like a miniature sun, was formed and immediately flew straight for Amon. He turned to block it with crossed blades, only for it to explode in his face. Sent stumbling back, Amon could barely react to the halberd that struck him directly after.

The glowing figure of Rory Mercury attacked, expertly swinging her oversized halberd. Few could match her skill, but Amon was one of them. Lighter twin blades clashed against the halberd, Amon using his maneuverability to his advantage. Rory countered by using the shaft of her halberd as well, to block blows that sought to cut her from the side.

But Rory too soon began to lose. Her fighting style relied too much on momentum, but there was nowhere to push off for sudden changes while they battled in space. A sweeping blow swept her halberd aside. Rory would usually spin with it to reposition herself, but there was no floor to anchor herself to. Amon's attack left her wide open, and the dark god plunged a sword through her chest.

The golden copy of Rory shattered into glittering dust before fading away.

Victorious, Amon turned to look for Lelei once more. She had cloaked herself in a powerful field, but Amon focused and managed to sense her presence and hence, location. He began to fly at her, only for another glowing figure to intercept him. This one was Protoss, wielding a twin-sided scythe and donning a flowing veil.

Dark Templar Eldryth stood before Amon.

A moment later, more figures materialized beside her. A confident leader that emitted psionic power. High Templar Umurul. An experienced commander in an artificial body. Praetor Talis. A vengeful Protoss with a burning red aura. Ascendant Orkir. A quiet Protoss with mechanical arms. Phase-smith Agor. A young elf experienced with spirit magic. Tuka Luna Marceau. And of course, the apostle of the god of death. Rory Mercury, reforming from the ashes.

Lelei, now revealed, dropped her cloak. Her expression was calm as always, but her eyes burned with deep anger.

She raised her staff. As one, third recon leaped forward to attack.

Amon began to channel some ability but was interrupted by lightning. Orkir kept the continuous blast up, stunning Amon while the others attacked. Third recon stuck him, relentless. A warp scythe would cut from behind, shortly before a halberd struck his front. The continuous attacks caused Amon to constantly defend himself. Despite the onslaught, Amon deftly fended them off, trying to channel some kind of ability.

Lelei was determined not to allow it. Her creations attacked Amon seven on one, refusing to let him have even a second to rest. Quickly realizing that he would never finish his channel, Amon fought back, twin blades slashing. Seeking to destroy the creations, he targeted them one by one.

Third recon, however, didn't let him. Just before Amon could decapitate Orkir, an arrow flew for his face, forcing him to block it with his swords. Orkir leaped back, telekinetically pushing Amon's swords aside as he tried to impale Rory again.

Orkir leaped back into the fray, his bane blades clashing against Amon's twin swords, locking them in place. Umurul took the opportunity to blast him with a focused psi-blast, striking him hard. Amon stumbled away, attempting to put some distance between him and his attacker. Agor would not allow that, creating a force field bubble around Amon to hold him in place.

Too late, Lelei realized that that was a mistake. Encased in the bubble, Amon began to channel void energy once more. Tuka quickly nocked an arrow and let the glowing projectile loose, sending it streaking for Amon's head even as Agor took down the bubble.

It was too late. Amon strengthened as he consumed void energy, turning his form into a color so dark that it seemed to absorb light itself. Amon leaped forward in a burst of motion, deftly dodging Tuka's arrow and appearing in front of Lelei. She moved to shield herself, but Amon was quicker, plunging a shadowed sword straight through her chest.

Lelei screamed, falling back. Her wound slowly closed, but Amon didn't let up, slashing again. Lelei managed to shield herself in time, but the blow cracked the bubble of light.

"I cannot defeat him," Lelei's voice in his head pulled Artanis out of his mesmerized state. Lelei kept retreating from Amon, blocking and dodging, but could not keep it up forever. The copies of third recon moved to help her, only to be cut apart. Around them, Amon's forces were falling fast, but it would all be for naught if Amon himself couldn't be defeated.

"The Spear of Adun is ready to assist," Artanis replied, "Initiate puri-"

"No," Lelei cut him off, narrowly ducking under a cut that would have taken her head off. "He is too agile for the purifier beam, and nothing less will hurt him. I need someone both swift and powerful to help me."

Artanis found an answer immediately. He informed Lelei, "The Archon is fighting in Rondel, on Falmart. I will inform it immediately."

"Good. I will bring Amon to him," Lelei declared.

Motioning for someone to notify the Archon, Artanis watched in wonder as Lelei, instead of dodging, grabbed onto one of Amon's swords. Hissing in pain as it cut, Lelei pulled Amon with her toward the planet below. They fell like a meteor, blazing black and gold.

* * *

The Archon was busy. It released yet another psi-storm that joined that of the allied High Templar in ripping the shadow creatures apart. Detecting a burrowed Swarm Host, the Archon dashed toward it. Ignoring the spawned locusts as they flew by, it fired a concentrated burst of lightning into the ground, killing the siege beast. A shadow Goliath charged him, machine guns roaring, only to be split cleanly into two by a wave of energy. Shadow Zerglings swarmed over it, smothering the Archon. They couldn't contain it, however, and were sent flying by a rapidly expanding wave of lightning. The Archon turned to face its next foe as the Zerglings disintegrated.

A shadowed approximation of an Archon faced it. Looking at the ball of unstable energy, the Archon hesitated for the first time. It was not too long ago that it was just like that, two different souls fused into a single, decaying body. By sheer luck, its friends had managed to 'cure' it, in a sense, stabilizing it. Saving it. But how was it different from the many other Archons in history? Why was it that it could be saved but not the others?

The void Archon, however, didn't have such questions. It lunged at the Archon, psionic lightning flashing from its fingertips. Caught off guard, the Archon stumbled from the force of the blow, which was absorbed by its plasma shield. Now was no time to ponder its existence.

Dodging the next bolt, the Archon retaliated with one of its own, the much more powerful strike blazing straight through it's opponent's shield and destroying it. As the shadow Archon dissipated in a burst of energy, the Archon couldn't help but wonder...

A meteor suddenly slammed down in front of him, the impact shaking the earth. Instinctively, the Archon strengthened its shield, absorbing the damage but not the momentum. It was sent flying back.

Righting itself quickly and floating in the air, the Archon looked down to see a pair of glowing humanoid beings. One a being of pure darkness and destruction that sucked light into itself, and the Archon knew immediately that it was Amon. The other was strangely reminiscent of Kerrigan after she had ascended, a familiar golden glow around her.

"Archon! I require your assistance!" Lelei called out psionically, kneeling on top of Amon in a futile effort to keep him immobilized.

Pushing the philosophical questions aside, the Archon moved in. It began by shooting psionic lightning at Amon as he flung Lelei away. The electricity flowed off Amon harmlessly, so the Archon formed a warp scythe of glowing energy. It was on Amon a moment later, spinning the twin-bladed weapon in complex patterns. Amon counterattacked easily, his twin swords at the perfect positions to block. To the Archon's surprise, it's weapon begun to decay, distorted by mere contact with Amon's blades.

Cautious now, the Archon leaped away, allowing Lelei to bombard Amon with rocks. "What is this?" it demanded of her.

Despite the vagueness of its question, Lelei quickly replied, "Amon has absorbed excessive void energy. His very form wears away any physical material or energy."

Amon shook off the rocks being thrown at him, proving that physical attacks were useless against him. In response, the Archon unleashed a psionic storm, causing bolts of lightning to rain down upon Amon.

A sweep of his hand cleared the skies before Amon blasted the Archon with a blow that sent it flying into a rock, where it collapsed. Sneering, the Archon strode towards Lelei.

"Do you believe in destiny, Lelei?" Amon suddenly asked.

Wary, Lelei chose silence as her answer, instead creating more glowing swords pointed at her foe. With a glance, she sent them flying.

Amon barely flinched at the attack, twisting his body to avoid most of the projectiles while using his swords to deflect the rest. Smug smile on his face, he stalked towards Lelei, saying, "You are the one chosen by the prophecy, after all. I'm sure you have faith."

Lelei grimaced as she slowly retreated, constantly flinging spectral swords at Amon, who blocked them easily.

"It was destined that we meet. It was destined that I slay you and everyone else."

A burst of lightning struck his side, unable to hurt him but distracting him long enough for a sword to pierce his chest. Grimacing in pain, Amon turned to see the Archon barrelling for him. They crashed in a heap, rolling across the ground. They soon separated, facing each other. Amon's twin blades were nowhere to be seen.

"Ah, the Archon. How about you? Do you believe in destiny?" Amon asked, slowly circling his foe while the Archon did the same. Behind them, Lelei began to regather her strength.

The question seemed to affect the Archon. In a confused voice, it asked no one in particular, "Destiny?"

Without bothering to answer, Amon took advantage of the momentary distraction to attack, his swords reforming in his hands.

A moment before the swords pierced it, the Archon vanished, teleporting behind Amon. Reaching out, the Archon slung bonds of energy over Amon, locking him in place.

Surprisingly, it seemed to work, the chains of light managing to hold Amon down. Lelei took the opportunity to fire a beam of energy at him.

With a smirk, Amon twisted his body, throwing the Archon into Lelei's attack. The burst struck it head-on and threw it off Amon in a burst of flame.

"Sorry!" Lelei called out, before Amon burst out of the smoke, ramming into her. Lelei grunted as she was thrown away, landing on her back with the breath knocked out of her. Amon was standing over her immediately, his remaining sword held in a two-handed grip. Without wasting time on gloating, he plunged it straight for her throat.

He was still too slow. A Zergling burst forth from the side, clamping its jaws onto the blade as it dropped. The sheer momentum of the creature forced the weapon off course, even as the Zergling disintegrated from contact with pure void energy.

Growling in dissatisfaction, Amon readied his sword for another blow, only for a massive kaiser blade to suddenly impact his torso and send him flying.

Amon landed in a crouch, digging his swords into the ground to stop his slide. He looked around to see a wave of Zerg - his Zerg - swarming towards him.

"Kill him!" Zagara commanded.

The Zerg charged forth, obeying their queen. They moved to tear him apart, only for a burst of void energy to erupt from Amon, consuming the Zerg and reducing the area around him into a wasteland. Watching her new forces get slaughtered, Zagara clicked her mandibles in annoyance but seemed unsurprised.

Amon laughed as he approached Lelei, who was struggling to her feet. "Now do you see? Like destiny, I always arrive."

Lelei leaned on her staff as she stood. She didn't reply, instead bringing a hand up. A shield began to form.

Amon sneered. Within his hands be consolidated a massive amount of energy, more than enough to kill even Xel'naga. He would end the battle now. As he was about to fling it at Lelei, now hiding behind a shimmering wall of light, a voice caught his attention.

"Hello, Amon." It was a female's voice, and all too familiar.

Void sphere still channeled in his hands, Amon turned to see an angelic figure looking at him. Similar to Lelei, this newcomer was shrouded in golden flames. The difference was that she was older, and with blazing wings of spectral light.

"Did you miss me?" Sarah Kerrigan asked.

"You! I will kill you all!" Amon roared. He changed his target and flung the void energy in a powerful stream at Kerrigan instead. The attack could sunder entire continents - and it passed straight through Kerrigan harmlessly, staring off into space.

Too late, Amon realized his mistake. In his rage and shock at seeing Kerrigan, he had failed to notice the details - how she did not radiate power, and the presence of the Projectors nearby. An illusion.

Appearing from nowhere, the Archon barrelled into him again, taking advantage of the distraction. Once more they tumbled, only now the Archon refused to release Amon, even as the void energy began to take a toll on it. Focusing its psionic strength, it began to charge up, all the while keeping its enemy locked down.

Keeping Amon contained was not easy, but the Archon was successfully doing so, for now. As it drew upon all the energy it had, it began to talk.

"I was never supposed to live. When those who came before me sacrificed themselves to become one, to save their allies, it was a final act. I was too unstable to live. Yet here I stand before you."

The Archon's power was failing, Amon breaking free. Hopefully, it could buy just a bit more time. Binding Amon with more energy, the Archon leaned in and hissed, "And you ask me if I believe in destiny? No. I do not. Nothing is fixed in stone, dark god. You will not prevail."

Amon growled, releasing a wave of power that sheared through his restraints. No, too soon, the Archon needed a few more seconds, but it was too late. Amon had broken free.

Or did he? Still, Amon struggled, and the Archon was suddenly aware of Lelei, adding her power in to contain their foe. Yes, that was enough time.

"You will regret this, Archon-" Amon began, only to be interrupted by a roar of rage.

"I am Archon no more," it howled, "I am Xanderis!" _Impossibility unbound._ "And I am your end!"

Channel complete, Xanderis drew everything into itself and released all of its overwhelming power. Space itself began to warp as it pulled everything into a singularity.

"No!" Amon's last word was swallowed by the howling wind that had whipped up, a moment before he and Xanderis were both sucked into nothing. Gone without a trace.

Everything within a dozen meters of the two had been taken with them, leaving a massive crater in the ground that was still smoking slightly. It was deathly silent.

Then around them, the shadow constructs began to dissolve.

* * *

Even from high up in orbit, the Spear of Adun could read the insane energy signature of the battling Xel'naga and Archon, before they were both snuffed out like a candle.

For a moment, Artanis dared not believe that Amon was dead, but he soon found that to be the case. Amon's forces, the void constructs, and void thrashers, simply died, dissolving into nothing. The void rifts closed, their power source cut off. Without their master, the Hybrid were lost and easily destroyed. The mighty Dracolisks were overwhelmed.

Down on the planet, the final void crystal still stood. An order to fire upon it later, however, and it exploded in a blaze of light as the purifier beam cut it apart. Swarms of Zerg then descended upon it, ripping it to shreds. The last of Amon's influence was destroyed.

They had won.

* * *

Epilogue

Artanis stood once more on the Citadel Archives, watching over Aiur. It had been a week since Amon was destroyed for good.

Even now, what had happened was unbelievable. Lelei had ascended to Xel'naga and wielded unimaginable power. Karax and his phase-smiths had repaired the Pride of Altaris and somehow made it compatible with magic. The Archon - Xanderis, now, a fitting name - had displayed incredible psionic power before sacrificing itself.

Falmart would never be the same. They had witnessed the power of gods. A war unlike any other had been waged in their skies. Now, dealing with them was a delicate matter. Technologically, they were as primitive as it got. Their values and society too were simple. Yet they were capable of magic, manipulating the fabric of reality. Now that Falmart knew of what they could become, they were striving hard to improve. Under Emperor Pina's leadership, slavery had been deemed illegal. Of course, some still tried to resist, but most had accepted it as a way to progress. The gods of Falmart, however, had suddenly become active. According to Rory, they were meant to keep Falmart's technology basic. Now that the natives were focusing so much more on research, the gods were not pleased.

The question now was whether the Protoss should interfere further. On one hand, it was none of their business. On the other, they were now so involved in the world that something like this simply couldn't be ignored. Debates had been going on for days and a solid course of action was nowhere near. Artanis got a headache even thinking about it.

That was not the only debate going on. The new magi-Khala was also the subject of intense scrutiny. Along with the caste system and their old prejudices, Artanis had publicly condemned the Khala as a lie. This new Khala promised to bring light and unity as well. Should they too reject it? Another problem for another time.

At least, back in the Koprulu sector, things were going much better. With Amon finally dead and the prophecy fulfilled, the three races were finally at peace. Forged in the greatest trials of the universe, it was a peace that promised to last. Now, Zerg were no longer hated foes but tenacious allies. Terrans were once primitive barbarians, but Artanis was now proud to call them friends. They were helping each other rebuild, Protoss warp technology proving invaluable to the others, while Terran mechashift technology allowed for a whole new variety of buildings and Zerg regeneration reduced erosion of structures. There were even talks of building a capital city together somewhere, where all three races would work together to build a new era.

Oh, and Alarak declined to join the Daelaam again. But that's not really a surprise.

Shortly after Amon was destroyed, Lelei had vanished, much like Kerrigan. Perhaps they wanted to keep the secrets of the universe safe. Perhaps they were off seeding life to dead planets. Perhaps they would meet each other. The important thing was that, somehow, Lelei had ascended without the need of Xel'naga essence. Perhaps that was what the Protoss were headed to. Like the apostles ascending to gods on Falmart, the Protoss may eventually become gods of their own. It would be a goal to strive to.

But for now, it was time to rebuild, Artanis thought. Aiur still had a long way to go before the Protoss could claim to have surpassed their former glory. As the sun began to dawn upon a new day, Artanis couldn't help but feel pride in his race, reconstructing their shattered homeworld piece by piece.

The future was bright indeed.

[End]

* * *

A/N: This marks the official end of my story, Gate: Thus the Daelaam Fought There.

For this chapter, I focused more on making the fights look nice ('rule of cool') than making them realistic. So basically power levels are all over the place and things that are supposed to impossible have happened. But at least it looks nice (figuratively) and that's the important part.

Also, just ignore the fact that Rory's missing.

Afterword (warning: long)

It is usually a sad time when a story ends. It is difficult for the writer to say goodbye to the characters that they have painstakingly built up. But perhaps it is for the best. I have seen many comments along the lines of, 'Not behaving like Protoss', 'trying to make the Protoss something they're not', 'Protoss are acting too soft'. I agree. For one to write characters well, he must be familiar with his character. I am not familiar with Protoss. I haven't played Legacy of the Void. I didn't watch the Protoss cutscenes. So I don't understand them as well as I would have liked, and I couldn't make them perfect. I would freely admit that I am not the best to write such a story, but I simply couldn't allow the firstborn not to have their story. Perhaps it is best that the story ended before I butchered their characters further. Nevertheless, I did my best, and I apologize if it isn't up to standards.

Now to my other point: the overarching plot, or lack thereof. The plot is literally Gate canon followed by Amon. When I started writing this story, I didn't have an overall plan. I wrote chapter 1 on an impulse and didn't even plan on making a chapter 2. Adding my general lack of imagination to the mix results in... this.

For the first time since I started, I went back and read my story from start to end. And I found that I made a mistake. Instead of adapting the storyline to fit the Protoss, I had specific scenes in mind. I made the Protoss act irregularly to sort of force the scenes together and string them into a story, which resulted in both the out of character Protoss and the weak plot. Ah, well. I'll learn from my mistakes and do better next time. Yes, there will be a next time. Someday.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story. I never would have expected so many follows, favorites and reviews on my little story. As mentioned, I never planned for a chapter 2, let alone chapter 32. And now, after eight months, the story is finally completed. I've never thought that I could write a novel-length story, but here it is. 100k words. It was your comments that inspired me to finish this work, and for that I am grateful. Your thoughts and your suggestions have helped make this fic what it is today. Even if you didn't leave a review, simply reading this helps. This work would not be possible without your support. Thank you.

So to all you writers out there: don't give up. You may not be the most qualified person to do it, but someone has to. Nevermind if you feel that your skills are lacking. Write more and get better. You'll never know what you're capable of.

* * *

So, with regards to the unnamed prophecy, which I'm sure you all forgot about by now, this is what I originally intended it to mean:

 **The darkness is no more.**

Amon's influence is dead, the K sector returns to peace.

 **A new light born of strength.**

Refers to both Kerrigan becoming Xel'naga and the Protoss united as the Daelaam.

 **But underneath a shattered sky,**

Refers to Falmart, where the gods fight amongst themselves. It's canon that they don't like each other, but I never mentioned it in my story.

 **Lay remnants of a god's last stand.**

In the Protoss backstory, I made one vital change to canon: Amon's last Void Crystal was teleported away instead of destroyed. It ends up on Falmart, along with several Hybrid, Zerg and a portion of Amon himself. This line refers to Amon's last stand against the three races in the void, with the final crystal being all that survived.

 **No single blow can stop a tide,**

Kerrigan struck Amon with a beam of light. Powerful as it was, it could not kill Amon, who brought with him a tide of darkness. I'm still salty about Amon getting one-shot, by the way.

 **A creature of shadow stands yet strong...**

Amon, duh.

 **Embodiment of two worlds collide,**

Lelei knows both the Magic of Falmart and the Psionics of the Protoss. Through her, the two universes - Starcraft and Gate - meet.

 **Infused with glory of essence.**

When Lelei was infested by the Zerg, she was inadvertently given purity of essence, one of the two features of the Xel'naga.

 **A single spark of divine form,**

Lelei forms the pseudo-khala with magic, giving her purity of form, the second feature of the Xel'naga.

 **The infinite cycle renews from dust.**

And boom, Lelei becomes the new Xel'naga, the infinite cycle begins again (sort of).

* * *

I'm sure you're sick of reading all this now, so that's the end of it. I hope you enjoyed, and wish you all the best in your future endeavors.

 _-Sav_

Oh, also, there will be two bonus chapters. Just saying.


	33. Chapter 33: The End of Eternity

**Chapter 33: The End of Eternity** (Alternate ending)

* * *

Disclaimer: Starcraft is the property of Blizzard and Gate is the property of Takumi Yanai. I own neither.

A/N: Bonus chapter 1. This is an alternative ending to my story. Before we begin, a word of warning: the initial part of this chapter is copied word-for-word from the previous one. The first difference is when Zagara begins landing, though there is still quite a bit of copy-pasting after that. This is an alternate ending, after all, which can be used in place of the official one if you want to.

* * *

 _Not every story has a happy ending._

"For eons I have waited, biding my time. For eons I have scoured the universe, seeking out a host powerful enough for me." There was a laugh of triumph before Amon continued, "Now, at last, I am free! Foolish mortals, now you feel my power. Witness your destiny!"

Artanis watched in horror as Amon, in the body of the massive Dracolisk, began to channel some form of void energy.

"What the hell?" Matthew Horner exclaimed, his expression of shock visible on one of the many screens currently active on the Spear of Adun. Artanis was inclined to agree - the monster before them defied all possibilities.

Overqueen Zagara was heading for the planet in a drop pod, where she would continue to command her forces while trying to claim control of Amon's Zerg.

In the meantime, Matt ordered, "Dominion Battlecruisers, charge up Yamato cannons and lock on to Amon. Fire on my mark."

"Daelaam forces, clear a path for our allies," Artanis ordered, knowing the power of a Yamato volley. Even with their superior technology, the Protoss struggled to construct something so powerful yet maneuverable. But they had their own ultimate weapon: "Engage the Prurifier Beam!"

"The Swarm stands with you," Zagara's grating voice came from another screen. Around the Spear of Adun, a wave of fliers suddenly accelerated, speeding past the mighty vessel to intercept Amon's forces. Following closely behind them were a new strain of Zerg, but one look at them and Artanis knew their purpose.

Banelings the size of Guardians flew like fireballs.

But something was still missing. With a jolt, it came to him - the speech. Every good final battle needed a rallying speech. Using a psi-amplifier to amplify his voice, Artanis began to speak.

"All forces, hear me! Today we stand once more on the threshold of a new dawn! We face the end of civilization. We face a malevolent being who would tear apart all we have built. But we do not face him alone! Terran, Zerg, and Protoss, united like never before. Amon can and will attack us with all he has, but he cannot break our will; our unity! Our disagreements are a thing of the past. Through unity we have stuck him down before; now, let our alliance prevail, and destroy him for good! Trust in each other in the battle ahead. Strike as one blade. Stand as one will. We will be victorious, and claim a brighter future!"

"Open fire!" both the Terran and Protoss commanders ordered, their fleets releasing the most devastating weapons in their respective arsenals. Yamato bolts, spheres of fire and plasma as hot as the sun, combined with lasers that could scorch entire planets into ash joined whatever explosives or chemicals the Zerg bombers held. All this streaked straight for Amon, whose dragonic body floated in space, unmoving.

As the volley was about to impact him, Amon simply raised his shadowed right arm. Drawn in by an irresistible force, all the firepower of the combined races sought out the arm, consolidating into a ball of glowing energy.

Unharmed and with a slight chuckle, Amon flung it back, the sphere becoming a wall of deadly energy that seemed to extend to infinity.

The emotion that went through every Terran, Zerg and Protoss present was eloquently summed up by Admiral Matt Horner, "Oh, shit."

* * *

Down on the surface of Falmart, another one-sided battle was taking place. Shadows marched, an endless tide against the mages of Rondel. Instinctively knowing the gravity of the situation, the mages were going all out, throwing all their most powerful spells at their enemy.

Fire and brimstone rained from the sky, bombarding the shadows that steadily marched onward. The earth trembled and ruptured, chasms opening up to swallow enemies whole. A lightning storm spontaneously appeared, sending deadly bolts down.

But Amon's forces pushed through, the leading line of Ultralisks and Hybrid Reavers shrugging off nature's best attempts to take them down. Despite being blasted by incredible forces, the enemy managed to reach the city, where they crashed into a gigantic force field covering the entire city. Undeterred, they began slashing at the shield, and it soon began to flicker.

A whistling could be heard as several objects began to fall like meteors. Looking up, Talis recognized the Zerg drop pods that were heading for the city. That was not good, she realized, even she noticed the metallic Terran drop pods that were flying in alongside them.

The transmitter spluttered into life. "Talis, this is the Spear of Adun. Do you copy?"

"Affirmative, Spear of Adun. Requesting reinforcements to Rondel immediately. Zerg drop pods are arriving."

"We are aware. Overqueen Zagara is heading there to take back control of Amon's Zerg. Support her to the best of your ability. We will be sending reinforcements," the speaker informed her.

Zagara, ruler of the Swarm, herself? "Affirmative," Talis confirmed. She may not like Zerg, but she like Amon even less. Looking around, she saw that a few of the mages had seen the approaching drop pods and were preparing to blast them. That would not be good.

"Agor, is the psi-amplifier available?" she asked.

The phase-smith replied quickly, "Already prepared."

Talis nodded in thanks and began to speak, her thoughts amplified by the psi-amplifier, allowing every mage in the city to hear her. "The drop pods are friendly. Do not attack them. I repeat, do not attack the drop pods."

The mages hesitated. Undecided on whether to trust the voice, the choice was soon made for them. Amon's forces took that moment to smash through the magical barrier around the city, allowing the void constructs to flood into the city. Most of the mages turned to face the more immediate threat, ignoring the incoming drop pods. Most.

A powerful mage, rightfully wary of unknown pods entering his city, launched a volley of fireballs at them. One managed to strike Zagara's pod, exploding against its surface. The armored shell repelled the explosive blast, but the impact sent the pod spinning out of control, heading straight for third recon's Warp Prism.

Talis noticed the imminent collision and began transforming the vehicle out of its phasing mode, but it was too late. Zagara's drop pod crashed directly into it, bringing both of them down. They crashed into the roads beneath, the Warp Prism damaged beyond repair.

Talis' force field took the impact, and she managed to get out of the wreckage. Beside her, Overqueen Zagara emerged as well, hissing in displeasure.

"My apologies, Overqueen," Talis quickly said, "They locals are not trusting of outsiders. Are you still capable of carrying out your task?"

Mandibles clicked as Zagara seemed to consider. A moment later, a drone-like Zerg pulled itself out of the rubble and began to mutate. "Yes," Zagara replied, giving Talis a glare, "Hold this position."

"Of course," Talis replied, turning just as a cannon roared. She found a Siege Tank in siege mode, supported by a squad of Marines, opening fire on a Hybrid Reaver and a group of void Zealots charging in.

Under the thundering fire of the Seige Tank, the shadowed Zealots went down, but the Reaver kept charging forward, impervious to the damage. Talis added her plasma to the barrage, but it did little against the Hybrid.

Bolts of plasma rained down, an orbital bombardment from the Spear of Adun stopping the Hybrid in its tracks. Until they could get a psi-matrix up, no Protoss reinforcements would be arriving.

Talis sighed in relief, then a thought occurred to her: Lelei!

* * *

Who am I?

She was Lelei La Lalena, sister of Arpeggio El Lelena, second disciple of Cato El Altestan. She was one soul amongst trillions. But she was so much more.

She was born a nomad, of the Rurudo Tribe. Distant from the Empire's gaze, traveling across the continent. Trading, hunting, to survive another day.

I am human.

She created a flame in her hand. It flickered, weakened, then grew stable as more magic was poured into it. Beside her, her an old sage stood, smiling under his beard. Despite the strain, she too smiled with him, the flame steady above her palm. It would grow into a roar, the roar into an explosion that shattered the earth.

I am magic.

In a volcano lair, against a terrifying beast of flame and rage. A desperate effort to provide assistance, to provide energy to those keeping her alive. A surge of will, a stroke of luck, and what was once shattered began to reform around her. Renewed. Reborn. A new Khala, binding her to her new kin. Stronger than before.

I am Protoss.

The deadly, incurable virus, attacking and adapting with every passing second. Trying to consume her. She could not destroy it, even with the assistance of all her friends, her kin. She could not fight it. But she could control it. She took it, bound-

The world shook and shuddered, as though trying to tear itself apart around her. The comforting feeling of warmth from another soul vanished, leaving her alone.

Without his knowledge, she could only hope. She strained to control the virus, bring it within her. It was messy, but it was done, as well as she could.

I am Zerg.

It was always meant to be. From a humble girl, now a bridge between two worlds. Her body and mind were pure. Form and essence both.

Who was she?

I am Xel'naga.

* * *

A ray of light burst forth from the Warp Prism floating above Rondel. It streaked through the sky and into space, stopping between the allied fleets and the wall of impending doom. It took the form of a familiar human, but blazing with blinding light.

Raising her hands in front of her, Lelei then parted them, sending her magic out. Amon's wall of plasma shattered like glass, each fragment burning for a few seconds before spluttering out.

"We must destroy his host body before we can kill Amon," Lelei spoke, her power allowing the leaders of the three races to hear her.

"Lelei La Lalena?" Artanis asked, "How?"

"That is not important right now. Focus your fire onto Amon. I will disable his arm."

"Can we trust her, Artanis?" Matt asked.

"She had been of great assistance to us before. Do as she says," Artanis decided.

Outside, Lelei rocketed towards Amon, leaving a glowing streak in her wake. She looked like an insect against Amon's massive body, yet she did not hesitate. She raised her arms, firing a continuous laser that struck Amon's shadowed arm, the light swirling around the limb to lock it down.

Amon roared in fury as he was subdued, "Do not think that she can save you! A newborn Xel'naga stands no chance against me!"

Around him, even more void rifts opened up, releasing a group of Dracolisks into the universe. Each capable of combating Motherships, they charged forth to attack. Without air, fire couldn't burn, so the Dracolisks spat chains of lightning, each burst frying dozens of smaller craft.

Supported by fleets of void constructs, Amon's forces fought the allied armies to a standstill, preventing them from directly attacking Amon.

"Hold Amon down, Lelei! We will do our best to assist!" Artanis said. Getting another good shot against Amon was going to be difficult, however. With Dracolisks and endless reinforcements from the void rifts, even the Spear of Adun was pushed to its limit.

A wave of lightning struck the Arkship dangerously close to the bridge. The shields managed to deflect it, but Artanis couldn't help but worry as the forked electricity crackled along the barrier.

He then clenched his fists as a Mothership exploded into shining wreckage nearby. How many Protoss were on it? How many lost their lives? The battle was taking its toll on an already weakened species. He had to end it, quickly.

As if reading his mind, a transmission came in on the Spear of Adun, showing phase-smith Karax. Without delay, he got to the point, "Hierarch, I am sending reinforcements."

For a moment, Artanis was confused - hadn't they already sent everything? Then, he remembered that Karax had spoken of a project that he and the other phase-smiths had been working on. Perhaps this was it.

The familiar reading of a warp appeared on the scanners, but it was different from the usual ones. The closest they had seen of it... was when the Spear of Adun warped.

And in a blaze of light, a new vessel entered the fray. It looked identical to the Spear of Adun, from its color scheme to its design to its impressive 76-kilometer length. An Arkship, capable of saving an entire species from extinction, and of waging a war on its own.

"This is Grand Preserver Shantira commanding the Pride of Altaris," a commanding voice rang out, "All forces, engage the enemy!"

The Pride of Altaris opened fire, lasers erupting from hundreds of cannons.

Then chaos broke loose.

The Pride of Altaris' attacks struck not the Hybrid but the Terran Battlecruisers and the Zerg Leviathans, shredding metal and cutting armored flesh. Artanis watched in horror as the Zerg retaliated, sending their deadly barbed tentacles slicing into Protoss ships. As for the Terrans, they immediately pulled back into defensive positions, making it easier for Amon's forces to advance.

"All forces, begin defensive maneuvers. Artanis! What is the meaning of this?" Matt demanded, but Artanis had no answer. On the screen beside the Terran Admiral's, Zagara clicked her claws in agitation.

A new screen flickered to life amidst the confusion, revealing Grand Preserver Shantira.

"What are you doing?" the Hierarch demanded, before noticing something. Shantira's eyes were glowing a deep, unnatural red. No.

"Foolish Hierarch," Shantira spoke, in a deep voice not her own. Amon laughed through the preserver, "Now you fall."

Before he could tell the others of the corruption, however, Zagara began to speak. A dark expression on her face, she said, "I suspected treachery. But before we even defeat Amon? You must still be under Amon's influence. You are still corrupted. The Swarm will cleanse it!"

The screen went dark immediately after. "No!" Artanis yelled futily, as the Spear of Adun shook, "We must stay united!"

"What do you play at, Hierarch? Are we destroying Amon or not?" Highlord Alarak demanded, "The dark god must pay for his treachery. Do you stand with me, or against me?"

"If this is not your doing, Artanis, get that thing to stop! It's tearing us a new one!" Matt added. Red warning lights began to flash in the background.

Artanis sighed in defeat, shoulders slumping, "Amon has corrupted those on the Pride of Altaris. They still have the Khala, and he is using that against us."

"Didn't you fix that before? Just do it again!"

The Spear of Adun shuddered, its' shields flickering. Slamming his fist on the dashboard in frustration, Artanis replied, "We severed our nerve cords. To fix this, we must get aboard and cut them manually!"

"You waste time, Hierarch!" Alarak cut in, "Amon is the root of all this. Strike him down, and all is resolved!"

Artanis began, "We need all the forces we can get before-"

"More of my men are dying by the second! To your ships!"

"Enough of this meaningless chatter! The Tal'darim strike for Amon! Join me in claiming victory, or squander among yourselves like younglings!" Alarak declared. His screen blinked off.

"He is right, Hierarch," Matt agreed, "We are going for Amon. Killing him will end all this." His screen too went dead.

"No!" Artanis yelled, but there was no one to hear him. Closing his eyes, he tried to focus. Everything was coming apart. He had to salvage it. But how?

* * *

The Hive that had formed around Zagara suddenly began to pulse. Talis, taking a break from shooting at incoming Hybrid to scan the area, instinctively felt that something was wrong.

Her instincts were proved right a moment later, when the Spine Crawlers around the area began to attack, spearing the gathered Protoss forces. The Zerg units then joined in.

The orderly, well-defended location quickly dissolved into a chaotic mess. The Protoss fought back against the Zerg. The Terrans, fearing Zerg treachery, attacked the Zerg as well, prompting a counterattack.

Talis tried to process the events as she stared silently. Dodging a barbed tentacle and rolling aside, Talis quickly called the Spear of Adun to see what was going on, "Spear of Adun, this is Commander Talis of third recon. The Zerg forces have turned on us. What is the situation?"

"Amon has corrupted our brethren aboard the Pride of Altaris and attacked the Zerg," the reply was short, cryptic and not at all reassuring. The Pride of Altaris was destroyed, wasn't it?

"Please clarify. What are our orders?"

"Hold on for as long as you can. Our forces all strike for Amon. If we can bring him down, this madness will end," was the reply, before the connection was cut. Talis looked around, at the increasing number of Hybrid storming into the area. Hold against so many, while her forces were busy battling each other? Great.

* * *

Every golden vessel that exploded was a stab to his heart. How many of his kind had died? Too many.

There was no other choice. Joining the Hyperion and the Death Fleet, the Spear of Adun cut a path through Amon's forces, seeking out the immense host body of the dark god.

One strike. Behead the cobra and end all this madness.

"Push forward! Do not falter!" Artanis called out in an attempt to rally his forces, even as more and more fell to the cursed Hybrid. Even the Arkship was in trouble, unable to withstand the continuous bombardment of another of its kind. With the addition of the Zerg attacking anything that moved, they were fighting on too many fronts.

At least the end was in sight. The massive Dracolisk loomed up in front of them, dark and threatening. In front of it, a small pinprick of light against the shadow, Lelei kept up her work, using her newfound power to lock down the majority of Amon's capabilities.

"Purifier Beam ready, Hierarch," a technician reported.

"Fire!"

* * *

Pain seared through her body as Lelei struggled to keep Amon contained. Something was wrong.

The Zerg virus, she realized. It was still fighting against her. When she had tried to assimilate it, she was unable to do it perfectly. Her body was rejecting it, just as it was rejecting her.

Lelei grimaced as she fought on two fronts, each a losing battle. The light that bound Amon was weakening, flickering as he strained against it. The Zerg virus was evolving, growing, eating her from the inside.

The Spear of Adun unleashed its purifier beam, accompanied by the Hyperion's Yamato cannon and the Tal'darim Death Fleet's attacks. The massive laser struck Amon head-on, steadily searing his host apart. The ships kept up their attack, even as Hybrid swarmed around them, tearing them apart piece by piece.

Amon was taking damage, but it was a long, slow process. Lelei had to keep him bound, or he would use his arm to absorb the beam. Struggling against the pain as the virus sought to overcome her, Lelei gritted her teeth and focused on Amon.

Behind her, the corrupted Pride of Altaris almost physically thrummed with power. Around its massive hull, rings of power began to form. Similar to Lelei's magic, back when she had just learned of particle physics. This, however, was on a completely different scale, the blood-red rings measuring from hundreds of meters to a few kilometers in diameter.

Fully charged up, the Pride of Altaris opened fire. One by one, the magical rings burst into flame, releasing their stored energy. For a moment, the Arkship burned as bright as a supernova, before the energy sent blazing forth in a massive spear of light.

Towards the Spear of Adun.

Artanis would have seen it coming, but it was too late. No ship, especially of that size, could outrun light. The blast struck the side of the Spear of Adun, cutting straight through what remained of its shield after non-stop Zerg and Hybrid attack. Supernova seared through the reinforced hull of the other Arkship, leaving a massive hole in its wake.

Finally, it struck its target: the solarite core of the Spear of Adun. The equipment stabilizing the contained sun were hardened and reinforced on the inner side, but the outer was not given the same degree of protection. There were many, many fail-safes to contain the star in an emergency, but none of them accounted for a direct hit by a weapon of such magnitude. The delicate equipment was swept away in a wave of energy.

The once unstoppable Arkship was shattered into two, breaking apart like a twig within a storm. Its roaring purifier beam quietened and died. Aboard the ship, the remaining Protoss would do their best to save both themselves and their vessel, but it was no use. Without the solarite core and shattered into pieces, the Spear of Adun was doomed.

Hundreds of Protoss had been killed in the explosion that rendered the ship apart. Their lives were snuffed out in an instant, consumed in all-encompassing fire. Their deaths caused a sudden void within the Khala, a sudden, utter emptiness.

That was all it took to shatter Lelei's remaining concentration. With a roar, Amon broke free, shattering Lelei's bonds of light.

"Now you see!" he cried in triumph, "None can fight me! None can challenge their destiny!"

"No," Lelei wanted to deny, but she was occupied. She turned her power within herself, forcing the virus into submission.

Then Amon's shadow loomed over her.

* * *

The Archon let loose a burst of lightning, destroying both Hybrid and void constructs in its wake. The other races, tricked by Amon, were turning on its kind, and it was not pleased. Instead of annihilating them, however, it chose to focus its rage on Amon's forces, their true foe.

As the Terrans, Zerg and other Protoss squabbled behind it, the Archon single-handedly stemmed the tide of Hybrid, blasting the abominations apart.

Sending out one more burst of energy, the Archon looked around. It had cleared the immediate area of Amon's forces, bringing a small respite. Turning around, it grimaced as it took in the scene. Chaos, with all three races just attacking anything that moved. Amon was very close to victory. Now was no time for a civil war.

"Enough of this!" it bellowed, hovering over the battle, "We are on the verge of defeat, and still you cannot set aside your differences?"

The conflict seemed to die down a little. Then, Zagara's grating voice replied, "Your forces attacked us first, without warning. You were the ones to betray us."

The Archon frowned, "No, impossible. Hierarch Artanis wouldn't -"

The blinding spear of light that streaked across the sky, followed by the destruction of a flagship and the sudden death of thousands of Protoss interrupted the Archon. No, it thought, looking up in horror as the two halves of the Spear of Adun separated, each being rocked by successive smaller explosions.

Taking the silence as an admission of guilt, Zagara sent a group of Scrouge at the floating Archon. Distracted, it didn't see them coming in time to counter. They crashed into it, releasing their payloads.

The Archon was blasted back, landing roughly on the ground. Its shield flickered, nearly pushed to its limit. Forcing itself up, the Archon got onto its feet and began channeling its power to regenerate the shield.

A Hybrid Nemesis opened fire onto the Archon, its Annihilation Beam burning at the Archon's shield. Another two soon joined it, adding their own power in. The three blasted continuously, forcing the Archon to focus on protecting itself. It used all of its power to reinforce the protective barrier, even as the combined strength of the Nemesis tore the area apart.

The Archon knew that it couldn't hold on forever. In a blink, it teleported away, appearing on the back of a Nemesis. The other two immediately retargeted, inadvertently striking their fellow Hybrid. The unlucky Nemesis screeched, falling from the sky, as the Archon began to blast its allies. Riding the nightmarish Hybrid, the Archon released repeated lightning blasts at another, sending it spiraling down as well.

With a tremendous crash, the Archon and its unwilling mount slammed into the ground, the Nemesis going still. Beside them, falling victim to the Archon's barrage, another Nemesis collapsed.

The last Hybrid Nemesis floated above the Archon, preparing to attack. It was suddenly bathed in light, a purifier beam blasting down from the heavens. The Hybrid was quickly vaporized, but the beam did not shut off. Caught in its sight, the Archon desperately reinforced its shield against the assault. Such was the force behind the laser that it was being pressed against the ground, even as it disintegrated beneath its feet.

Before the Archon could escape the beam, its shield gave way, allowing the energy of the weapon to pour into its body. Overloaded, the Archon died namelessly in a sea of light.

Even then, the purifier beam did not shut off, instead moving over to Zagara's hive and the rest of Rondel. Soon, nothing was left of the city but ash.

* * *

"This is your end."

Lelei groaned as Amon struck her, a crushing blow that shattered her shields and sent her flying. She didn't get far, crashing into a stray Hybrid.

Amon didn't let up, sending a blast of void energy at her. With a burst of strength, Lelei rocketed aside, allowing the attack to pass by and vaporize the Hybrid. Amon, uncaring of hitting his own forces, moved to intercept her.

Narrowly avoiding the claw that descended upon her, Lelei retaliated with a beam of light. Weakened as she was, however, it merely glanced off Amon's hide.

Laughing in mockery, Amon struck out, his clawed hands moving with blinding speed.

Lelei gasped as pain filled her chest. Looking down in horror, she found that one of Amon's massive claws was spearing through her body.

Even that, however, was not enough to kill a Xel'naga.

"No one can stop me!" Amon claimed. Making sure that every one of his foes could see Lelei, he poured void energy through his claw and into her. Lelei screamed as darkness consumed her. In a final blaze of light, she was gone, extinguished like a dying star.

Their figurehead shattered, the allied armies soon went down. Amon himself ripped the Hyperion apart. His Hybrid tore the Death Fleet to shreds. The Pride of Altaris vaporized the Zerg, before Amon ordered it into the nearby star.

* * *

Epilogue

Amon has won. With the fleets of the allied races defeated and the last Xel'naga slain, none could hope to stand against Amon and his tide of darkness.

Falmart would fall in hours. Amon's forces swept across its surface, an unstoppable wave of destruction. The great Empire was consumed. The gods collated their power and fought back, but were a mere pebble in the tide. They too were swept away. The wandering tribes of human, the beastmen clans and the ancient elves all followed. Every living thing on Falmart was slain.

Next was Korhal. Amon swept down upon the world, his immense size alone negating anything left of the defenses. Even facing the end, Emperor Valerian Mensk stood firm, unyielding. But sheer will couldn't stop a dragon the size of a Mothership from flattening your palace. Korhal went up in flames.

Amon soon left for Char. Lost without their queen, what remained of the Zerg forces had splintered back into semi-feral packs, scruffling among themselves. Ignoring the lava that filled the atmosphere, the Hybrid descended, tore them apart and took their essence. Char was consumed.

And Aiur. Homeworld of the firstborn. Home to the Protoss, who opposed him at every turn. Arriving over the planet, watching as they scrambled to defend themselves, Amon channeled his power. He sent forth a beam of dark void energy from his shadowed arm, a thousand times as powerful as a purifier beam. It struck the crust and penetrated onward, into the mantle and then even deeper. And in a burst of light and fire, Aiur was no more.

The rest of the Koprulu sector soon followed.

And after that was done, the galaxy cleansed, Amon returned to Falmart. Amidst the charred remains of the planet, a volcano still stood. In his human form, Amon entered the volcano, once a lair of the greatest creature on the continent. Amon approached a wall of the volcano lair, sweeping his hand over it to clear the accumulated dust.

The prophecy stared back at him silently.

 _The darkness is no more._

 _A new light born of strength._

 _But underneath a shattered sky,_

 _Lay remnants of a god's last stand._

 _No single blow can stop a tide,_

 _A creature of shadow stands yet strong..._

 _Embodiment of two worlds collide,_

 _Infused with glory of essence._

 _A single spark of divine form,_

 _The infinite cycle renews from dust._

Amon allowed himself to smile as he read the familiar lines. How long had it been? Millennia, at least. It had been a long time ago when he first carved out these fateful words. With another quick sweep of his hands, he brushed off the last of the dust to reveal the prophecy's final lines.

 _Success is only in a single will;_

 _A spark of dissent, and worlds will fall._

Amon laughed. It had been all too easy to turn the three races onto each other. And as he had prophesied so long ago, they had ripped each other apart.

But he'd never quite found a proper name for it. Now, he knew. With a flick of his wrist, Amon gave it a name that carved itself into the space above its lines.

 _ **The Dark God's Rebirth**_

[End]

A/N: That was the alternative ending, where Amon wins and everyone else dies. Also, I think I'm getting addicted to using line breaks.

* * *

The End of... Something? **(Alternate ending 2)**

* * *

A/N: This one can technically be used as an ending, but I don't recommend it. Mostly because... Well, you'll see.

* * *

 _Not all stories are equal._

"For eons I have waited, biding my time. For eons I have scoured the universe, seeking out a host powerful enough for me." There was a laugh of triumph before Amon continued, "Now, at last, I am free! Foolish mortals, now you feel my power!"

Artanis watched in horror as Amon, in the body of the massive Dracolisk, began to channel some form of void energy.

"What the hell?" Matthew Horner exclaimed, his expression of shock visible on one of the many screens currently active on the Spear of Adun. Artanis was inclined to agree - the monster before them defied all possibilities.

Overqueen Zagara was heading for the planet in a drop pod, where she would continue to command her forces while trying to claim control of Amon's Zerg.

In the meantime, Matt ordered, "Dominion Battlecruisers, charge up Yamato cannons and lock on to Amon. Fire on my mark."

"Daelaam forces, clear a path for our allies," Artanis ordered, knowing the power of a Yamato volley. Even with their superior technology, the Protoss struggled to construct something so powerful yet maneuverable. But they had their own ultimate weapon: "Engage the Prurifier Beam!"

"The Swarm stands with you," Zagara's grating voice came from another screen. Around the Spear of Adun, a wave of fliers suddenly accelerated, speeding past the mighty vessel to intercept Amon's forces. Following closely behind them were a new strain of Zerg, but one look at them and Artanis knew their purpose.

Banelings the size of Guardians flew like fireballs.

But something was still missing. With a jolt, it came to him - the speech. Every good final battle needed a rallying speech. Using a psi-amplifier to amplify his voice, Artanis began to speak.

"All forces, hear me! Today we stand once more on the threshold of a new dawn! We face the end of civilization. We face a malevolent being who would tear apart all we have built. But we do not face him alone! Terran, Zerg, and Protoss, united like never before. Amon can and will attack us with all he has, but he cannot break our will; our- "

"Stop wasting time and attack!" Zagara hissed.

"Why do we delay, Hierarch? Amon needs to die, and I more than ready to end him," Alarak said.

Even Matt added, "We know what's at stake, Artanis. No need for an eloquent speech."

Artanis was silent for a moment before rage overtook him. Eyes blazing, he declared, "That's it! I get interrupted in every. Single. Chapter. Where I appear! I demand compensation, Savnecro! Give me unlimited power!"

The others looked at Artanis like he had lost his mind, but he paid them no heed. He could feel the power flowing into him from an unknown source, strengthening his body and sharpening his mind. His body dissolved as he ascended into a being of pure energy and beyond. He saw the secrets of the universe. He recognized the truth of the Xel'naga, their every secret and all their knowledge.

With a simple gesture, Artanis used his newfound power to erase Amon from existence, along with all his void constructs. Victory.

With Amon finally gone for good and unlimited power at his fingertips, Artanis began to speak, "Finally, I can-"

[End]


	34. Chapter 34: Removed

**Chapter 34: Removed** (The removed earthquake/captured slave scene)

* * *

Disclaimer: Starcraft is the property of Blizzard and Gate is the property of Takumi Yanai. I own neither.

A/N: Remember how in chapter 17 I noted that I would be removing the earthquake/captured slave scene? I couldn't help but wonder just how it would play out if it had actually happened. Note that this chapter does not follow the timeline that I consider to be my canon story.

Thanks for sticking we me so far. But before we begin, own up: after reading the last chapter, how many of you went back to see if Artanis was actually interrupted in every chapter **that he appears in**?

* * *

The earth shuddered and shook.

The Protoss were unused to the phenomenon, as their planets' crusts were stabilized with their advanced technology, but they were prepared for it. Scanners told them everything: its time of arrival, the length of the quake, its magnitude, the number of aftershocks and just about everything else. With their structures generally highly stable already, there was little risk of damage. It was a natural event, nothing more. The simple earthquake was nothing compared to a wall of Ultralisks burrowing out from under one's feet. They could wait it out and carry on with their activities.

The natives of Falmart, however, were a different story. The demihumans, those more sensitive to such phenomena, felt that something was amiss. But without concrete proof of the upcoming disaster, their warnings went unheeded. So when the earth shook like it was possessed, they didn't know what to do; what to think. The shaking itself lasted for less than a minute, doing some damage. Loose items shook and fell, while weaker structures collapsed completely. Overall, however, the physical damage was slight.

Mentally, however, it was devastating. Over the years, the residents of Falmart had developed several fundamental principles of the world. One of them was that the earth was fixed; an unmovable object. So when it shook and writhed like a living being, everything that they knew was called into question. Some prayed for salvation from the gods, while others simply collapsed.

Pina, out of courtesy, was warned of the event, and although she didn't quite believe it at first, the shaking soon convinced her otherwise. When the aftershocks were brought up, she quickly decided to visit her father, the Emperor, and warn him.

Taking advantage of the opportunity, Tetgyr decided to follow her in order to begin talks with the Emperor of the Empire.

When they arrived at the Imperial Palace, it was a mess. Many loose items had fallen on the ground, shattering into pieces. Instead of cleaning the place up, however, the servants were nowhere in sight, while the guards, supposedly the best in the Empire, were standing around in a stupor.

Pina walked along, accompanied by Hamilton, Tetgyr and invisible Dark Templar guards, going straight to the throne room without being interrupted. Shaking her head, she muttered, "The quality of these guards has really dropped."

Pina began ordering the guards, telling them to clear up the area and prepare the chamber for Tetgyr's introduction. Their training taking over, the guards hurried to carry out the Princess' orders. As they got to work, Pina turned to Tetgyr, saying, "Can you please keep quiet while I do the introductions? My father is already worried, I think your mind-talking would be too much for him."

"Of course. I will follow your lead," Tetgyr replied. With a nod of thanks, Pina led the way into the throne room. Emperor Molt was there, sitting in his throne with a worried expression.

"Ah, Pina! It is good to see you unharmed," he called out as the Princess of the Empire entered.

Giving a quick bow, Pina ordered the guards into motion, sending them scurrying around. Seeing the display, Molt was impressed at the maturity of his daughter.

"You have certainly grown, Pina. Who is this..." Molt paused, searching for a word to describe the floating, two-meter tall being beside his daughter, "...thing."

A glance at Tetgyr showed that he didn't seem to take offense, so Pina answered, "Allow me to introduce Tetgyr, special envoy of the Daelaam Protoss."

"Daelaam? Wait, is he one of those 'Men of Light' I've been hearing so much about?"

"Yes, father," Pina replied, "He has information about the earthquake that may prove valuable."

"Oh? Then why does he keep silent? Can they not talk?" Molt wondered.

"They talk mind-to-mind. It is disturbing to those who are unprepared, so I have requested that he keep silent until you are ready."

"Well then, I am prepared," Molt decided, turning to face Tetgyr, "Tell me, what do you know about this ground shaking?"

"Greetings, Emperor," the sudden voice in his head made Molt flinch, despite his mental preparations. Ignoring the reaction, Tetgyr continued, "The most important piece of information about the earthquake now is that there will most probably be a number of aftershocks, each with-"

"What? More?!" Emperor Molt exclaimed.

Tetgyr didn't get to answer as the throne room doors were slammed open.

Bursting into the room, surrounded by his lackeys in various states of preparedness, Zorzal shouted, "Father! Are you all right?"

In his hand, he held a number of chains, each connected to the collar of a naked slave that he dragged along with him, including the once queen of the warrior bunnies, Tyuule. Tetgyr internally grimaced but held his (figurative) tongue. His talks with the Emperor would hopefully help the poor slaves.

What came through after them, however, immediately caught his attention. Limbs bound by layers upon layers of crude metal chains, along with a thick collar with iron rods attached, allowing four humans to control her, struggling against her strength.

The captured Protoss and Tetgyr's eyes locked, and time seemed to freeze.

Her nerve cords, already severed once before, now showed further damage. Scars lined her body, many still healing. Her skin, mottled and cracked, showed dehydration. Her psionic signature was weak. Far too weak.

With every sign of his brethren's mistreatment, Tetgyr's anger steadily grew.

"Help me."

Tetgyr's rage overcame his control, and time seemed to flash into motion.

"You dare?!" Tetgyr thundered, psionic energy flooding off him. Eyes blazing and lightning crackling between his palms, he began rising, levitating higher in the room. The very air was charged with electricity as he unleashed his rage, interrupting any conversation.

Without being told, the Dark Templar burst into action around their captured sister. Warp scythes flashing, they used a few precise slashes to free her from her restraints, the metal falling apart. One of the Dark Templar uncloaked, allowing the captured Protoss to lean on her, and they began to leave, the others forming an invisible protective ring around them.

"What are you doing? Stop those demihumans!" Zorzal screeched.

His lackeys drew their swords, moving to block the way out. The Dark Templar readied to cut their way through, but Tetgyr beat them to it. Waving his hand, he directed a wave of psionic lightning at the humans, turning them to ash instantly.

"Bring her to safety," Tetgyr ordered, his voice rumbling like thunder. The Dark Templar gave a nod in reply before they quickly exited the room.

Meanwhile, the humans stared in various emotions. Pina gulped, worried about the relations between the two species. She had to keep the Protoss satisfied. Molt stated in awe at the casual display of power. Just what were they capable of?

And Prince Zorzal's anger and indignation overruled his sorely lacking common sense. "Where do you think you're going with my property? Bring her back, now!"

Lightning struck the roof of the palace, blowing a hole clean through. Overhead, the sky darkened, a second away from unleashing its wrath. Tetgyr reflected that state, turning to face Zorzal and his few remaining guards with rage in his eyes. Electricity flared around his floating form.

"Property?! Unforgivable!" he whispered, the sound far more terrifying than the loudest shout. He raised a hand, crackling with energy, to point at Zorzal.

"Wait! Please!" Pina cried out. While her father seemed frozen in his throne, the princess had snapped to her senses and ran between her brother and the enraged Protoss. "This... This must be a misunderstanding! If -" her pleas were cut off by Tetgyr's very gaze, the twin orbs of his eyes seeming to stare into her soul. She gulped, falling silent.

Noticing his effect on the terrified Pina, Tetgyr closed his eyes and willed himself to calm down. His sister had been rescued. There was no point in-

A spear bounced off his plasma shield.

"Enough!" he bellowed, eyes snapping open. Above him, the storm burst into life, raining down lightning bolts, each accompanied by roaring thunder. Around the palace, screams began to sound out as the lightning struck the building, setting it aflame. Tetgyr cared for none of that.

"You!" The force behind the word made Zorzal wince, the cowardly prince running back to cower behind a guard. The guards, fearful as they were, gathered around Zorzal to protect him, as their training dictated.

"Coward!" A chain of lightning burst forth from Tetgyr's outstretched arm, striking the guards and killing them instantly. Zorzal screamed in fear, scrabbling for a weapon while begging for someone to stop him.

"You dare enslave my people?!" More lightning rained down, shattering the roof of the palace. Under nature's wrath, the building was collapsing, entire sections of it falling apart. Fires burst into life.

Pina and Molt were both frozen by the terrifying fury of the Protoss. Zorzal, fearful as he was, still couldn't keep his mouth shut. "It was my right," he claimed.

In reply, there was a blast of thunder, so loud that it left everyone's ears ringing. Without a further word, Tetgyr unleashed all of his psionic power onto Zorzal, a mighty wave of energy that swept him away.

Pina looked on in horror. Amid the destruction of the palace and the fires taking root, Tetgyr floated above it all, crackling with blue lightning. A god among men. A vengeful one, and Pina couldn't help but worry for the Empire.

* * *

"They did what?!" Yalara hissed. With the other executors, Selendis, Talandar, and Vorazun, along with Hierarch Artanis, she had just heard the news.

The Citadel had been a scene of barely contained rage ever since Tetgyr's report.

"This cannot go unpunished," Talandar declared, and the others easily agreed.

"Indeed. But first, we must know if there are any more of our kind who have been taken," Artanis said, "Selendis, have you found any others?"

Selendis nodded, speaking in a growl, "Observers have scanned every surface of the planet. Two others were taken. They have all been rescued and are undergoing treatment."

"Good. Now we must decide on an appropriate response."

"I say we just glass them!" Yalara exclaimed.

"Agreed," Vorazun added, "Quick and decisive. Teach them a lesson they will never forget."

There were no objections, so the order was given.

* * *

Hymos was more than happy to carry out the orders that Selendis passed down to him. The primitives dared enslave his kin? They would soon see the folly of their actions.

The Shield of Aiur floated towards the Empire's capital city. Easily rivaling the city in terms of sheer size, the golden Mothership drew the eye of every citizen in the capital. After the recent events of the earthquake that rocked the city and the unnatural storm that ravaged the palace, the people looked on in fear of another disaster. However, the rumors of the 'Men of Light' had taken root. Such a magnificent vessel must belong to them; perhaps they brought relief and answers in this time of great need. They looked to the sky, eyes shining with hope.

The people soon found that the first response was more appropriate. Although, was there an appropriate response for the destruction of such scale?

Parking itself directly over the Imperial Palace, the Shield of Aiur began to charge its purifier beam. A soft hum could be heard, steadily growing louder as the Khaydarin crystal that powered the ship began to glow, channeling the massive energies soon to be released.

The hum reached a crescendo as the purifier beam was unleashed, intense energy streaking down. It burned through the remains of the Imperial Palace with ease, before pushing on. The intense heat of the beam caused entire houses to spontaneously combust, while the unlucky victims were turned into ash. Soon even the ash was annihilated, leaving nothing of the capital but scorched earth.

* * *

The Empire, once unchallenged, had been utterly crushed in a single blow. Falmart was in an uproar. With such a huge power vacuum, many smaller forces now squabbled for control.

Above all, however, they all learned to fear the Protoss. The 'Men of Light' who wielded the power of the sun. Fearing holy judgment, many kings sent messengers to ask them what they desired, to prevent the annihilation of their own countries. The answer was always the same: not gold, not titles, but the end of slavery, and the birth of a world free from discrimination and prejudice.

It was a tall order, one that essentially required an overhaul of the current system. But it was carried out nonetheless, shaking the foundations of every society. It took centuries of the looming Protoss threat before the goal was accomplished, and a new Falmart was born.

Having completed their task, the Protoss left, returning to the Koprulu sector to allow the planet to grow without their interference. One day, they would overcome the wishes of the Falmartean gods and achieve space capabilities. One day, millennia in the future, the Protoss would see the fruits of the civilization that they had seeded. One day, a new power would join the Terran, Zerg, and Protoss in forging a better future.

Well, assuming they didn't destroy themselves first.

* * *

A/N: Sometimes, a show of brute force does wonders. Speak softly and carry a big stick, according to President Theodore Roosevelt, and sticks don't get much bigger than Protoss Arkships. That's why you don't piss off the Protoss. Hope this makes up for some of the 'Protoss softness' you complained about.

This is the last chapter. The story finally ends now. For now, I've got some exams to deal with, but I'll have another story up eventually. Thank you for joining me throughout this journey.

Also, I recommend you check out 'Gate: Thus the Dominion Fought There' by TheWatcher2785 and 'Gate: Thus the Swarm Consumed All' by inphernalmenace, if you haven't already. From the titles, it's rather obvious that they are the Terran and Zerg versions. Have a read.

All the best.

-Sav


End file.
